Revival, Deceit & Change: A What If Story
by Blade Redwind
Summary: What if on that fated night when Sasuke left the village instead of knocking out Sakura he chose to take her up on her offer to join him in his path bent on revenge? A story eventually set more than 12 years after Sasuke joins with Orochimaru.
1. Preface

**..Preface..**

**..**

**.**

**..**

_She stared at him from afar, finally coming out of the brush as he approached, pack on his back like he was going to leave. She knew he was. Her eyes tried to find his as he came closer._

_He stopped, paused in front of her. "What are you doing...wandering around here at night?" His voice was cold, calm and revealed nothing; just like the boy he was._

_She looked down, her voice soft and determined. "Because, in order to get out of the village, you have to take this road."_

_He started walking again. "Go home and sleep."_

_She watched as he passed her by, walking onward. She felt tears starting to form, her voice a whisper. "Why?" She turned slightly, looking at the back of his feet. "Why won't you tell me anything?" Her voice was full of her feelings, but strong at the same time; determined. "Why do you always stay silent? Why won't you say anything to me?"_

_And then he was talking over her, his voice raised. "Why do I have to tell you anything?" He seemed irritated with her. "It's none of your business." He stopped walking completely. "Stop concerning yourself with what I do."_

_Sakura turned her face downward, feeling empty and defeated as she cried almost gracefully. "You've..." she smiled slightly, sadly... "always hated me, huh?" She turned back to look at him, smiling. "Do you remember the day we became Genin and our three member team was first chosen? That day you and I were here alone. You got mad at me, remember?" The sudden flashback of him calling her annoying played back in her mind then._

_"I don't remember." He admitted,_

_She felt a look of shock cross her features as something sliced through her. But, she tried to put on a good face despite this. "It makes sense.. That's something that happened a while back. But, that's the day when everything started. You and I... and also Naruto and Kakashi-sensei... the four of us completed a number of missions together. They were tough and a lot of work. But... Above all... It was fun!" She tried to hide the strain in her voice even if she couldn't hide the tears in her eyes._

_She looked down when he said nothing and continued. "I know about your clan. But.. revenge... That won't make anyone happy. No one. Neither you, nor I."_

_A dark cloud seemed to fan out above them, darkening the scenery as he spoke. "Just as I thought...I'm different from you guys. I walk a different path than you guys. I tried to think it was my path to do the things we've done up until now. The four of us did things together, but my heart decided on revenge in the end. That's my purpose in life. I can't become like you or Naruto."_

_She was yelling then, no longer being able to take the pain of his words, his hopelessness. "Are you going to choose to be alone again?! On that day you taught me that solitude is painful! I understand that so well right now. I have a family and I have friends. But if you're gone... To me.." she took a step forward. "It's the same as being alone!" she held her fists to her chest, clenched tight as she shook._

_And image of them together, her, Naruto and Kakashi-sensei flashed in his mind. "From here on... A new path will open for all of us..."_

_"I..!" She started moving towards him. "I love you so much!" Her heart felt caught in her throat, but she would continue. "If you stay with me I'll make sure you won't regret it! Everyday will be fun. We'll definitely be happy." She took in a deep breath, allowing for her next words to escape. "I'll do anything for you. So... please stay here! I'll help you with your revenge. I'll do something. So... please stay here... with me!" Her voice began to waver as the tears continued and her form shook with emotions still escaping. "If you can't stay... take me with you..."_

_He turned then, a smirk on his face, but it was somehow different this time... his eyes... what was it? "You really are annoying." And then he was turning to walk._

_She ran after him. "Don't leave! If you do, I'll scream." She gasped as he dissipated, reforming behind her._

_His voice was unusually soft... "Sakura... Thank you..."_

_Her eyes widened._

_"But why would you want to? It's not worth it to come with me. You're not like me. You never will be. Even if you say you'd do anything for me we both know you don't have the heart, the drive, the pain and solitude that I do to follow my path."_

_She turned then, staring into his eyes, her own shaking as he cried on. "I'll learn."_

_Something flashed in his coal depths and he almost wanted to believe her, almost. "Why?"_

_Her face turned downward, her teeth clenched. "Idiot. Because I love you. Because I want to make you happy. If walking a path of revenge, turning on my village, and joining with Orochimaru will make you happy... I'll do it." She looked up into his eyes and he almost faltered at the emotions swirling there. She grabbed at whatever she could. "Take me with you."_

_He sighed, his eyes closing and he turned his face slightly and looked downward. "You'll do."_

_"I'll what?" She almost looked confused._

_He opened his eyes and looked at her again. They seemed so cold and yet something else was there. "I'll need someone if I want to revive my clan one day. I'm the last and I'll need children after I complete my mission. So... you'll do."_

_He seemed so crass about it. It hurt her. But she didn't care. She pushed it down._

_"Can you do that for me... Sakura?"_

_She couldn't say no to him, she never could have even if she wanted to._

_"Yes."_

_--_

_Days later... When Naruto woke up in the hospital he felt a wave of grief instantly wash over him. Tears stung his face and fell to either side, staining the bandages around his head. He'd lost them both. He'd failed them both. Sasuke... and the Sakura. Why did they go? Why'd they have to take that path?_

_He opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling._

_He knew Sakura was in love with Sasuke, but, he'd never thought she would actually go so far as to go with him; to take his road. He'd recalled the way she looked at him when he fought Sasuke. There was such pain in her eyes. She really hadn't wanted to do this. To leave her family, her friends and her village. But, love apparently made you do stupid things._

_What would he have done, given the same option if it had been Sakura? Would he have gone with her? Taken that path? Given up on his dreams of Hokage because of love? He swallowed, not really sure if he could answer that question._

_"Naruto...?" A soft voice called. A young girl's voice._

_He looked over towards the door, his eyes softening at the sight of Hinata. He couldn't help but notice, really notice, for the first time how lovely she looked when she blushed at the sight of him. Did he look like that when he stared at Sakura? Was Hinata really just shy or did she feel something for him? He couldn't fathom what. He was an outcast dropout that people feared because of the fox. He supposed even Sakura could do better._

_He tried to sit up, gasping as he braced himself, his eyes tightening shut in pain._

_"Naruto!" She ran forward, helping him, keeping him from falling. In the process her face came entirely too close to his own. She felt another blush rise at the heat she could feel beneath her hands; his half naked form._

_He turned his face to look into her eyes. Cold blue skies met with white heavenly clouds as they stared at each other. Naruto smiled slightly, almost looking like he'd given up on himself. Her heart broke for him._

_"I've lost them both... Hinata."_

_She frowned... "...Naruto."_

_He laughed softly, tears coming again. "I'm a helpless weak fool, Hinata. Why can't I be good enough when it counts? I've always managed to look like a nobody to everyone, a dropout failure, and now I'm starting to think they're right." He closed his eyes, his lips quivering. "After all, who is a man, which, deserves the title Hokage if he can't even save two friends? Right... Hinata?"_

_She shook her head. "No..." She gripped him tight enough that he looked up at her again, shocked look in his eyes as she shouted. "No! You're much more than that, Naruto. You're much more than that to everyone... to...to... me." She closed her eyes, turning her face form his. But then she gasped as she felt a hand on her cheek, eyes wide as he looked at her with pain filled eyes full of something... more._

_"Hinata..."_

_"Yes?" Her voice was a whisper._

_He paused for a moment, searching her face as though he wasn't sure what to say. "Will you stay with me, Hinata?"_

_She felt like her heart was in his hands, but the look in his eyes told her he felt the same way, like he wanted something, but couldn't say it. He was confused, scared and in pain. He wanted love. He'd lost the two most important people in his life and he was asking her, little shy Hinata to be his rock. She felt overwhelmed, overjoyed and honored all at once._

_"Will.. you.." He looked down, caught on on his words. "Will you love me?" And then he was speaking quickly. "I know it's a lot to ask. I shouldn't ask you. I just... I need someone... if even as just a good friend... to care about me... for someone to want me.."_

_"Naruto..." She placed her hand over his, smiling softly as she admitted... "I've always loved you." She was finally able to admit it._

_His eyes went wide as he stared at her, flabbergasted. Tears fell, pouring down his cheeks again. Someone loved him. Someone was in love with him. He'd lost everything and all at once gained it again. He was smiling. Happy and sad all at once. He leaned forward, capturing her gasp with his mouth as he gently kissed her..._

_If he had someone who loved him... maybe as much as Sakura loved Sasuke... then maybe, just maybe he could get through this. Get through this and be strong enough to find them both._


	2. Chapter One

**..Chapter One..**

**..**

**.**

**..**

_Pat... pat... pat... pat..._

Footsteps rung loudly throughout the bleak and barely candlelit hallways imprinted with swirling lines. The stone should feel cold to touch and yet it radiated a dark warmth. Pale digits covered in black leather gloves pressed gently into a large door. It opened wide to a large and barely lit room. Three figures stood, silent. One sat carelessly on a ledge in front of a large statue hidden by the darkness. One of his legs was bent at the knee, his arm where it bent resting on it. His other leg hung lazily off the ledge as he sat there like some Greek god come to life. Like the world was his to do with as he pleased and he didn't owe anyone a damned thing.

A soft chuckling was heard as the gloved figure came forward. Green eyes narrowed in a deadly manner at the one dressed in a purple ninja suit. Vicious red lips twisted into a scowl as those eyes bore into him for a moment. _Idiot._ The mind shouted.

He smiled at the form, his eyes taking it in. Every curve, every step and every movement. "Nice of you to join us... Sakura-chan."

"Tch..." she muttered coolly, her eyes turning to the form next to her. "Orochimaru," she nodded in acknowledgment, but like the man on the stage, she did not refer to him as 'sama'. Like him, she had no lord, no master. She'd long ago shook those bonds in front of these two... ingrates. She was no longer the simpering fear filled girl of twelve or thirteen.

She was lovely though. Six years did that to a woman. And they had been kind on her. Large breasts threatened to fall out of a green vest with flared cut off sleeves about her shoulders. The top beneath, if removed, would fully expose them to the room. Only a silver zipper held the thing in place. The sleeves of the undershirt went halfway down her upper arms. Either side bore the symbol of the Uchiha clan, the red and white fan. Black gloves covered her hands and wrapped tightly about her wrists, metal plates over her wrists for protection during battle.

Hung loose on her hips, as her waist was bared, was a skirt the same color as her vest. It left almost nothing to the imagination, a slit cut all the way to the belt that tightly hugged her curves held it in place. Another thin belt hung lower still and looser. It was smaller and barely noticeable. Her thighs were covered in netted mesh. Nothing else covered her large, muscle toned legs. Her feet were covered by black dress sandals of a sort.

She always looked ready to kill.

And right now she wanted nothing more than to see blood stain the floor as Kabuto circled her, eying her like a slab of meat. Especially considering her day so far.

His hands grazed her ass, running up her back as he whispered close to her ear. "Where have you been?" He reached for her long, waist length strands and she narrowed her eyes further, her hands on her hips.

She reacted quicker than he could move, turning before he ever saw her considering it. Her hand was around his throat, squeezing. Her teeth grit tightly as her mouth turned to a flat line. She felt his hands grip her wrist, trying to get her to release him. "I though..." she breathed, pulling his face close to her own in a deadly manner... "...Sasuke told you that if you ever touched me again I could personally remove any thoughts you had of ever passing on your seed."

She felt red Sharingan eyes bearing into her back, narrowing. Orochimaru was chuckling softly, his arms crossed over his chest. But none of them did anything. She tightened her hold only slightly as if to impress her point. Why he even bothered touching her was beyond her. He had some twisted obsession with her. And she thought Orochimaru was the insane one. He knew she had the strength to match her anger when shown. Kabuto been the one to train her after all, get her those precious documents Tsunade recorded in an attempt to leave the secrets of her own techniques to another generation.

She supposed she owed her 'sensei' some reprieve... and then maybe not...

"Sakura." His voice rumbled in his chest, low and wanting.

She didn't turn to face him, her eyes bearing into the man coughing for life. She was just barely allowing him to breathe.

"Let him go." He ordered.

"Hn..." she smirked at the worm in her hands. "He touched me. _Again_."

She thought she heard a soft chuckle, amused even.

"Yes... that's true... but we still have use for him. So does Orochimaru. So, let him go... Please." He wasn't afraid to say it to her.

She looked like she was reconsidering it, weighing the option, but... she dropped him. "Fine," she sighed as if disappointed. "Only because you asked nicely."

Kabuto coughed several times, garbing for his throat, which he was sure had bruises by now. Kami, the bitch was worse than her lover.

"Kabuto..." Sasuke said, unmoving even as Sakura came forward, running her hands through his hair, leaning on his shoulder. He seemed so unaffected even by her.

Kabuto narrowed his eyes as he stood. "What?"

His eyes flared in the darkness. Like two red pools of endless rage and anger. Like he could really kill him with a glance.

He was use to it though and somehow managed to keep his composure.

"Don't touch her again." He began in a deadly voice. "I don't want your... dirty hands staining what's mine."

He allowed a flat line for his lips as he stared back into those eyes. "Very well."

Orochimaru smirked in the darkness. He addressed Kabuto as he came out of the shadows. "Ohh...? You know better than to entice his ire... Kabuto... That woman will be the bearer of his future." He snickered.

Kabuto snorted. "When he defeats Itachi. He won't allow her to bear any brats until he knows that bastard is gone."

"Hn..." Sasuke turned to Sakura, still showing nothing as he spoke to Kabuto. "Why would I wish to raise my children around such... disgusting influences? Bad enough the vessel I've chosen has to be sullied by your presence." He caressed her face and she leaned into his hand. "I'm leaving for a while. We'll train tomorrow." He spoke to Orochimaru as he stood. He grabbed Sakura, picking her up as he walked off into the darkness. It seemed like such an affectionate act, doing that to her. Especially considering the way in which he spoke of her.

Both men watched them leave. Orochimaru turned to look at Kabuto. "Seems you got him riled up with desire over touching her. He won't be finished for hours." He chuckled. "Come, we can use the time to start formulating what to do about the Akatsuki and getting Konoha to take another one out for us."

ooo

He kicked the door shut behind him as he came into the large room. It was much the same as the rest of the underground bunker. Cold and dimly lit. The only warm thing about the room was the large bed up against the wall. Soft silken sheets of an array of colors were a mess on the plush mattress. It became even more of a mess as he dropped her on it and formed a seal. A waved reverberated throughout the room, keeping all sound from escaping and anyone from entering. Even if someone stood right outside the door, they wouldn't hear a word spoken within.

A smirk passed over Sakura's features, her eyes hazy as she reached for him. But he grabbed her wrists, his face as stoic as ever, his eyes blazing with desire. He pulled her roughly to him, her hands behind her back. He stared coldly down into her eyes... but his eyes said everything to her. When he spoke, his voice was still as cold as it had been outside the room. "You did that on purpose."

She gasped as he nuzzled her neck and let her head drop back to give him more access. "I was having a bad day." She cried softly as he bit down, his free hand snaking around to grab her buttocks, his nails digging into her flesh through the clothing of her mesh thigh length tights and skirt. "I have something to tell you." She whispered softly against his ear.

He growled in her ear, purred possessively. "It can wait." He said quickly. "You could have stopped him sooner. I _hate_ it when he touches you." He licked a path along her neck to the underside of her ear. He nipped at it playfully. "You're mine, Sakura. Remember that." And then he was releasing her, allowing her to fall back on the bed as he crawled up her form, inhaling her scent. "I should whip you for making me miss my training, but I'd hate to see red stain your flesh." He reached out and gently touched her face, caressing her soft skin. "I don't want to ruin that image I have you. Perfect and unmarred. Even when you train and mistakenly scar your body, I want to wipe it away." His lips grazed her own as he allowed his lashes to lower slightly, coal depths staring into her own. "Say it." He seemed to order in a husky voice. And yet... there was something else there. The same thing that had been there when he asked her... told her please... to let Kabuto go. He wasn't a weak man, not by any means, but the sight of her always did him in. Made him shake with want. He was helpless in her hands as she was in his. And only behind these doors.

She reached up, caressing his face and tangling her fingers into his hair. He closed his eyes, turning his face into her open hand with a soft purr. She smiled softly. "I love you."

"Again," he breathed, barely kissing her.

"I love you." She teased him with her lips as well. "I love you, Sasuke. As much as I loved you that day." She paused, a moment later speaking what he really wanted to hear. "I don't regret it."

And then he was kissing her, slanting his mouth across her as he deeply inhaled and pressed his hips into hers. He felt her hands reaching for his clothes, pulling down his open white shirt. It pooled about his hips and stopped at the lavender rope belting. He heard her make a soft noise of annoyance and almost chuckled at her. She was such an impatient woman when it came to this. But, he could be as well. He shifted slightly so she could remove it and toss it aside. And then she was pulling it down the rest of the way. He stood momentarily to pull the rest of it off, but then he was right back on top of her.

He reached for her top, pulling down the zipper until her large breasts became exposed. Pert pink nipples peaked as he stared at them. He moved to suck on one and loved the feel of her arching into him.

She cried out softly, tangling her fingers in his soft ebony strands. He nipped and sucked and licked his way around them. And when he was finished there he moved back up, kissing her harshly again.

Their love making wasn't soft. It was hard and passionate. It was cold, devoid of words most times and yet hot with actions. They cared for another, in their own way, but Sasuke hardly allowed it to show even in here. He couldn't. It was weak and pathetic beyond these doors. And as much as he showed her here it was quite enough to maybe get himself killed. If he pretended like she was nothing more than a possession, a means to revive his clan, then no one would use her against him. And Kami help the bastard that did. She had always told him she loved him. He never understood, even tried to ignore it when they first came here... but she just kept telling him. And when they had sex for the first time he just couldn't stop.

It had been rough and sweaty and he'd been so angry with her at first. He'd expected her to back down and give into him. But she hadn't. She never did. She gave back just as heatedly as he did.

He recalled the moment with some humor. He'd been in the middle of a training session with Orochimaru and she'd been watching as always. She'd turned to speak with Kabuto; to ask him a question and for some reason he'd found it so unnerving and yelled at her. He'd stopped and almost gotten himself severely hurt for letting his guard down. He hadn't known it then, but that rage he felt had been jealousy. White and hot because Kabuto had leaned in too close to her face.

He'd cockily told Orochimaru he was done halfway through yelling at her and proceeded to grab her by her hair and drag her down the hall. She'd kept pace with him then, cursing his name the whole time. When they made it to his room and finally had her he knew then he was lost. He was ruined for her and only her. He wouldn't admit it to her or anyone else, but it was true. To her most of the time and everyone else he was just a cold, hard bastard.

He learned that day to never let his emotions get the better of him. If he did, it would get him killed. Even when he got jealous for someone, even if it wasn't Kabuto, touching her or whispering to her, he kept himself in check. He only acted on his passions afterward. With her.

They'd both managed to get every article of clothing off of her and he was staring down into her green depths, basking in the heat they exposed. The want. He held that gaze with hard coal eyes and chose that moment to drive into her. He grunted at the feel of her wet warmth surrounding him and took pleasure in the gasp that came from her lips. She'd didn't bare much to him, but, she always bore a little more of herself than he did.

He began to move, slamming hard into her and hitting that sensitive place with his pelvic bone everytime he did, trying to help her reach her peak. Each time he did, he ground into it, eliciting a noise from her; a cry. He growled as he felt hard nails digging up his back, leaving welts in their path. It was a good thing she didn't use chakra to do that, it would show for days. She'd only done it once, when she'd been terribly angry with him. And she'd only done it so when Orochimaru or Kabuto saw it in passing, if he had his shirt off, they'd known who'd done it. They'd know in her own way she owned him just as much as he claimed she was his and his only.

"Sasuke.." she writhed beneath him, holding onto him as her face contorted into several heated expressions.

"Come for me," he breathed. "Now." It sounded so much like an order, but he didn't know how to be any other way.

And she did, staring up into his eyes, vaginal muscles tightening around her. That put him over the edge and not long after, he was pulling out of her, releasing himself all over her bare stomach.

They both stayed that way panting and spent. But they both knew this wouldn't be over for hours more. He stared down into her eyes as she caressed his face. He thought he might have seen a soft smile a moment ago, but it must have been his imagination. She wasn't that girl anymore and he wasn't that boy either.

He stood and reached for a cloth next to the bed. He dipped it into a warm basin full of water and then rung it out. After he cleaned himself up he moved to clean her as well. He tossed the rag aside and then climbed into bed, reaching for her. But, he felt a wash of emptiness that even he was surprised to feel as she backed away from him. His lips drew a flat line as his voice spoke the cold order. "Come here."

She shook her head from the other side of the bed. "Sasuke, we need to talk."

He moved to reach for her again. "We can talk. But I want you here."

She shook her head again and avoided his hands as she got off the bed on the other side. "No, I can't think strait when you're touching me. This is important. I'm... a bit worried and I need a clear head."

His eyes narrowed from his crouched position on the bed as he looked at her. Worried was her way of saying she was scared. It was as close as she would get to saying it because she considered it as much a weakness as he did.

He slid further across the bed until he was sitting on the edge and looking up at her, face expressionless. "Fine. Talk."

She held her body with arms wrapped about her form and looked at him. "Look, this isn't going to be easy to say. So, I'm just going to come right out and say it..."

He waited, his eyes narrowing further as he allowed no emotion to pass his features. He didn't say anything, but let her speak when she wanted to. When she felt confident enough to. He could be patient about her emotions. At least behind closed doors. It was one of the few things he gave to her and no one else.

"Sasuke... I'm pregnant."


	3. Chapter Two

**..Chapter Two..**

**..**

**.**

**..**

A lone figure dashed through the night; leaping through trees and under brush. He did nothing to hide his presence, though he could quite easily. A hushed footing, a bare whisper of clothing, a graze of fingers across a wooden tree trunk. He was one with the night, moving faster than he'd ever done in his youth. His actions were flawless, perfect even. He wasn't an egotistical man, but he knew his own abilities and took confidence in them unspoken. Tenten had commented more than once that she'd always admired that about him. His ability to know himself and yet never boast of his skills.

He jumped, kicked off of the side of a large tree and landed on the grassy cool earth. Without missing a beat or pausing he began to run onward into the night, closer to his ordered destination. Whatever it was, his orders had been direct and clear. He had to move quickly. There was no time to waste, he'd been told. And you didn't leave Tsuande-sama, the Hokage, waiting for anything. Especially this late at night. Especially when she had been the one roused from her sleep. He glanced at the moon, cold ivory depths lacking any pupil narrowing slightly. He watched as clouds moved in. It looked like it might rain so he needed to hurry. Rain would hamper his speed.

He picked up his pace, making sure to take the shortest path. He knew which one, he'd taken it on more than one occasion in his youth. He almost wished Tenten was here, egging him on to move faster, quicker. She only did it when Lee wasn't around. That boy had enough enthusiasm for the both of them to last a lifetime.

And then he was there, leaping over the wall. He could have gone through the front gate, but Tsunade had been specific that no one could know he was coming in the middle of the night once he reached the compound. Soundlessly he lept from rooftop to rooftop until he reached the center of the compound.

He dropped down then, using chakra to hang in a crouched position upside down to make sure the guards weren't making the rounds. Some of them were ANBU level. And though they might take no for an answer when they wanted to know why he was sneaking around the Head's door, he still didn't want it to be known. Tsunade would want to rip him a whole new asshole verbally.

He waited a moment and when he finally saw no one he dropped down, once more crouching and glancing carefully. Then, silently, he slid the door open to the room and stepped in. He grunted though as he found a kunai at his throat. One of his hands were grabbed roughly and pulled upward and tight against his back. He realized who it was immediately. "Hinata-sama..." And then he felt those soft hands release his. The room was dark and he hadn't bothered using Byakugan to see inside considering he already knew. This was the result of not knocking he supposed. He'd known she was coming for him just as she did him. He could have reacted, but he wouldn't have.

He rubbed his wrist absently and saw a soft light. Someone was lighting a candle. He looked up into the mature blue eyes of one of his best friends. His short blond strands had gotten longer in the years, making him look more and more like his father everyday.

He arched a brow at Neji, his voice sounding only slightly tired. "Why are you here? And in the middle of the night at that, Neji?"

Neji knelt immediately, almost having forgot his reason for being here. He addressed them both. "Naruto-bushi, Hinata-sama, Tsunade-sama has requested your presence at the tower immediately."

Naruto sighed and lit a few more candles. "Will you stand up already? I hate it when you do that, Neji. I think we're a bit beyond that."

He did stand though. As more light pooled into the room he was finally allowed to see them both clearly. He glanced over at the Head, Hinata and she smiled at him. She'd grown beautifully, her hair no longer short and chopped. It was long and reached at least her waist. Her bangs still elegantly kissed her features, some wisps of it dancing around her cheeks. Two large bits of hair on either side matched one another, wrapped in metal bangles at the ends. They reached just past her breasts.

Tonight she was clothed in a white robe just as Naruto was; slightly large orbs contained haphazardly. But then, she'd always been large on top. In her youth she'd been too afraid to show them, too shy. That had all changed when she fell in love with his best friend. He couldn't have approved more. Her figure had turned out nicely; long legs and tight abs. He'd been taken aback when she dared to finally wear a stomach showing shirt, revealing her toned midsection. You could actually see depth between the muscle and each ab. And on her, it looked just perfect when you considered how shy she'd once been; how soft spoken.

He turned to look at the blond who married his cousin. The man who'd changed his life during the Chuunin exams. The man who had given Hinata the strength to take her place as the Head when his uncle retired to the council. The same man who had kept his word, despite the fact that he still wasn't Hokage and had abolished the slave system that had given Neji the mark of the caged bird. It had since been removed, it's secrets revealed to Tsunade. He'd never felt more free in his life than he had on that day.

He smiled and responded to Naruto. "You've never been one for respectful gestures, Namikaze-bushi."

Naruto sighed, but smiled and nodded nonetheless. Neji, Hinata as well as Jiraiya and Tsunade were the only ones that knew the truth about who his parents were. He refused to let the village know, still wishing to seek acknowledgment on his own. "Quit calling me that. Not only will someone hear you in passing, but I haven't earned it yet."

"Why are you here, Neji?" Hinata looked over at her cousin. "You said Tsunade-sama wished to see us?"

Neji nodded. "Yes, and we can't waste any more time talking. It's urgent. And no one can know we've left the compound. I haven't even let anyone know I came in."

"I was wondering about that..." whispered Hinata.

"Why? what's this about?" Naruto rubbed his chin idly.

Neji shook his head. "I don't know. All I know is when I came back tonight from a late mission, she had me come to get you ASAP. Whatever it is, it's urgent and she's not happy about being woke up."

Naruto chuckled. "No, she wouldn't be." He idly glanced at the clock. It was three in the morning. "Alright, let me get dressed. Hinata too. And we'll go." He went into the next room, his wife following behind him. They changed quickly.

When they finally came out, Neji took a moment to look at their attire.

Naruto wore an orange Jounin vest. He just couldn't seem to shake the color, no matter how much Neji goaded him. Beneath it was a dark blue shirt, the top the sleeves emblazoned with the leaf symbol. His hands were covered in the same fingerless gloves Kakashi sported. They had metal plates which also bore the same symbol as his shoulders and headband. The shirt was tight, showing much definition and just how much he'd filled out and grown as an adult. His pants were black and slightly loose fitting but fit snugly around his hips and abs beneath the shirt. His feet were covered in boots that had metal clasps on them which also sported the same leaf symbol. He grinned charismatically at him, showing that in some way, he was still that twelve-year old boy who kicked his ass and changed his view of life during the Chuunin exam.

Hinata sported black pants as well with the same boots as her husband. But about her waist was a soft lavender sash with fringe that reached her knees tied to the side. Her top was covered in a black fishnet mesh, the sleeves belled and going just past her hands It hugged her curves tightly and reveal those tight abs he thought of earlier. Over this, and covering her breasts from view was a loose black top. It only went just past the curve of her breasts and was ripped there as well as at the sleeves. On the back of it he knew there was the same leaf symbol, stitched in with soft lavender thread.

"Let's get going," he stated. Without a sound, without being detected, they blew out the candles and dissipated into the night.

ooo

_Six and a half months ago..._

The ground erupted with a blast beneath her, crushing rock and sending shards flying in many different directions. She lept up and he dashed up and backwards red Sharingan eyes narrowing heatedly at her.

The cavern was dark and dank, but had been their home for the last few weeks. It suited them just fine. At least until they knew what to do about their 'problem'. she hated calling it that though.

Ha came at her, throwing out and open hand towards her face. Her face twisted with a flat line and a slight twitch of her lips as she bent over backwards to avoid the hit. She swept down, kicking low to knock his feet beneath him. They were both so fast, so damned fast.

He jumped up, flipping back and landed in a crouch. He came at her without missing a beat, resisting the urge to use Chidori. She was so damned strong, but they both knew they had to hold things back to keep from hurting her. They both hated that. She hated it more though.

Ha dropped to the ground as she threw several kunai at him. She was fast. Easily as fast as him. He heard the kunai strike the back wall, imbedding in the rock and breaking both the weapons and the wall. She looked angry that she hadn't hit him, but they were both caught in the moment. Had they hit him half his side would be gone.

Clap... clap... clap...

They both jumped up, turning swiftly as the sound of two hands hitting one another was heard just beyond the darkness the candles couldn't reach. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and Sakura's lips twisted into a slight scowl. She was so beautiful she was mad.

"I came as requested. I didn't expect to see you however... little brother." He stepped out from the shadows, black cloak with red clouds emblazoned on it. His face was hard and worn, looking as tired as ever. His eyes still the same red Sharingan he always displayed. One might wonder if he ever saw through coal ones like his brother anymore.

Sasuke's face twisted in instant anger. "You..." He started to move, but a hand stopped him. He looked over at Sakura, eyes narrowed. "Explain yourself now." His voice was demanding and harsh.

She looked over at him. And then back to Itachi. Her voice was even and calm as she stood slightly to the left, but in front of her lover. "I hadn't expected them to send you. But, this does work to my advantage."

Sasuke's blood boiled and he glared at Sakura. "You've betrayed me." It was an accusation, his voice cold and even.

She didn't take her eyes off his older brother. "No. I have my reasons for calling him here. And I ask you, for the sake of _that_ you hear this out. If you still want to fight him afterward, I won't stop you."

He grit his teeth together behind a closed and tight mouth. He didn't like this. Everything in this room right told his him to move. To fight. To kill the man responsible for all his plaguing thoughts, for all his drive and solitude. He wanted to do what he wanted as he had always done. But... there was another person involved in the loop he called his life now. He supposed... for that reason alone, he could hear this out. He cross his arms over his chest and closed his eyes as he turned and moved to a wall, moving to sit on a ledge of rock. "Get on with it."

Sakura dropped her arm and placed her hands on her hips as she addressed the Akatsuki member with eyes almost as cold as her lover's. "Itachi... First, let me say I'm intrigued. This is the first time I've seen you in person." She smirked. "You're not your brother, but it's apparent by your eyes how... alike you are."

"Don't insult me, Sakura." She heard his harsh voice behind her, but she let it go.

"Hn..." Itachi began. "I'm here on your time. I'd not waste it on idle chatter about my brother."

She sighed. "Very well." One hand rested on her hip. "As you know, for the last few years we've been working with Orochimaru. I know before Sasuke got involved with him he defected from your little... club... I also know your group wants him dead. Am I correct?"

He didn't move, his voice as even as ever when he spoke. "You are." It hung in the air, as if to say 'what of it'.

She smirked again. "Good. Recently, we were given some thought to leaving him. We've taken a short leave of absence under the pretense that we're getting information your group. The real truth is, we want him gone just as much as you do. We're willing to strike a deal, if necessary."

Itachi seemed to weigh this knowledge. "That won't be needed." He turned to go. "You're time is up."

"I know the truth about you, Itachi." She called out to his back.

He took pause, eyes narrowing but did not turn around. "What could you, weak as you are, know about me?"

She crossed her arms over her chest, speaking quickly. "I know about the deal the Third made with you, Itachi. I know about the ANBU Black Ops mission and the coupe de ta planned on Konoha. I also know you didn't want to kill all those people, but did it because you loved Konoha more. You left Sasuke because you couldn't bring yourself to kill him. Instead, you left him, making him think you were enemy number one so he could revive the clan, kill you and one day be named a hero."

He came at her so fast she didn't know how to react for the first time in six years. She stepped back and Sasuke was in front of her, blocking his brother. She swallowed a gasp and kept her composure. It'd been hard to get that out.

"Why?" Sasuke said quietly and harshly but Itachi ignored him.

He seemed angered, his eyes filled with the heated passion of rage. but, he contained himself and stepped back. He stared hard at the pink haired woman his brother had chosen to carry on their family name. She had balls, he'd give her that.

"How did you know that, girl." His voice was hard and deep, unemotional and yet demanding at the same time.

She stood firm, her eyes narrowing on him as she spoke. "Your group isn't the only one who likes to dig things up, Itachi... I've had people working on getting me some information on you for years in Konoha. I admit, I'd done it so I could give Sasuke some type of advantage. But, when I learned the truth a few weeks ago... it wasn't what I was looking for. But, it was what I needed." She stepped past Sasuke and all she could feel was his hard, and yet weak eyes on her back. It was the first time in years he'd had those eyes. She would have told him sooner. But, she didn't want him stopping her. It's why she didn't tell him she'd sent for Akatsuki in the first place.

"How far along are you?" Itachi asked, his eyes staring at her stomach. It hadn't begun to show, but she was getting a bit round about the waist. In another week or two she'd have to change her clothing choice.

Her eyes seemed to go soft for a moment. "I had a feeling you'd know. I'm too far along for those eyes not to catch it." She paused. "We don't know what to do. We can't let Orochimaru know. We can't raise this baby in that environment. I'm too worried he'll use it against us."

His eyes never wavered. "You're asking for my help?"

"I'm not asking you for anything but to help us do what you already want to do. We always planned on killing Orochimaru when the time was right and moving on to find you and complete our mission..." She looked over at Sasuke. "His mission." And then she looked back at his brother. "We can't stall forever." She hated acting this weak in front of the man her lover seemed to hate so much. Did he still? Now that he knew the truth? He wasn't saying anything, it had to be a lot for him to take in.

He was quiet for a long while, seeming to think her offer over. He no longer had a reason for his brother to hate him. It seemed as though she'd taken care of that rather quickly. He now no longer seemed to have a reason for being in the Akatsuki since the only thing that drove that mad idealism was wanting Sasuke to hate him more. He hadn't expected his day to take this wild turn and he wasn't entirely happy about it. But, he did love his brother. He always had. And somehow all those years of making him hate him seemed to weigh on him all at once as he learned he had a niece or nephew on the way.

"I see why my bother chose you."

She arched a brow.

"Very well, Haruno Sakura. I will help you." He walked over to her and she seemed to falter, stepping back as he reached for stomach. But a hand reached out. Sasuke's. He took his brother's wrist, eyes cold and confused as he watched Itachi.

He looked at him in return, hearing his words. "Don't touch her."

Itachi smirked slightly, the first emotion Sasuke had seen cross his face in years. "I won't hurt her."

Sasuke paused a moment, still entirely too confused about all this. He didn't know if he could trust him or not. Even after everything that had been laid out by Sakura, he was still unnerved. He'd gone so long hating him it was hard to shake it. But, he let go, begrudgingly.

Itachi placed his hand over her stomach as he stared down into her eyes. He looked there for a long while. Then, after a moment longer, a 'hm' passed his lips and he stepped back.

"What?" Sasuke muttered, his eyes narrowed on him. He was surprised to find fear slicing through him that something might be wrong with his child.

"Nothing. She's perfectly fine."

Sakura blinked out of the daze he'd had her in with those eyes. "She..?"

He nodded. "It's a girl." He looked over at Sasuke as Sakura seemed to take some comfort in that knowledge. "I have some things to plan. I suggest you stay low until the child is born. I'll keep in contact with you as I can."

Sasuke came forward. "Let me walk you out."

He nodded, but did nothing more as they moved towards the exit and into the darkness.

Sasuke kept his gaze forward. "Why did you do it."

Itachi was quiet for a long while. But, when he spoke it wasn't a complete answer. "She's a persistent woman. I hadn't expect her to do that..." He paused again. "When I was ordered by the Third to keep an eye on my people I didn't know what to think of it. I had been called a star student by more than one person in and out of the clan. I loved Konoha and I loved my family. Most especially my little brother."

Sasuke kept quiet, but couldn't help but allow the information to sink in. Despite his cold unfeeling expression, that knowledge ran through him.

"Then... I was asked by the clan to keep and eye on Konoha. I was told to get information because they were planning an attack on the village. They were going to take it over." A few shots of moonlight sliced through the holes in the tunnel as the neared the entrance to the surface. "I loved Konoha more, Sasuke. My loyalty was to them. So, I decided to I would do what I thought was best for the village. I killed them not because I wanted to, but because I hadn't much other choice... and when I came to you... Well..." His eyes seemed to soften just a bit behind the high collar, he stared forward and stopped as they reached the exit. "I couldn't bring myself to do it. So, I left you with that hatred, that lie. I made you hate me so you would be driven to one day kill me and avenge the clan. Make it what it should have been from the start and not what Uchiha Madara wanted it to be." He looked over at him then, turning to face him as he met his eyes.

"We were never noble, Sasuke. But, you can change that. One day, I will die and it might be you who does it still. And on that day I want you to take my eyes and achieve the Immortal Mangekyo Sharingan."

He just sorta stared at him, taking it all in with an expressionless face. His whole life had been a lie. Each dedication. Each drive and every moment of solitude. If he had known the truth... "How can you say that with such an expressionless face?"

"I could say the same about you." He looked off in the distance. "I have to go, but I'll be back for the birth. If I don't see you before then don't come looking for me. My niece is more important."

Sasuke nodded, still unnerved by everything.

He glanced back at him. "And when she is born take her to Konoha."

"Why?"

He smiled softly at his little brother, his face still cold and barely expressionless as he explained. "We don't know how long this thing will last. Find someone you can trust to take care of her. You don't want Orochimaru finding out and using it against you before we have time to form our plan." He placed a hand on his shoulder and reached out.

Sasuke blinked and closed his eyes as he felt a poke to his forehead. A gesture his brother had not done since he was a child. He opened his eyes to find him still smiling. Itachi released him and went off into the night.

All he could do was stare. Stare into the night at his brother's retreating form while the wind rustled his clothing and hair. In the pass of almost three months his life had changed drastically. First the child and now Itachi. And he still felt Sakura had a lot of explaining to do. He turned then, walking back into the dark cavern.


	4. Chapter Three

**..Chapter Three..**

**..**

**.**

**..**

Shizune stood in front of the door, feelings cornered as the three Jounin before her bore down on her with persistent eyes. "I'm sorry," she say saying as she wrung her hands, "I can't let you in yet. Tsunade had to go take care of something. She'll be back shortly and then you can go in Hyuuga-samas, Neji."

Naruto sighed as he stood in front of them all. He barely understood why people did that. Granted he was married to the Head and got the same respect and attention as Hinata on almost a regular basis. Especially by the Hyuuga clan members themselves. But it was almost unnerving to hear people call him that. He hadn't taken her last name nor she him for obvious reasons. And yet people still felt it was needed to give him that respect. It was a weird change from 'you moron drop out' or 'demon fox'. He still wasn't sure if he liked it though.

"Let us pass, Shizune. Tsunade said it was urgent. I'm not waiting on the Grandma, so, step aside." He reached for her shoulder, pushing her away from the door.

Neji suppressed a smile. Naruto could be so impatient.

She began to stutter and tried to keep him from going, but to no avail. He opened the door and all three members of the group walked in. Hinata ran into his back though, muttering as she rubbed her nose. She tried to peak around him to no avail.

"Naruto... What are you... "

Neji spoke up. "Naruto, you're blocking us all out."

Suddenly he wasn't anymore though. Suddenly he was running across the room and reaching for someone, grabbing them and shaking them as he yelled, holding them over the table. No one could see anything.

"You bastard!" He held the man in front of him so no one could see.

And then a grunt was heard as Naruto bent over slightly. Hinata's eyes widened a bit and she got ready to step in. But, the she noticed Naruto had a hold of the hand that she had thought hit him. Roughly, he was tossed back. Naruto didn't go far though, he was reaching fist drawn and ready to hit. But, then it didn't. It all happened so fast no one seemed to know what was happening.

Neji idly muttered, "So much for keeping this quiet."

Hinata gasped, "Sasuke-kun!" Sakura-chan!"

Shizune quickly shut the door just before Hinata cried this out. She sighed as she rested against the door, slumping slightly. Tsunade was going to kill her.

Sakura held his fist with her own, Chakra coming off their joined hands in waves. Her Chakra. Her lips were a cold flat line. She reached back and punched him with her free hand before he had time to formulate words. Too stunned at the sight of her. He went flying back and hit the floor with his back hard.

"Damn it..." he muttered, eyes shut tight in pain as he tried to get his bearings.

"Hn..." She looked down at him, eyes cold. She glanced back at Sasuke. Her voice was equally cool as she spoke to him. "Are you alright?"

He dusted himself off and looked at her with an expressionless face. "I had it under control."

Sakura looked at him for a long while and then turned back to Naruto. She moved forward towards him, looking intent to continue what they had stared. But, someone stepped in font of her. Cool ivory depths narrowed on Sakura as Hinata reached up with both hands. She pulled something out of a pouch on her back, under the mesh shirt. Fingerless gloves that only buttoned just before her wrists were slid and snapped on. She looked intent as seconds seemed to pass. She formed fists with her hands to test the tightness of her gloves. They had odd metal wiring embedded in the leather. All of it ran about and coiled into a metal discs in her palms. Her eyes seemed to flash a strength Sakura wanted to laugh at. What was this girl about? Really? She thought she could take her on? She? Sakura? The only woman who was a match for Sasuke? _Idiot_. She didn't even come here with the intent to hurt anyone. But, if they wanted to start something, so be it.

Hinata took a fighting stance, but not one Sakura had ever seen before. She bent over slightly, as if in a bow, her palms flat facing to the walls on either side of her. One leg was drawn forward, the other behind her, weight on the front ball of her foot. The one in front of her was pointed, her foot arching slightly as she pressed the tip of it to the floor. Her eyes, they remained on Sakura, as if waiting.

And then she smirked slightly. "What are you, his guardian?"

"No," Hinata said with a deadly calm, her eyes narrowing once more. "I'm his wife."

Sakura blanched. And then got mad at herself for doing so. She never faltered in front of others. Rarely Sasuke. And once in a while with Itachi. But, certainly not with this... Hyuuga. This high and mighty girl who'd had everything handed to her.

Very well. she came at her then. She barely heard the voice, Hinata's voice whisper as she aimed to hit her with a Chakra inflamed fist.

"Dance of The Eternal Crane," and then her eyes changed, invoking Byakugan. She came at her then, open palmed, Chakra pulsing through the gloves and glowing into the metal plate in her palm. She hit her in the chest and Sakura coughed. But she kept going, despite the pain and reached out to hit Hinata. Hinata's free hand wove up. "Blessing of the Crane.." She whispered and she easily grabbed her wrist, blocking the attack.

Sakura cried out, not expecting the same slice of pain to run up her arm. She glared down at her, her teeth clenched and her eyes heated.

Hinata stared at her impassively. "I'm sure you've noticed by now. These gloves... aren't just regular gloves. They are made of a natural metal that heightens, raises, my chakra and focuses it on one point more accurately if I choose. If you'd like, I can removed that hand from your arm. I can also continue to give you more of that pain. Or... you can stop this now and leave Naruto alone. Alone as you left him six years ago."

Sakura yelled out as she shoved her with her foot. She placed it right in the Hyuuga woman's chest and shoved her hard. Hinata, no longer a free hand available, took the strike and braced herself as she was forced back. She released Sakura as she did, her feet dragging against the floor until she stopped. After a moment she took the same stance in front of Naruto once again.

Sakura glared at her, her face still as cold and hard as ever. So, Hinata had grown up too. She, like Sakura, was no longer the sniveling little brat she had once been. And apparently she'd been spending her time wisely if that stance and attack were any indication. She would easily be a match for her. But, if she let her grab her again, she might loose an arm the next time. Those gloves were most likely far more easier to cut flesh with than Kabuto had ever dreamed his Chakra scalpel would ever be.

"What is going on here?! Shizune! Get off the floor this instance! I told you to keep guard at the door till I got back." Tsunade glared down at the floor at Naruto. "Get up, brat." She looked over at Hinata and Sakura. "Both of you! I expected better from you. I thought perhaps the boys were in here fighting when I heard all that racket. What do I find? Two young women ready to go at it." She made a couple of noises as Hinata stood up and turned to face her. "and you both think you're so grown up. Sasuke!"

He looked at Tsunade with cool eyes, his voice even. "What?"

A nerve above her eye seemed to twitch as her jaw set. "Get off my desk. Now."

And he did, with nothing more than another look.

She moved to sit down behind the desk with a sigh. "You come here asking for help and then I find you in a fight with Hinata."

Sakura's eyes narrowed. "Naruto started this by attacking Sasuke. I was merely protecting what was mine."

Hinata came up next to her, also appealing to Tsunade. "As was I."

Tsunade rolled her eyes. "What is this? Fight night for chicks and their husbands or... boyfriends? Shut up, both of you. It's late. I'm tired and I have no patience." She looked over at Naruto. "Come here. All four of you. Neji, you are more than welcome to stay, if you like, but it really has nothing to do with you."

He nodded. "Naruto may fill me in later." He turned to leave.

"I assume I don't have to tell you not to repeat tonight's events to anyone?"

He smiled slightly. "What events?" And then he was gone, shutting the door silently behind him.

She sighed and rubbed the front of her face down with her hands. "Shizune!"

"Yes, Tsunade-sama?" She came up next to her in a hurry.

"I want tea. A large pot of it and five glasses."

"I don't--" Sasuke started to say.

Tsunade glared at him and interrupted him. "I don't care what you want. I'm going to have some tea. If you'd like, you can have some as well. This is going to take a while. Now, all of you, grab a chair from the corner of the room and sit." When they didn't move she spoke again. "Now! This is going to take a while and I don't want to crane my neck up to stare at you for next hour or so."

They all did as she said and took their seats, none of them too happy.

Tsunade let out a long sigh and took her glass from Shizune when she returned. "Anyone else? No? Alright. Set it over there, Shizune. Thank you." She took a long sip and let out another long sigh when she was done. "Now," She finally addressed them. "you both came here for Konoha's assistance. My assistance. And the assistance of an old friend." She looked over at Naruto with some softness in her eyes. "Why you were fighting is beyond me. But then, I suppose old wounds take time to heal... At any rate... I was surprised. I thought when you two left it would take Naruto and Hinata dragging you back to get you home. When I was told I was needed in my office by Shizune at three in the morning well... I expected maybe an ANBU. Not you two. And certainly not what you brought with you. Though, I must admit, if there was any a reason for you to come back, to make this change, it might as well have been something as urgent as that."

She took another sip from her glass. "Now, I know from what you have explained that you've gotten in contact with Itachi. I understand the explanation. I suppose my question is, after you take care of Orochimaru... what are you, he, going to do about the Akatsuki?" At Naruto's confused looked she realized she had yet to update either of them.

"Damn it, I really am tired." She sighed and started to explain but was interrupted by Sasuke."

"I'll explain it."

Sakura blinked over at him. She watched him with soft eyes and then reached for his hand, intertwining her fingers with his own.

"It happened about nine months ago. We decided to leave Orochimaru for a while. Itachi came to see us when Sakura sent a request for the Akatsuki. She was hoping they might help us off Orochimaru as we could not do it by ourselves. I wasn't happy about it. But... Sakura found out the death of my clan wasn't his fault entirely by sending people to dig up information in Konoha. He was ordered by the Third to kill them. They had been planning a coup de ta against the village for a long time. They had ordered him to watch Konoha. And for a while, he'd been working as a double agent."

He gazed out towards the window, his face still unfeeling. "He couldn't bring himself to kill me, however, and left. He made me think he did it all to test his eyes, when in reality he did it out of loyalty to the village. He wanted me to use my hatred of him to bring the clan back, to kill him and be named a hero." Another pause. "But, after learning this we've all come to and agreement." He looked back at the group. "Itachi will use the Akatsuki to destroy Orochimaru. I'll be feeding him information. Once that is complete we're hoping we're powerful enough to take out the Akatsuki as well."

Naruto blinked, utterly flabbergasted. But, he soon found his resolve. "But, that doesn't explain why you came back. Why are you here? Why tell us?"

Sakura looked over at Tsunade and she nodded back at the pink haired medical nin.

"Shizune."

"Yes?"

"Bring her in." She nodded and dashed out of the room.

"Who?" Hinata asked, a bit surprised, but no one said anything.

After a moment or two the door opened again. Shizune came towards the group, towards Sakura.

Sakura waved her hand. "Give her to Naruto. Please." Her voice seemed to soft, so broken up at the sigh of the bundle. But, she held it in, gripping Sasuke's hand tightly.

Shizune did. She handed to the bundle to a very confused and very unsure Naruto. He had no idea where to place his hands, how to hold her. What was he suppose to do with this? Then he felt Sakura reach over. His eyes met hers a moment and she only smiled down at the child. It was the first time since that night he'd seen her do it.

"Like this. Hold her head. Ok, good. You've got her." And then she was leaning back, Sasuke looking over her shoulder at the bundle, his eyes soft as well. But, his face revealed nothing.

Naruto didn't notice, he was too busy staring down at the black haired tiny body in his arms. She was so small. Everything on her was so small. Her fingers seemed to reach out to his as she yawned, making a soft noise. And then her eyes opened. They were a soft blue... they seemed to draw him in in a way he didn't understand. And then she laughed up at him reaching.

He looked up at Sasuke as he spoke. "Her name is Kei... I want you to take care of her for me, Naruto."

He blinked, confused. "Me? You.. what?" He looked back down at the baby and then at Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura spoke this time. She seemed so much... kinder than she had been before when fighting Hinata. So much more like her old self.

"She's our only child. Mine and Sasuke's. She means more to us than you can ever imagine... We want you to take care of her for us while we fight this battle with Orochimaru and then against the Akatsuki. No one can know she's ours."

Tsunade spoke up. "When they told me about the child and pleaded with me to take care of her, I realized people might question where she came from. I would rather not take of her myself because... well, I'm too busy for one and for two, I'm not really suited for motherhood. Instead, I suggested you, Naruto and Hinata. You're both married so no one would question it. And you could easily pull the child off as being yours because of the eyes and hair. No one would think twice about."

Hinata stared down at the small baby and found herself smiling as the little girl looked at her with an awed expression.

"But... but..." Naruto started. "Why can't anyone know it's yours?"

Sasuke shook his head as if irritated. "You know how bad Orochimaru is. If he were to find out about this child he could use it against me. Sakura can take of herself... but a baby? It's too much of a risk. And when he finds out I've turned against him? She'll be even more in danger." He shook his head, his eyes closing. "I won't loose another family member to... to... the way of the shinobi ever again. Not like that." He looked over at Naruto.

"I'm asking you, as a friend, as a boy who was once my best friend and in many ways still is. Will you take care of my daughter? Will you give her your name and take care of her for me until all of this is over?" His face was still impassive, but his eyes spoke volumes.

Hinata looked at Naruto and he glanced back at her. She smiled at him and he returned it. How could he say no? He'd hurt him badly by leaving all those years ago, but he was still his friend. It's why he wanted to save him so badly. Well, he hadn't saved him, Sasuke had come back on his own, because of a child. But, it was enough.

He stood up and faced the man he called friend once many years ago. "It's still not settled between us."

"I know, dropout."

His eyes narrowed. "I'll do it. But I expect you to come back eventually. We will settle it."

He nodded and stood as well. Both parents got one final look at their daughter. One final hug and one final kiss. As she was walking towards the door, Sakura turned back to look at Naruto, her eyes looking ready to cry as Sasuke placed a hand on her shoulder. Her voice was full of unchecked emotions. But, how could it not be? She was letting go of her only child. She was saying goodbye on the off chance that she might not come back.

"Naruto..." She held a fist to her chest as she bit her lip and took a deep breath in as she met his eyes. "I'm sorry we hurt you. If we had known... well..." she laughed a bit, "I guess it's the past. But... I love her and I... I can't see leaving her with anyone else. She means the world to me... promise me... promise me if we don't come back... promise me you'll tell her who her parents were." She felt Sasuke's hands grip her shoulders tighter.

"Sakura..." Naruto whispered.

"Promise me! You and I both know it's a possibility. ..." Her voice grew softer. "Please."

He took a deep breath. "Of course. I promise."

She nodded and walked out, no longer able to contain herself. Sasuke looked over at him. "We'll come back. And when we do, be ready for me." He shut the door behind him, leaving two happy and yet sad parents behind.

"Hmm..." Tsunade said and both of them turned back to look at her questionably. "I need to tell you two a bit more about what's going on. I was going to explain it while they were here... but, I know they needed to go soon. Their suppose to meet back with Orochimaru in three days." She sighed. "In a few weeks Itachi should be contacting me. He'll be the go between for Sasuke and Sakura. It's much easier for him to move around than them without his intentions being known. When he does come around I need you two to keep him in the compound, hidden. That's a controlled environment and he's less likely to be found out. Until this whole thing is over with and Akatsuki are taken out, he's still in the bingo book. I can't change that."

They both nodded and looked down at the child. Everything had just gotten harder for them, but, they were prepared for it. All that mattered was Sasuke and Sakura were ok. They were ok and were going to come home soon.


	5. Chapter Four

**..Chapter Four..**

**..**

**.**

**..**

A young girl's voice cried out in laughter as she ran through the village, over tree tops and homes and even places of business. Long black hair bounced from two tied red ribbons falling down as well. The bows had long since given up trying to stay in place. The rest of her hair flowed down her back and across her shoulders, only part of it up like that. Her face was alight with joy, smudged with paint of Kami only knew how many shades of the rainbow. She looked like and Indian who'd put on his war paint with his eyes closed. She held a paint brush in one hand, still dripping paint in access. In the other was a silver can, covered in an array of colors.

Her clothing was somehow clean. Sandaled feet were covered in the typical blue shinobi shoes. Her toes pokes out uncharacteristically as well as her heels. Her arms were covered in black wraps up to her elbows. Her hips sported a blue skirt; the edges lined in white. It was split at her upper thighs and beneath that were black mid-thigh tights. A belt loosely hugged her hips and kept the the skirt in place through loops. Her upper form was still covered in that same tight black material as her thighs, hugging her twelve-year old curves, or what curves she had. The top was cut off at the arms like a partial tank top, but over that was an open vest to match her skirt. It was lined on the edges in the same white color and the silver zipper was undone. Dangling from the zipper was a small metal symbol of the leaf village. And tied to one arm was something totally out of place; an bright orange cloth of some sort with a brown swirl and small little rod of sorts hanging from two strings. It was a piece of her father's former costume.

As she lept up, behind her, you would notice something that would make any parent or nonparent just face palm. In every color of the rainbow, the Hokage monument of all six, was covered... covered in paint in the most embarrassing fashion.

"Yes!" she cried, the hand with brush reaching up to the sky as she lept. And as she waited to hit the ground... nothing happened. She looked up and over, realizing someone had caught her. She took on a look of fear. The same look every child give when they are found out. "Ah! Konohamaru-sensei!"

"Kei..." He drawled, his face twitching with anger. "What is wrong with you?!" He'd grown so much, not that young girl could tell that. She'd known him her whole life. He had grown taller, his form filling out in much the same fashion Naruto's had years ago. He sported the typical Jounin outfit. The only differences were the colors. His vest was unzipped and the color of a deep garnet. His shirt and pants were a deep ebony. But, about his waist was a long blue scarf; the same one he donned as a child. His top had no sleeves, but showed ripped tattered ends where he'd ripped them off. His arms were entirely wrapped in white bandages. His hair was down, no longer tied up as it had been as a child. And along his face, slanting horribly, was a pinked scar. It slashed along one eye covered by a patch.

His voice was still filled with discontented and he lifted the girl by her vest and bent down to stare at her just as Iruka sensei had done to Naruto many, many years ago. "What is that?!" He turned and pointed so she could get an eyeful of her artwork. "Are trying to drive your sensei, or your father, into an early grave? I swear..." He sighed and shook his head.

She pouted. "It wasn't me?" She offered cutely.

He narrowed his one good eye on her. "Really?"

For a moment she thought he believed her and continued. "No, it was--"

"No!" He started to walk off and lept off the roof as he headed for the tower. "Kami, your father is going to tear you a new something girl. I swear. I would, but I know have a much better punishment in mind."

She paled, looking genuinely nervous as he carried her now under his arm. "Konohamaru-sensei... have mercy on me! It was only a prank."

"Mercy? On you? Ha!" And he thought Naruto had been bad based on Iruka and Kakashi's stories. Tsunade had tried to warn him when he took the girl as one of twenty or so students in his class. But, did he listen? Nope, he'd tried to give her chance, to see if her behavior had improved in the last few years. He knew better now.

He paused though as someone block his path to the Hokage tower. He arched a brow at the man in burgundy and gray. He hadn't changed too much, but he had softened over the years. A smile here and chuckle every now and then. "Good morning, Gaara."

He nodded and looked down at Kei. He sighed at the girl.

She waved slightly, a grin on her face from her position under Konohmaru's arm. "Hello Uncle."

"What have you done this time, Kei-chan?" He arched a brow.

Konohamaru sighed. "See for yourself, Kazekage-sama." He pointed up at the large monument.

Gaara allowed for a long whistle and turned back. "Well... I have to say the last time I saw that much make-up on the Hokage's face was when I looked at his original Genin file." He smirked.

"Oi? Really, Uncle? Can I see it sometime?"

"Maybe," he looked at Konohamaru. "Are you on your way to the tower?"

He nodded, "Where else, Kazekage-sama? She makes it my life's purpose to stay there on a daily basis, when," he pointedly looked at her, "I should be grading papers."

She frowned again, but looked back at Gaara as Konohamaru did.

"I'm on my way there now as well. I'll join you."

He did, both men easily falling into step with one another.

"So, tell me Kei-chan... How are you going to pass the Genin exam if you spend all your time ... making art?" Gaara looked down at her, expressionless as his voice.

She grinned. "I see your point... " She pouted.

Konohamaru sighed. "She's failed it three times..!" His voice showed his irritation.

"Oh?" Gaara looked from him and back down to girl in blue shinobi garb. "Why is that?"

She frowned and tried to cross her arms over her chest. "Because Konohamru-sensei won't let me pass on the basis of using sexy no jutsu! It's preposterous!"

He looked pale for a moment then his face went awash with irritation again as he scolded her. "You call that disturbing technique a reason to pass?"

She stuck her tongue out at him. "You know it too! I've been told! My father did teach you that technique. Bit hypocritical, don't ya think?" She eyed him through narrowed curious little girl eyes.

He sighed. "Yes, yes, but it's still disturbing and it's not what you're asked to do for the exam. You're suppose to create a clone of yourself."

"It is me!"

"In ten years maybe!" God he hoped not.

Gaara chuckled and opened the door leading up the stairs in the tower. They walked the long flight up and rounded the hall. Konohamaru knocked on the door. He only entered when he heard the loud 'come in'. The door opened wide and all three stepped in. Konohamaru wanted to bow, but well.. the bundle under his kept him from doing so.

Naruto smiled, no grinned, as he always did.

Kei scrambled out of Konohmaru's arm and ran to him. "Papa!" She lept over the table and into his arms. The force of which, caused his chair to fall back with a resounding thud. He let out a soft noise.

"Hello, Kei," He smiled and hugged her back. After a moment he somehow managed to right himself and the chair with the girl in his arms. He set her on the edge of the desk with a chuckle.

Konohamaru was still always stuck by the strong man he'd once called his rival. He didn't sport the robes like the Third. No, like Tsunade, he made his own image.

His clothing was the same it had been the night he was given Kei. The only difference being the long dark blue sleeveless robe that went to his knees. The back of it sported the red kanji for the Fire country and below that the Leaf symbol.

He grinned at her still. "So, what have you been up to? Making Papa proud I hope."

Konohamaru coughed and he looked to the side of his daughter at him. His face seemed questioning at the younger Jounin.

He sighed. "That's why we're here, Hokage-sama. She's done something ..._again_."

"I see..." Naruto said. He noticed Gaara and waved. Gaara waved back, smiling slightly at the situation. He waved for him to take care of that first. Their business could wait.

"Well, " he looked at Kei as she pouted. "what was it this time?"

Konohamru pointed out the window as he opened the curtains. "See for yourself."

Naruto laughed, but after a look from Konohamaru forced a stern face. He looked up at Kei and sighed. "I thought we talked about this, girl. What was the reason this time?"

She looked down at her hands folded in her lap. "Will bored work?"

He grumbled. "No, 'bored' is not a sufficient excuse, Kei." He looked at Konohamaru again. "How do you want to handle it this time?"

"I'm going to make her do the same thing Iruka-sensei made you do all those years ago. She can clean it. By hand."

Kei looked at her father then, her face sad and bored at the same time. He hated that look.

"Aw, don't give me that look, puss. It's not going to work. When you do something wrong there are consequences." When she did that... sometimes she looked so much like him. It was why he couldn't take it... almost. But, then he had to remind himself he was not only a father, but Hokage. And his child had to have the same treatment as everyone else. He stood up and lifted her, setting her down on the floor. "Now, go with your sensei. We'll talk more about this at home. I expect all of that to be cleaned up by tonight."

Her jaw dropped.

_"Tonight_." He emphasized.

She grumbled, pouted and turned to walk away with her head hung and her arms crossed. She kicked an invisible pebble with her foot as Konohamaru followed after her.

"Have a good day, Hokage-sama." He waved goodbye.

"Good luck," he called back as the door shut behind them both.

"He's going to need it." Gaara stepped forward and sat on the edge of his desk, arms crossed as Naruto took his seat again.

"He is? What about me? I have to deal with her when she comes home. And her temper is worse than her mother's." He sighed.

"I wasn't aware Hinata could get visibly angry." He mused back, looking down at him. "She's always seemed to have a quiet rage, like her cousin since you married her."

"No, not Hinata. You know who I'm talking about." He leaned back in his wheeled chair and touched his lips idly.

"Hm..." he nodded, saying nothing more.

"So," Naruto looked at him, "What brings you here? I assume it's not a pleasure visit, even though I could use one of those."

He smiled slightly, "No, your right, but we can have ramen later if it makes you feel better."

He grinned. "Good. Tell me what's up."

"Recall how you asked me to keep an eye on the Akatsuki twelve years ago? Let you know if I found anything out?"

He nodded, recalling the night with perfect clarity. It had been the same night he'd been blessed with Kei. "Yes, I do."

"Well, I more than found something out. A week ago two of them tried to attack my village."

Naruto blinked. "I haven't heard anything."

He shook his head. "You wouldn't have. We kept it under tight wraps and I took care of the situation immediately."

He idly moved it chair back and forth in a small half circle as he thought. "Do you know what they were after?"

He nodded. "Orochimaru."

"Really?" His eyes went wide. "How did he get into Sand undetected?"

"Apparently someone in the village, one of my Jounin, had close ties with him. The man has his hands in everything." He sighed. "At any rate, I thought you might like to know they didn't catch him. Although, we did try to help them once they stopped trying to destroy the village. It was very odd. But, I guess the saying goes, 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend'. And apparently he's higher up on the enemy list that the villages right now."

"Itachi..." Naruto whispered. So, he was doing his job. He hadn't seen the man since... well, since Kei was five. And then he'd only stayed a day or two, quick to move again.

Gaara nodded. "He was there too. And he told me to pass a message on to you."

"Oh? What?" He hadn't realized how much anticipation was in his voice.

"He said to tell you they're ok. They're ok and their with him. Orochimaru can't touch them with the Akatsuki backing those two up. And that was the end of his message."

Naruto let out a long and happy sigh. Thank Kami. He needed that. "I hate to say it, but I'm happy he came your way. I've been worried for quite a while."

Gaara nodded and stood. "So? Are you too busy to take lunch with an old friend?"

He smiled and stood as well. "Never."

They both exited the tower, walking casually down the dirt ridden road towards Ichiraku's. Naruto dug his hands into his pockets and enjoyed the quiet of the day. A soft wind rustled his hair as he watched people milling about. It had been about six years since the title of Hokage had been given to him, and it had been six years ago that he finally allowed the rest of the village to know who his real father was. And by then he was surprised it hadn't made a difference.

Neji had told him he affected so many people. Tsunade said he gave people the need to place their hopes in him. Their dreams. He himself hadn't realized how true it was until the day of the ceremony. He'd watched with blissful eyes as he archived his dream as his beautiful wife, daughter and son watched on with proud eyes. She'd been six then and just as much of a handful.

He still didn't understand how she'd turned out so much like him. Everyone said she looked just like her 'parents'. She had his eyes, but they weren't really his. She had Hinata's hair, but it wasn't her's. But then... there were those moments... when she got angry at her brother and acted just like Sakura. Or when she got that heated look in her eyes like Sasuke when she felt something wasn't right. It was during those times he was more reminded of the vow he'd made to his friends than ever before.

Gaara kindly lifted the flap for him to the shop. He moved under it and sat down on a stool. Gaara followed shortly after. They both quickly gave their order to Ayame and her small assistant. Her daughter. He smiled and waved at the little girl who stove to be a great chef like her grandfather had been. He really missed that old man and damn if it didn't pull at his heart strings.

"Naruto!"

He turned and caught twin pools of alabaster white looking at him worried. Ah, Hinata... He smiled at her, but she didn't look happy. She was sporting the same attire that very same night they had received Kei. Just like Naruto. The only difference in her attire was the white robe that only the Head wore.

"Hello, love."

Her eyes narrowed as he placed her hands on her hips, finally reaching him. "Don't 'love' me." Her voice was still as impassive as ever with quiet anger when she got mad. Damn, Gaara was right. Maybe he was just _too_ dense sometimes. He pouted. "What did I do this time?"

"Care to tell me what that is?" She gestured outside at the monument.

He blinked and looked back from her hand to her. It then dawned on him that she thought HE did it. "You can't seriously think I did that." She said nothing. And he just stared back. "I haven't done that in over nineteen years!" He thought he heard Gaara chuckle behind him. His lips turned to a flat line.

"I did not to do that. Our lovely daughter did."

She blinked and looked almost defeated. "Kei?" Another pause. "Geeze, this is just as bad as when you taught her the sexy no jutsu. Naruto..." Her voice sounded, almost, scolding.

He sighed and took a bite of his ramen. "I did not teach her that, I can assure you. Kakashi most likely told her and she decided it was probably a grand idea." He grumbled. Somehow it was always his fault. It was then and it was now. There was just no escaping one's destiny. Maybe Neji had been right.

"Who's going to clean it up?"

"Look closer and you'll see our darling child is the one doing the cleaning."

She did, and continued to stare. "Huh... well, that's fitting. It is what you had to do." She smiled slightly. "It is rather funny... We just can't tell her that."

He nodded and took another bite.

She smiled at Gaara and leaned over, giving him a hug. "Good to see you in our part of the globe. What brings you, oh great Kazekage of Sand?" He released her and turned to Naruto.

"Nothing I can say in the open street. Naruto can tell you later."

She nodded. "Will you join us for dinner tonight?"

He nodded. "I'd love to."

"Great. Well, I have to go. The council meets in five minutes to test Kisho's eyes." She grinned and dashed off after a quick kiss on the lips to her husband.

Gaara blinked. "Eyes?" He wasn't all that familiar with Hyuuga customs.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, Kei doesn't posses the ability to use the Byakugan. Her brother does. It's customary to test each child to be heir."

Gaara was looking at him like he still didn't understand.

"In order to be placed as heir to the Hyuuga clan you have to posses the eye technique only known by them and for,... obvious reasons... Kei does not. Her brother does, so, he will be named heir." He took another bite.

Gaara thought about this long and hard. If he were the oldest child... and he didn't have something every member of his family had that deemed him 'special'... wouldn't he be just a bit... jealous? Yes, he would be. And if he was Naruto, which Kei was a lot alike, he'd probably act out in the same way. As if no one truly saw him, but only that he'd failed as the oldest.

"Naruto... have you thought maybe the reason Kei is acting out is because... she's not the one being named heir?"

He looked over at Gaara, pausing between bites as he thought. "Well, she's always known she couldn't be. She's never had the eyes. And she's never said anything about it before."

He could be so dense sometimes... but that was just Naruto. It took loosing his two best friends for him to even recognize that Hinata had the hots for him. So, he spelled it out for him. "Naruto, she's a twelve year old girl. And as far as she knows, she lacks something that everyone in her large but loving family has. It's just like you and fox. No one really said anything, but, you could tell by the look in their eyes they thought you were different." He paused. "I'm not saying anyone does look at her that way, but, they have to think and see her as different. It's not normal for a Hyuuga, a true Hyuuga not to possess those eyes, right?" When Naruto nodded he went on. "She probably feels like and ugly duckling, Naruto."

He sighed. "I can't believe I didn't see it sooner. I'll talk to her later." He looked at him, eyes soft. "Thank you, Gaara. For the ramen and the talk. I do have to go though. You're more than welcome to spend the day with me if you like however."

He nodded, dropping down money for their lunch. "I'd love to. We see each other so little."

Naruto smiled as they made their rounds about the village. Naruto had made it point, since becoming Hokage to check on people throughout the week and listen to villagers as they caught him in the street when they had a problem only he could solve.

He couldn't happier unless his two friends were with him.


	6. Chapter Five

**..Chapter Five..**

**..**

**.**

**..**

Sakura slammed her fist into a tree, crushing it. She growled as it began to crumble and fall. The sound was everlastingly long in the dark and silent woods. Her hand flamed with blue chakra even after she took out her rage. They'd been so close this time. So bloody close. And like usual, just like in Sand, he'd blipped off the radar. In Sand they'd even went so far as to try and cut him off ahead of time with Itachi and Kisame chasing behind him. Hell, even Sand had joined in to help to no avail.

She hated that worm and his master. She should of killed him when she had the chance to over twelve years ago. She should had squeezed hard enough to pop his idiotic head off his neck. She would have taken pleasure in seeing it roll across the floor of the compound.

She growled and continued to stare icily at the tree which crushed under stress.

"Getting mad won't help, Sakura."She heard the calm and cool voice of her lover behind her. She felt Itachi's presence as well. She didn't move as he wove his hands about her waist from behind.

"No," she said coolly. "But it make me feel better."

He breathed in her ear softly, yet deeply. "I can take care of that."

"Tch..." she muttered, but didn't pull away. She was just too upset to take comfort in his touch. Not when her daughter was in Konoha and had no idea who she was, her mother. She wanted to be done with this bloody ten plus year chase. She wanted to be rid of Orochimaru and the Akatsuki as much as Itachi. She wanted to go home. To her daughter and to her friends. What she wouldn't give to have an ice cream with Ino. So much of life had been wasted hunting people down.

He sighed and took her further in his arms. He closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of her hair. "I miss her too." It had pained him just as much as it had her to leave that day. She had just been easier at showing it. No matter how hard she tried to be the cold badass like he was it always came back to the reality at the end of the day. She was hard and cold like he was,... but, there always those moments of softness she didn't show anyone else but him.

"I love you," she whispered, voice sounded defeated despite her anger and rage moments ago.

"I know," he sighed. He still couldn't say it yet. He wanted to... but he couldn't and he didn't know why. In some way, he hoped she knew just by the look in his eyes that he loved her.

Itachi came next to them and stared down at the broken tree. "We need to change our tactics. This isn't working."

"Really?" Sakura said with a heated tone. That wall was back up, that defense. Sasuke could feel it, but he didn't blame her.

"As if it wasn't obvious." She muttered more to herself than anyone near her. "He keeps avoiding us at every turn, and we miss him by a mile. Him and the worm both. And when we finally do catch him, he slips away again."

Itachi nodded. "We need to get him in one strike. Both of them. We can't keep biding our time with these long drawn out fights. It gives him too much time to think and react."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "And we still have the Akatsuki to deal with afterward. We can't go another twelve years doing this, Itachi."

"It's too bad we can't take them both out in one fell swoop." She sighed.

Itachi glanced at her then, thinking it seemed. Like her words had brought something to the surface of his mind. He looked back at the tree, thinking better of it.

But, Sasuke caught it. "What?"

He paused.

"Spit it out," his voice was cool and demanding as always.

"We could take them all out in one fell swoop... but..."

"But what?" Sakura asked.

His eyes shifted in thought, lids narrowing on a tad. "We'd have to enlist all the help we could get. We'd need every village, small and large on our side. Every available ninja. If you did an attack in mass and if they were all in the same place... well, sheer numbers would overwhelm them. Every village has great shinobi. More now than when I was a Genin."

Sasuke took pause, weighing this thought in his mind. How could they do it? Sure, Leaf and Sand were united and had been forever. Even more so now that Naruto was Hokage. But what about the rest of them? It had taken over nineteen years just to get Sand and Leaf united enough that no bad blood existed between the two anymore. Whatever had been there had died with the last of those who thought ill of the two holders of the tailed beasts died as well.

They might be able to get all the Kages in one room, but getting them to agree to this... united front was another entirely. They might do it though if they had the right voice on the job. It was very possible since every village felt the same threat the Akatsuki posed. And he was sure they weren't too keen on Orochimaru. He'd started trouble in nearly everyone, his dirty hands in very pot.

He spoke up though. "It would work. We would just need to have them all in the same place at the same time. And we would need someone who can motivate them with his or her words."

There was a long silence, but it was Sakura who finally spoke up. "Wait... when are the Chuunin exams?"

Itachi saw the wheels in her head rolling and he was starting to catch on as well. "In a few months. Maybe two or three at most. They're being held in Konoha this year."

She smirked. "And who do we know that's great at motivating people with his words?" She turned in her lover's arms and looked up into his eyes.

Realization dawned on him. "You want to get Naruto to do it." It was a statement.

She nodded. "Who else? Naruto has proven time and time again he can get people to do what is needed in times of great stress. He changed Tsunade and she became Hokage. He changed Neji and he no longer hates Hinata. He changed Konohamaru and he's grown up to achieve Jounin as well as become a teacher at the Academy. If anyone can do it, Naruto can."

Itachi turned to stare at them both. "But will he?"

Sasuke nodded. "He wants the both groups gone as much as we do and all of the other villages do. The want is there, he just needs to start the fire and get it going."

"And then we can go home," she whispered, staring into his chest.

"Yes," he looked down at her, tipping her chin up to look into his cold eyes. "Then we can go home. Go home to our friends and our daughter."

She hugged him then and he embraced her back, his eyes closing to hide the pain in his eyes.

Itachi nodded. "You two continue to lay low and try to keep a trail on Orochimaru. I'll go to Konoha and speak to Naruto. I'll meet back up with you near Sand in two weeks time so we can prepare. Understood?"

They both nodded and he dispersed in a flash of movement.

ooo

Kei moved around the long and large family dining table, counting place settings. She looked at her hands and counted again, her fingers moving and her tongue stuck out to one side in concentration. Then she looked at the table again. She sighed momentarily and then went into the kitchen where her mother and another woman were.

They were both talking excitedly as they drank tea from small tea glasses. They were quite wrapped up in their conversation as things cooked on the stove. Kei wanted to asked her something, but thought she might wait as she headed to the pots. She glanced down into one of them and inhaled. Hmm... her mother did always make such great food. In all honestly they could have a chef do it, as there were many hired servants, but she preferred to make her family something instead. Still, there were occasional nights when she got busy with clan business and she had to get someone else to cook for the family. None of them ever minded.

Kei moved towards the sink and washed her hands, preparing to cut up some more vegetables and add them to the pot. She smiled as she listened to the conversation between her mother and, yes, aunt.

"Where's your son tonight, Hanabi?" Hinata watched her sister's face with an arched brow. She, like so many others had grown up and done very well for herself. She still didn't smile much, like in her youth. But, over time she had learned to be more informal with her actions and speech.

Like every other member of the Hyuuga clan she had the same ivory depths that seemed to stare right though a person. Her long brown hair actually went farther than her sister's, reaching just the back of her knees in a long, thick braid. Strands of it whispered about her soft cheeks and narrow brows. Her lips were a pale pink, seeming glossed in something.

Her normal ninja attire had changed as well. A long white skirt that went to her ankles was spit up the side and open enough that you could easily see her black skin tight clad legs. Around her hips was a knotted belt that hung loose; it was metal looking in design and passed through her skirt loops. Tucked into her skirt was a netted top much like her sister's and over that a chain mail top with a hood of all things. The top had no sleeves, unlike her mesh one beneath. It laced in the front and only hung just to her midsection. Her feet were covered in some soft and flat type of leather boots with a light cuff at the top.

She smiled slightly at Hinata as she took a sip from her tea glass. "Ryuunosuke is busy with his his two cousins at the moment. But, they'll be in shortly."

Hinata nodded. "Neji and Shinobu? Yes, he has been busy most of the day. Perhaps I should send _someone_ to go spend some time with as Neji well. She might find such time better spent than desecrating the Hokage monument." She turned and pointedly looked at her daughter.

Kei grinned slightly as she stopped chopping an onion. "You heard about that, huh?"

Hinata narrowed her eyes slightly. "Let's just say if your sensei hadn't caught you first, you'd be doing more than just scrubbing paint on your father's face."

She grinned still and rubbed the back of her head slightly. "Yes, Mama."

Hanabi chuckled into her tea glass. "Don't be so hard on the girl."

Kei broke out in pure joy. "Thank you, Auntie."

And then her face turned stern. "Now, if she fails the Genin test one more time over something so trivial... well... I'd personally send her to Gai and Lee."

And just as soon as her face had been lit up it dropped. She slumped slightly and went back to cutting. "Who needs enemies when I've got family." She was mumbling.

Hinata laughed and set her glass down. She went over to her daughter and hugged her. "I love you, darling. Don't worry. You'll pass this time. And then? Maybe in a few months you can take the Chuunin exam. Wouldn't you love to have your father watch with proud eyes from the stands as his little girl passes?"

She sighed and stopped chopping, but nodded. "Yes..."

She kissed the side of her cheek from over her shoulder and moved away.

"Mom?" She looked up at her.

Hinata turned from her sister. "Yes?"

"Who's coming for dinner tonight? I counted eleven place settings instead of the normal seven." Cold blues blinked a few times in a questioning manner.

"Well, Uncle Gaara agreed to come over since he's in town on business. And... ah yes." She tapped her chin idly. "Neji, Tenten and Shinobu. Plus Konohamaru."

Her face lit up at the mention of Shinobu. He was one of her many cousins in the Hyuuga clan. But, she'd never seen him as, well, family. She glanced down at her onion and blushed beautifully. He was always so quiet, so reserved. Just like his father, Neji. He was a great up and coming shinobi in the Leaf and she admired him more than any one else. He was never mean to her. He never once even asked about her eyes like all the other members of the Hyuuga clan when they first met her. He could have, but he didn't. And for that he was her best friend.

"Kei?"

She blinked out of her reverie to look at her Aunt. "Yes?"

She smiled only slightly. "Will you please go retrieve your two cousins for us? Dinner will be ready shorty, little one."

Kei nodded and dropped her onion into the pot. She wiped her hands clean quickly and dashed out the door.

Hinata sighed. "What am I going to do with that child?"

Hanabi shrugged. "No one ever knew what to do with Naruto. Well... accept you." A smirk laced her lips as she idly brushed back a strand of hair and leaned her back into the counter next to her sister.

She set her empty tea glass down and nodded in agreement. "You're still very lucky with Ryuunosuke."

She shrugged, "You know as well as I do Ryu can be just as bad as your daughter. Those two are like a bomb waiting to go off when they're together."

She laughed. "Yeah, I wouldn't be surprised if he helped her paint the monument."

And then there was silence...

Hanabi shook her head. "Nah... he wouldn't would he?" She blinked and thought it over.

..."...That was an awful lot of work for one little girl... shinobi or not..." Hinata began.

They both thought for a long moment and then just started laughing, deciding, that Kei really was enough of a prankster to do it all on her own without any help from the family.

ooo

Neji eyed the two young boys in front of him, narrowing his eyes slightly as he kept his stance. His clothing hadn't changed much in the last couple of years despite the fact that he was now ANBU Black Ops. He chose only to wear the mask and garb required when on a mission, unlike many of the ANBU themselves. Some of them made it their life's mission to be on duty all the time; whether they had a family or not.

He swept his long hair tied only at the end behind him as he kept his gaze on his son and Ryu. Had Kisho not been so busy with the ceremony today he would be here as well. Same with Kei. He didn't mind, but, all three boys could be a handful to handle. Kei as well. The girl might act like she didn't have a decent thought in her head when it came to the art of the shinobi, but, he knew she was just as much a genius as any of the other kids in their large extended family.

"Byakugan," Shinobu whispered, calling on his blood line technique. He eyed his father, waiting for some type of opening in his movements. His long black hair was pulled back in a series of braids for the top half keeping much, but not all, of his long strands out of his eyes. The rest of his hair was down and flowing around him, small silver bands attached in varying places; connecting to other small strands with bands as well.

He wore no shirt, only a simple black vest with the front wide open to reveal his lithe but fit form. Black wraps covered his hands and much of his wrists. White pants hung low on his hips, slightly puffed and stopped just past his knees, tightly bound by more black wrapping that wound down into his shinobi sandals of the same black color. They did bear white designs to match his pants.

He glanced over at Ryu, trying to see if the boy had any sort of idea in mind.

Ryuunosuke. Or as his friends preferred, Ryu, took a stance that seemed a mix between his mother's more graceful style of open hand fighting and his father's loose and relaxed form of hard hitting taijutsu.

To many, he wasn't anything grand to look at. His eyes were the only striking thing about him. Those same eyes his cousin next to him sported. His hair was long, but not strait. It jutted out farther and more spiked than even Naruto's when it was undone. But, normally he kept it tied back in a band, the rest of it spiking out behind him in a mess of steel gray. His face was angular, cut and raw. He looked more like an aristocrat gone cowboy than a ninja. His sharp nose perfectly accented his high cheek bones. His ears were barely seen when his hair was down, but up, they were only slightly noticeable.

His clothing was pair of monk style pleated pants. Something you might see a priestess wear. They were deep dark midnight blue. Almost so dark you might mistake them for being black. They tucked about the ankles with what looked like a type of wrapping. Around his waist was a series of belts all woven together and tied loosely at his hip to one side. The top of the pants peaked out just a bit over all of these, lightly brushing his stomach. His top was loose and open in the front but tucked into his pants. The sleeves were belled but only went to his elbows. Beneath this, long sleeved and tight was a deep garnet netted top. He wore no hands guards or wraps.

The only thing out of place on this small boy, and in the normal world might make you arch a brow, was the odd tattoo around his left eye. To look at him it would be your right. It was curling, black and red and seemed very tribal.

Ryu looked over at met Shin's eyes. He grinned charismatically and winked. They could do it. So what if they hadn't beat the ANBU member in what... oh never... It's not like anyone expected them too. He had far more years under his belt than the two of them.

Still, he looked back as did Shin, it would be nice.

On Shin's signal they went at him. Both boys flew, Ryu sweeping to kick his feet from under him while Shin moved to hit him open palmed in the chest from above. Neji lept immediately and turned at the same time. Shin when flying past him, but managed to grab his footing and turned around. Ryu dashed back the way he came, but not as far away. The steel haired boy reached into a pouch on his back and pulled out a few shirikin. He threw them at Neji as he dashed around the side of him.

Shino came back at him as well, pulling out a scroll and unwrapping it haphazardly as he bit his thumb and ran it across the scroll. Two swords were produced and he grabbed them, ignoring the scroll as he continued towards his father. They began to glow a light blue, infused with his chakra as he swung at Neji.

Neji blinked in a bit of surprise. So, he'd mastered Yin and Yang already? Damn, the kid was getting fast. He knelt down immediately and his son was forced to block the shirikin now coming his way. And he did, with amazing speed. Each weapon hit the ground with a clank.

"Neji-sama! Shin-kun! Ryu-kun!"

All three stopped and blinked at the small girl as she dashed towards them.

Ryu smiled and stepped forward. "Hey! Heard you got in trouble today."

She placed her hands on her hips and looked at him with a knowing smile. "Yeah, you could say that."

He blushed slightly and scratched the back of his head, understanding her meaning perfectly.

Shin looked at her with unmoving features, but dancing eyes filled with warmth, "Hello, Kei-san."

She somehow managed to stop her cheeks from pinkening at the sight of him and the hear of her name so formally on his lips. "You look like you were having fun." She pouted. "I wish I could have joined in. I was late cleaning that monument."

Neji smirked slightly. "Yes, I heard... "

She was grinning again up at her oldest cousin. "I'm sure the whole village has heard by now, Neji-sama."

He allowed a chuckle. "Yes, well, it's not any worse than your father did as a child. So, don't feel too bad about it."

She smiled. "Thank you, Neji-sama." And then it dawned on her. "Oh, you guys have to go in. Auntie Hanabi and Mama wanted me to tell you dinner is ready."

Neji nodded and began to head towards the direction of Naruto and Hinata's area of the compound. "We've done enough for work for today anyway. You guys should all be ready for the Genin exam tomorrow."

All three kids smiled as they followed a good few feet behind Neji. Well, Ryu and Kei smiled. Shin barely allowed for one as always. But his eyes showed he was happy.

"We pass for sure tomorrow." Kei was saying with some determination as she held her hands in fists on either side of her, elbows bent and forearms facing her chest.

Ryu nodded. "It'll be my first time. I'm not too worried. How about you, Shin?" He looked over to the other side of Kei.

He looked back, his voice impassive yet soft. "I'm sure we'll all do well."

Each one of them nodded, continuing to talk amongst themselves as they made their way back to Kei's home.


	7. Chapter Six

**..Chapter Six..**

**..**

**.**

**..**

Hours passed by and soon Hanabi and her husband Konohamaru left with their son to go home. It was another part of the compound, but, the thing was huge and they had a long walk ahead of them. Ryu waved goodbye to Kei and Shin, grinning madly as he slipped out the door.

Kei laughed softly behind her hand at his antics. He really was a good friend.

All that were left in the large room was Gaara, Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Shin and Kei. Kisho had long gone to bed.

They all sat around the large table, laughing and talking about times gone past. Shin and Kei were sitting at one end of the table discussing the exam tomorrow. She kept trying to get a smile out of the boy who was only younger than her by one year. She laid her head on her folded arms on the table and looked sideways at him. He had such a kind face, even if he didn't know it himself.

"Kei-san," he said in his soft voice. It was almost too soft to be that of a young boy's.

She smiled lightly. "Yes, Shin-kun?"

"Are you worried about tomorrow?" He looked down at his hands. The worry didn't show in his face, but he was. It would be his first time taking the exam. His father wasn't a hard man. He always pushed him to do his best, but never too hard. If anything his mother was more brutal on him about working hard. Between the two of them he was still very lucky.

She sat up and looked at his hands as well. "Well, not really. The only reason I've failed the last three times is because I was too stubborn." She shrugged. "I know I should have just used the Shadow Clone technique like Papa told me to. But, for some reason I just had to take it up a notch." She chuckled, recalling the look on Iruka-sensei's face when she'd done it. Konohamaru-sensei just stared at her while Iruka all but fainted at her beauty in sexy no jutsu. It appeared her teacher was far too use to Naruto and himself using the technique to be affected by her own.

Shin nodded. "I know I can produce the clone... I don't know why I'm worried, to be honest." His lips twitched slightly. "Hyuuga's aren't suppose to get worried, huh?"

She smiled widely, prettily at him and reached out, gently taking his hand.

He looked up at her and then looked down at her hand. He blinked a few times and then he felt a warmth in his face.

Her voice was kind and calm, warming his insides. "Shin-kun, even Neji-sama get worried."

He nodded and allowed for a small smile as well. "I suppose, Kei-san."

They were drawn to a sharp laugh from Naruto and Tenten was speaking.

"Oh Kami! Do you remember when you tied up Sasuke so you could steal a kiss from Sakura?" She laughed some more. "I wasn't there that day, but Shikamaru told me how he looked when he finally got out of there. He said Ino wanted to _kill_ you." She laughed some more along with everyone else.

Kai blinked. "Oi, Papa!"

Naruto was still smiling and looked down the long table to his daughter. "Yes, Kei?" His eyes were alight with laughter.

"Who is Sakura and Sasuke? Have I met them before?" She blinked some more. And then became rather confused as the whole table went silent. Neji looked down at the table and shifted in his seat. Tenten looked over at her husband nervously. Hinata looked like she was trying to hold something in when only moments ago she'd been laughing happily. Gaara was silent as always, but, his eyes seemed troubled as he looked at Naruto. Naruto looked down at the table as well, his hand on his lips as he slightly slouched in his chair.

"Papa?" she questioned again.

And then he suddenly smiled, brightly. The little girl had no idea how forced it was. "They were very dear friends to me, Kei. To everyone."

"Are they dead?" He sounded like he was talking in the past tense. "Who are they?" She felt like she peaking in on a secret she really wanted to know more about.

"No, they're not dead." Naruto looked to his wife for strength. She stood next him, placing a hand on his shoulder. His went over hers own for a moment. "When I was just a Genin and graduating from the Academy we were all split into three man teams based on skills and weaknesses."

Neji smiled and looked over at Kei. "Your father was placed on Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura's team because she was the brains of the class and Sasuke was the top student that year of graduation next to me."

She placed her elbows on the table, very intent on listening with wide blue eyes.

Naruto smiled at her enthusiasm and continued. "I was madly in love with Sakura and she wanted nothing to do with me. Instead, she was more interested in Sasuke. He and I became instant rivals. I disliked him for his bored yet unfriendly attitude. He disliked me because to him I was just a dropout."

"Drop out? Like me?" She blinked curiously as she shifted in her chair with anticipation. "And what about mommy? Didn't you love her?"

He chuckled. "Later. Let me finish the story, child."

She pouted. "Ok."

"Anyway..." he reached for his glass of tea, taking a small sip. "We were assigned to the same team. And Kakashi-sensei was our teacher. I'll tell you the story of the bells some other time. Maybe after you make Genin." He set his glass down. "We went on many missions together. Slowly, the rival-like relationship he and I had turned to friendship. He became my best friend, Kei. No one pushed me more than him and he I. Sakura never did take me up on my offer for a date, but she was there for me when I needed someone to talk to."

"Like me and Ryu-kun, Papa?" She grinned and looked over at Shin. He looked just as interested in the story as well.

He smiled sadly. "Yes, like you and Ryu-kun, Kei." He turned his glass with his hand, looking down at it. "Then, during my first Chuunin exam a war broke out during the fight between Gaara and Sasuke. It was then Sand was secretly our enemy and Gaara was suppose to help in the fight to destroy Konoha."

Her eyes went wide and she stood up, slamming her hands on the table. "Uncle Gaara!?" She looked over at the red head in disbelief.

He smiled at her. "I've since changed, little one. Have no fear."

She sat down, still intent on hearing the end of the story about these two people. But it was all so _odd_. How had she never heard any of this before? And Uncle Gaara... Leaf's enemy? She didn't believe it.

Seeing she'd calmed down once more, Naruto continued. "I beat Gaara and eventually as the years passed Sand and Leaf became one united front among the five great villages. But, this has nothing to do with the two you're wondering about. I'm getting to it." He took another sip and then refilled his glass. "During the first part of the exam, an evil shinobi who defected from Leaf attacked Sasuke with the cursed mark. You know his name. He's one of the three legendary Sanin."

"Orochimaru."

He nodded. "Yes. Sasuke started to doubt his abilities. You see, long ago someone killed his entire family. But then, you already know the story of the Uchiha clan. Well, he's the last. He left on a mission when we were all still very young, intent on finding the man who hurt his family. Sakura... loved him more than I ever understood. She left with him."

"That's so sad..." she whispered.

He nodded. "It is. Very sad."

"There's more?" She was dying with anticipation.

He nodded. "Sasuke left to seek out Orochimaru with Sakura. He trained with him for years so he could kill the man who hurt his clan."

"That's horrible! How could he do that? How could she?" She bit her lower lip.

He waved his hand down to get her to stop. "Do you want to hear the rest of the story or just ask questions?" The rest of the table chuckled despite the sad air in the room.

"Ok, ok... I'm listening." She looked intent again.

"Well... Something happened to Sasuke and Sakura. Something... well... you could call it a miracle. This miracle changed their minds about Orochimaru and made them want to stop him. So, they joined up with the Akatsuki, who, we are still worried about to this day. Even now, the man Sasuke thought killed his family for terrible reasons, his brother, is helping him with the other members try and hunt down Orochimaru."

"And then what? Aren't the Akatsuki bad people, Papa?"

He blinked, thinking. "Well, yes, but that's another story in itself. One that little girls who are going to take the Genin Exam should not hear about. At any rate, know that they are good, honorable people. And then they are done with their mission they'll come home to Konoha with Sasuke's brother."

She grinned, happy despite the bit about not needing to know about the Akatsuki. "I'd like to meet them that day, Papa. Can I?"

He smiled sadly again, but she didn't catch it. "Yes, you can meet them that day, Kei. But, for now, you need to go to bed. It's getting late. Say goodbye to Shin-kun. You have an exam tomorrow."

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Ok, Papa." She hugged her friend and said goodbye as everyone left. Only Gaara stayed behind. She gave him a hug and peck on the cheek before wandering off to her room with Hinata. "Night, Uncle. Night, Papa."

"Goodnight." They said in unison, the only two left at the table.

A long moment passed. Hinata would be busy for a long while and she would probably meet him in bed later. She knew he'd need some time alone with Gaara. Not that Gaara and her were not close, but it was different with them because they were both keepers of tailed beasts. They understood each other in a way no one could. If she were a jealous woman it might be enough to make her wonder.

He sighed and took another drink from his warm glass. He was troubled. Reliving all those memories.. And telling them to her, of all people... Why'd he do it? He had to ask himself. Because, she was precious to him. If anything ever happened to his two dear friends she would be all he had left of them. In her own unique way, he loved her differently than Kisho, his own son. He wouldn't say more. It would just always be different with her. He prayed he never had to tell her who they really were to her because of the promise he made to Sakura.

"I'm surprised you did that." Gaara's voice was soft.

"She has a right to know, even if she doesn't know all of it yet." He reached over, refilling the red head's glass.

He nodded. "I am worried about one thing though."

"Hm?" He set the pot down and looked at him with raised brows and curious cold blues.

"She's going to start going on missions now, Naruto. You know she's going to pass tomorrow. What happens if she comes into her eyes?" The question seemed to hang in the air. Naruto understood. If Kei gained the Sharingan like Sasuke had in a moment of increased stress... everyone would question her true identity and her parents. Naruto was not an Uchiha and Hinata was a Hyuuga. They would instantly want to know why she had an Uchiha technique.

He sighed again and looked off across the room and he rubbed his chin. What would he do? She wouldn't want to hide her ability. Since she wasn't a Hyuuga by blood and did not have the Byakugan.. she'd instantly feel like she had gained something. Something like the rest of her family.

"It's a problem. I've thought about it before. But, I've never really worried about it because she's been in the Academy for so long. And when she failed the test three times both Hinata and I were secretly happy for those same reasons."

Gaara nodded. "What are you going to do, Naruto?"

And suddenly the door opened and twin sets of eyes, one ice blue and the cool green blue stared at the entryway. A wind blew through the door and a few leaves came in. Was a storm starting?

"He's going to probably deal with it the best way he can when the time comes. Right... Naruto?"

Naruto blinked as he stared at what looked like a ANBU member. He wore the lavender vest like the all did and the black suiting just as the rest. But his arms were covered in black gloves all the way to his upper arms. They were silver plates around his forearms and on top of his hands were metal plates as well with the Leaf village symbol. On his left arm, Naruto's right, was flame type swirl with a smaller line curving beneath it. Strapped to his back was a short katana with a hilt wrapped in black-white material. Over his face was a red and white mask of what looked like a weasel...?

Naruto blinked and tried to recall some of the ANBU he knew. He didn't recall telling any of them about Kei. His eyes suddenly narrowed and his body tensed up. "Who are you?"

The man reached up and undid the ribbon that held his old mask in place. The newer ones had elastic bands. Naruto noted this as well. Only becoming more worried. Did he have a renegade on his hands trying to assassinate him?

Gaara's eyes were narrowed, instinct wanting to kick in. He didn't like this at all. He, like Naruto, began to realize this wasn't any ANBU he knew in Konoha. There were many of them. Too many to count. But, none of them had that style of mask anymore... in fact if he recalled correctly...

And then he was reaching for the mask, pulling it off entirely.

"Itachi..." Naruto smiled and stood up out of respect, visibly relaxing. And then he frowned. "What are you doing wandering around the middle of the night in ANBU outfitting?"

Itachi smirked and took a seat at the table next to Naruto and across from Gaara. Naruto was still at the head of the table, so, He merely took Hinata's former seat. "Tsuande didn't tell you?"

He shook his head.

"I'm not surprised," he said, placing his mask face up on the table. "When I told her she was drinking saki. I even had write it down, but I guess she still forgot." He reached for the tea pot and took a stray unused glass from the metal tray. "I told her the coat was too flashy in Konoha. So, she remade my old ANBU file. I'm a new person with the mask on. It just looks like someone took up my old uniform. It's far easier to get around here like this. No one questions ANBU, not even other ANBU." He took a sip of his newly poured tea. "It's good some things, like those, don't change."

Naruto nodded. "Good to hear." He looked over at the older man who'd he'd once thought of as the reason for Sasuke being as sad as he was. He'd hated him a lot on that day. It was funny how what you thought was true... wasn't. "How are they?" He asked, looking down at his glass.

He sighed, holding his small cup. "Not pleased. We keep getting cut off everytime we get close enough to take him on." His face was cool and unfeeling, but, you tell by the hint of his red eyes he wasn't happy about it either.

"Why are you here then? I was hoping for some good news." His eyes softened.

"I'm here because we need to change our tactics. Sakura, Sasuke and I can no longer keep doing what were doing. We've been doing the same thing for over twelve years with no luck. Orochimaru is just too intelligent to let himself get caught in fight lasting more than five minutes." He took a long drink from his glass, enjoying the feel of the hot liquid flowing down his throat.

Naruto looked upset. "You sound like your giving up."

But, Gaara spoke up. "He said they need to change their tactics, not that they were giving up." His voice was soft and patient as it always had been with him.

He set his glass down and looked over at the Hokage. "We're not giving up." He looked over at Gaara. "I'm actually glad you're here too. Again, I apologize for the attack. Kisame got out of hand."

Gaara waved it off. "It's alright. No one got hurt. But, continue."

He nodded, addressing them both. "In a few months the Chuunin exams are going to come to Konoha and every Kage will be here because you're the host this year." He turned his glass idly on the table. "At that time I propose an idea. We need to take advantage of all of them being here. And I need you and Gaara to do something for me."

Both Kages looked at one another and then back at Itachi, waiting with questioning looks and arched brows.

"Everyone knows Leaf and Sand are strong allies and have gotten only stronger since you two became the Kages. That it itself shows the other three you both have great power among the five great villages." He looked at Naruto. "Sakura suggests that you take that time to speak with them. All of the Kages know of the threat that both Orochimaru and the Akatsuki pose to them. If you can talk to them--"

Gaara interrupted. "I understand. You want Naruto to convince the five villages to unite and form a great front against both groups. And you want me to back him up at the table."

Itachi nodded. "Yes."

Naruto sat quietly for a while, thinking it over as he leaned back in his chair and touched two of his fingers to his lips. Gaara watched him. He glanced over at his friend. "It's crazy enough that it might just work." He leaned forward and looked at the red head intently. "I might have a good speaking voice, like Tsunade says. But, this will only work if you back me up, Kazekage."

"You have to ask?" He smiled warmly. It was so rare. "Sand will always back you up in anything you choose, Naruto, no, Hokage-sama. You have my strength and the strength of my village when you need us."

Itachi let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding in. "Good, I'm happy that's settled. In two weeks Sakura and Sasuke will be meeting with me near Sand. We'll continue to lay low until the exam, getting ready. When the day comes, we'll be with you. We won't show ourselves, but we will be in the stands watching. Which, brings me to the favor I have to ask of you, Naruto."

"I'll try to help however I can."

He nodded and took one final sip from his glass. "I need you to get two more ANBU forms filled out for Sakura and Sasuke while I'm here. Fake names and stats like mine. I'll wait till you have them. I know it'll take time. Tsunade's remake of mine took two weeks to get in the books as seeming real in every fashion."

He nodded in return. "I can do that. We'll make new mask molds and give them to you before you leave along with the uniforms."

"Good." He stood up and both men did as well. "I have to go, but, I'll be in touch in a week. Do you think you can have it by then?"

"Yeah, I'm the Hokage, aren't I?" He grinned. "Anyway, Tsunade never liked paper work. It's why yours probably took so long."

He nodded and replaced the mask on his face. His voice was muffled as he spoke. "See you in a week then." He moved towards the door and paused. Both Gaara and Naruto waited respectfully. "Do you have some pictures of her for me?"

Naruto smiled sadly. "I can get you some recent ones to take with you."

"Thank you." And the he really was gone, the door sliding shut behind him silently.

Gaara helped him clean up. An hour later he was showing him to his room and then going to his own bed. He shut the door quietly behind him and slid out of his clothing. The covers were pulled back and he slid in next to Hinata, pulling her naked form into his arms. He closed his eyes and breathed in her scent.

"Are you ok?" She whispered.

"I take it you heard everything."

She nodded. Their room wasn't far from the dining room.

"I hope it works. For the sake of the villages. For the sake of our friends. And for the sake of Kei." He drew in closer to her, like a child starved for attention.

"I have faith in you, Naruto. It will work out. You always bring out the best in everyone you come in contact with." She clutched his hand close to her chest.

"Thank you," he breathed into her hair.

She smiled softly. "For what, love?"

"For always being there even when I didn't know you were. For loving me when I thought no one else did. And, most of all, for being my wife and the mother of my children." He clutched her hand back.

She laughed softly. "I may have been shy, Uzumaki... but you've always just been a bit too slow to see things on your own unless it ramen. But, thank you. And I forgive you for taking so long to see it."

He grinned into her hair and gently kissed her shoulder. "I love you... Hinata-chan." He said it such a way that reminded her of that boy so long ago who didn't think he was loved by anyone.

As she drifted into sleep, she said, much like the little girl of old... "I've always loved you, Naruto-kun."


	8. Chapter Seven

**..Chapter Seven..**

**..**

**.**

**..**

Kei sat at the long desk before her in the classroom. It was just like the one her father had sat in. Her face was in her hands, both cheeks pressing into her palms. She tapped either side of her face in boredom. Many other students were around her, talking, laughing and chatting it up with her friends. Just where were who two friends? She blew out a breath. Shin and Ryu should have already gotten here. They were never late to class. Well, it wasn't late. They still had another ten minutes before class started. Maybe she should have waited for them? Meh, she'd been in such a hurry to get to school early today. She was rather excited about passing the Genin exam finally. But, it had still been worth seeing Iruka and Konohamaru freak out when she failed. She stuck her tongue out, her eyes tightly shut as she smiled like a cat who got the cream.

"Kei-chan!"

"Ah!" she fell backwards and clung to the wooden bench which also made up another desk behind her. Her eyes were wide with surprise, the pupils and irises almost gone from sight. She breathed erratically, so deep in thought that she barely had time to think beyond her own nose. And then her eyes narrowed on the smiling red head before her. "What the hell was that for, Rai?!" She growled. "You scared me have to death, dumbass."

He laughed at her, dark eyes with white specks dancing in them seeming to laugh at her as well. He was dressed in black cut off pants today, shinobi type. He had a belt of brown color running through the loops and his shirt was tucked in there. It was a skin tight dark green long sleeved thing with the leaf symbol in the center in red color.

"I got you that time, Kei-chan! You should have seen your face!" He was still laughing. That was until someone bopped him on the head. He looked over, frowning, at his sister. His twin sister--Rei. Her hair color and eyes were the same as his. But, her hair was loosely bound up in what appeared to be decorative chopsticks.

Her clothing was almost like her father's from when he'd been a child. A sleeveless netted top that tucked into her pants, steel gray-green pants that reached just the end of her calves but not quite her ankles. The shoes were regular class blue shinobi sandals. And the short sleeved open top was gray; one short sleeve sported a green circle with a slash through it. The edges of it were lined with the same green as the circle and it only went just under her breasts. Under the shirt, to cover her breasts, was a long strip of black. Hung loosely about her hips over her pants was a belt with a few chains attached. Her hands were covered in black cuffed gloves; and from the gloves going halfway up her forearms was more netting.

Rai grumbled and rubbed his head. "Why'd you do that, Rei-chan?"

"Because," she started, her hands in her pockets in a bored fashion, "you're being... troublesome. And you're bothering, Kei." Her lips twitched. "Don't you have anything better to do, Rai?"

He pouted. "You're just as bad as dad."

She shrugged and went back to waiting for class to start.

Kei smiled. Nara Rai and Nara Rei. Twin children to Nara Shikamaru and Nara Temari . Not her best friends, but, still friends in passing. They had fun, as she did with many others, growing up. She smiled when Rei looked at her but the girl only gave her a twitch of her lips. "Thank you, Rei-chan"

"No problem" She pointed looked at her bother. "He can be annoying. I'm not even sure why I'm sitting next him, actually."

He grumbled. "You're such a bitch." And then whined when she smacked him again.

"Mom told you to quit calling me that, dumbass." Her eyes were narrowed slightly and her lip jutted out a bit like her father. It appeared she'd inherited the strong attitude of her mother and all the bored expressions of her father.

It was enough make anyone chuckle if you knew her parents.

"And dad said if he heard you disrespect women with 'such words again' he'd make you stand outside all day with two buckets of water."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." He put both arms on the desk and rested his chin on them, looking defeated.

"Hn..." She rolled her eyes.

The door opened and in walked both Ryu and Shin, looking as spiffy in their normal attire as usual. Kei smiled at them, waving a hand for them to come join her just below the top row of seating. Ryu waved back and they both joined her, sitting on either side. Ryu to her left and Shin to her right.

"Hello, Kei-chan." Ryu smiled. "Are you ready for the exam?"

"Yep! You?" She turned to look at him.

He gave her a thumbs up. "Totally. How about you, Shin?"

Shin seemed lost in his own world for a moment, but replied rather coolly. "Yeah." He turned to look at them then, forearms resting on the wooden desk top. His cool alabaster eyes always seemed so distant. More so today even. "How much longer till Konohamaru-sensei gets here?"

Kei shrugged and looked at the clock. "He should be here any minute now."

And then the man they were speaking of walked in the door, looking through papers. His one good eye seemed to smile at the class. "Good morning, everyone. I hope you're ready for today's final exam."

Everyone was shouting yes or something the equivalent thereof.

"Good! Because we're doing something a little different today."

Everyone looked curious and confused.

Kei blinked and looked over at Shin and then Ryu. "I wonder what he means, hm?"

Ryu shrugged. "Who knows. This is my dad we're talking about. Despite how he acts he was just as much a prankster as us growing up." His chin rested in his open palm; elbow on the table. He reached up, scratching his tightly hair bound scalp.

She looked back at Konohamaru as he began to speak.

"Normally we would just test you today and then put you into three man teams tomorrow. However, because the exams are coming up in a few months we'd like you to have every day possible to work on your skills. So, today you will also meet your Jounin sensei if you pass."

Everyone's faces seemed to light up at that.

Kei grinned madly and nudged Shin. "That's so awesome. I hope we end up on the same team, Shin-kun." She smiled at him shyly.

He nodded and seemed to agree with her.

"Alright, so, grab your things and lets move this down the hall to the testing room." He was already walking out, moving to meet them all there.

Kei, Shin and Ryu all picked up their things and began to leave with the other students. Kei smiled at her two friends. If she were really lucky she'd end up with both of them on her team. But, even if she didn't end up with either of them she'd still be happy. Because today, she would become a ninja of Leaf.

ooo

She sat down on the bench next to her friends. It was her turn next. She could do this. She could. It wasn't that hard. Accept... the last three times she'd planned on failing. This time she realized she was nervous because she wanted to pass. Oh... if she failed because she wanted to pass she'd be so mad at herself. Plus, Konohamaru-sensei would think she was messing around again--the one time she wouldn't be.

She sighed lightly, looking worried. And she was surprised to see a gentle hand touching her own. She blinked and looked up to see who the owner was. Ryu? She blinked, feeling some coil within her at his kind smile.

"It'll be ok, Kei-chan. You'll see."

What...? All she could do was blink and stare stupidly as she looked at his face. She'd never felt this kind of feeling over him before. It had always been Shin who did it to her. What was going on? Then, she had to ask herself... had she ever really looked at him before? She was always so use to seeing Ryu with a stupid grin on his face and trick up his sleeve. He was always ready to make her laugh. Not inspire feelings of a crush. She blinked once more and he leaned in close to her, looking confused.

"Are you ok, Kei-chan?" His voice was soft and his face earnest.

She felt a blush rise to her cheeks. What could she say? Oh, Kami, he was still looking at her and expecting an answer. She was almost angry at herself and these weird feelings he made rise in her. So, she put on a frown. "I'm fine. Quit worrying about me." Oh, damnit! Why did it come out like that? Open mouth, insert foot, dummy.

He looked shocked at her for a moment and then his face turned a bit nasty, perhaps angry. "Nevermind. Sorry I asked." He placed his back against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest, looking irritated.

She instantly felt bad. But, then she also noted how... adorable he looked frustrated. The hell?!

"Hyuuga Kei!"

She jumped up. And then realized it was her turn. She quickly dashed into the room, barely hearing the good luck from Ryu in a distant longing voice.

Ryuunosuke. He was twelve years old. He was dashing in his own rough way and if it weren't for his brash yet reckless way of getting himself into trouble, he might be more popular with the ladies in his class. As it stood, he couldn't even get the one girl he loved the most to give him more than two seconds of his time unless they were pulling a prank or getting into trouble.

"Have you told her yet?" Shin was leaning back into the wall next to him on the bench.

He sighed. "Did it look like I told her?" His face became even more irritated, making him look even more adorable in a purely manly sort of way.

Shin sighed, his cold artic white orbs idly looking at a spot on the wall. "You should. You seemed to get close that time. I think her body heat rose up a few degrees."

"Feh, she's too busy looking at you to even see me, Shin."

He shrugged. "I love her because she's my family, just like she's yours. Not that it would be wrong to act on it. She is beautiful... But..."

"But what?" His cool orbs narrowed on his cousin.

He let out a long irritated sigh himself. "You love her, that's why. She might inspire feelings in me that I don't understand, but I'm controlled enough not to act on it. Because I know you love her. I don't know how I feel and I'm not going to pursue it."

His eyes softened at that and he turned his eyes away from his friend. "Yeah, well, you still blush like a girl when she touches you, moron."

"Tch... you might not blush in front of her, but I see the way you look at her when you think no one's watching. Then, my friend, is when your whole face lights up." He smirked slightly.

"Yeah yeah, pretty boy. Keep talking. You're lucky you're blood." He stared at the same spot Shin was a moment ago.

Suddenly the door opened with a wide slam, causing many student to jump up in fear.

Kei stood there, one hand on her hip and the other held in the air quite high. Held there, shinning in the light of the hall, was her headband. "I did it!" She grinned down at Ryu and Shin. "I finally did it." And then she was hugging them both and it was Shin who suppressed his blush this time while Ryu looked to be a flaming Christmas tree light.

"Hyuuga!"

All three of them suddenly looked over and said "What?" at the same time.

The teacher in the hall sighed. "Not you two, Kei-sama. Kei, please go back to the room and wait for the rest of the class there. Once everyone is done we'll give your teams and you'll soon meet your Jounin sensei."

She nodded and placed the forehead protector about her head, tying it tightly. She waved goodbye to the boys and ran off to her classroom. Everyone would be so proud of her.

ooo

Kei sighed. Everyone was gone and all the teams had been selected. She was somewhat put off that Shin hadn't remained with her, but at least she still had Ryu. He was sitting on top of the desk next to her, looking rather bored and irritated. It wasn't usual for him, but, she supposed it might be her fault be being so mean to him earlier when all he'd been trying to do was see if she was ok. It wasn't her fault, she'd just been... scared about her sudden wash of feelings for him. Even now she didn't know what to do about it.

She glanced over at the other member of their team. Unlike most Genin teams that seemed to be split off into two boys and one girl groups... her's had two girls. Her and Rei. She wasn't very close with her, but, they had played as children. She still didn't know much about her or her twin brother Rai despite how kind they always were to her.

She was leaning up against the blackboard, hands in her pockets as she allowed a pencil to hang lazily from her mouth. She seemed to be chewing on the end of it. One foot was propped up against the wall behind her and the other was in front of her, holding all of her weight in the slanted position.

She really was a pretty girl, despite the face that she tended to act so much like an irritated boy. She'd met Shikamaru once or twice. Temari and he were always very busy with Kage business or Genin things. Her father had told her the girl was just like both her parents in many different ways. Ah well.

"Feh... if they don't show up soon I'm gonna go get a burger," Rei muttered.

Kei sighed. Despite her kindness earlier... the girl did seem unapproachable. She'd been nice to her as a small girl when they played on the playground together. But, now, she seemed so... hard core billy bad ass. She almost imagined the pencil was a cigarette. The image really seemed to fit. She had the look, but, aside from her aggravated comments, Rei was a good student for the most part.

"Hey, Kei-chan."

She blinked up at Ryu. "Huh?"

He grinned mischievously. Seemed his true blue personality was back. "Wanna play a prank on the teach for being late?"

She grinned. "Totally." They lept over the desks and towards the front of the room. "what you got in mind?"

Rei watched them, but, did nothing.

"Hmm..." He looked around, not too sure.

"I've got it!" Her face lit up and she grabbed a dusty eraser from the board. She ran to the door and slid it up, shutting the door to hold it in place.

Rei smirked at her antics. "You actually think a Jounin is going to fall for that?"

Kei shrugged. "Who knows. But, it'll be funny if they do."

Ryu was already snickering.

And then the door was sliding open. SMACK! Yep... it hit the new sensei.

The woman rubbed her head, blinking a few times as she looked at her new students. Her laughing new students. Well, two of them. The red head was just looking at her as if to say 'You actually fell for that? Really?'. She sighed and picked up the eraser off the floor and replaced it on the board ledge. "Well, that's a nice way to start off, wouldn't you say?"

Kei smiled, happy the teacher seemed to have a good sense of humor. She was pretty too. Dark brown hair with a hint of lavender to it. Her eyes seemed to match her hair too, flecks of violet in them. On her face were two strips of lavender, rectangular in shape. They were on her upper arms as well. She wore a dark brown ninja headband with the leaf symbol on the silver plate. She had a kind face though, almost like Kakashi-sensei's.

Her clothing was typical of many Jounin, accept, it was black and deep purple. And her vest was like that more of an ANBU accept a darker more vibrant shade of purple.

She sighed at her group. "Well, let's get going. We'll make introductions later." They were all following after her, curious and a little unnerved. Kei didn't care though. She was just happy her teacher seemed kind.

After a long walk all three of them ended up in a field with three large stumps and a body of water nearby.

"Alright, everyone sit down and tell me your name and a bit about yourselves." She moved to lean against a tree, arms crossed over her chest. "You first." She jutted her finger at Kei.

She grinned from her crossed legged position on the ground and started to explain herself. "My name is Hyuuga Kei. I'm twelve years old. My parents are Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata. My goal is to one day surpass even my father."

The Jounin smiled. "Very well. You next." She pointed to Ryu.

He smirked. "Hyuuga Ryuunosuke. Twelve years old. Parents? Sarutobi Konohamaru and Sarutobi Hanabi. My goal? I'm not sure yet."

Not too bad, she mused. So, she had the Hokage's daughter and a Byakugan user with too much time on his hands and no real outlet aside from pranks he pulled with his cousin. "Ok, next and last?" She looked at Rei, as did both Kei and Ryu.

She looked bored as ever, her hands flat on the ground behind her to prop her up and her legs strait out in front of her. "Nara Rei. I'm twelve years old. My parents are Nara Temari and Nara Shikamaru. My goals?" She made a 'tch' sound and then a soft chuckle. "To get through the day."

"Good. Glad to meet you all. Well," she smiled still at her little group. "My name is Hatake Rin. My age is none of your business." She stuck her tongue out at them suddenly. "And my goals are to get you guys ready for Chuunin in a few months."

Kei blinked, wondering where she'd hear that last name before... Hatake... Hatake. Her face lit up with realization. "Oi! You're related to Kakashi-sensei!?"

She laughed softly. "You could say that. But, enough talk, let's get started."


	9. Chapter Eight

**..Chapter Eight..**

**..**

**.**

**..**

Kei hid some distance away under a bush. She wasn't sure where her other two team members were. And right now, it would definitely help if she did. She felt a small pout coming on, but pushed it down. This was the real deal! If she didn't get one of those stupid bells she would go back to the academy. But... Rin-sensei was so... strong. Much stronger than any of them. How were they suppose to take her one on one? It didn't make sense in her little head, the purpose of this whole thing. So, she did what she always did in a tight situation. She worked the problem out. Her father might gotten upset when things didn't go his way as a child and act irrationally, but Kei only seemed to be that way. When, in truth, she knew very well this was the way it was done. She didn't know how, she just did.

They'd been split into three man teams. That was her first clue, she summarized. Second, their team leader was Jounin. And third, they'd been given this unacceptable task. No Jounin, no Chuunin even, in their right mind would expect one of them to get it individually. If you told someone outside of her little group as it stood, they'd laugh at you in the face. Plus, the woman didn't look like a Jounin. She looked like a damned ANBU. Kei had seen enough of them to know the difference. Or, was she former ANBU like Kakashi?

Still, what were they suppose to do if they couldn't get the bells individually? If they worked together and managed to get the bells, one of them would still have to return to the Academy. Was she willing to be that one? It sounded crazy. But _not_ moving as one front sounded selfish. And, if was one thing Kei Hyuuga was not, it was selfish. She supposed, if push came to shove, she could go back to the Academy. It would be easy to pass the test again. And she might get lucky and there would be no bell test the next time around.

Or she could be stuck doing this thing over and over again for the rest of her shinobi career.

She sighed and decided working together was better than A) getting her ass kicked--again, B) sitting around under a bush in the hot sun despite the shade and, finally, C) even if she managed to hang around long enough and find an opening--she was back to A again.

So, she slowly began to slither her way around and try to find her team mates. Just where had Ryu gone anyway? Sometimes she wondered if he wasn't better at hiding his presence than her. She wanted to call his name out, but that would give her away. But, finally, she spied two heads in a bush. One was a chopstick laden mess of red and the other a spiked wad of silver steel. She slinked over next to them as they watched Rin-sensei in the clearing. Thankfully they didn't freak out over her sudden appearance.

"Hey," she whispered, "I've been thinking about this for a while. No right headed Jounin would give us this task. There has to be a hitch. And even if there isn't, we should still work together."

Rei glanced over at her, lazy eyes curious. "But what about the end? Only two of us can get the bells."

Kei nodded as they looked at her. "I know, and I've decided if one of us has to be sent back, I'll take the fall."

Ryu looked pained. "But, you've failed three times. If anyone deserves to go on, it's you, Kei-chan. I'll take the fall."

She bit her lower lip.

"No, I will." Rei was still staring out at the woman who seemed to be trying to find them with what looked like no luck.

Both members looked at her, surprised.

"But... why Rei?" Kei was overjoyed by her selflessness for the team.

She shrugged. "I don't know. It just feels like the right thing to say."

Kei pouted, having expected to hear some long drawn out speech about honor and friends. But, then she wanted to smack herself for her childishness. This was Rei after all. She'd always been short on words and reasons it seemed so far.

"Well, no matter who goes back we're all in agreement to do this together, right?" Ryu looked at them both curious.

"Right," responded Kei.

Rei nodded.

"Ok, we need to think up a plan..." All three started talking quietly

Meanwhile, Rin tried to scan the area. It seemed they hidden themselves pretty well. Good, that was a decent start all considered. At first, all three of them had tried to come at her separately and directly. Then, they tried to hide and throw weapons at her. All of which had failed. Many students had taken this test and many of them had failed. Kakashi had only ever passed one group. This would be her first year as a Jounin instructor/team leader, so, she didn't know what to expect. But, she didn't expect what came next.

Ryu came at her first from the brush in a dead on run directly at her. She smirked. Hadn't he learned anything from the last time? She watched as he pulled something from a bag behind him and tossed it in the air, and then he preformed several seals very quickly. She narrowed her eyes, but stood ready to do whatever was needed.

She heard him call out Byakugan and watched as something formed in the sky. Suddenly small metal bits seemed to come together and formed what looked like spikes. They came at her and she pulled out two kunai. Her movements were fast.

As they came at her she used the weapons to block them and send them flying, but they kept coming back. He wasn't as fast as her, but he was keeping up. How did he expect to win this way?

And then she thought she heard something moving... she kept going with her movements but felt something curling around her leg. She glanced down to see a oaken vine curling around her ankle even as she kept up her quick dodges. She began to pull it free and ripped away just before it grabbed her, jumping and leaping at she blocked Ryu's metal spears. Did the kid know wood ninjustu? No one had since the First accept Yamato. And that had been purely because of Orochimaru.

No, he was still preforming the seals for the spikes... then where? She saw it then. The young red head, Rei, was using the wood technique. Impressive. Now she had two to contend with. It was still ok.

But, before she knew what was happening, she heard a cry, "Rasengan!" And even though she knew it was coming a good second before she did, she couldn't react in time while trying to dodge bot the metal ninjutsu and the wood techniques. It hit her and she felt her body twist in the air. But, somehow she managed to land. However, when she did, she found she couldn't move. She tried again. What the hell?

She looked down at her feet and saw a long dark shadow. She followed it and her eyes connected with Rei's. She blinked several times as the two others came towards her. Her hand started to move on it own, reaching to bells hanging from her side. That same hand grabbed them and she watched as she handed them over to Kei. It was then and only then the shadow ninjutsu was released and Rei came forward.

She moved her hands several times, as if to try and see if she could really move them again. And then she looked at the smiling group. Well, this was more than impressive. Two of them them knew techniques only used by the First, the Fourth and the Sixth. The boy, Ryu, apparently knew something very close to what the Third Kazekage could do. It wasn't the same, but slightly similar. She was pleased with her team.

Apparently they'd figured out all on their own that trying to get the bells by themselves wouldn't get them anywhere. So, they taken the correct route and worked together. In doing so not only had they caught her by surprise because she hadn't expected it, but they showed her that they just as strong individually as they were in a group.

"Um, Rei-sensei..." Kei began. "I know one of us has to go back. And I want you to know I'm willing to be the one."

Ryu looked offended as he stared at the girl. "No, I told you. I would. You've failed three times, even if it was on purpose. I'm not letting you."

Rei rolled her eyes. "Both of you, quit it. You're giving me a headache. In any case, I'm going back because that's how it should be."

And then all three of them proceeded to argue about who would be the one to return to the Academy as Rin stared on more than bit surprised. She couldn't help but smile and let them go on and argue. Most of the time the teams tried to work alone, in fact, it was more likely all the time save a few acceptions to passing such in Kakashi's Team Seven. Many of them returned and made it through the second or third time. In worse cases they made it through after many more times. But, eventually they figured out.

However, she'd never before seen a team argue about who was going to back. She wanted to say it was admirable and self sacrificing, but those words were almost too corny for her. Like Kakashi, she wasn't that person anymore. Well, they were never really alike as children, but, they weren't who they use to be either as individuals.

Finally, after the argument got louder, she raised her hands. "Alright, alright." But, they weren't listening. "Enough!"

Three small sets of eyes turned to looked at her confused. As if, how dare she interrupt them as they tried to decide who really went back. When she finally had their undivided attention she addressed them in a kind voice. "Good, glad to see I'm still the leader here. Now," she grinned, "I'm happy to tell you no one is going back. You've passed with flying colors."

Ryu blinked. "Passed? All of us?"

Rin nodded and held a finger up to express her point as she explained. "The point of this task is to force you to think outside of the box. We give you the idea that you have to work separately because their are only two bells. In the beginning it's only natural for new Genin to think there is no way other than to work alone. However," She continued to grin at their confused expressions, "the true shinobi are the ones who realize that not all rules are meant to be followed. The true shinobi is not always the one who always completes his mission with perfect success. The true shinobi is the one who puts his friends before his mission."

Kei's face lit up. "'Those in the ninja world who break the rules and regulations are called trash… but… those who don't care about their companions are even worse trash.'" She quoted.

Rin blinked, genuinely taken off guard. "Where did you ever hear that from?"

She smiled. "Kakashi-sensei." She idly poked a pebble with her foot. "I don't see him often anymore. I haven't much in many years. But, that expression he told me reminded me of what you said."

She nodded. "You're very right. Well," Another smiled as she scratched the back of her head. "We don't have anything to do more today. You finished earlier than I thought. So, with that, you are free to go. However, be sure to meet me at the Hokage mission room early tomorrow to see if we have any tasks to be dealt to us."

Kei and Ryu nodded with a smile and started to head home. But as Rei started to leave Rin stopped her.

"Can I talk to you for a moment, Rei?"

The girl with lazy cool eyes turned around and looked at her, waiting, as if that was answer enough.

She placed her hands on her hips as she stared down at the red head. She wasn't sure if she should ask her, but, she'd called her back. She would have to now. If she didn't she was going to feel like a moron for bothering and then backing out. "How long have you known how to use Wood Ninjutsu?"

She smirked. "I know what you're thinking."

"Oh?" She smiled again. "Enlighten me then."

She shrugged. "You're going to say it's a technique only known to the First. You're also going to say none of his descendants could do it, his own blood. Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you. I don't have a clue myself. I just do it. I don't go around telling people... but, my team mates should know my strengths and weaknesses."

She nodded in agreement. Such things were trust issues. You had to trust your team mates to keep your secrets like you would trust yourself. "I not trying to press the issue. It's just interesting because your parents are wind and shadow users. You displayed some of that today as well."

She nodded. "It's alright. But, I don't have anything else to tell you. May I go now, sensei?"

She nodded. "Yes, thank you for you time, Rei."

She girl only nodded again and walked off.

So... she had two students with bloodline techniques. One of them had two. And Kei was just too intelligent for her own good, it seemed. Possibly even smarter than the Nara girl; but in her own way. She really wouldn't have been surprised if she had been the one to formulate the group effort. She could easily understand why they were all placed in a group together. They balanced each out perfectly.

ooo

The compound was alive with people in the early evening. And why wouldn't it be? A celebration was going on. Three of their own clan had made it past Genin today. People were talking, laughing, some were dancing or eating in other areas. The compound had even been open to certain members of the village so they could join in with their friends. In other areas people were evening sparing as a form of showing their happiness. No one had ever said the Hyuuga's weren't just a bit hard core.

Kei had run around for a while, saying hello to everyone, dancing with a few people and once or twice she joined in a spar match. It was hard to be a match for a Byakugan user, however, she'd grown up with them her whole life. It wasn't as difficult for her to get around the eye technique as it was for others.

She began to round a corner but found herself bumping into someone. She almost fell over the slightly shorter body. She managed to grab the small form and steady them though. She blinked, looking down into the strong pale white eyes of her little brother.

"Kisho..." She began.

He was almost a perfect mix between his mother and father. The long strands of his hair fell back to just past his shoulders and spiked up and back; some long pieces of it fell over his shoulders and to his chest on either side still rather erratic and spiked. It was a shade of blond, but so very light that it almost seemed white. His face was soft, like his father's and his mother's had been when they were young. His lips were not quite effeminate, but, they had a quality to them that made you wonder if they wouldn't just be begging to be kissed as an adult.

His frame was small; but, that was because he was after all still a child. He was only nine. He wasn't as tall as she had been at his age. She pushed down a smile. Few people, even her cousins, had been as tall as she had been at nine.

When he spoke, his voice was soft and kind. It was calmed and even. His wasn't cold and even like every Hyuuga, but he wasn't loud and demanding like her father either. Somehow, he'd found a balance between tranquility of presence and kindness of openness to others. "Kei-chan..." He smiled softly. "I haven't seen you yet today. I was told you made Genin finally. Are you happy?"

She'd almost never really known how to act around her little brother. She'd loved him the day he was born. She didn't remember holding him in her arms because she'd been so small; but, she did remember how happy she'd been to have a sibling and the smile on his face when he first saw her.

Kisho was her brother in every sense of the word to her. But, part of her disliked how people saw her in comparison to him. She'd never taken the ceremony for her eyes because everyone knew she didn't have them. She'd always felt like, despite loving him, that she was just a bit beneath him. Not in skills or in maturity. He always looked up to her even though he never participated in the pranks. No, she felt like she was beneath him to everyone else. When people looked at her, especially some clan members, they had that look in their eye. As if to say, 'why doesn't she have them when everyone else does?' or 'did something go wrong at her birth?'.

No, she didn't hate her little brother, she just hated what he represented around her. The reason for her constant need to prove herself. Her undying inner discord. Sometimes, she wondered, if it weren't for her loving family, would she really act out in happy pranks... or would it be something darker?

So. she put on a smile and said. "Yes, Kisho. I'm very happy. Thank you." She looked around then and then back down at him. "Shouldn't you be inside with mom?"

He shook his head. "She told me to go run off and play. Do you know where they're doing the spars at?"

She nodded and pointed in a direction. "Just beyond those two houses." She began to stop him as he started to run off and she kissed him on the forehead.

When he pulled back and looked up at her, he asked, "What was that for?"

She smiled and ruffled his hair. "Because I love you. Now, go have fun."

He grinned, looking almost like her father, and then ran off.

With that, she continued on towards her original destination. Her footsteps were light, her hands stuffed into the pockets of her tight black under shorts. Today had been a wonderful day, but, despite that she still felt a little down. It wasn't Kisho's fault. Even now when she passed members, they had a kind smile for her, but they still had that hint in their eyes. Not all of them, but some of them.

She kicked a stone as she headed towards a railingless bridge. It was small and led over a petite body of water in the compound. The water looked clear blue tonight. She allowed herself to sit down and pulled off her shoes. When she swung her feet down her toes danced across the water. She laughed softly as she watched the large koi try and nibble on her. If she had thought about it, she would have brought some food for them.

"They seem to like your company."

She almost jumped at the voice as she turned her head. She found her father's smiling face and bright blue eyes looking down at her. As a young girl she had always looked up to him. He had a kind face. He was such a strong force in her life, so uplifting. Even on her worst day he could always manage to make her grin over just about anything.

He was the Hokage and the husband of the Head for the clan. Like her, he didn't posses the Byakugan. He was an outsider. But, no one looked at him differently because of it. Everyone adored him. She'd heard countless stories of his exploits and great deeds. She'd learned how he'd helped so many people. How he'd helped unite Sand and Leaf in an unbreakable way.

To many people he was just a great man. To her he wasn't just a great man, he was her father; and she always swelled with pride when she thought about how it was an honor to be his daughter; despite not having the eyes.

"Yeah," she said as she looked down at the koi. "They do." She glanced over as he joined her, removing his boots and pulling up his pants. She watched as he dropped his feet down to play with them as well.

He gazed out at the setting sun in the distance. They were near the back of the compound. There was a great wall at the end of the hill. But, on the top of the hill was the body of water and the bridge. It was a garden in many respects, but there were few flowers.

"You seem deep in thought," he said softly.

She nodded. She could never lie to him, not her father. She placed both hands flat on the wood on either side of her and stared down into the water as her feet moved back and forth in a slow swinging fashion.

"What's on your mind?" He looked over at her, mimicking her movements.

She sighed, still not wanting to talk about it.

Her father took her silence as clue enough to start the conversation on his own. He looked out into the distance. "Do you mind if I tell you a story?"

She looked up at him. "What kind?"

He smiled again. "It about me. And some of it's about Sakura and Sasuke."

She nodded. "I don't mind." And then she went back to looking at her feet and the koi.

He seemed to get a wistful look on his face, his voice kind and even as he began. "Years and years ago before you were born, the Fourth Hokage, my father and your grandfather, risked his life and died to save the village."

"I've heard this story before..."

"Shh... it's different, I promise." He chuckled.

She pouted, but said nothing more.

"As you know, he killed the demon fox by using a special jutsu. What you don't know, is that he sealed it into the body of a child. His only child. Me."

She gasped and looked up at him. Her eyes were wide. "You, Papa?"

He nodded, and continued, never looking at her. "Yes, inside of me. The Fourth then ordered that no one ever spoke about that again. About the fox being inside of me. For a long time no one ever knew who'd grown up with me. My friends. So, they never looked at me differently. But," he seemed to frown slightly, "their parents, the adults in the village, only saw me as the fox. I was once told that the Fourth intended for me to be hero, not something for people to fear. But, few ever saw it that way."

He sighed and smiled as he looked over at her in his peripheral vision. But, after a moment he went back to staring at the setting sun. "I never knew why people looked at me that way because even I didn't know about the fox right away. I was alone, Kei. I didn't have a family. I felt isolated and uncared about. So, as a result, I pulled pranks. I got into trouble. I thought it was the quickest way to get attention."

She felt a blush rise to her cheeks and something sting at her insides as she looked away from her father. So, he knew. She didn't even have to say anything about the eyes or her brother or anyone in the clan. She supposed she should feel defensive... but, she didn't.

He continued. "When I joined my first team and became a Genin it was the happiest day of my life. I had finally proven to people that I wasn't just a nobody. I wasn't just the fox. I was my own person and I would day become Hokage so I could force others to truly acknowledge me." He glanced down at her again, but then looked back at the sun. He was glad she was listening. It wasn't often a parent got to pass wisdom to their child. Especially one so much like himself as a boy.

"Sakura and Sasuke were the first real friends I ever had; even if I didn't realize it myself in the beginning. Sasuke acted like and ass most of the time...but, he was the first one other than Iruka-sensei to see me for who I was." He chuckled. "Which, when you think about it, almost makes no sense considering we both claimed to hate each others guts all the time." He shrugged. "That was how we were. Me and him. When we went on our first mission it was a complete botch. We ended up having to fight people far more skilled than we were."

She seemed to become excited. "Really? Tell me, Papa. Tell me." She clung to his arm, looking up into his blue eyes.

He grinned down at her, but looked back at the sun as he put his arm around her shoulders. "They were named Zabuza and Haku. Both of them very skilled water ninjutsu users. Their story was very tragic. But, I'll tell you of that one another time. Now," he went on, "Sasuke was fighting Haku and had managed to get himself stuck in his bloodline technique. There were these ice mirrors all around him. Haku used them to trap him in and create illusions of himself while attacking at great speeds. And then..." he edged on with a grin.

She tugged at him. "Well? Go on, I want to know."

He chuckled and nodded. "Alright. Well, then I showed up of course. Annnnnd... yeah, stupidly pissed Sasuke off by doing the wrong thing." He laughed then. "I should of stayed on the outside, but I went inside with him to try and help."

She frowned. "Aw Papa, that's not your fault. You were only trying to help."

He nodded. "I should have known better though. Anyway, we were desperately fighting for our life. Kakashi and Sakura were busy with Zabuza. And I was getting badly beaten. At one point I could barely move having exhausted almost all of my chakra."

"What did you do?"

He blinked, "What did I do? I couldn't do anything right then. Sasuke was trying to keep me safe. He was getting closer and closer to reading Haku's movements. And then something changed for him."

"What?" She listened intently. More so even than the night he'd first told her about them.

He was quiet for a long while, trying to build the anticipation. When he did speak again though, it was in a deep and low voice as he leaned down into her. Staring her right in the eyes. "Sasuke gained his clan bloodline technique. His eyes suddenly changed and took on a red color. Within each one were black rain drops with a curl at the end. It allowed for him to read Haku's movements and gain some advantage."

Her eyes seemed to ripple. As great a man as her father was this other man, Sasuke, seemed like just as great a man. He protected her father. He fought valiantly if her father's story was any indication. He said he was a jerk, but, she would have to decide that for herself when she met him.

"And?"

He arched a brow and leaned back going to his original position with his arm around her. "And we won the battle. Everyone was fine." He smiled. "I need you to do something for me, Kei."

"Hm?" She kept her wide eyed gaze on him.

He tapped her on the nose. "You and I are the same, little one. We've both been through a hardship; thinking people disliked us because we were different. Uncle Gaara is the same. So, you're not alone and your definitely special. One day, maybe not now, but you'll see that. So, in the mean time, lay off the pranks?"

She grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of her head. "Ok, Papa."

He smiled. "Good. Now, lets go find your brother. I heard he's gotten himself into a pickle with another boy in the sparing area."

They both stood and she took his hand with the grin on her face. Some days were bad, other were ok, and some still were great. However, there were those days when everything, no matter how bad, seemed to fall right where it needed to. It was on those days she knew, despite it all, she would be ok as long as her family loved her and she had her friends.


	10. Chapter Nine

**..Chapter Nine..**

**..**

**.**

**..**

The evening was late. The sky was dark. Stars danced about in the heavens like small specs with far too much importance and no time to consider those who admired them. People moved about town dressed in varying clothing; from the small child in his mother's swathing all the way up to the perfectly suited ANBU or Jounin in their armor.

One person stood moving through the lingering crowds. Her pace wasn't quick and it wasn't slow. It was the easy pace of a woman who'd seen and done her fair share of war over the many years. Her hair was tied back at the base of her neck in a band. Her mask was gone and would be for a while. And yet, the same ANBU uniform remained.

She had a kind face. A face that many might mistake for being that of a mother or a good friend. She was one of those and could easily be the other. However, within this body was the desire, the determination and the inherit strength to do whatever was needed in times of the upmost need.

She had watched her friends die. She had seen her family, those younger than her, go before their time and long before her own. A good shinobi was not the one who always did what was assigned. A good shinobi was the one who did what was needed; what was right. _He_ had taught her that.

She still recalled her tears as she held the hand of a man far greater than her or any other after himself. He hadn't been the most skilled. He'd never been the coldest. And he had not once been the machine Kakashi was long ago. Though, he had been a good friend.

He'd loved her and she'd never seen that; or rather, never wanted to. No, she'd been too busy keeping her eyes on another man... A man who's name she'd taken and was detrimentally close too. And yet, through the years, despite how much they cared for one another, a gap had seemed to grow. Obito had told him to take care of her. And when he'd asked her for her hand, she'd thought, perhaps despite all the bad blood, he really did love her.

It was not to be, though.

When she found out the real reasoning behind the question, she'd become furious. She'd become angry at him and left, taking mission after mission in an attempt to get him from her thoughts. By technicality they were still married, but, by truth they were not in any sense of the word physically or emotionally. They never had been.

She hated that he wanted her because of a vow he made. She hated that he thought she was some kind of charity case to look after because of Obito's death.

Time had passed though. And after a while of chasing down rogue ninja or doing hard tasks in the field she'd finally come home for a while. She'd been gone, what... over nineteen years at least. She'd lost count after a while. Pain did that to you. Memories and age did that to you.

She'd met with Naruto, the Hokage. She'd heard the rumors, but, she'd only taken missions through her team mates and avoided seeing him because she worried she might see Kakashi again. And when she'd asked him for the change in station, she been overwhelmed by the grin he gave her. She couldn't of helped but have a sudden flashback to a young Uchiha she'd known so well. Had it been that hard on Kakashi to look at him? To forget the resemblance the boy held not only to Obito but to the Fourth as well?

To her it was like a double strike to the gut.

He gladly gave her the new Jounin teacher position saying she would be assigned to a good team very soon. And then to have his daughter placed on her team, well, she had to wonder if it had been his doing. She doubted it, but, the Hokage wasn't as stupid as some people use to make him out to be. No one did that anymore.

She glanced about her, still lost in thought and wondering whether she would go home, or try to wind her day down in a bar with a few sips of saki.

Her new team was good, she'd give them that. They were brash and fresh, but they had potential. All Genin did when they started out.

Rei, for one, seemed to be a shadow user like her father. She had somehow obtained a bloodline technique known only to Yamato and the First. Her thoughts were quick and sharp. She could easily keep her head in a difficult situation. She wouldn't say she was as smart as her father, but she made up for that in her own unique way. In some way, she seemed almost out of place in the three man group. She didn't appear overly excited about the prospect nor overly upset. If anything, she seemed indifferent. And yet... there had been those small moments, like when she wanted to be the one to leave that she obviously cared for her friends and put them first.

Ryuunosuke, or, Ryu for short. He had _way_ too much time on his hands. The kid was obviously in love with Kei. He was brash and rough around the edges. He was cocky, but, he didn't always talk like it. He could be reserved, but only if he chose to. His fighting style was that of both a Hyuuga style and taijutsu style she'd only seen Gai or Lee use. His stances were tight in all the right places much like your normal Byakugan user would utilize for taking down chakra points. On another note, he was lazy about his movements too. Sometimes he seemed to be slouching in his tight stance; relaxed. It almost reminded her of drunken master style.

Then you had Kei. She wasn't quite sure what to make of the girl. She had all the antics and joy that her father had shown in his youth. She was just as adorable and just as cocky. Though, she wasn't as big of a 'dive into any situation' type of individual as well; like he had been at her age without thinking. She tried to cover her quick whit and sharp calculating mind with a big grin or a quick smile. She tried to act like she was a doof for attention maybe. But, the girl thought things through and then reacted everytime. She always only tested her boundaries enough to see what you were going to do. And during the fight sometimes, she got a look on her face that looked nothing like Hinata or Naruto.

Rin gave another quick sweep of the area she was passing through and noted a small bar with the light on. She really wanted to be alone tonight. She supposed instead of going home she could buy a bottle of saki and just go somewhere else. No one would be about the training areas tonight. It seemed like a good enough plan.

After a moment she exited the the small bar with a bag in her hand and began to head towards the training areas. Sure enough, just as she suspected, everyone was gone. She continued on until she made it to the same one she'd gained her newest team at. As she moved towards the waters edge she noted someone was already there. Someone that made her stop dead in her tracks.

She continued to look at his back from about twelve feet away. She certainly didn't want to alert him to her presence. Although, part of her was afraid he's already detected her. He'd always been good at that. But, she still wasn't that girl anymore.

She turned and started to walk away.

"Don't leave on my account," he stated and she stopped.

She didn't move. She'd spent many years avoiding him. Walking away from him. If she passed him in town she never said a word because her mask was normally on. She knew he knew it was her. And for whatever reason, he'd been kind enough or too scared to say anything about it when she did happen to pass through on her way to or from a mission. When she'd known him as a girl, on the same team with Obito, she'd loved him. She'd wanted him to take notice of her and he never did. He'd always been so crass to her. So cold. He'd probably always thought she was useless then.

She turned around and looked with the brown bag still in her hand. He hadn't turned to face her, sitting on the water's edge with his legs crossed as he stared out.

"I heard you got your new team today."

She arched a brow. He was trying to start a conversation with her? She weighed the option of turning tail and going. Instead, she moved forward for whatever reason, and sat next to him. "I did." She supposed she would have to face him eventually. Now was better than later it seemed.

He nodded and stared out still. He hadn't expected her to come home for good. When he'd been told, it came as something of a shock. The only time she ever came home was to get a new mission to go somewhere else. Somewhere away from him.

"Drinking alone?" His voice was even.

She looked down at her bottle of saki in front of her. She reached for it and began to pull the cork. It made a resounding 'pop' as she pulled it free. The bag was removed and she just sorta stared at it in her hand. "Yes." A pause. "They're good kids."

He glanced over at her with his one good eye and only slightly.

She looked back a moment too. But, as soon as the contact was made it was quickly broken again. "My new team. You asked about them."

He laced his fingers together in front of him as he rested his elbows on his knees to either side of him. "I know. I was the one to review the teams."

So, she still couldn't be rid of him it seemed. Even now, he'd had a hand in choosing her team. Had he hand picked them all? Right down to Kei? And if so, had he sent them to her because of her abilities... or because he was trying to go easy on her? She doubted it was the second but it couldn't be the first.

"I'm surprised you requested the job."

She looked down at her bottle once more. After a moment of careful consideration she lifted it and took a swig. When she finally released it she found him reaching for it. She wasn't sure why, but, she let him have it. "It was time to come home." _To you._

He took a long swig as well. "You were very busy. I was worried about you."

She narrowed her eyes on him. And even though he wasn't looking at her she tried to ascertain as to whether or not he was worried about her because he cared about her... or because he'd made that vow to Obito. He handed the bottle back and she took another swig. "I can take of myself."

"I know."

_Then why did you marry me?_ She wanted to ask.

"I kept an eye on your for while... To make sure."

She felt ire growing in her chest. She felt angry at him again. He'd kept an eye on her? "Because of your vow." She found herself muttering as she stared out into the river.

"Because I care about you." He looked over at her, something flashing in his one good eye. But then, he turned back just as fast. Like looking at her reminded him of too many painful me memories.

"Don't lie to me...!" She whispered harshly and took another swig. "You and I both know the truth, Kakashi. Don't insult our relationship by lying to me."

He sighed long and hard, but didn't move. He knew this was coming. It'd been inevitable. Just as it had been the day she found out the truth. Or what could have been the truth. "I'm sorry," he said softly.

She handed him the bottle. It took a moment, another glance, and then he was taking it. Why was he apologizing? Was he apologizing for marrying her? For lying to her? No, that wasn't right. He'd never lied to her about loving her. He'd never actually said whether he did or not. "For?" She kept her gaze on the river.

"For not being what you needed."

She wasn't sure about that answer. Even from him. He'd always been so calculating. So careful. So down right mysterious even. Even when he'd asked her to marry him he'd been so... down right enigmatic about it that she didn't know what to make of him or the question. But, she'd assumed he was just being himself. And she loved him for that.

Correction. Had.

"I never needed you, Kakashi. I wanted you. There is a difference."

And then he looked at her again, this time their gazes held for a while. His eyes seemed unsure about something. Nervous even. His mind had always been a jumble of thoughts and processes. It's what made him such a good ninja.

"I didn't know." Was all he said and then turned back.

It was her turn to sigh as she grabbed the bottle again. "Didn't know what? That I loved you?" She watched as he tensed up, as if being hit before she took another sip.

The silence seemed to pass like a huge gap between them. The only sounds were the rushing water, the night wind and the birds in the distance as an animal upset their sleep.

"You don't anymore?"

"Why, does it matter anymore?" She moved to drink again, but he stopped her. He was right there. Right next to her. His thigh was brushing hers. His fingers and arms grazing her own fingers and her own arm. His face was close, but not so close she couldn't keep her senses about her. She wasn't that girl anymore. Not for him.

And when he spoke, it was with hushed urgency as he kept and held her gaze. "You're my wife."

Her eyes narrowed with deadly intent. What was his game? He'd thrown down the stick long ago when she found out the truth. She'd given him the easy out and left. He should want to care anymore. "Only in name. You don't own me, Kakashi. I'm not your concubine. I'm your equal." And then she was pulling her arm away from his grasp, drinking again. He took it again and set it down on the ground with a slam, forcing another narrowed gaze from her.

"I made a promise, Rin." It's like he didn't know what else to say.

Her lips twitched. "Your vow. To Obito. I don't want your charity, Kakashi. I don't need it. When I married you it was because I loved you. Not because I felt like it was the only way to protect you."

"I know that." Damn did he ever. It had been only natural for him to do so though. When he'd first been given Team Seven he'd made it a point to protect them all. He'd married Rin because... because it seemed to only logical choice. As his wife he would naturally know what was going on in her life more than anyone aside from herself and the Hokage. He just hadn't planned on it backfiring.

"Then quit doing this," she whispered. "Quit following my every move and tracing my every step. Let me go, Kakashi. I'm not longer your burden. I'm no longer anyone's burden." She suddenly felt tears coming and hated herself. She had cried many times since that night and usually only on his anniversary. When she did, it was alone and quietly. No one would hear her.

Kakashi had his gaze down, taking in her words and considering them. He just couldn't find the will to do so. Maybe it was about his vow to his dead friend. Maybe it was about Team Seven. Maybe it was even about his own regrets and guilty feelings. He suddenly saw a damp spot on the ground next to him and looked up. His one good eye went wide a moment as he took her in. He hadn't even heard her. He wasn't sure what to do.

He'd never been a touchy feely sort of person. And he'd never been the sort to seek out anyone for comfort. Some things just didn't die when you 'went soft' as some of the ANBU called what he did after Obito. He wasn't sure it he should reach for her or pat her on the shoulder. She was his wife and he's never really touched her before. It was almost sad if you thought about it more.

But, the need was there. He spread his legs around her and pulled her to his chest as she cried into his neck. Her body shook and she wadded up into the fetal position. She'd grown so much since that day. He could feel the strength of her body against his own. He could taste her scent on his tongue. With all these thoughts plaguing his mind he tried to will them away. Doing so would only hurt her more than he'd already done. He silently hated himself for that. First by being irresponsible with Obito... and then utterly failing to make her happy. He was sure, even now, she was crying because of him.

"Tell me what to do," he found himself saying. "Tell me what you want and I'll give it to you."

And then he found her sitting up, inches away from his face and looking at him with tear stained depths. They rippled with emotions. With grief... sadness... regret... and want. He found her reaching upward. He found her fingers grazing the top of his mask and he sharply inhaled. Out of fear and nothing else he grabbed her wrists. It had been instinct. And he was shocked to find how much it cut at him. How scared he was in just that moment. His vulnerability as plain as the marks on her face.

She was whispering again. "I want this."

He felt like he heard a please hanging in the air. Her voice had been strong as she stated it, but also desperate for something. He continued to hold her wrists, thinking as he stared into her eyes. Slowly... he let go, his fingers gently running down her arms for only a moment until they landed back next to him.

She was starting to pull it down. It was slow. She could of just pulled it off. But, there was still something in her eyes as she kept his gaze. When it was finally removed he realized just how naked her felt before her. He'd never shown his face to anyone. He didn't have any crude scars besides the obvious. He didn't have any sort of deformity on his features that he needed to hide. He supposed he'd gone so long wearing it that not wearing scared him a bit. It was silly, and he knew it, but at the moment he felt more than bare to her than he would were he naked with nothing but his mask.

She seemed to be staring at him with curious fascination and he didn't know what to make of it. And then her hands were reaching up again, tender hands placed on his cheeks as she caressed either side. Both thumbs moved down as she read his every feature. Every line, every mark and every dimple.

And then she found his gaze again. "Do you want me? Did you ever?"

What was he suppose to say to her? He felt his heart crushing and didn't understand why. "I want you to be happy." There was a pause but she wasn't saying anything it seemed...

She felt tears coming again but pushed them down. "I want you to want me as badly as I want you. Why is that so hard for you? I'm not even asking for love this time."

"... I've never wanted anyone, Rin. Much of my life was spent with my team or dedicated to the mission. After I married you, I still didn't seek anyone out." A pause. "It's not that I couldn't have. I just never did. Even if I thought about it... I made a vow to you when we both stood together on that day." The day he married her.

As she started to listen to him she became confused. How could he not want anyone? Was he a bloody monk? And then as he continued realization slowly began to dawn on her and everything made sense. It's not that he didn't love her. It's not even that might not desire her. Even if he did, he had no idea of how to go about it. He'd been too much of a machine in his youth to care about women, much less her. He'd been too into creating his career.

Hatake Kakashi had never been with a woman...

She stared at his features some more. He'd married her to forfill his vow the only was he knew best. He tried to show he cared about her the only way he knew he could. And he never consummated their married because he probably didn't know if it's what she wanted from him and didn't wish to upset her since... well perhaps because Obito's death had not happened long after they did tie the knot.

She stared at his lips. "Kakashi..."

"Hm..?"

She looked to his one good eye. "Can I kiss you?"

He looked uncomfortable for a moment, but, after a second or two nodded.

She leaned forward then, hands still holding his cheeks, and pressed her lips into his own. Her lashes shut softly and her lips moved to a slant. And then she felt him open for her. She felt strong arms come around her and pull her tightly to his body. Well, if he had never done it before he sure as hell still seemed to know what he was doing. Because, the man was making mush of her mouth with the way his tongue moved.

Her fingers wound their way through his hair as she tried to avoid the headband wrapped about his head. Heat flooded through her system and she jumped as she felt his hands on her ass, situating her so her legs straddled him with her crotch up against his own. She no longer had any doubts about whether he wanted her or not.

"Kakashi," she breathed and broke apart for a moment as he pushed her into his straining erection covered only by fabric.

He was panting as heavily as her, digging his hands into her hair after sliding up her neck. His voice was deep and longing as he spoke. "I want you. Now."

She felt joy rushing through her body and warming in her gut. He wanted her. He said it. Kami, if she'd known all it took was kissing him and straddling his lap she would have done that long ago. She gasped again as he impatiently shoved her into his hips again, as if to emphasize his point more clearly.

And then they were undressing and a rapidly quick pace. Clothes were thrown in numerous places. Weapons tossed to the ground. At some point, Kakashi even thought he heard a rip, but, ignored it wisely.

And then he was on top of her, bracing himself as he teased her entrance and gazed into her eyes. "Are you sure?" He hadn't been until that moment her lips met his. But, he still needed to make sure. Once they crossed this bridge there was no going back. Not that avoiding each other was anything to go back to.

Her reply was to grab his buttocks, dig her nails into it and shove him harshly into her. He cried out at the same time she did, gasping. It warm, tight and hot as hell. Nothing remotely like his hand a good porn mag late in the night. He looked down at her again, and found himself happy to see her looking so elated, so... beautiful... He'd finally managed to make her happy. It was enough. For now. Later he might want more.

He began to move and she met his pace. It wasn't long after he felt her insides clenching around him, heard her cry of pleasure and saw her face contort because of him. Because he had done that to her. He gasped himself, pulling out just in time as he spilled himself all over her stomach.

After they both caught their breath, he leaned down, gently kissing her lips. "Don't leave me again," he pleaded in an almost ordering tone. But, just in case he sounded too harsh... he added... "...please."

"I won't" And then she was kissing him all over again.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Author's Note:** Thanks for all the reviews! I wish there were more, but, I know a lot of you are favoriteing this and might be too busy. For those of you not reviewing... thank you for reading anyway. If you have any questions, please ask and I'll reply ASAP. If you have any ideas, I'll consider them. If their good enough, I'll put them in the story.

Kattylin, thank you for all your reviews! And yes, I found all those parts very funny as well! I still laugh at it when I read back through her mocking of the monument. I still haven't figured out which chapter I like more. That one or the first one.

Dominiqueanne, thank you for your reviews as well. You'll be seeing more and more of Sakura and Sasuke in later chapters. For now, I'm trying to get you more connected with the current characters. I know the main couple is a big part of this story, but, so is their daughter.

Now, in case your wondering about that chapter. Well, to be honest, I just couldn't help myself. I read about Rin and just got this wild hair up my ass to do this after reading another fic about them. Next chapter will have some more Team Rin action. Keep reading and please review!


	11. Chapter Ten

**..Chapter Ten..**

**..**

**.**

**..**

Weeks had passed since the Genin exam. Team Rin had long since completed numerous missions, only gaining in strength and experience. The former ANBU turned Jounin was doing a damned good job of getting her team in shape. And she hoped against hope they would be ready when the Hokage called in all the teachers and asked who they wished to submit for the exam.

They'd not been in Leaf very much because she tried to keep them busy as possible without over working them. At first they'd started out with simple missions. Babysitting, catching that silly Fire County Lord's wife's cat, small body guard duties. And then after about a month, they'd been upped to more high ranking missions that involved dealing with bandits, samurai, artifacts on transport. At one point they'd been required to guard a prisoner through Sand and a few ninja had crossed their path. It had been a hard fight, but, they took care of it with quick action and swift movement.

Kei hadn't seen Shin in a long while. She missed him as much, if not more, than the rest of her family. Ryu and her worked wonderfully together but it seemed like more often than naught they'd been getting into little tiffs. She couldn't really help it. It were those damn feelings he incited in her all the time. It unnerved her because ... well... she'd seen him as more like a brother than anything else for so long. True, like Shin, there would be nothing wrong with her falling for either of her cousins. People married family all the time. Well, not brothers and sisters. That was a bit weird. But, it was nothing out of the norm for first, second or third cousins to marry. Especially within the Hyuuga clan. It was nothing out of the norm when the families had been separated by branch and main for two people to marry from either side.

The family was so large that it would be very difficult to remember all of them or see them as close as a brother...

Still, Ryu had always felt like a brother to her. She'd always spent so much time with him as a child. They'd pulled many a prank on their parents together. The Hokage monument for one. She was still a bit irritated about taking the fall for that one. At least all of it. But, she would never rat him out and neither he her. It had always been their rule. And sometimes, when one of them did something and the other did not, if the other was asked, they took the blame anyway. It was a give and take relationship.

Still!

And anyway, he'd probably tell her how icky she was if she even told him she'd started to have these feelings. So, instead she just got mad at him everytime they popped up. And he just went on thinking she was out to banter with him. Grr... Life got harder had you got older. That was for sure.

Rei had become a great mediator between the two when things got heated. She always acted like she didn't give a damn. She usually said she just got sick of them arguing and told them to shut up. Or that she'd been bored and felt like jumping in. And then there were those completely random moments when she said she actually cared in her own 'whatever' sort of way. Most of the time she just popped them on the heads at the same time and said they had more important things to do. Usually a fight or a mission.

No matter how you looked at it though, they had fun. And Rei had been a great teacher. She taught Rei how to hone her wood techniques; to refine them. She taught Kei how to better her taijutsu and accuracy with weapons during battle. And finally, Ryu. She taught him how to control and thin out his chakra so he could use his metal based attacks longer without wasting so much energy.

It had been a great few weeks. Kei was basking in the moment as they waited for their sensei. Ryu was leaning over the railing of a large river running through the village, looking like he might fall in as his feet barely came off the ground. Rei was sitting on the same railing next to him and Kei was leaning her back into the opposite one. She blew out a breath at a leaf that passed by her face on the wind.

It was starting to get boring... waiting here. Rei voiced her thoughts, as always when it got boring.

"If sensei doesn't show up soon I'm really going to go get a burger this time..." She looked to be frowning as her lazy eyes hung half closed. "She's so... troublesome. Damned woman. I don't even wait this long for my own mother."

Kei chuckled behind her hand. "What do you not wait on her for?"

She shrugged, "Sometimes she goes shopping and drags me with her when I'd rather be sitting on the couch with dad doing nothing. I usually wait outside if I can manage to get her not to drag me in the damned shop. If I wait too long I go get something to eat." She leaned forward, her chin in her palms and her elbows on her knees.

Ryu was still leaning over the railing. "I hate it when my mom does that to me. Usually she makes me carry the bags." He spit down into the river below.

Kei grinned. "I like shopping. But, ah well. I'll remember to never drag either of you with me then."

Ryu suddenly stood up and turned around, flashing her and smile as he leaned back into the railing behind him opposite of her. "I'd go with you, Kei-chan."

And there it was again. That feeling coiling in her gut. She pushed it down. And once more those words came out again. "Nah, it's ok. You just said you hated it." She stuck her tongue out at him. "You'll probably drop anything I hand you anyway."

He frowned, ready to argue when Rei spoke up.

"Oi, don't start again you two. I'm tired of it already and it hasn't even started." She rubbed her temples as if another headache was coming on.

Ryu was yet again about to start when right in the center of their little group Rin showed up. She grinned like a mad woman. "Gooooood morning, team."

Rei's temple seemed to twitch. "It's noon..."

Kei frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. "You're late again sensei."

She scratched her head and looked down at her watch. "So it is. And so I am." Another grin. "But, you'll be happy to hear what I have to say, young ones." She handed each one of them a slip of paper. "These are your forms for the Chuunin Exam in a few days. I'm happy to say you're all more than ready." She placed her hands on her hips.

Kei blinked down at the form and then a smile broke out on her face. She lept into Rin's arms and hugged her tightly. "Thank you, sensei! I take back the bit about being late."

Rin hugged her back and the released her. "Now, just make sure you fill these out and turn them in at the end of the day if you're going to participate. The exam will be the day after tomorrow." Her lips twitched. "It was going to be in another week. But, it seems for some reason the Kages are in a hurry this year."

"A hurry?" Ryu questions looking up from his form. "Why?"

She shrugged. "Who knows. I've heard they plan on having a meeting together. But, keep that to yourselves. I'm not too sure if it's information meant to be passed around. Ok?"

They all nodded.

Another grin. "Alright, well, I'm off. Don't forget to fill out those forms. I'm counting on you three to do your best." And then she was gone as quickly as she came.

Rei lept off the railing and started to walk off.

Kei looked at her retreating form. "Where are you going, Rei-chan?"

She stopped and looked back over her shoulder. "To get a burger. What else?"

"Are you going to take the exam?" Ryu asked her, stepping next to Kei in the center of the bridge.

"Duh." And then she was waving goodbye to them both as she walked down the cobbled path back into town.

"What about you, Kei?"

She looked from Rei's retreating form back up to him. "Definitely. It's one more step closer to becoming a great shinobi like my parents." A grin.

He grinned back. "I'll do it too then." He looked to be thinking a moment. "Say, do you have plans this afternoon?"

She shook her head no, placing her hands behind her back as well as the form.

"Feel like joining her and grabbing a burger too?" It wasn't a date if Rei was there. She'd have to agree.

"Sure." She took off in a run. "Race you!"

He sputtered and took off after her.

ooo

Three lone figures stood in the shadows just on the outskirts of Leaf. They were hidden by the shade of the trees above them as they gazed on and out at the expanse of the village from a high hillside. All three wore ANBU uniforms. The first one bore the mask of a weasel. The second, and the female of the group, bore the mask of what looked like a foo dog with bared fangs. The final and third member of group sported a mask resembling a baboon. All were very Asian in style; like all masks from the assassin group that existed in all of the five villages.

The female knelt down, placing her one forearm over her thigh and the other gloved palm flat on the ground. Behind the mask, her eyes watched with narrowed attentiveness.

Two days.

In two days time she would watch the Chuunin exams. In three, maybe four, days time she would get her answer from Naruto about the Kage meeting. And hopefully, just maybe, she would get a glimpse of her daughter.

She stood and the man with the baboon mask laid a hand on her shoulder. Sasuke.

"Don't worry. We'll meet with him soon."

"Today." Itachi stated and the both looked at him. He turned his gaze to them through the twin slits in his mask. "I sent word ahead that we would meet him today in the tower."

"Are you sure that's wise? In broad daylight?" Sakura asked.

He nodded. "No one will question our actions in these uniforms." And then he was moving out, calling them to follow. After a quick glance at one another, they did so.

ooo

Naruto sat behind his rather large desk, chin on his hands with a few papers about him. Over the years it had become increasingly easy to handle all the paper work. Unlike his predecessor he did it as soon as it hit his desk and never let it pile up. It had taken time to outgrow his procrastination. But, soon, he'd taken to it like he'd taken to his training as a Genin. Sometimes, no, most times he felt cramped up here. He loved achieving his dream, but, being Hokage meant keeping himself safe for the sake of the village. They needed him more here than they ever would in the field. He almost envied Kakashi. He always took time out to review the new Genin teams, but, he still had the ability to go on missions.

Naruto wrinkled his nose.

It was almost unfair. His life tended to be very monotonous. He loved his family. His wife was something he'd never expected in his youth. He'd always assumed her shy blushing moments and feinting were due to some issue she had. As a boy, he'd never taken the time to realize she'd been in love with him. At least, not until that day in the hospital when he'd broken down over loosing his two best friends.

In a few days he would be helping them and hopefully the rest of the shinobi nation. He'd even went so far as to call some minor Kages from lesser villages. Like the Star. He knew he really only needed the other three main ones. But, if he had everyone in one this then maybe, just maybe, he could inadvertently united the five great nations and stop the wars altogether.

That had been his second dream. His first was to become Hokage. When he had achieved that goal and solidified the bond with Sand he knew it was time to shoot for something bigger. And this was his opportunity to do it. Of course, he couldn't do it during the meeting. It would be too much to ask and he might scare them off the original idea entirely. But, if this worked and they rid themselves of Orochimaru and the Akatsuki... well, he might get the chance to.

There was a knock at his door which threw him out of his thoughts.

"Come."

The door opened to reveal three ANBU. It took him a moment after the door closed, but, soon enough he recognized Itachi's uniform. He stood and darted around his desk, reaching for the pink haired woman just as she took off her mask. "Sakura-chan." He hugged her, lifting her off the ground and turned.

"Oi... Naruto... your hurting me." But there was laughter in her voice.

He set her down and gave her a soft kiss on the head. When he pulled back he was glad to see a smile on face. "Lovely as always. I'm very happy to see you." He looked over at Sasuke who just pulled his off and grabbed him as well, lifting him and squeezing just as hard.

Sasuke grumbled. "Put me down, moron." His face turned to a pained wince and he hit the man's back as it to try and get him loose. "I will hurt you."

But, Naruto just snuggled him more. "Aw, it's not my fault you aren't comfortable with your sexuality enough to hug another man." He squeezed harder and Sasuke's face turned murderous in a purely humorous fashion.

And then something entirely odd happened.

Itachi laughed.

All three turned to him stunned as he continued to chuckle. "I'm sorry," he held his side, "but, after all the time I've spent with my brother so far.. that look on his face...oh Kami.." He was sure he felt tears coming on.

Sasuke pulled out of his stunned expression and ...yes... pouted! "Naruto..."

"Eh?" He blinked. The man was half over his shoulder since Naruto was lifting him up.

"Let me go, dropout... you're ruining my image." Still pouting!

Sakura laughed this time too. "I wish I had a camera. It's priceless."

Naruto laughed lightly and then finally released him. He scratched the back of his head as Sasuke wiped himself off. As if his friend had some weird form of germs he didn't want on him.

"What, do I have cooties now?" Naruto waggled his brows.

With another frustrated growl Sasuke smacked him up the back of his head. "I hate you."

Still grinning he said with still waggling brows. "Love you too, hunny."

There was even more laughter now from both Itachi and Sakura.

"I haven't laughed in so long. Thank you, Naruto." Sakura was wiping her eyes as she held her side and smiled. "It's good to be home."

"Not a problem. Just call me if he gets too stuffy." He felt another smack coming but dodged it this time. "Ok, ok, I get it." Another grin as his friend growled and stared murderous daggers at him for eyes. He moved towards his desk and sat down. He crossed both his arms and his legs as he leaned back into the ledge of it. "So, I assume you're ready?"

Itachi nodded.

"Well, I wanted to let you all know I didn't just call the other three villages for us." There was a pause. "I managed to get in contact with all the minor village Kages as well. They've agreed to come, although, no one yet knows the reason. So, we're still in the incognito faze of our plan."

Sakura nodded. "Good, the more help we might have the better."

"I agree," stated Sasuke.

Naruto smiled. "I have some good news for you. It's about Kei."

Both parents faces lit up with what appeared hope as they waited.

He kept the kind smile on his features. "She'll be in the Chuunin Exams this year. You'll get to watch her from the stands if she makes it past the first two stages."

"How's her jutsu? All three areas?" Sasuke asked, curious about how his daughter was progressing.

Naruto stood up and went around to his desk. He reached for a file and slapped it down on his desk as he sat. He opened it up and scanned over her information. Sasuke and Sakura came close to the desk on either side of him to look as well. "I know from working with her more when she was younger that she has great taijutsu skills which I taught her myself. Hinata made sure she could fight open palmed in the Hyuuga style. But, in all honesty... Kei is more smarts than brawn. Not that her strength is lacking. She's just better at figuring things out. Her sensei, Rin, a former ANBU and Kakashi's wife, has been the one instructing her and her team." He flipped a page and scanned through some of her recent mission reports. "Let's see. The last mission she went on was near Sand. She and the group helped escort a criminal. They were attacked by rogue ninja... it says here from... Mist. Yes, Mist. And it goes on further to tell me that she was the one among her group to coordinate things when Rin had to keep busy with the main member of the opposing group." He narrowed his eyes. "Hm..."

"What?" Sakura asked, looking down at his face.

"Well... " He scratched his chin. "It seems Rin thinks if she ever makes Jounin she'd make an excellent team leader. I'm surprised... But, overjoyed. It seems she's finally taking her position seriously."

Sasuke arched a brow, one palm flat on the table as he leaned on it. "What does that mean?"

Naruto sighed and began to explain about how she was very much like himself and yet not. He went into detail about the monument and Sasuke even twitched his lips at the story. He then explained how she was acting out because as far as she knew she was a Hyuuga and doesn't understand why she doesn't have the eyes of one.

"It's very troublesome. And then there's the chance that she may obtain the Sharingan. If that happens too soon..."

"Everyone will know she's not a Hyuuga before the right time..." Sakura looked worried. "Oh Kami. I never thought about that." She placed ahnd over her open mouth.

Sasuke shook his head. "I'm not too worried about it. Itachi was a genius. An aception. I didn't obtain my eyes until I was thirteen. She's still twelve and has no clue. There's a good chance we have nothing to worry about as all; especially if she doesn't know she has the potential."

"That doesn't mean anything," his brother said. "She could gain them at any time of great stress. You've been lucky so far."

Naruto sighed. "I don't have clue about what to do... "

Itachi looked intent. "Let's cross that bridge when we come to it. For now, we just wanted to let you know we're here."

Naruto nodded. "Where are you staying?"

Sasuke turned and sat on the desk, looking down at him. "In the woods for the most part."

Naruto blinked. "That won't do. You'll have to come stay with us."

Sakura looked down at him, worried expression on her usually stern features. "Are you sure? We don't want arouse suspicion."

He nodded. "It's fine. I'll just let the rest of the compound know aside from people involved in this and direct family to stay away from the main house. It's gated and closed off unless we open it. So, no one will be the wiser. Just like when Itachi comes to stay."

"But..." Sasuke began. "What about Kei? She can't know yet."

He grinned and leaned back in his chair. "Oh, she already knows about you. She just doesn't know who you are to her. I think however, it would be a good idea for you to meet her. If you ever expect to get close to her and one day take take her off my hands, you might at least want to warm up to her. It'll make the transaction easier."

Sakura felt her heart beating rapidly in her chest at the prospect of seeing her little girl again. It ran through her. She felt sad, happy and scared all at once. She looked up into Sasuke's eyes. "I want to. Don't tell me no."

He nodded and looked at Naruto. "Only if you're sure no one besides family and those involved will be there tonight."

"I'm sure."

"Ok," He got up. "We'll meet you then."

"Dinner starts at seven o'clock sharp. Don't make me wait."

Sasuke smirked. "Yeah, and don't think I haven't forgotten we've still got something to settle, dropout."

He smirked back. "I haven't."

Sakura gave him a quick hug and a peck on the cheek and she whispered. "Thank you, Hokage-sama." And then was running out the door, dashing backwards at the last moment in a purely Sakura way with her tongue out and Cheshire-like grin.

Naruto sighed. "She really hasn't changed that much, despite how bitchy she tries to be."

Itachi smirked and he started to leave. "I wouldn't know... but, I'm sure you're right." And then he shut the door.

Well, it would be an interesting evening. He reached over to hit the button on his small desk radio. "This is Naruto."

A moment passed and then.. "Yes, Hokage-sama?"

He pushed the button to talk again. "Please send someone up so I can send a message to my wife as soon as possible. The fastest runner you have."


	12. Chapter Eleven

**..Chapter Eleven..**

**..**

**.**

**..**

The house was abuzz with her family moving about. Hinata was running back and forth from the kitchen getting everything ready. She wasn't looking worried, but she did look very determined. Kei was afraid to ask if she could help like she always did. As fast as she was moving she might just get in the way. So, she stood in an entry way leading from the living room to the dining room and just watched. After a while she found watching her mother made her dizzy and turned around to look in the room behind her. Her father was sitting on the floor and talking to her brother. He too was probably just as quick to leave her mother alone. She didn't yell. No, when Hinata got worried and deeply into something if you upset her balance she... just got this quiet sort of scary. It was worse than yelling.

She didn't think she'd ever seen her father yell. He'd always been very patient with her. Sometimes he raised his tone and got very serious with her. And she knew to behave and listen when he called her by her first and last name in the reverse order. Though, he'd always taken his time with her. She never really understood why, but, she appreciated it. Which, is why she probably went to him more often about her problems or worries.

Neji sat in a chair just behind him. Tenten was helping her mother. That woman had ovaries the size of nuggets as far as she was concerned. Anyone who risked the glare of death and voice only demons could love when her mother was in a hurry, it would be the weapons specialist for sure.

Shin wasn't here tonight, much to her disappointment. Apparently he wanted to get all the study time in that he could before the Chuunin exam. She didn't blame him. She just didn't have the drive tonight. Aside from her mother everyone seemed so relaxed. So at peace. It was almost like Christmas in the Hyuuga house.

Uncle Gaara sat next to Kisho on the floor. In the palm of his hand he had a bit of sand. He began molding chakra to make it move and form. Slowly, it turned into a woman. She was dancing in the palm of his hand and making all sorts of elaborated gestures with her hands as she swished her skirt.

She smiled. Yes, it felt just like Christmas. Well, accept for the lack of presents. That was a definite downside.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and looked over. She grinned at Ryu. So, he'd shown up as well? "Your parents here?"

He shook his head. "Nah, they wanted a night to themselves. I gotta say, the guards out there are pretty heavy. They almost didn't let me."

Kei nodded. "Yeah, it seems like dad wants some private time with close friends before the exam starts. He'll be busier than a bee come the day after tomorrow."

"As much as I wouldn't mind the title of Hokage, I wouldn't wanna be in his shoes on that day for all the ramen in Leaf. Dealing with all those heavy politics... it's insane." He stuffed his hands into his pockets and watched Gaara. "On a completely different topic... we should take advantage of the fact that the Kazekage isn't busy and see if he can't train us some tomorrow. Hell, maybe get everyone together."

She arched a brow and looked over at him curiously. "You mean like... everyone? All our parents and have one big hay day in the back training yard of the house?"

His face lit up. "Yeah! That would freakin' rock! When was the last time they all had the day off and got together for a family expo?"

She tapped her chin and though. "You know... I've never actually seen it. I've seen Neji and you guys spar. I've seen Papa and Mama spar... I've seen them all on several different occasions. But, I've never seen the whole family together doing it."

Before she could think more on it he was getting her father's attention. "Uncle!"

Naruto looked up. "Hm?" Gaara and Kisho did as well. Even Neji gave him his attention.

He grinned. "Since you guys all have the day off tomorrow, do you think you can train with us? All of us? The whole family. We've never done it before and I'd love to see Gaara-sama in action."

Neji grinned. "I think it sounds like a great idea." He tapped Naruto on the shoulder. "When was the last time we went had a good match? With each other?"

Naruto was still blinking. But, after a while grinned too. "I've been feeling bored anyway. I think it's a fantastic idea. Gaara?" He turned to him. "Care to show the children tomorrow how it's really done? What do you say to a little game of... cat and mouse?" He waggled his brows.

Gaara rolled his eyes but chuckled slightly. "I don't we have enough room for that game. But... a simple game of hide and go seek on teams... well, that sounds more my style."

"Good, it's settled. Tomorrow we're game on." He looked at Ryu and Kei. "You better be ready."

Kei narrowed her eyes and took on an irritated look. "Aw... Papa... don't underestimate me. I'm a much getter ninja now."

"We'll see." He looked at her with a half grin.

She could help but smile back.

Then there was knock at the door and Hinata seemed to stop completely. She looked at her husband. "Is it...?"

He stood up, ruffling his son's hair. "I'll check." He left the room.

Kei was slightly confused. Her hands were on her hips and she was looking in the direction her father left. She looked over at Ryu. "Did you know we were having more company?"

He shook his head at her whispered comment. "I know even less than you. You live here, I just act like I do."

Kei looked back at the way her father went, eyes intent on the dark hallway. Wouldn't they have told her if there were more people coming? She glanced over at the table and counted with one finger. Her eyes only widened a moment. So, there were two... no three extra place settings. They were having more people. That was odd. Tonight was a family night. Even though Gaara wasn't technically family... well... he was. Her dad and him had been through some hard enough shit together for him to have earned permanent residence if he so chose to or ever retired from Sand.

She looked down the hall again. The first person she saw was her father. And then she saw three others. Her brow furrowed. ANBU? Tonight? Just what was going on here? She slinked behind the wall, behind Ryu, as if afraid for some reason. And yet, she didn't understand why.

Ryu looked over at her. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "I dunno... Isn't it weird there's ANBU here on family night?"

He shrugged and looked back at the three people.

"Kei?" Naruto called.

She drifted further behind Ryu.

Naruto looked about. "Kei? Come here, girl. I want you to meet someone."

All three ANBU members turned their eyes on her, or at least she thought they did. She couldn't see their eyes behind those masks.

Naruto frowned as he caught her eyes. "This isn't like you. Come here."

She sighed... and slowly but surely came out from behind Ryu. She walked over to her father and looked up at the three looming figures. And then watched as they took off their masks one by one...There was a woman with pink hair and kind green eyes. The other two were both men. Both had the same coal depths and black hair. She just sorta stared and swallowed a lump she didn't even know was in her throat.

Naruto smiled. "I want you to meet Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke and his brother... Uchiha Itachi."

Her eyes went as wide as saucers. She hadn't expected to meet them so soon. Her whole face suddenly lit up. "Really?!" She grinned up at them. "Papa has told me so much about you! Did you really face Uncle Gaara during the Chuunin exams when the war broke out? I've seen him on a good day and his sand defense really is solid stuff. Papa told me Kakashi sensei taught you to use Chidori and you broke through his armor. Did you?"

When Sasuke had first entered the room and saw the shy face of his child behind the Hyuuga boy he's felt his gut wretch for all the years he'd miss with her. She grown up so beautifully. Her face... it looked so much like his and yet the shape of her hair reminded him quite a bit of her mother. It was... odd... seeing yourself in your child. And then, after having thought she was a shy little thing, thinking Naruto had been wrong, seeing her blast open with excitement made him smile. He was about ask more, but, then she turned to Sakura just as quickly.

"Sakura-chan! When Papa told me how much you loved Sasuke... and why you left with him it made me want to cry. The whole story was so sad." She looked up at Itachi, blinking. "How could you do it? I know the life of a shinobi is not easy... but to kill your own people? I don't understand. You made Sasuke-kun so unhappy." She looked to be frowning.

Sakura was almost too afraid to cry to say anything. She wanted nothing more than to grab the small girl and hold her in her arms as she had when she was born.

Itachi, of all people, knelt down at her eyes level. His voice was soft, but even. "I didn't do it because I wanted to, little one. I did it because I had to. I was ordered to do so. Many lives, here in Leaf, depended on my doing it. Will you forgive me?" His face seemed expressionless, but his eyes were earnest to her.

She seemed to ponder this for a moment. And then, just like that, she nodded. "I can."

He smiled and stood up.

Kei continued to look up at these great people her father had grown up with. They looked so strong, so... powerful. She wondered if they were going to stay for the exams or participate in tomorrow's family time.

"Kei?"

She looked over at her father. "Yes?"

He looked over at Ryu. "You listen to this too. You as well, Kisho." He looked back down at her as Gaara lifted the boy in his arms and walked towards the dining room. Even Neji was following after. "The adults already know, but, you need to know now too. Sakura, Sasuke and Itachi are still rogue ninja in the bingo book. No one can know they are here accept those present. None of you will speak about them beyond these walls, understood?"

"Yes, Papa."

"Yes, Papa."

"Yes, Uncle."

He nodded. "Good."

Since that was done Kei looked back at the three people in front of her. "Are you guys going to play the game with us tomorrow?"

Sasuke arched a brow. "Game?"

She grinned. "Yes, were playing hide and go seek ninja style split into two teams. Everyone is playing. We want to see how much we've improved. The adults want to see how they fair against us. It'd be a honor for you to join us."

Sasuke knelt down, meeting her eyes level. He smiled slightly, more like a smirk. "I'd love to, Kei-chan." His voice was kind and soft.

She blinked, feeling a soft blush come on. Kami, he was just as handsome as her Papa and made her blush just as bad with his nice words. She couldn't help herself and she really didn't know why she did it... but she reached out and embraced him.

Sasuke made a noise and his eyes went slightly wider. The whole room seemed to hold their breath and he slowly looked up at Naruto. He was smiling down at him. It seemed like such a perfect image. He'd waited... twelve long years to hold his child. Twelve years of heartache. Twelve years of pain and hurt. Twelve years of consoling Sakura and feeling like he was dying inside everytime she cried about their daughter. Her small arms around him felt like a god send. A miracle. A small miracle that had changed his life for the better. A small miracle that had brought him and his brother back closer together than they ever had been as children. She was blessing on his soul. His guiding light on nights that got too dark to bear. And everytime he thought about loosing himself to the bloodlust... the hatred in his own soul... her face shined through and told him she was still waiting for him.

He felt something choke in his throat. He felt his chest tighten. How long had he thought of this moment?

The small girl pulled back in his arms and she looked sad for him. "Oh, Sasuke-kun... why are you crying?" Her tiny hands reached out and gently wiped them away. "I'm sorry if I hurt you. Are you ok? Please don't cry, Sasuke-kun. Whatever I did I'm sorry."

He only cried harder. He didn't give a damn who was watching. To hell with his pride and his ego. He hadn't seen her since she was a small thing that could fit in his arms. He hadn't held her since the night they left. He could still see her small face on the night before they let her go, rocking her in his arms as he sang to her.

"Oh, Sasuke... What did I do wrong?"

He smiled despite his tears. "Nothing. You didn't do anything wrong. You're perfect in every way." He reached for her then and hugged back. He shut his eyes tightly and didn't let go for a long time. He wanted to tell her he loved her. He wanted to tell her that she had been his small ray of hope during all those hard cold nights of chasing Orochimaru. He was loath to let go of her and was thankful she didn't have the desire to pull away. If anything she hugged him back with just as much fervor. And she was patient. She waited quietly until he'd stopped crying and managed to get his emotions under control. When he pulled back to look at her she seemed to be giving him an encouraging smile.

"Are you ok, Sasuke-kun?"

He nodded, still afraid to speak, but forced himself to for her sake. "I am."

She kept the same smile. "Would you like to go for a walk with me?" Her face was lit up again. "Maybe I can show you something? What I've learned?"

He looked up at Naruto, who, was looking like he was ready to cry himself. He nodded. "Just stay in the Main House gated area. No leaving."

Kei nodded and grabbed his hand. "I know Papa! Bye!"

And then she was practically dragging him out the door in the living room to the back yard.

Sakura let out a long breath and stared after them. She glanced over as Itachi placed a hand on her shoulder. He smiled only slightly at her and she went back to looking at the door. "I was so sure it would be me to break down. I guess... he's just been so busy being my rock he never let it out himself... And when she hugged him.. it put him over the edge."

Hinata sighed and nodded. "I'm happy your both back. I hope you never have to leave again."

Ryu and Kisho were peeking out a window in the living room, trying to get a glimpse of the two. And so, neither boy had heard anything Sakura or Hinata had said...

ooo

He stared down at the small hand in his own as she drug him along in the night. He thought to ask her to slow down, but, didn't want to. He was happy enough just to have her with him after all this time. He still felt tears on his face. He kept willing them away. He was a strong man. He always thought he had a heart of iron. Even before he came here, when he knew he was going to see her, he hadn't known he was going to break like that. Apparently, noting warmed a cold exterior like your own daughter. Nothing melted you into a pile of helpless mush or turn you into a child of five like your own child telling you it was ok when you were pouring your eyes out while you embraced her.

He was so caught in his own thoughts he barely realized she'd stopped. He almost bumped into her but caught himself. It was with curious black eyes that he stared down at her.

She smiled up at him and he felt himself break all over again. Would he ever be able to look at her and not have the urge to cry his eyes out? He wanted to ask her forgiveness for letting her go. For leaving her. He knew he couldn't. It wasn't time yet.

He knelt down again, meeting her eyes. "Yes, Kei-chan?"

"I have something I want to show you." Her eyes dashed back and forth as if to see if anyone was looking. She caught his again. "I haven't shown anyone else. At first because Kakashi-sensei told me to keep it a secret. But, now I'm just keeping it to myself until the exam. I want to surprise everyone." She was grinning like a mad woman. "Promise if I show you you won't tell anyone?"

He blinked a few times, awed that she wanted to show him her special secret. Him, of all people. She'd barely known him five minutes and already she confiding in him. He felt humbled. "Why would you want to show me over anyone else? Why not your friends?"

She seemed to ponder this for a while. "If I face my friends in the exam, I'll want an ace up my sleeve. I suppose I'm telling you because you're just as strong as Papa. I want a good opinion."

She was a very smart girl. Naruto had been right. She wanted to keep her techniques to herself until she had to use them. He nodded. "Very well, I won't tell anyone." He stood up and patted her head.

She grinned up and him and then looked about. She seemed to spy a long wall of rock in the training area and a large bolder. "Good, that'll give me the most effect."

He didn't understand her meaning, but watched as she dashed off towards the wall of rock. He continued to keep his eye on her as she formed seals. What he saw next completely floored him. She dropped her hand down, clutching her wrist as she closed her eyes. And then, he heard it, the sound of birds all chirping at once. The blue ball of wadded lightning chakra bloomed in her open hand and she ran, picking up speed as she ground it against the wall of rock. Her hand released her wrist and her face took on an expression of heated concentration. She kept it going and kept running. And then once she reached the large bolder she crashed her hand into it. It exploded with light and rubble went everywhere.

His eyes stayed fixed on her, still slightly widened. Her felt pride... excitement and a large sense of awe over his only child. She was far more skilled than he'd ever dreamed of being at her age. She was smarter. As smart as Sakura if not more so. She was fast. She had the control and discipline of someone who'd used the technique for years. He didn't want to say it was his blood that did it. But, he had to ask himself how he'd managed to produce such... skilled offspring.

She came out of the clouds, her face happy with a smiled. She had dirt smudged on her face. "Did you see it? Was it good?"

He still felt like her was in a state of shock, watching as the smoke cleared. Again he was stunned. The size of the blast was five times the size of a hole he'd left as a boy. He looked down at her and then quickly knelt. "How long have you known Chidori?"

She thought for a moment, tapping her lips with one finger. When she seemed to find the answer, she looked at him again. "About six years. Give or take."

He somehow managed to keep himself from falling over in shock. "How many can you do in one day?"

She thought again and looked to be counting her fingers. "Hm... three. But if I'm having a good day and haven't preformed any other techniques maybe four. I only did it once though. And it left me pretty tired."

He kept his jaw from rolling away from his mouth. Four times? _Four_? Trying to do it more than twice at her age had almost got him killed one time. Naruto had been right. She was very skilled. And no one but him and maybe Kakashi knew just how much. "Does Kakashi know how many time you can do it?"

She shook her head. "No, I haven't seen much of him since he taught it to me. He told me not to do it more than twice or I'd die." She rolled her eyes. "What a bunch of bull that turned out to be."

He thought for a moment, feeling like he wanted to help her. She was his only child and he might never have another opportunity to teach her something depending on things went over the next few weeks. "Would you like to learn how to do it... bigger?"

"Bigger?" Her eyes widened. "I can do that?"

He nodded. "I'll teach you. But, you have to keep it to yourself until the exam as well."

She nodded rigorously. "I will! I promise!"

And so, with a soft smile, he began to show her just how to turn that small little ball of birds into a full bodied powerhouse. He'd never felt so proud in all his life.


	13. Chapter Twelve

**..Chapter Twelve..**

**..**

**.**

**..**

The day was bright. It was early and she was only slightly tired. Once it really got going she'd be in her element. Kei yawned and stretched as she gazed up at the sun. Her lips pursed as she placed her hands on her skirted hips. She reached one hand up to shield her eyes from the bright rays that threatened to scorch her pools of endless cold blue. There was some cloud coverage and thankfully plenty of trees about in the large training area.

"Kei! Come here so we can spit into teams!" Ryu was calling her.

She turned, a bright smile on her face. "Ok!" She dashed over to the large group. Everyone was here accept Shin and Ryu's parents. Tenten, Neji, her father and mother, Ryu, Sakura, Sasuke, Itachi and Gaara. Kisho was sitting this one out. He had opted to watch in an attempt to learn by watching. He was good at that, those eyes of his seemed to absorb almost everything she did on a daily basis.

When she came up to them her Father was speaking. "Alright, so, here's the deal. There's ten of us. Since me and asshole here have a score to settle, we'll be the team captains. Ok?"

Sasuke arched a brow. "You really wanna settle that this way, dropout?" He crossed his arms over his chest.

He grinned and adjusted the forehead protector on his head. "Why not? It's better than going at it for real."

He smirked. "Fine, but, I get to pick first since you suggested it."

"Go right ahead." He waved his out at the group.

Sasuke scanned his choices and narrowed his eyes. This wasn't going to be easy. All of them were good in their own way. Then again, he didn't know how good many of them were now. He wasn't worried about not getting a Hyuuga on his team. It was bound to happen with such odds for him. But, even if he did Naruto would get one as well. So, it would have balance somehow. He knew Sakura well enough to keep in time with her like no other. She kept with his speed and she could tell what he wanted to do just by a gesture. Gaara wasn't a bad option. He was a power house and sneaky as hell. But... he still wasn't sure. He wanted his brother if he couldn't get Gaara at least.

"Pick already, dumbass!"

He grint his teeth and turned to Naruto, yelling as he did when was a child. "Would you shut up! These things take time!" And then he composed himself again.

"Feh... I wanna play before the day runs out, jackass."

"Yeah yeah..." And then his eyes slid over Kei. Cute little powerhouse Kei. Somehow, she'd managed to learn that technique last night. He didn't really understand it, but, he supposed it had to do with the fact that she knew how to control Chidori so well already. It probably made learning the more difficult technique just a bit easier. She would be the first one he chose. If for nothing else than to spend some time with her.

"Kei." He called out.

She grinned and ran towards him, grabbing onto him with a hug. "I knew you'd pick me."

It warmed his heart and he smiled at her. He pat her head and looked again. He was happy she didn't let go as he waited for Naruto.

Naruto grinned. "Sakura."

He grunted. "Jackass. You did that on purpose."

"Duh! I'm not giving you your ace. I know well enough by now you guys are probably pretty damned in sync."

"Whatever." He rubbed his chin and thought again. He smirked. "Fine, if you won't give me my ace I'll take the next best thing." He looked at his brother. "Itachi."

The dark haired man wandered over next to his brother as he spoke. "I don't even know why I'm playing. Whatever team I'm on will have a huge advantage. It's almost unfair."

Sasuke chuckled. "So you say. And I thought I had the ego."

Naruto grumbled. "Well, if you going to take Itachi them I'll match you point for point. Gaara!"

Gaara smirked and glanced over at Itachi. "Wasn't that... my line, Uchiha?"

Unnerved by his cockiness Itachi just narrowed his eyes and let it go.

"Hinata!" Called Sasuke.

"Ryu!"

"Tenten!"

"Neji!"

And then the teams were finally chosen. Team Sasuke: Sasuke, Kei, Itachi, Hinata and Tenten. Team Naruto: Naruto, Sakura, Gaara, Ryu, and Neji.

"Now that that's done, who's hiding and who's seeking? What are the ground rules?" Sasuke asked.

Gaara was the one who spoke up. "Each team carries an item. Whether it's a scarf or a bell or even a ribbon. One person from each team keeps this item. Whoever is chosen keeps it. It can't change hands. The team to get the item from the other team first, wins." He glanced around him to make sure they were listening. "Now, the rules. Just keep it clean. You don't want anyone hurt or the game to stop because someone has to go to the hospital. Other than that, just have fun."

"Sounds easy enough," Itachi commented. "What items will be used?"

Ryu pulled two different colored ropes from his belts and offered one to each of the team captains. "Those should work. Just give them back when you're done."

"How are we going to start?" Asked Sakura.

Kei pipped up then. "We should both start on opposite sides of the Main House gates and go from there. I say wait a good twenty minutes to start so we have time to formulate a plan of attack."

"I can agree to that much," Hinata said.

Naruto grinned. "We'll start over here. You guys head that way." He pointed in the opposite direction.

"Just be on your toes, dropout." Sasuke waved as he left in that direction with his team.

Naruto childishly stuck out his tongue and then went work with his group.

ooo

Sasuke sat down on a tree stump and analyzed the situation. On his team he had his daughter. She was full of surprises like Naruto and quick on her toes like he and Sakura. She would be perfect in a tight situation if he needed it. Itachi would be simple. He was fast and very skilled. He had a number of techniques besides his eyes. Hinata? Well, he was just happy to have one Byakugan user in his group. And then there was Tenten. Weapons master extraordinaire.

"We need a plan," muttered Sasuke.

"Definitely," offered Itachi. "Do you have anything in mind?"

"Just remember, Sasuke, Naruto is not the same kid you knew. He's grown up and his ability to surprise people in a tight situation has only gotten better." Hinata spoke from her position up against a tree.

He glanced over at her. "I know. He's not the Hokage for his looks."

"Whatever we do it needs to slick. We need to find out first who has the rope and then we have to take it from them." Tenten was talking now from her position on the ground sitting Indian style.

Kei seemed deep in thought and said nothing.

Sasuke eyed her for a moment. "Got something in mind, puss?"

She blinked out of her thoughts and looked up at him from her position on the ground next to his stump. She smiled. "Maybe."

"Let's hear it."

"Well," she began, "I've been thinking... whatever we do we need to keep Gaara busy. He's hell to deal with. He can easily take us on without anyone else if we're not careful. And he's also the most likely candidate to have the rope because of his absolute defense. Even if we got past the others, we still have to contend with his sand. Ryu is the type of guy to come right at you and fight, but, if he needs to he'll lay low. The most we have to worry about with him are his metal based attacks. He can use chakra to mold metal to his will. Neji? Hm, Neji is the type to face his opponent evenly on fair terms... but he is ninja so it doesn't go without saying he won't use stealth to get what he wants.

In all honestly the most we need to worry about with the group is Gaara. Papa will be depending on him. I can't be positive... but, he didn't choose him for nothing. No matter what we do, we need to get him outah the game somehow."

Sasuke was impressed. It wasn't a completely accurate breakdown, but she was right. He'd been thinking the same thing about the sand user. "So, our main plan needs to be on removing Gaara. Or at least keeping him occupied if he doesn't have the rope. If he does, we need him distracted so we can get it."

"I'll keep him busy," Itachi offered.

Sasuke arched a brow. "Are you sure?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I want to. It might actually be fun." He smirked.

Sasuke nodded. "No matter what happens, I'll keep the drop out busy if it comes down to it. There's always a chance he may be the one really holding the rope."

Hinata chuckled. "He's dumb enough to do it." At a look from the group she continued. "Naruto's not stupid. He's just dense. The only time he's great at surprising people is in a tight situation. You just need to stay one step ahead of him and you'll be fine. I've spared with him enough to know at least that much."

Sasuke nodded. "Which means we need to be careful about who we choose to hold our rope." He glanced about the group. Who would seem the least likely to be carrying the thing? Itachi or himself would be the most obvious. He wasn't afraid to leave it with one of the two women... it just didn't fit to him. And then he looked down at Kei. "You."

"Huh?" She looked up at him. "Me what?"

"You'll hold the rope for us."

She nodded with a smile. "Because I'll be the last person they think would have it. Got it." She looked over at her mother. "Mama, give me one of your discs. Actually, two of them." She stood up.

Hinata arched a brow. "What do you need two of my spares for?"

She grinned. "You'll see." She held her hands out and her mother reached into her pouch, pulling out two flat silver discs like the ones in her gloved palms. She dropped them into her open hands with a clank.

Kei reached out and took the rope offered to her by Sasuke and then walked over to Itachi. "Do you think you can get this rope in between these two discs? Closed?"

He slightly arched a brow at her and then nodded as he went to work on them.

"I get it..." Hinata started.

"Hm?" Sasuke glanced over at her.

She explained. "The discs I use in my gloves are what I use as a natural conduit for increasing the accuracy and power of my chakra when I fight. The discs also have a bit of chakra themselves. Not much to use for anything. But, enough to hide the location of the rope within two of them. Even the Byakugan users on his team won't know where it is."

Kei grinned when Itachi gave it back to her. "Exactly. And if I tie it around the center of my body where the circulatory system it the most brightest, it'll blend right in and no one will be the wiser."

Sasuke smirked as he rubbed his chin. He was vary happy he'd chosen her for his team. If not for the fact that she was his child... then for the fact alone that she was sharper than a kunai. "Ok, so, all we need to do now is figure out how we're going to go about this. We already know Itachi is going to keep Gaara busy until we figure out who has the rope. Kei will keep ours hidden. Any other suggestions, team?"

No said anything and he nodded. "Alright, well, since we don't know what to expect, we just need to be careful. I suggest leaving Hinata and Itachi here. It'll give them something to think about. The rest of us should move out and look for the rope."

The group nodded in agreement and they were off.

ooo

Gaara narrowed his pale turquoise orbs as he scanned the area from his covered position through a crack in his hallowed sand 'boulder'. From the outside it looked to be nothing more than a giant rock. He wanted to use his eye... but it would give them away. He felt a tap on his shoulder and looked over at Ryu.

"Itachi and Hinata are that way." He pointed in a direction.

"Do they have the rope?"

"I'm not sure. Do you think Itachi really has it?"

Gaara shrugged and let down his sand. He stood and it slowly curled back into the gourde after pooling around he and Ryu. "Sasuke or him--" He was interrupted as several kunai flying in Ryu's direction. He grabbed the boy by the wrist and threw him as he pulled up his sand guard. The kunai hit the moving grains and stopped. They slowly slid down and into the moving bits. Gaara allowed the sand to move towards his hand and grabbed the kunai curled there. "Ryu," he muttered.

"I'm on it." He was scanning the area with his eyes. After a moment he blinked.

"What?"

His eyes narrowed. "They were clones; Itachi and Hinata. Shadow clones. They're probably right on top of us now." He was looking again. But to no avail. And then leaping up and out of the ground both Itachi and Hinata came at them.

"Damnit!" Ryu preformed several seals and threw out the metal beads. Somehow he managed to get them up in time to use as shields against her fists. He kept watching them both with his eyes technique. "Gaara!"

Itachi smirked at him, but didn't attack right away. He watched him carefully. "What, Ryu?"

"They don't have it."

ooo

Sasuke had told Kei to go off on her own. He felt she had a much better chance of keeping the rope away from the larger adults--especially if they didn't think she had it--than sticking with him. It wasn't a perfect plan, but, if all she did was stay concealed and no one thought about her... well, the game would be Sasuke's and hers. She grinned from her position in the hole of a trunk.

She was still somewhat worried that she might be found out and opted it might be a good idea to create a shadow clone just to keep them on their toes. She preformed the seals and whispered the name. In front of her appeared her mirror image. "Go out and keep them busy." Her mirror image nodded and dashed off. This way at least the Hyuugas wouldn't be able to tell it wasn't the real her just by looking at it.

She kept her eyes on the clone until it disappeared. And then... something not so cool happened. The tree around her began to move... the crush and after a moment, was completely gone. She dove away from her spot and look up.

The pink hair woman smirked and tossed aside what was left of the trunk. "Found you."

Kei narrowed her eyes. Damn it. Did she know? No matter, she couldn't get caught. Sasuke had entrusted her with keeping the rope safe and she would do it. She preformed the seals quickly, calling on several shadow clones. And then she ran off, all of them, in varying directions.

Sakura made a noise of frustration. She supposed she shouldn't have expected the girl to just stand there. With a mutter she grabbed several kunai and threw them at every retreating form in order to find the real one. And to further her irritation, the clones made more clones that appeared behind each one in order to give the others more time. In turn, they took the blow. By the time Sakura started after one of them, they were all more than gone into the shadows of the forest.

ooo

Kei ran as fast as she could, her breathing erratic. She wasn't scared, she was overjoyed. This was great. She'd never had so much fun; not even in the Academy. She lept through trees and looked behind her, just to make sure Sakura wasn't there.

Shit!

She was. Apparently the woman had either taken out her clones despite the backup plan, or, she'd just gotten lucky. Kei kept going forward even as the older woman began to catch up with her. And then she stumbled to a halt as she came to a clearing. She blinked as she looked around. The hell? She looked up just as two male figures clashed kunai with one another and flipped away. Blond met black and cold blue clashed against coal ebony. She was so stunned by the match she barely noted everyone else around her on other sides of the clearing. Sakura came out next to her and seemed to be just as confused.

Kei called out to Gaara. "Oi! Uncle! What happened?"

Gaara was wrapped up in a conversation with Itachi while watching the fight but spotted her. They both did and came around to her side as the two lone figures fought in the center.

"Well, everyone had been fighting and somehow we made it here between it all. And by that time we all realized none of us had the rope." Gaara looked up at the two. "They told us to stay out of it."

Kei nodded, secretly not wanting to reveal that she still had the rope. They could go right on assuming Sasuke had it. It was ace she'd been hoping for. She moved her gaze back to the two fighting.

Naruto came at Sasuke and preformed several seals as he ran. In turned two shadow clones appeared on either side of him.

"Still doing that old trick," Sasuke called out as he came running at him as well. "Not gonna work! Chidori!" He drug his hand across the ground as he increased his speed. Dirt, rocks and anything beneath the surface of his blue engulfed hand came flying as he created a trench with his chakra.

"I could say the same about you," and yet his face looked just as heated as Sasuke's. There was something in the air that hadn't been before...

Sasuke immediately noted it by his expression and blanched. What was with Naruto all of a sudden? One moment he looked overjoyed and the next... he had that look in his eyes that he always did when going against all odds. Like he was actually mad at him.

"Rasengan!" Naruto cried out and what he thought was the real Naruto was a clone. The two others now could be seen with the small ball. And then the other dissipated as he held the ball coming right for Sasuke.

Sasuke knew what happened the last time the two great balls collided and it was not an experience he wanted to relive. Didn't Naruto realize this as well? This was no longer the friendly competition it had been only moments ago. Just before coming in contact with him he got rid of the technique and moved down and up at the last second, reaching for his friend's hand holding the ball and took hold of his wrist. He stared up into Naruto's eyes as he glared at him in rage. The ball died in the hand he was holding and he watched as Naruto use his other hand to try and hit his stomach. It came so fast he couldn't avoid it. As it collided with his gut he coughed. But, using his free hand before stumbling he swung the blond out and to the ground.

As Naruto hit the ground and while Sasuke still gripped his wrist he used the full momentum to bring him down next to him as well. As the raven haired man hit the ground he was right on top of him. But, he was gone. A wood log in his place. Replication? Then where? He felt a kunai around his throat and paused for only a moment as he spoke.

"You're emotions are out of control, dropout... this was suppose to be a friendly match."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and grit his teeth. "I said we had something to settle."

"Hn..." He watched the back of his head. "You also said it was better than going at it for real..."

Naruto slammed his elbow back into Sasuke's gut and reached for the other holding the kunai with his right. "You left me, remember?"

Sasuke grunted and dropped the kunai. Just where was this speed coming from? Did he actually have to use his Sharingan if this kept going on like this? He lept back and watched as Naruto faced him coming in with a solid punch. Yup. He enabled Sharingan. He just couldn't keep up with that speed like this. And then they were going toe to toe. Taijutsu. Punches and kicks were thrown at speed he was sure only his brother could follow in the crowd.

He was yelling at Naruto, bent on getting him to calm down. "I left because I had to." He blocked, kicked and returned the punches. Now his blood was boiling and on the edge of loosing his cool. He felt sweat trickling down his face and grit his teeth.

"You could have stayed. We were team. You were my friend! You could have come to me for help!" Another punch, a flip a dash and a series of quick movements only readable by the sand being swept up around their feet. To the eyes in the crowd, it looked like they were dissipating and reappearing in places.

"Wow..." Kei breathed.

Itachi narrowed his eyes slightly.

"I didn't want to hurt you!" He yelled back continuing. "I didn't want to hurt anyone! You didn't need to follow my path or stop me." He managed to get a few hits in just as Naruto did. At this point, they were evenly matched. It could last hours... days if their chakra held out. And then he felt hands reaching out, grabbing him unexpectedly by the lapels of his shirt and holding him up and cold blue eyes bore into him. He stopped trying to fight and held that gaze.

"You hurt me anyway..."

Sasuke was surprised to see tears forming in the eyes of his friend. "Naruto..."

He shook his head and kept his gaze down and darkened. "Do you know what it feels like to fail someone? To fail someone you care about more in this life than yourself? Do you!" He was looking up at him, cheeks rolling with the moisture.

Sasuke just stared. He didn't know what to say. He knew Naruto had been mad at him that day. He knew he'd wanted to 'save' him. He thought as a boy he didn't need to understand the pain Naruto felt that day. He thought he needed to block it out and move on. He wasn't counting on how that look in his eyes at this moment made him realize how much of a fool he'd been.

"I love you like a brother, you idiot. We were always more than friends but just barely less than lovers." He didn't care who heard him. "You were my drive. My force. You pushed me harder than anyone else. I loved you for that. I love you for that now." His voice was soft but harsh as he lowered Sasuke to the ground. He could no longer look at him, fists clenched at his sides as he gazed down like a boy of twelve.

All he could do was look at him. Look at him like an idiot. His mouth was only open slightly and his eyes were soft with unchecked emotion. He should have known this was going to happen. As children they'd slept in the same place during missions. They'd been through the same pains. And sometimes, they'd shared the same secrets in those moments of less ego and more kindness. He recalled the day he carried Naruto back to the hut in the Wave Country after finally reaching the top of the damned tree. Both of them had smiled the whole way home, as if, sharing a secret no one else knew about. They were their own worst enemy. Their own blood sweat and tears. Their lives were so tightly woven no matter how hard either of them tried, it would never be severed.

He hadn't been embarrassed or shocked by the comment about friends and lovers. He supposed in another place, another time and in a different path... it could have been possible. But, as it stood they both walked that line. And it made Naruto closer to him than almost anyone else he knew as a friend.

He stepped forward... slowly at first and then as he stood directly in front of him he embraced him. He embraced his friend; his strong good hearted friend who always went above and beyond for everyone because it was and would always be the right thing to do. He pulled him tightly to his chest, resting his head there. One hand wrapped about his back while the other was placed on his head, fingers barely tangling in his blond strands.

When he spoke, it was in a whisper with closed eyes. "I'm sorry." He held him tighter as he felt Naruto's arms wrap about him while he let it all out on his chest, staining his shirt with tears. "I'm sorry," he repeated. And he kept repeating it. Over and over and over until he felt tears coming himself. And once more, he didn't give a damn who was watching.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Author's Note:** -sniffle- Ok, that was sad too. And for the record, there is nothing out of the norm for cousins to marry in some countries. Incest or not, arranged marriages between families have been going on for generations. Also, Kei isn't technically blood related to Ryu or Shin, so, really it shouldn't be considered gross by any fashion. But, if you find it icky, then don't read. XP Thank you all for your reviews, it's appreciated.

Kirimixx, You cried? YOU cried? I cried it while writing it! I could barely see the screen through my helpless blubbering. This was the big reason why I made Sasuke seem so cold throughout the entire story. I wanted everyone to keep that image of him. That he was a cold unfeeling bastard. I waited for the right moment. The moment Kei hugged him for him to break. Nothing melts a father's heart like his own daughter. Especially his own daughter comforting him while he falls to pieces. It was happy and sad at the same time

I mean, here's a guy who could, to look at him, give two shits less about anyone. And because of his harsh training has to keep his emotion in check. He hasn't even told Sakura he loves her yet and she still sticks with him despite this. I could see her doing that because she is such an unconditional character with her emotions and he feelings.

But imagine, if you, had to say goodbye to you only child. You had to keep her secret. And then, to hold her for the first time in TWELVE years... To hear her voice in your ear as she wipes your tears and comforts you... To have gone so long with that single light keeping you from loosing yourself... well, I couldn't see doing it any other way.

--Blade


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**..Chapter Thirteen..**

**..**

**.**

**..**

Other than the end of the game, the rest of the day had went off without a problem. Whatever issues the family still had with the three visitors, everything had seemed to be cleared up.

Kei hadn't quite understood what happened in the field earlier that day between her father and Sasuke. But, she did understand whatever it was, her Papa had been pretty hurt over him leaving the village all those years ago. Whatever friendship they had... it was close. So close Kei had a hard time grasping the idea in her mind. What exactly did more than friends but less than lovers really mean?

She wasn't ignorant to the idea of men and men and women and women being together. But, her father loved her mother. He would be with her till the day she or he passed on.

So. she just assumed whatever close relationship he father had with the raven haired man it wasn't sexual. He just must love him in a way that broke most of the normal bounds of friendship. She could easily see them... as weird as it may sound... snuggling on the couch watching television. Not out of sexual need or loving relationship like the one he had with her mother... they were just close enough that normal boundaries that male friends had with one another didn't apply to them. Women snuggled with their women friends and no one thought anything of it, so why not?

Yes, this made much more sense in her little head. Especially considering the very scene she'd just described to herself was staring her in the face in the living room currently and she had originally not known what to make of it.

"Oi! Naruto! Get off! You're laying on the remote, drop out!"

Naruto stuck his tongue out at him, his head laying in his lap quite comfortably. "I dun wanna move, asshole. 'Sides, I like this show." He turned his head to keep watching.

Kei suppressed a giggle behind her hand. Especially when her little brother came towards them and climbed right into Sasuke's lap and Naruto had to move so that he was only leaning on Sasuke's shoulder.

It was indeed the cutest, most natural thing she'd ever seen three men do in her whole life. Well, two men and one boy. Still, it was adorable.

"I still wish I had a camera..."

Kei looked up to see Sakura. She smiled. "Me too." She glanced back at the group now all trying to readjust themselves to more comfortable positions on the small couch. "Can I ask you something, Sakura?" She looked up at her again.

Sakura knelt down to her eyes level. "Sure. Anything."

"Why did you leave with Sasuke? I know Papa said you did it because you loved him... but why didn't you try and get him to stay? He hurt a lot of people."

Sakura sighed as she stared at her daughter. "Would you like to go for a walk with me, darling?"

She nodded. "Are you going to tell me a story?"

"Yes." They headed for the door.

"Is it about you and Sasuke?"

She smiled. "Yes." They stepped outside and shut the door, walking into the night.

"Good." Kei lead her towards the same place her and Papa has talked on the little bridge. She took a seat on the bridge and once more, like last time, pulled off her shoes and began to play with koi. She was happy to see Sakura mimic her actions, smiling softly at the large fish. "So?"

"So?"

She grinned. "Where does your story begin?"

"Ah," Sakura started as she stared up at the stars. "Where does it start? Hm, let's see. It's starts when I was about the same age as you. My best friend at the time was a girl named Ino."

"I know Ino-chan. She's married to Choji-kun."

Saskura smiled and made a soft 'shh' noise. After Kei nodded she continued. "We were both very good friends since we were little girls. She helped me through many little girl tragedies." She made a face of mock seriousness. At Kei's laugh she continued. "Yes, when you're a child, especially a girl, every moment is dramatic. Well, she and I both fell for the same cute guy."

"Sasuke?"

She nodded. "Yup. Only I got luckier than her and ended up on his team with Naruto. Sasuke never really noticed me at first. But, it wasn't for my lack of trying. He was just more concerned with his revenge."

"Killing Itachi?" Her eyes were glued on the woman next to her.

She nodded again. "Yup. And then one night I sensed something was wrong. I told Naruto goodnight and I went towards the exit of the village. And my concerns were valid. He was going to leave."

"What did you do?" She hung on every word.

"At first I cried. I tried to get him to stay. I pleaded with him that the path of revenge was a bad one. It wouldn't do him or I or anyone else any good. I told him if he stayed with me I would do anything to make him happy." Sakura looked down at the water, feeling all those emotions from that night come welling back into her.

"What did he say?" Kei placed her hand on Sakura's.

Sakura let out a long shaky breath. "He told me I was annoying. And he said he was going to leave anyway. I offered to go with him. I threatened to scream. And then, he took me with him. You see," she looked down at the little girl, "It's Sasuke's dream to one day revive the Uchiha clan. To do that, he needs children. And he wanted me to give him that when his mission was over."

"Wow..." She breathed, and the seemed to think something over. "Doesn't he love you, Sakura?" She clung to her arm.

Sakura bit her lower lip as she felt tears coming on. "He's never said it... I mean, I know he does. The way he treats me and the way he takes care of me. He's always been there for me... I just..." She felt little girl arms hugging her and sighed, embracing her as a few tears fell.

"He should tell you, Sakura. When you love someone you tell them." She suddenly stood, grabbing Sakura's hand and her shoes. "Come on."

Sakura blinked, wiping away tears and grabbed her shoes as well. "Where are we going?" She would never have the heart to tell her no. They stumbled along the path back into the house.

"Don't worry, Sakura." And then the small girl was pulling open the door to the living room. She released Sakura's hand and glared at Sasuke. She pointed at Sakura. "Why haven't you told her!"

Sasuke, who, had moments ago been moving about on the couch with the two other males still trying to get comfortable, blinked at his daughter who was now blocking the television in a very confused unSasuke manner. "Told who what?"

Kei placed her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes. She had a look of serious determination. "When you love someone you should tell them, Sasuke-kun. Why haven't you told Sakura-chan you love her?"

Wild and confused eyes of coal black looked up from his daughter to Sakura. He could see there were tears in her eyes. Why had she been crying? "Sakura..."

"Don't you love her, Sasuke-kun?"

He felt cornered all of sudden and stared back at his daughter. She was expecting an answer. He'd never once told her he loved her. Not on the day he took her from her home and not anytime since then. She'd always told him and he supposed in some way he always assumed she knew.

"Oi, Sasuke..." Naruto started next to him. "Tell her." He waved his hand in the direction of the pink-haired woman he'd spent all his life with away from home. She was the mother of his most precious child. How could he not love her? But... could he say it?

"You made her cry, Sasuke-kun," Kei was saying. "She thinks you don't love her."

That only made the lovely woman cry even more and she tried to hold it in. Hadn't there been enough tears shed in the past two days? Sasuke had cried over their daughter. Naruto had cried over Sasuke. And now she was crying over her daughter and Sasuke. There was just something unnerving about your child telling her father to tell YOU he loved you.

She felt arms embrace her and warm lips on her forehead. She felt soft fingers gently brush her tears. The same voice that once cursed her good name. The same voice that yelled at her as he drug her down the hall by her hair. The same voice that whispered to her when she cried over Kei. It was the same voice that told her she'd ruined him for anyone else when they had sex. That same voice... the very same voice was telling her in the most tender... loving... and vulnerable voice... "I love you... I always have. I'm sorry I didn't say it sooner."

When she opened her eyes up to look into his she was almost surprised to find a soft blush pinkening over his nose. She tried not to laugh, really she did. And some how she held it in. He looked so unsure of himself. And over only three little words? Sasuke Uchiha, revivor of the Uchiha clan... blushing? "Of all the things to blush over... three little words. You never cease to amaze me, Uchiha."

If it was possible he seemed to blush further. He felt a tugging on his clothing and looked down.

"Oh, Sasuke?"

"Yes?"

She grinned. "When you love someone you suppose to kiss them too. And then ask them to marry you."

He blinked, utterly speechless. He felt soft gloved fingers on his face, turning it. Sakura was looking into his coal depths. He arched a brow in a questioning manner as if to say 'yes?'

She lowered her lashes only a hair and smirked at him. "Uchiha Sasuke... will you do the honor of being my husband?" She looked over at Kei. "How was that?"

She gave her a thumbs up. "Perfect. But you left out the kiss."

"So I did." She leaned in, brushing her lips against his. She started out slowly a first and then progressed. Her tongue intertwined with his own. She felt her teeth brush his now and then, never having been bothered by it in the first place. And then she felt strong hands running up her back and pulling her closer to him. When she pulled back... she heard clapping. And looked. The whole room had shown up for their performance it seemed.

Sasuke felt another tug and looked down again.

"What's your answer?"

He looked back at Sakura.

She smiled. "Yes, Uchiha. What is your answer. Be quick about it now, I might change my mind. And then you'll have lost me for good."

"Like hell," He kissed her again. "Yes, you aggravating woman. Yes. Just because you asked first doesn't mean you getting final say though."

And then everyone laughed. Kei grinned on. Once, long ago, she was told her father had a wondrous way of bringing people together. He changed people. He made them who they were meant to be. He showed them the path to their own greatness and asked for nothing in return. Somehow, after today, she had to ask herself... could she do that to people to? If the happy couple in front of her was any indication.. she supposed so...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Author's Note:** I'm really sorry this chapter was so short, but I can't see putting anything else I have planned in until the next chapter. Since the Chuunin Exams are coming up in the story VERY shortly I can't put them in here -wrinkles nose- I'll ruin the happy moment.

**nicolerogersXX,** Thank you! Much appreciated. And yeah, to me Sasuke and Naruto are too close to ignore something like that. That emotional. Especially after seeing the episodes in front of the large statue monuments before Sasuke goes to Orochimaru.

**superme383, **-blush- You know, I'm not one for a big ego, but, I really have worked hard on this story to make it as good as I know it is. I suppose that's why at first I was confused as to why I had so few reviews. Thank you! You actually made my day 100x better when I read your comment.

To all other reviewers! Thanks and keep reading!

--Blade


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**..Chapter Fourteen..**

**..**

**.**

**..**

Leiko Izanami. Tall, brash, cocky, and yet every ounce the woman she called her mother was. Well, not her true mother, but that didn't matter. Her parents had always been kind to her. Kind enough to take her in and give her the opportunities she now had before her.

She had sharp violet eyes. They seemed electric, almost metallic with energy. Her hair was the rich shade of deep ebony with bright slashes the same color as her eyes. It was short and erratic, put up into two tight bands that spiked out on the top of her head to either side.

She was draped in a large poncho of deep deep royal type purple. The edges were sewn through with black thread that created a design of curling lines. The poncho had a high neck with a silver buckle. It covered her lips and part of her nose.It fell to her ankles, but one side of it was open and draped over her shoulder revealing a tight jumpsuit of black and metallic violet beneath. The outfitting had no sleeves and her arms were covered in black gloves to her upper arms like an ANBU. Silver forearm protectors like those Itachi wore covered them. You would only see one though, as it was on the side of the open part of her poncho and placed on her hip.

She stared out at her class. The room was full to the brim. Just as she expected for the first part of the exam. Would they be able to handle her? Ibiki had once done this part of the exam many years ago. His hard tactics and mind shattering techniques had left many of the students feeling defeat. He'd told her he imagined if it weren't for one Uzumaki Naruto, now the Hokage, his class would have been half the size it turned out to be.

She smirked.

She handed the stack of papers to the Chuunin next to her and asked that he pass them out.

"Candidates," she addressed the room, "today you will take the first part of the Chuunin exam. This is but one part of three levels to the large test. It is written and requires a lot of concentration. Be sure to follow the instructions. Not doing so will result in your failure. Getting caught cheating will result in your failure. Failing will not only cause you, but your team mates to fail." Her eyes narrowed. "Begin!"

Kei felt her heart drop to the bottom of her stomach. What was with this lady? If she failed her team failed too? How... what... this sucked! Maybe the answers weren't that hard? She looked down at the paper in front of her. Her heart dropped again as she started to read. The first line on the page said to read the entire test. Huh...? She looked at the large stack of paper. It was at least an inch thick. How much time did they have?

She looked up at the teacher and raised her hand.

"Yes?"

She gulped. "Um... sensei... how long do we have to finish this test?"

She smiled. "Attention class."

Everyone looked up.

Good. "There is no time limit. The first person to complete the test however..." She smiled under the neck of her poncho, "will be given an extra sixty points for the final part of the exam. Their team mates will be given the same points and they will pass because you have passed. Even if they fail. But..." she paused, "if you finish first and fail.. you and your team may never be allowed to take the exam again."

Everyone in the room gasped. What kind of fucked up rule was that?

Apparently Rei seemed to think so too because she stood up and slammed her hand on the desk. "What kind of bullshit rules are those?"

Leiko narrowed her eyes at the red head. "If you don't like it, you are more than welcome to leave and try again next year. Just remember... if you give up, your team gives up as well. Think wisely. After all, you have more than enough time to consider your actions."

The whole room seemed to go silent as Rei sat down with little more than a growl.

Kei stared down at her stack of papers. Her _huge_ stack of papers. There were words all over them! She scanned the first couple of pages, not finding a single question in sight until seven pages into it. She thought she was going to cry. Oh! This was injustice!

She sighed. Pouting was doing her no good. She would just have to read the whole thing through carefully and go from there. And somehow, someway, she would avoid being the first person to the front of the desk.

Hours passed by. Many of them as the class went through the test. But, no one was getting up. No one was going to the front to turn in their test. And then, after much time late into the evening... some people were first removed for cheating. Some later were removed when they raised their hands to quit and try again next year.

When Kei finally looked up... only twenty-five percent of the class remained. She swallowed hard and glanced over at Rei and Ryu. The test questions didn't look that hard. She continued to read through. Every page. She'd been tempted a few times to write down answers. They were unbelievably easy. Just what was with that anyway? You'd think this exam would at least have Genin level questions. Not Academy student level.

She sighed as she flipped another page... and another... and another. Another forty-five minutes passed before she reached the final page. Ok, done. She was about to turn back to the first page of questions when she noticed something... something very small... very tiny at the bottom of the page in gray writing. It wasn't invisible. But, it wasn't easy to catch if you ran through the test too quickly. She almost jumped out of her seat when she read those words.

_"Do not write on this test."_

She looked up again around the class. No one had gone up to the front yet. No one. Had anyone else caught it? Or was she just the first? It all made sense to her right then. She grinned and picked up her papers. She raised her hand.

Leiko looked up at her. "Yes?"

"I'm finished, sensei."

Everyone in the room looked at her. Stared.

Leiko arched a brow. "Oh..? Are you sure? You know if you fail you ond your team can never try for the exam again."

She was still grinning. "I know, sensei. I'm confident."

"Very well, bring it here." She motioned with her two fingers.

Kei ran to the desk and placed the stack of papers in front of her as Leiko sat down. And then she started flipping through it. Everyone in the room held their breath. When she got to the final page she looked up at Kei. There was a long silence. "I'll give you one more opportunity. Are you sure you don't want to quit now?"

Kei blinked. Had she done it wrong? No, that was impossible... had she misread the last page? She felt her gut wretch. What should she do?

No, her mind shouted at her. No. She had not been wrong. She was sure of it. "I am determined, sensei. You cannot make me doubt what I have read. I am positive that I have passed."

She smiled. "Very well," she began, the room still holding their breath, "Hyuuga Kei... you have..." her tone was stern, "...passed. You and your team may leave the room. Sixty points will be added to your final score in the last part of the exam."

People started gasping and blinking in awe. Kei just jumped into the air and shouted, "Score!"

Rei smirked at her from her desk and Ryu just grinned. Both team mates got up and the rest of the room started finishing the exam. When they left the room Ryu looked at her.

"How did you pass that? I know the questions were a piece of cake... but, I still didn't want to be first. I was so worried I got one wrong."

Rei nodded. "I was not as confident either. I didn't want my failure to yours. How did you do it?"

Kei blinked. "You mean you didn't see it?"

Both team mates looked at one another and then back to her. "See what?" Ryu stated.

She chuckled and explained, "At the end of the last page. It says, 'do not write on this test.' and at the first part it said read the whole test first. So, I did."

"Dude! I totally missed that! Awe... I'm so happy you went up there first, Kei. You're amazing."

"Ditto," said Rei with a half smile. "I'm happy your the brains of this operation. Because it it was left up to Ryu here we'd be done for."

"Hey!" He frowned as they headed down the hall to the entrance. "You're not as smart either, Red."

"I never said I was. It's my job to just keep your asses in line." She smirked. "That test was dull. Wanna burger?"

Both team mates shouted in agreement and they made their way out with a smile. Talking ensued for a long while as they walked down the dirt path in the village. They all stopped though as they found Rin in front of them.

She flashed a smile. "Good afternoon, team!"

"Hello, Rin-sensei. But, it's night time."

Rei nodded in agreement to Kei's statement. "It's the middle of the night."

Ryu chuckled. "What are you on, sensei?"

Kei giggled. "You're definitely related to Kakashi-sensei."

She arched a brow and looked up as if she was only just realizing it. She looked back down at them. "So it is. And I should think so. He's my husband."

Kei's eyes widened. "Really?! He never said he was married."

She smiled. "I know. Anyway, I have some news for you three."

"What's that?" Ryu placed his hands on his hips.

Kei arched her brows expectantly.

"Get on with it, woman. I'm hungry," was Rei's response.

"Very well," she grinned, "Tomorrow, first thing in the morning will be the start of the second exam. Everyone finished the written very quickly after you two left."

"How many passed?" Kei was curious. How many had gotten the last question? She hoped Shin did well.

"Well, about half of the room. Only six other teams manages to pass. That's eighteen students."

"Shin's team?" She outright asked.

She nodded. "His team passed." She smiled at her excitement. "Just be sure to make to be at The Forest of Death by tomorrow at nine AM. Got it?"

"Forest of Death?" Rei asked. "Isn't that a forbidden area?"

She nodded. "Yes. Don't bring anything with you but your shinobi weapons and normal tools. No packs, no food, nothing. Doing so will get you disqualified. Ok?"

They all nodded.

She smiled. "Good. I'll be watching for you guys. A few days after this part of the exam will be the big match ups in the main stadium. Don't let me down, ok?"

"Yes, Rin-sensei," they all said.

"And that's it. Don't stay out too late. You wouldn't want to miss it tomorrow because you slept in. Bye!" With another grin she was gone in a flash.

The three shinobi began to walk off towards the normal place for a bite to eat, clearly contemplating the second part of the exam for tomorrow.

As Rei and Ryu spoke amongst themselves and bantered our young heroine pondered. The name of the place alone didn't inspire warm fuzzy feelings. It made her think of creepy scary monsters of death. She began to image terrible things curling around her in the middle of a dark second of woods. She wrinkled her nose and furrowed her brow. Surely there wouldn't be monsters. Not unless you counted the shinobi who'd come from other villages to participate or watch.

There were so many of them around town. All of them were dressed up in the garb of their country or village. Leaf was banking in big on the paycheck from all the out of towners, that was for sure. Some were from Sand, others from Rock, still even more from Mist. The only one she wasn't seeing was Sound. And that she was happy for. Orochimaru wouldn't dare try to smuggle his ninja in again. Doing so would get them kill on spot. Even if there was a scent of them around.

"What do you think, Kei-chan?"

She blinked over at Ryu. She frowned. "I'm sorry. I wasn't listening. Can you repeat it?"

"It's alright," he smiled, "I was asking if you wanted to go some place else. The burger joint looks pretty packed." He pointed at it.

Indeed, there was a line out the door. "Huh... Well, we could always go get ramen. I'm sure it's not busy this time of night. It's not on the main strip. Only regulars go because they know how good it is."

Everyone seemed to agree with that. Rei seemed irritated about not getting her burger, but she seemed to get over it pretty quickly once they started eating at the open aired shop.

"So, how hard do you think this second part will be?" Ryu asked.

"Who knows," began Rei between bites, "my old man told me the first year they did it you had to nab a scroll from the other teams."

"What kind of scroll?" Kei asked through a food filled mouth.

Rei sighed at her friend's lack of table manners, but continued, "Well, each team was given one scroll. One scroll of earth and one of heaven. You didn't know who had which, but you had to have both to finish the test. Which means..."

"You were pitted against other teams to get their scroll." Ryu offered.

"Exactly," Rei nodded and went on, "so, inevitably only three teams can move onto the final part of the exams."

"Did he tell you anything else?" Kei asked, this time making sure she finished the food in her mouth.

She shook her head and picked some more noodles with her chopsticks. "No, he said he wasn't allowed to. But, at least we know that much, I suppose. Don't know how much help it really is." She took a bite.

"It's better than knowing nothing at all," Ryu smiled, "Thanks, Red."

She smirked, "Yeah, whatever..."

Kei chuckled. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad tomorrow. She had two amazing team mates who stood by her no matter the situation. Yes, they would pass. They would pass and move onto the final part. And maybe, just maybe, she'd make Chuunin. They all would.

ooo

Naruto gazed out at the many people before him in the room. They'd all shown up, hm? This was a good sign. It meant they were interested in what he had to say. All three great Kages had shown up, sitting at the lowest level of the auditorium in the center set of long wooden desk. All of them were looking at him with some intent.

The first in the row was a woman. He only knew she was female because he'd been told as much. Her entire face was covered in the white of her veil. The rest if her in her Kage robes and hat. Her name was Kito Kyoko (first name first this time). One of the few female Kages in the room today. And also one of the most deadliest. She came from Mist and her gaze was heatedly narrowing on him. He'd never met her before. He'd been told she was not the most agreeable or trusting Kage in the room. He'd have his work cut out for him.

The second was the Touchikage. Fugita Kamizuru from the hidden village of Rock in Earth country. He was fifty-two years old and a hard ass. Very set in the old ways. He had long graying hair and a receding hair line. It was tied back in a top knot and the lower half hung down his back past his shoulders. He had a mustache which was also long and fell to either side of his mouth like an old monk. He was a no BS kinda guy that took didn't take anyone's shit. He could feel the heat coming off of him just from sitting next to Kita. He was only agreeable if your offer made sense and was good for him. So, he wasn't too worried about him. He just had to be strait forward and to the point.

The third was the one good member he had in the group. Raidon Akiyama. He was fifty years old and had gray hair as well. It was shorter but you couldn't see that beneath his Kage hat. He had to little bits of hair under his nose for his mustache. He looked scary... but really Naruto had been told if you were on his good side he was just a big teddy bear. nd thank fully he was just as eager to hold this meeting as Naruto and Gaara.

Gaara was next to him and just above the other Kages in another row he could see Sumaru. Good old Sumaru. It'd been a long time but he'd been happy for him when he achieved his dream of Hoshikage. Star still wasn't one of the great nations, but, he was working towards that.

"Now that you're all here and ready we'll begin," he stood up and placed his hands behind his back, addressing the room. Gaara moved to stand next to him, giving him strength. He allowed a smile for the room to see.

"As you all know, this gathering is one of the utmost importance. Few people know we're even meeting here today. I appreciate your secrecy in this matter and your willingness to show up." He paused to see how they took that before continuing. "All of us have felt the weight of Orochimaru and the Akatsuki in many ways. They've all done wrongs to us. Stolen children from our villages, raped our women, killed countless numbers of our best shinobi. All the way from Academy level right up to ANBU special forces."

"I'll say," Raidon spoke up, "They took my brother. I've still got men who haven't returned from that mission."

Naruto nodded. "I understand and I want to help. But, I need your help to do that. All of you," he gazed around the room, "This is not a feat I can do on my own. Even with Sand's cooperation. Both groups have strong forces that have beaten us in the past. And in the past we have fought with each other. Many wars over senseless distrusting issues. We've spent countless years pecking at one another and loosing lives in the process." He once more took pause and looked around the room and he held open his hands in an open expression. "I'm not asking you all to unite infinitely. It would be nice. It is one of my many goals as the Hokage. To unite the five great nations, no, all of the shinobi world under one great force. But, I'm not asking for that much. I'm asking you today, to join me. All of you. And help destroy the threat both evils pose against us."

It was then Kita spoke up, the Mizukage. "I'm not sure how much of a threat this.. Akatsuki actually poses. The only thing they seem to be is ridding us of the beast holders, Hokage-sama. Like yourself and the Kazekage..." She seemed to smirk. "I can't see how that is a... bad thing. No insult intended, but you understand I'm sure."

He didn't miss her meaning, but it didn't cause his confidence to waver. "You are wrong, Mizukage-sama." He addressed the room again. "Many of you do not know this, but, the Akatsuki pose a great threat to us as they gather more and more keepers of the tailed beasts. They plan to use those great powers to wipe out villages out entirely."

There were urgent whispers around the room and someone shouted how he knew this.

He tried to quiet the room but it was Gaara who spoke up, coming forward. "We have people keeping tabs on this for us. We can say, with definite certainty that the Akatsuki plan to wipe us out. If we fail to form as one front and annihilate these forces we may see an end to the shinobi world we all have worked so hard to build. I for one, am not going to let that happen to my people. The choice is yours..." He looked over at Naruto, hope in his cool aqua pools.

Naruto smiled and nodded and thank you. He was more than happy his good friend was here.

Then suddenly the man who'd been quiet the entire meeting, the old man without his Kage hat on spoke, the Touchikage. "You are a very good speaker, Hokage-sama, Naruto, keeper of the nine tailed beast and son of the man known as the Yellow Flash of Konoha. The man who defeated the great demon fox and sealed him in his only son." He paused. "I met him once. He was a great and honorable man who loved his village. I respected him and still do even into his death."

Naruto blinked, in awe... "Thank you.."

He smirked. "I am old. I am set in my ways. When I was boy many wars broke out between the five great villages. Many people died. Many people I cared about like my dear wife and child. I understand your need. I once had it long ago." He sighed. "I'm not sure if I have the energy to do what you are asking..."

Naruto felt his inner strength begin to drop. He could not waver. He needed to get them to agree.

"But.."

Naruto waited with a bated breath and Gaara narrowed his eyes curiously.

"A new age is coming for all of us. That has been proven in your great alliance with Sand. You two..." He chuckled. "You both are so young and because you keep the beasts within you I can see wisdom beyond even my own years. And yet, it seems you both have retained the spirit of a child of twelve going on his first D ranked mission." He smiled then. "I will join your front Naruto Uzumaki, son of the Yellow Flash of Konoha. And if you still wish to unite the five great, no, all of the shinobi world after this fight, you will have my sword and my village at your side."

And then, even after the shock began to set in, the whole room began to agree. One by one they agreed they would unite against the Akatsuki and Orochimaru. After years of hoping all it took was two great enemies to bring them together. And even if it was for a small period of time, it was just but one step closer to achieving his dream of a united shinobi world.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**..Chapter Fifteen..**

**..**

**.**

**..**

"We're really going to be pitted against our friends?"

Rei looked over at Kei from her standing position in the forest. The girl seemed a bit upset. She wasn't surprised. Kei was just like that. She had a good heart, but, if it came right down to it she would do what was needed to pass this part of the exam. They all would. Rei looked about. It was dark in here. Even during the daylight you could hardly tell the sun was out. It was much like a marsh or swamp in many respects.

She sighed.

They'd already been here about four days and still only had one scroll. A heaven scroll. What were they going to do if they couldn't get another one? They hadn't even come across any other ninja yet. How was that possible? Had everyone left already? No, that wasn't logical. They had one scroll. Which, meant there was at least one other team with a scroll somewhere in the forest.

"We need to formulate some type of plan." Ryu was saying from his his sitting position on a large tree root.

"I know... but, how can we when we don't even know where everyone is?" Kei sighed, looking ready to pout.

This really shouldn't be that hard, Rei was thinking. It shouldn't be. Their team was solid. They passed the Genin exam with flying colors. They passed the bell test in very short time and even figured out the secret with easy selflessness. And then the written exam for the first part of the Chuunin hadn't been easy... but Kei had worked it out and gotten them this far. Surely they couldn't fail here. Her parents wouldn't be furious, but, she didn't want to disappoint them either. Her mother, Temari could be terribly annoying sometimes. Especially when Rei lost at something she wanted badly. The woman meant well. But, now and then she made her want to crawl into a perpetual hole of doom. All that mothering was bad on her brain. How did her father do it?

Feh, thinking like was getting her no where.

"I could start searching the woods," Ryu was saying.

Rei blinked. "How? Not that I'm against separating... I just think were better together."

He shook his head. "I know. I'm not going anywhere." He suddenly bit it thumb, stood up, preformed some quick but unreadable hand signs and then placed the flat of his hand onto the soft earth. A puff of smoke suddenly appeared and slowly began to clear. As it did, in front of him would be a large lizard of some sort.

Kei blinked. "A dragon?"

The thing looked over at her with beady black eyes. It was low to the ground and had a long tail. It looked to be at least six feet long in full length. It bore and eye patch over one eye and was a deep shade of green and black.

The thing seemed to 'hn' and then speak. "No, girl. I'm a animal nin. A kimono dragon. If you must call me something, I am Gregor. Smallest of the Kimono Beast Clan." He looked up at Ryu and then surprised them all by lifting up on his two back legs. "What have you called me for, boy?"

Ryu chuckled. "Sorry, guys. He has an attitude now and then."

The creature grunted.

He was going on, kneeling down a bit to meet the animals eye level. "I need you to scan the area for a bit. Come back if you find anyone and let us know. Ok, Gregor?"

He nodded and moved to leave with amazing speed and quick quip, "I hope you know you woke me up. I expect a bite to eat later, boy." And then he was gone into the brush.

Rei seemed to smirk as she crossed her arms over her chest. "You can summon animal nin already? Maybe you're not as useless as I first thought."

Kei grinned. "He was cool. Should we wait here?"

Ryu was about to nod when something pricked at his senses. He looked over at the two women. Their eyes told him they noted it as well. He gazed about the clearing slowly, as if not to set off any idea that he knew they were being watched. How many of them were there? One? Two? He'd find out. Without saying it, he called on Byakugan and scanned the forest around them.

And then he saw them, three figures crouched just beyond the brush. So, another team was observing them? And how long had they been doing so? He looked over at the other two women, trying, with his eyes to ask them if it was ok to call them out. However it happened, both seemed to catch on and nodded. He gazed back to where they were at.

"Whoever you are, show yourselves."

The people in the brush seemed to debate this a moment. After a few seconds they began to walk out.

The first two were women. Ryu found this odd as most teams, aside from theirs was compromised of two males and one female. There's had two women likes theirs? He blinked.

One of them was dressed in tight black pants that seemed to hug her every curve and ride low on her hips. About her calves were ice blue leg warmers. A series of bandages or wraps went about her forearms and only left her fingers visible. She had two ice blue bands about her upper arms. Both were bare and a long vest of cool blue and black hung to her knees. It was Asian in style and split up the sides, front and back to her hips. Her hair was as cool a shade of blue as her vest; her eyes black and piercing.

She smirked at him. "Byakugan user, eh?"

The second seemed more withdrawn and shy. She had short blond hair and garnet depths. Her clothing seemed too plain in comparison to the other. A gray tank top and blue faded jeans with rips at the knees. Her breasts were large, but not overly so. She had a piece of some type of herb hanging from her mouth, looking to be chewing on it. Slung over her shoulder in a pouch of some sort looked... to be harp? It wasn't pretty or anything. If anything it looked a little beat up from too many fights.

"Oh..." She seemed to whine, "Jade-chan. I'm hungry.."

The girl named Jade seemed to grin. "Neh... Akira... I told you we couldn't bring anything with us. If it weren't for that high metabolism of yours you'd weigh a ton. I'm sure it must be your own perseverance of youth with keeps you so lovely." To someone else her words might seem cruel, but they were genuine and kind. Perhaps a little too exuberant.

"We'll get food later," mumbled a boy. He was the last one to exit the brush. His hair was a mess of shoulder-length dirty blond. His eyes were a dull orange. And his skin... was a tan. His clothing looked almost Arabian. Large brown puffy pants made of what looked like gauze. He wore an elaborate green sash about his waist and no shirt. And... what struck Ryu the most? Really? Were the two beasts next to him. They looked like hyenas... although they weren't... were they? Both seemed to be made of sand. Everytime they took a step with their master they seemed to shake some off and then gain it back.

"Who are you?" Kei asked. They all wore headbands of Konoha... but something else was there too. Like the sign of Sand mixed somehow with the sign of Leaf.

Jade grinned widely and bowed too elaborately. When she stood back up she balled a fist and held it up as if to punch the air upward; but, did not. "I'm Jade Lee, resident of Konoha and a member of the special Genin task force. My companions are Akira and Sunako. Akira is from Leaf like myself and Sunako from Sand."

Rei blinked. "Special... task force?"

The boy sighed. "You're confusing them, Jade." He looked over at them. "We're a test group of Genin. The first this year. Jade and Akira from Leaf and I from Sand. Hokage-sama and Kazekage-sama ordered it since we began in the Academy. For several years now we've been jumping back forth between the two."

Ryu still seemed confused. "But... why?"

Akira finished off her herb. "To push the idea past the other Kages during the exam." She shrugged. "If our test group works it could mean more like us. Then again, who knows?"

Just then Gregor came back, leaping from the woods and placed himself directly in front of Ryu. "Boy."

He looked down. "Did you find anything out?"

He nodded. "There's a team from Rock that have both scrolls. They appear to be sleeping. I can only guess it's because they're so far from the center of the forest where the main building is."

Ryu grinned. "Yes! Now we can get that Earth scroll."

All three members of the other team seemed to narrow their eyes.

Sunako spoke first. "You have a Heaven scroll?"

Kei narrowed her eyes on the boy. "You have Earth?"

Jade grinned. "I suppose we have to fight, neh? We can't let you leave without that scroll."

Rei smirked, crossing her arms over her chest. "We could. Fight that is. Or..."

"Or?" Akira edged.

"Or," Rei went on, "we could work together and get those two scrolls from the other team. Then we could all move on to the next part of the test."

Sunako seemed to ponder this. "Why should we? You're right here. There somewhere else."

Kei frowned, not sure how much she was beginning to like the formerly nice seeming 'test' group. "This test is one big show to prevent wars and increase profit in each village. If we work together and make it to the finals it's one less group from Rock that might get more requests for ninja. Which means more for Suna and Konoha."

Jade sighed. "She brings up a valid point, however trivial."

"True," murmured Akira.

Sunako smirked. "I guess we're working together then."

ooo

All six members of the make shift team eyed the group of sleeping Rock ninja. Gregor sniffed the air and nodded in a direction. "The scrolls are in that bag." He pointed next to one of the sleeping men.

"How do we want to handle this?... Kei?" Rei looked at her.

Kei blinked. She looked around her. Why were they all staring at her? "Me?"

Rei nodded. "This was my idea, but you were the one to solidify it. And anyway, you much better at tactics than I am. I'm not sure about the others."

Sunako shrugged. "None of us are bad at it, but it's not too much of strong point for either of us. Jade is the brawn of our group. Akira.. well... she has her own skills. And myself?" He smirked and glanced at Kei almost flirtatiously. "I'm just an all out brawler."

Ryu nodded. "We'll leave this to you Kei. What are we gonna do?"

She sighed. It seemed somehow she's gone from the goofy kid to the lead planner. She wasn't discounting her own intelligence... but... what if her plan didn't work?

_"Never doubt your abilities... Kei." Her father's face was smiling in her mind._

"Ryu, check to see if they're clones." She ordered determinedly.

He nodded. "Right." He looked at the group. "Byakugan!" His voice was whispered harshly. He scanned the three. "No, they're not clones. And, if I'm seeing this correctly... their chakra levels are low." Byakugan faded. "They must have fought hard for those scrolls."

She nodded. Good, that meant this wouldn't be too hard. "Rei, use your wood ninjutsu to trap them. Even if they do wake up, I don't want them surprising us."

Rei nodded and preformed the seals. After a moment the oaken pieces started coming from the ground and curled around the bodies. "Done."

"Ok," she looked over at the other members. "Sunako. I'm not sure what you can do... But, are you a sand user?"

He smirked charismatically. "You pegged it, love. What do you need?"

She blushed, but smiled. "Do you think you can get the scrolls? I'd rather not have any of us leave this position. Just in case."

Ryu seemed to frown, but, let it go.

Sunako winked and nodded. "Sure thing." He looked over at one of his beasts. "Tasha, take care of it." The creature nodded and seemed to turn into a pile of sand. It slithered past them and headed towards the group of three; towards the bag. But, something happened. All of sudden the bodies turned to rubble;a pile of rocks. And then something was pulling the bag upward by an invisible thread.

Kei gasped.

Rei grumbled. "I should have known this wouldn't have been this easy."

Suddenly six kunai came flying at them.

Ryu growled. "Move it people. They know our location. How they managed to make that rock look like it had real chakra systems I have no clue."

All of them were leaping out of the brush and out into the clearing. As soon as this happened the three Rock ninja appeared on the other side of the mess of ruble.

One of them chuckled. "For a mess of kids you're reflexes aren't to bad."

"Idiots," muttered Rei.

"Oi... it was a trap," Ryu growled. His eyes could now clearly see the bodies before him were not nearly as worn out as the ones before had been. "You have both scrolls, why set a trap?"

The same one chuckled again. "The less competition we have in the final round the better." He licked his lips. "Did you enjoy our rock clones?" He snickered. "We infused them to make it look like they were us... weak and easy prey."

Rei looked ready to kill. "If you think we're that easy to off think again."

Kei nodded, pointing at the group, her eyes shadowed with deadly intent. "We'll be taking the scrolls now."

All three of them laughed. "Take them? You were caught in our trap." More laughing.

"Enough," Sunako said. He moved his hands in an elaborate fashion. "Tasha, Ishtar!" The same that been on the ground moved behind the three men and slowly, yes, slowly reformed back into the hyena. From behind the six Genin the other lept over and in front of the group.

Kei smirked. And for a brief moment, had her true father been there, he might have seen a little of himself in her eyes. "One more time. The scrolls please?"

And then the fight broke out between the three Rock ninja and six Genin group. shirikin were thrown. Clones were made. Kunai were sent back and forth. Sunako's beasts attacked for all their worth. Jade used a combination of wind jutsu and taijutsu to take down one of them with the help of Kai and her shadow clones. Rasengan was called forth and created a cloud of ruble. Rei trapped one of them with her wood techniques but he managed to escape with the aid of his friend. Ryu went head to head with a series of weapons he molded from the metal in his bag.

And when it seemed the battle was coming to a stalemate a sound was heard. Kei looked over and watched at Akira used her harp. It was lovely and heated. Suddenly Kei felt as though her chakra took a major boost and didn't question it. But she was gasping again as from all areas from the forest neon blue butterflies... no... Moonflies began to come. They surrounded Akira and then... wings. Ragged butterfly wings form on her back as he continued to play.

Everyone but the Rock ninja felt the boost. It gave them the advantage and they went for it. Moments Rei had one of them pinned down with wood ninjutsu. Sunako had them trapped with sand and completely knocked out. And yet another was tossed to the side by Jade.

She clapped her hands free of dust. "Well, that wasn't so hard." She grinned and gave a thumbs up. "All in the power of youth."

Sunako rolled his eyes.

Rei looked down at the one still awake and trapped by her wood. She reached down and took the two scrolls from the bag. "Thank you."

"Bitch," he spat.

Her eyes narrowed and then she hit him, effectively knocking the final one out. "I don't even let my baby brother call me that. Asshole. Have some respect." She grunted and turned, tossing a heaven scroll to Sunako. "There you go."

He grabbed it and looked it over as if to make sure it was the real deal. He looked over at Kei. "Nice working with you." And then they were turning to leave.

Kei stepped forward. "Wait!"

Akira looked back, brow arched.

"We should go together. I mean.." Her lips seemed to pout as she tried for an answer. "Just in case someone tries to get them from us."

Sunako smirked. "Very well. But, you have to keep up with us." He looked up. "We only have a day to make it there. I'm not stopping for anything. Alright?"

Kei nodded.

Rei glanced over at Ryu. "Ready for more?"

He chuckled. "We've come this far. Hell yeah."

Kei smiled. "One more test, right?"

"Yup," Ryu patted her on the head.

"Hey! We're leaving!" Jade called.

All three of them blinked and set on after the group with Gregor in tow behind not too far away.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**..Chapter Sixteen..**

**..**

**.**

**..**

Naruto stood looking over the expanse of the compound from the top of his home. It was screened in and had no visibility from the outside. The day was cool and evening slowly began to set in. You could barely see the sun anymore just over the horizon. As he looked up slightly from his position on the railing he noted how clear it was. Stars began to show up one by one. In the distance he could see the village. Some of the evening lights were turning on.

His mind began to wander. He was happy for once. His friends were home even if they were still in the bingo book. The Kages had all agreed to Itachi's proposal even if he'd been the one to present it. And Kei had passed the second part of the exam. He couldn't be more relieved. It was one of the hardest parts. It required skill and survival tactics to an extreme. It was not uncommon for Genin to die during the second portion of the exam.

"A yen for your thoughts?" He heard a voice and turned slightly. He smiled and looked back.

Sasuke came up next to him. Tonight he was out of the ANBU uniform. White pants covered his legs, a red shirt and over that a deep blue coat with sleeves just midway to his elbows. On the back of it was the symbol for the Uchiha clan in the center. And around his head... of all things.. was the Konoha forehead protector.

Naruto glanced over at him. "It's good to see you wearing that."

He looked down at himself. "It is nice. Your wife is good with a needle." He chuckled slightly. It was nice to be able to laugh. He'd done it so much since he came home. It was like all those inky feelings inside of him were slowly fading.

He was still looking at him. "No, I meant the protector." His smile was faint and soft.

"Ah," he nodded and looked out at the village. "It was time. I won't be able to wear it tomorrow though."

"I know." He turned his head back to look at the village too. "Tomorrow's the main exam."

"How did she do?"

They both knew who he was talking about. "She passed both tests with flying colors. The whole team did very well. Rin met them when they opened the scrolls."

"Just like Iruka-sensei." He smiled. "We were such kids."

"We were." He mused.

"And now we're watching our kids do it." He wrinkled his nose. "It really makes you feel your age."

He laughed. "Speak for yourself. I'm still as ripe as I was the day we formed Team Seven."

"Those were the days. I can still recall Kakashi pestering us to work harder and make it to the top of those trees in Wave." His eyes seemed to twinkle with the memory.

He was chuckling again. "And the look on your face when you tried to ask me for advice about what Sakura told me."

He mock grumbled. "You never did tell me what she said, asshole. Which, is just terrible since I carried your ass back home when we finally made it to the top."

He let out a breath and a noise at the same time. "You were jerk that day."

"So were you," he accused.

"Only because you were."

They glared at each other a moment and then started to laugh.

"Nothing really changes, does it, dropout?" He placed his chin in his palm as he leaned in further on the railing.

He sighed. "Just age."

"How do you think she'll fair tomorrow?" He changed the subject.

His lips pursed as he turned around and moved towards the table. "Honestly? I'm not sure." He sat down and watched as Sasuke joined him across the table. "She's got all the taijutsu skills to match Lee in his youth. She has all the open palm fighting skill Neji had in his prime. She has a handful of skills I knew and more still I'm not even aware of. Her team is an excellent balance."

"Oh?" He arched a brow and reached for the large pitcher of ice water. He poured himself a glass and set it back down.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah. Rei and Ryu. You know their parents. Shikamaru and Temari are Rei's mother and father. And then Ryu is the result of Konohamaru and Hanabi. Rei specializes in wood ninjutsu and shadow. Ryu is well... a Hyuuga. His strongest point is his ability to bind chakra with metal. He's a bit rough around the edges and Rei can be a little too lazy for her own good... but they're good ninja. Especially in this generation."

He took a sip and then swirled his glass as he sat back looking down at it. "Temari and Shikimaru huh? Can't say I'm surprised."

Naruto chuckled. "No one can. And to make matters worse she has a twin."

"Rei?"

He nodded. "Yeah, her younger brother Rai. I'm sure they keep both parents on their toes."

Sasuke grinned slightly. "Nothing more than they deserve."

"True." He interlaced his fingers; blue eyes watching his friend. "Do you really think this will work?"

"What?" He took a drink.

"The united front?" He reached over to pour himself a drink too.

He shrugged. "It has to. If it doesn't were all done for, Naruto."

He nodded, looking out towards the night. Thinking on yet another topic. He was going to change the subject again. "Are you worried about Kei?"

He blinked. "What do you mean?"

He sighed and turned his cool blues to him. "When she finds out the truth. Are you worried she'll hate us? All of us?"

He seemed to think on this moment; setting his drink down as he still grasped it with one hand and thought. He turned the glass slightly. "I'll do my best to make sure it doesn't happen." He looked at him. "She's a good kid. She has a kind heart because of you alone. I have to bank on her being more like you than me when that time comes."

He was silent. He wanted Kei to be more like him when that time came? What did that mean? Sure, he'd raised her and impressed upon her the importance of family, teamwork and the village. It's not as though he didn't want her to be like Sasuke. Quite the opposite.

"Thank you."

"For?" Naruto asked.

"For taking care of her. She's grown into a lovely young woman. She's far better a person than I ever was at her age." His eyes seemed distant as he looked at his best friend. "I sometimes worry how she would have turned out if we'd been with her all these years..."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "You're not a bad parent, Sasuke. You did what you had to. No one will ever think worse of you because of it."

"And if she does? What if she reacts like I would have her age?" His face seemed sunk with worry.

"You had already gone through a lot worse than she had by the time you were a Genin, Sasuke. You and I both did. She has always had the benefit of a warm and loving family. She's always had friends." His eyes were soft, but determined.

He looked down at his glass. "So did Sakura and look what my influence made her do."

"God damnit, man!" He slammed his hand down on the table. "Quit blaming yourself. If you hadn't done what you did you wouldn't even have Kei to begin with. As much as I hated you leaving, as much as I hated you taking her with you, something good came from it. I'm glad you did. Because if you hadn't that little ball of black tuffed hair would have never fallen into my life." He let his words sink in, pausing. "I never would have had the joy of raising a daughter. She may be your child, but, I raised her. And I know when the time comes, whatever she decides, it will be a good choice."

"How can you be sure?" It was small, but some hope seemed to linger on his face.

He smiled. "Because, she's a Uchiha and a Uzumaki. And everyone knows were both just too stubborn to give up on anything. She won't either." A pause. "You have to have faith in her. You have to realize just because she's is like us doesn't mean she is us. And it doesn't mean she'll make the same mistakes either."

He let out a long sigh and nodded. Naruto was right. He hated to admit it, but, for once the drop out was right. Ok, maybe not for the first time... but still. He would just have to believe in her. He would just have to bank on the fact that she wasn't him. She had his characteristics and some of his personality... but she hadn't walked his path. She never saw her family dead before her eyes. So, maybe there was hope that when he told her, she wouldn't hate any of them. Maybe.

"You're right." He stood. "Thank you."

"Huh...? Where are you going?"

He smiled. "I think I'm going to go lay down with my lovely... well, I guess she's not my wife yet, hm?"

He grinned. "No, but you make beautiful children." He waved a hand, shooing him. "Go make me some more."

He smirked. "Yeah yeah..." and then he was waving and leaving, barely noting the tongue stuck out towards his back from one good friend. "You're still and dropout." He called as he disappeared down the stairs.

"And you're still and asshole!" He called back and smiled.

ooo

Sasuke opened the door to the room he and pink haired shinobi shared. It was dark but warm with energy. He glanced over at the bed. She wasn't sleeping. A small candle was lit and she sitting with crossed legs as she read a book. Gone was the ANBU uniform and in it's place a soft night gown of pale see through pink. He paused as he watched her, silently enjoying that he got a view of her without her knowing. She was an intelligent woman. Reading suited her. He was curious then and decided to break her deep thoughts.

"What are you reading?" He began to pull his clothes off as he came towards the bed.

Without skipping a beat or turning from her book she spoke, "The latest guide to silent tactics. It's an instruction book with some new techniques on catching the enemy by surprise." She glanced over at him then as he made his way across the bed to her. She smiled warmly as she felt his fingers brush her arm; his lips on her shoulder.

"I was just thinking to myself how incredibly beautiful you are now," he said heatedly next to her ear.

She felt something rush through her and put down her book on the night stand in front of her where the candle was. "Did you?"

He nodded, reaching for the hem of her gown and pulled up slowly. "I want you," he breathed next. "Now."

She turned to him, her hand resting on hi cheek as she stared deeply into his eyes. "You're always so demanding." She loved it about him. His possessive nature. His egotistical arrogant way of telling her to do something in bed without really ordering her to. He knew if she didn't want to she wouldn't. In his own way he said please with his touch even if his words said something else entirely.

He brushed his lips against hers. "You make me that way." His hands drifted down her arms as he tossed aside the gown. Her caressed her breasts, gentle fingers appraising her taunt nipples.

"Sasuke," she asked quietly.

"Hm?" He looked up into her soft pools of endless green. She wanted to ask him something. It was the same look he got that night when she told him she was pregnant. He blinked. "You're not pregnant again are you? Not that I wouldn't be overjoyed..."

She laughed softly. "No, I'm not pregnant." But her laughed died and her face seemed to go serious again. "Sasuke... " She fought for words and Kami bless him he waited for her to find them. He was always so patient like that. No matter how bad things got or how horrible it had been working for Orochimaru... he was always patient with her when it counted. She put her eyes down and then looked at him again. "Sasuke, can we make love?"

He blinked at her, slightly confused at first. So, he voiced it. "I'm not sure I understand what you mean..." He searched her eyes, her face for some clue.

She made a soft noise of frustration and looked up sightly and then back at him as she bit her lower lip. Just like she always had as a child. "We always... we always... we... " She clenched her hands in her lap and looked at his chest, trying once more to explain. "We always have sex. We always... fuck. But... we've never made love. I never asked because... I didn't think you loved me and it just never seemed... right." She laughed bitterly. "I love it when we have sex. It's electric and passionate and... it blows my mind everytime you touch me. But," she looked at him again, "I want something else. I want soft words and kind hands this time. I'll understand if you can't do that. I love you. I just--" She gasped and blinked as he felt a finger on her lips, silencing her. She blinked a few times, eyes wide.

"Sakura," he stared softly, quietly and yet deeply, "You don't have to say anything else." And then he was kissing her, just like she wanted him to. It was soft and tender and sweet. There was no biting no tugging no pulling on her nipples or nails in her back. She let him lower her onto the mattress and reached for him, pulling him in closer as he gently pressed into her hips. He didn't grind hard. He just gently know what she did to him. He trailed kissed over her face, lips, eyelids and cheeks. The final one was placed on her forehead. She'd never imagined he could even be like this.

He was always so hard, so quick to throw on the mattress and passionately have his way with her. She never hated it. She thrived in it just as much as he did. But... this was.. nice. No, nice wasn't the word. It didn't even begin to describe how perfect it was.

She sighed contently as he trailed kisses down her taunt form. He breathed across her stomach and she gasped in anticipation. She felt gentle fingers running down her sides and then even gentler lips across her nether region. She cried out as he had his way with her. It was so different. It wasn't better and it wasn't worse. It just felt... It felt like he was loving her with his body and not his words. She gripped the blanket beneath her and arched into his mouth as his tongue slid across her clit. "Sasuke.." she breathed heavily. She was starting to see stars. She felt the wave coming. And then to push her even further over the edge his slid two digits in, coaxing her as he lapped at her. She cried out then, pulling herself up so she could look into his eyes as she came, shaking and burning from the inside out.

She fell back down softly as he crawled up her form, evidence of his desire bumping against her thigh. He looked deeply into her eyes and she felt lost in his coal depths. "Say it," she breathed just as he had always done to her so many times before.

"I love you," he held that gaze.

"Again," She ordered. "Say it again.."

"I love you... I've loved you since a girl with pink hair a sea green eyes told me she wanted to help me and begged me to take her with me." He paused at the look in her eyes. "Since the day you told me you wanted to bear my children with the determination to match a bull."

"Sasuke.." she whispered, feeling her heart catch in her throat. She didn't believe him. "You told me I was annoying. You hated me." She argued.

He leaned down and gently pressed his lips into hers. It was gentle and chaste and didn't last long. "I told you that to save you." He smiled faintly. "But, you just wouldn't listen. You never do. It's why I can't help but want you."

She opened her mouth to say something else but he captured it with another tender kiss. She was gasping again as he slid into her, starting a slow and even rhythm. She sighed and met him in the same steady beat. Soon though, they were grinding against one another in a heated passion; all the while both whispering how much they loved one another, how much they cared and not once for a moment regretting anything they done together. And when they finally came, both spent and breathy from the climax, he held her, pulling her to his chest still whispering of his love as they fell into a deep sleep.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**..Chapter Seventeen..**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**Attention! The beginning of this chapter must be read while listening to 'Go Go Naruto!' by Toshiro Masuda from the OST. XD You'll understand once you start reading.**

"Shit, shit, shit, shit!" She cried out while running for all her life was worth down the crowded lane. There was a piece of toast hanging out of her mouth and half of her deep blue vest was hanging off her one shoulder while she tried to run and pull her skirt on at the same time. She wasn't nude, you could see the tight black shorts beneath. A belt was in her other hand and she slid it through the loops.

People blinked at her and she waved. Someone called out to her and she just dashed on, crying her apologies.

Damnit! She was going to be late and then she was going to kick herself if she missed the exam all because she slept in. It wasn't her fault! The damn alarm didn't go off and no one had woken her! Her brother had just stared at her with a grin on his face as she glared at him. Then he proceeded to remind her of the time and she'd shrieked. He'd just laughed at her and it only made her want to strangle him more. Little imp.

She wanted to cry!

In her mess of thoughts she'd lost sight of the main stadium. She ran off in another direction as managed to pull on her vest. As she ran the toast was being stuffed down. Arg! Which way was the shortest? She gripped her hair as she looked around quickly. "Arrrrrrg!" she just ran off through another alleyway.

Dirt picked up under her heels and it looked like a dust cloud had erupted behind her. And then? As if it couldn't get worse? It did. She heard a bark and then a series of barks. She glanced behind her and then her face went pale as her eyes widened. It seemed a pack of dogs thought she was playing a game. And so, they were now... chasing her!

"WHY ME?!"

She picked up speed and ran a bit more until it dawned on her. "The hell am I doing? I'm a ninja for Kami's sake!" She lept up and onto a roof, scanning the area. Once more she located the stadium and dashed towards it; one roof at a time. When she finally reached it and landing in front of the two Chuunin guards she stuck her fist high in the air and shouted. "Made it!"

They both blinked at her.

She scratched the back of her head and laughed nervously. After a moment she regained her composure. "Have the matches started?"

One of them shook his head. "You made it just in time. They're standing in the main area; being announced." He motioned. "Hurry up or you'll miss it."

"Thank you!" And then she was running onward. It didn't take long, not at all. Pretty soon the a light was showing her the way and she entered the stadium. And then everything seemed to drift away. "Wow..." she breathed and stared. It was huge. The people filled the stands. The cries of the crowd overwhelming her senses. She saw her parents in the main stand with all the other Kages and grinned. She noted three ANBU there as well. There very familiar ANBU. She smiled at them and waved.

"Kei!" she heard a hushed shout and looked across the stadium. She blinked slightly and realized it was Rei. The redhead seemed frustrated. She quickly trotted over with a sheepish sort of grin. She took her place next to her.

"You're late," she hissed.

"I know. My alarm didn't go off."

Rei was about to speak again, but, then both girls were quickly interrupted by the ref.

"Oi, hush you two. Conduct yourself with respect for the arena. Their watching."

"Kakashi-sensei?!" Kei blinked. She hadn't seen him in quite a while. She hadn't expected to see him here.

He seemed to smile a bit but motioned to the stands once again.

Kei blinked and looked around. She was once more swept by the feeling of infinite.. wow... It was the only way to describe it. She could feel a rush flowing through her. It was like butterflies in her stomach but much more. Pure joy. Like everyone's eyes were on her and she was the hero of the day. She grinned as Papa addressed the crowd.

Naruto had chuckled slightly when Kei made her last minute entrance. The image was just too familiar. He cleared his throat as he glanced at the Kages in a long row next to him. Not all of them could fit on the top level in this one section. The rest were spread around other top levels about the highest point of the stadium. He smiled.

"Today we will watch five fine young women and men participate in the final round of the Chuunin Exam. We ask that you wait until the exam is over before leaving. Enjoy your time. Good luck, candidates." And then he was moving to sit again.

Kakashi turned to the group of young Genin. Hm... Five huh? He supposed that worked out. Less than he thought would be here, but good enough. "Alright. Here are the match ups." He showed him the sheet.

Kei glanced at it. She blinked and looked over at Shin. He was her first opponent? Not that she wasn't thankful. If anyone could face the Byakugan user toe to toe it was her. She knew all his weaknesses and he her. They didn't always share new techniques... but still. It would be fun. She was glad it was him first.

"Alright, now that you know... The first match of the day is Kei and Shin. Get ready you two. Everyone else go to the stands and wait for the call."

Everyone nodded and left accept for the two mentioned.

Kakashi glanced back and forth between the two and then smiled. "Alright... Begin!" And then he was leaping out of the way and into the stands.

Both Genin stared at each other across the length between them both. They tensed up and took a stance.

Shin used his open palm stance most commonly known to the Hyuugas. It was almost a replica to his father's. Neji. He had all the skill of the man who sired him and yet all the weapons mastery of the woman who'd carried him for over nine months. Tenten, his mother.

Kei narrowed her eyes slightly as she watched him carefully.

From the stands Neji couldn't help but chuckle.

Tenten, his wife, blinked. "What's so funny?"

"I'm just chuckling at the irony." He eyed his son.

"What irony?" She arched a brow and followed his eyes.

"It was less than nineteen years ago that Naruto and I were in that same position." He pointed momentarily.

She smirked. "Ah, it's funny because she's his daughter and he's our son... well, in a manner of speaking." Her eyes seemed to hold information they both knew more of than anyone else.

He nodded and went back to watching.

Meanwhile...

Kakashi joined Naruto in the upper level and stood next to him. "This should be good, Hokage-sama." He leaned down and whispered.

Naruto sighed. "Quit calling me that, sensei. You're above it."

His one good eyes seemed to smile. "And you've earned it."

He grumbled but let it pass.

Kei spread her legs slightly, the grit of the earth beneath her feet crunching as she slowly exhaled.

"Are you worried?" He asked in a deeply cool voice devoid of emotion.

It was the strongest she'd ever seen him. She smirked slightly. "Not a bit."

"Hn," he seemed to half smile. "Byakugan!" His eyes took on more depths and the veins on the side of his face protruded slightly. "Ladies first."

"If you insist." And then she came at him, kicking up dirt in her wake. Taijutsu wasn't the smartest thing to use against a Hyuuga. Especially a Hyuuga with his eyes. But, she was confident.

From the stands Sasuke seemed to gaped and made a sharp noise as he drew him closer to the railing. She was going to go at him with taijutsu? What was she thinking?

Shin kept his schooled features and prepared himself. He jumped up and she dove down towards his legs, trying to knock him down. He flipped forward and turned to attack but she had already recovered and was coming at him again.

Kei smirked and went low as she ran, placing her hand outward. Open palm it was. She opted for her mother's stance as she stopped in front of him and moved to open palm hit him in his chest. He blocked it and moved to his her with two slender digits. But, already she was using her free hand to grab his wrist and twist him around so his back was to her. As she did this her foot came up, kicking into his back just as she let go.

He dove though, full swing into the fall and rolled. He turned on the ground; one foot beneath him as the other spread to the side. Two hands with open fingers braced the ground. She'd gotten faster in a month. Much faster it seemed. He'd have to quit playing around and pick up the pace. At this speed she wasn't going to let him disable any of her chakra points.

Very well then.

He pulled out a scroll as he stood and bit his thumb. He ran it across the scroll and a flash of smoke appeared. The scroll was forgotten and in it's place were his two katanas. Yin and Yang. A moment seemed to pass.

She smirked and took another stance. "You finally called them out. Now I know you're finally serious."

He gave a soft 'hn'. At that precise moment they flashed with chakra. The flooded with it. The hue was bright and pulsed around the blades.

"You're not the only one with a trick up your sleeve, Shin." She mirrored his actions with a scroll. As the smoke cleared a sudden thud was heard and spiked ball dented the ground. The clang of a chain was heard. In her hands was a long chain; at the end of it a spike ball of slightly small size.

He arched a brow. "That's new."

She grinned. "You ain't seen noting yet." She allowed for a long pause. And then... "Chidori!" It started at her hands, winding it's way around the chain and making it's way to the ball. Unlike Shin's weapons this was pure electricity. The sound of birds was loud and piercing. It filled the stadium.

Sakura gasped next to Sasuke. "How.. how did she learn that?" She looked over at him.

But he was just as surprised at her. So, his daughter had the ability to make a technique her own. Just like he and Naruto. She'd grown much more than he'd originally thought.

Kei started swinging the ball above her head slowly and then it picked up speed. She'd chosen this weapon just for this purpose. To keep her enemy, more specifically a Byakugan user, at a distance. He'd have to be fast to get past her now. She came at him them, flinging it towards him with the twist of her wrist.

He jumped up, growling softly as the blast hit the ground and erupted. He moved towards her through the air and come down with Yin. Right towards her shoulder.

Kei looked up, but he was going much faster and it was almost too late for her. As she moved backward, yanking the weapon with her she felt the tip of his blade graze her. She winced and gripped her shoulder. And then, he was coming at her again with amazing speed. The tip of his blade slicing air forward to his her again. She side stepped, but it cut across her chest.

She yanked her ball and chain again, pulling it short in her grasp and swung out to hit him; trying to wrap it about the steel of his blade. She felt her heart sink as the chain twisted around air. She cried out as she felt a slash across her back and stumbled forward, hitting the ground. She turned swiftly and scrambled backward.

He stalked after her, dragging the tip of once blade against the ground. "Give up now and I won't hurt you."

She stared up at him through narrowed misunderstanding eyes. "Why?"

He frowned and swiped the tip of his blade across the ground, right in front of her feet.

She jumped sightly.

"I don't want to hurt you, Kei. Understand that." His eyes seemed to hold something deeper.

But her remained narrowed. "No."

"What?" He looked angry, and unusual expression even for him. "I can kill you. I'm not going to. But I would rather not hurt you either."

She smirked slightly, the look in her eyes making him take a step back. "It's not in me to give up, Shin. If you don't understand that by now then you really don't know me." She stood up and stepped back slowly. A few hand signs were created and she cried out. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Five of them popped up and she could feel the blood rushing through her veins. And then she was coming at him, all five swinging the ball and chain with pulsing energy as she swung at him.

Shin grit his teeth as he dodged them. Yin an Yang clashed against the heat of the chakra laced balls. Were it not for them being laced through with his own chakra he was sure they would have broken long ago under the pressure of the blue hued bird singing spikes.

Kei watched with fascination as her eyes started to catch up with him. A moment ago she couldn't even read his movements... and now.. slowly they were becoming more clear.

Shin quickened his pace up a notch and wove through the clones. He still couldn't tell which one was her. He sliced at one and it proofed away. Four more to go till he found her. He hit another. And the another. He spun, side stepped and caught one on the back. It faded in a cloud of smoke. And then as the last one was reaching to hit him he ducked and pointed the tip of his blade out, allowing the sharp edge to slide across her ribs. He felt a wash of relief as it too faded.

But, just as this happened he felt a chain wind around his foot. He tried to pull away, but it was took late. She yanked on the chain and pulled him to the ground. He turned, flipping over and smirked at her.

She arched a brow, his smirk making her pause. And then she knew why. Suddenly the leg she had a hold on turned into a large log. Replacement technique. Damnnit. Where was he then? She turned, crying out as a blade slid across her wrist, forcing her to drop the chain. Damn that burned. She barely had time to block his next attack. She side stepped, avoiding the next movement of the blade just in time. But, not soon enough. A sharp pain hit her on her back as he sliced into her with the other sword. She hit the ground and rolled away, reaching for the chain. When she stood, she was a good five feet from him.

She was panting, almost breathless. Blood poured from her open wounds, fatiguing her. The wrist that held the chain seemed to weigh a ton. She wasn't exhausted. But she wasn't as ripe as she had been at the start. And there he stood, barely a mark on him. Other than being dirty he seemed amazingly free from wounds. How was this possible? A few weeks ago she would have been an easy even match for him. And now? She felt... so inadequate. She heard her own breathing in her ears.

Still, she wouldn't give up. With a grunt she was lifting the chain once more and swinging it wildly. And then she was running at him. But he was moving with that amazing speed once more; catching her every move with those damned eyes. How she hated those eyes. They were the bane of her existence. They were the reason she felt so beneath her family. So out of place. The tale of the ugly duckling suddenly came to her mind. But, she knew she was no swan. And if she didn't win here, it would only prove to everyone even more how mismatched in her family she really was.

"No!" she cried out, swinging her weapon determinedly. Even as he dodged her every move. Even as he cut into her more. She wouldn't give up. Not until she could no longer move. She felt her body going numb as the fight continued onward.

She didn't know why, but, every now and then she would catch his movements. It was only just bare... hardly even there... but, she focused on it. She had to. It was almost nothing. But, even if it helped a little bit she would take what she could get.

She swung out hard, timing her hit just right. And just then she grazed his calf. She felt it and saw the blood. It wasn't much. A scratch really. But it was a hell of a lot closer than she'd been five minutes ago. How long had it been?

She didn't care. She was waiting again, watching for him as he sprinted and circled her trying to cut her. And each time he did, she blocked more and more of his attacks.

_She's adapting_, Shin thought to himself. _But how? Moments ago she couldn't even read my movements. And now she seems to be catching up to me, if only by a hair._

She felt another slice across her back and growled, turned swiftly. But, just as he had been there he was gone. Her cold blue narrowed. She tried to see him again, concentrating.

There!

She reached for his wrist as the blade slid past her dodging head. She grabbed it and flung him away from him; using every ounce of strength she had left.

Shin flew through the air, shock rushing his features. As he came closer to hitting the ground he dug his feet into the ground and turned. He stared at her from the distance. How had she seen that? He'd upped his speed that time. To it's pivotal point. Hell, to the point of using chakra to boost himself forward on that hit. The hit that missed. It'd never even grazed her cheek.

He watched as she began to swing the ball and chain again, spirit in her cold blue eyes.

He could do this. He could beat her. It wasn't that hard was it? He wasn't discounting her. She was the daughter of the Hokage. Hyuuga Kei. Granddaughter to the late Yellow Flash of Konoha. She wasn't ordinary by any means. But...

He'd purposely worked on his speed issues for just this reason. He thought he might have to face her at some point. And he knew despite the fact that she didn't posses the eye technique of the clan she had ways around destroying his defense. Her weapon was a prime example. Even if he saw her coming he'd still have to contend with that beast of a ball.

He crossed his swords in front of him.

None of this mattered in the end. Because he still had to defeat her.

Kei panted as she swung the weapon high above her head. She could do this. She just had to keep focusing. She could beat her cousin. It didn't matter how she'd felt about him now or before. This was a fight. And she intended to win. She would prove to her clan that she wasn't just a failure. That she meant something. She wouldn't be an ugly ducking anymore. Not for them and not for herself.

She kept her gaze on him as he came at her. This was it. She had to keep her eyes on him. she had to read his movements. She just had to. It all rested on this one moment. Because, honestly, she didn't know how much she had left in her.

And then something happened.

When he came at her she began to block his attacks with amazing accuracy. Each time he tried to hit her that ball was swinging in close. Everytime he tried to get close she got closer to hitting him. And then he felt something hit his gut and he flew backwards. Pain sliced through his abdomen and erupted in his back. She'd hit him? Damnit. He barely had time to catch it.

As he drug his feet back against the ground to stop, his knees were bent and he grasped his stomach. He knew there was a bruise already forming. He was sure if he hadn't pulled back just a bit, there would be large cuts where the spikes would have ground into his flesh. He gazed up at her as she stepped forward, that ball still swinging. He couldn't see her eyes. They were shaded in a shadow of dark ebony from her bangs as her head dipped low.

"How...?" He gasped. But hell... apparently all it took was one hit from that electric current to the right area. He was already beginning to feel numb and weak. From just one hit. One...!

And then she turned her gaze upward.

He gasped. "Kei..."

She blinked at the surprise on his face, not really having expected it. "What?"

"Your eyes..." His own were wide.

"What's wrong with them?" Her voice edged on fear. They didn't feel damaged. No, if anything they felt... more acute. Like she was suddenly seeing the world for the first time in her whole life.

He gasped at the pain, but lifted the flat of his blade as the chakra dispersed from it. "Look..." He knew this was it. He was going to call the match off. His body could no longer move anymore. Not after that shock wave through his body.

Kei reached for the blade, angling it to her face. She gasped. "I... don't... " What was going on here? Her eyes... they were red! And... tear drops with a small curl showed in them. Two in one eye and one in the other.

_"Sasuke gained his clan bloodline technique. His eyes suddenly changed and took on a red color. Within each one were black rain drops with a curl at the end. It allowed for him to read Haku's movements and gain some advantage."_

She felt herself faltering as his words came back to her mind... No.. what did it mean? She felt her heart racing and her blood pumping. She felt her insides turning inside out as she gasped for air, for anything.

What did it mean?!

She took another step back, no longer able to look at her own reflection. Instead, her eyes went up to her father. They narrowed.

What had he done?


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**..Chapter Eighteen..**

**..**

**.**

**..**

Sasuke was the first to notice it, his hands gripping the railing as she moved about with the young Hyuuga. He was already on edge because of the amount of damage she was taking. That was enough to cut through any father. And then... it started to happen. And suddenly he felt flashbacks to his fight with Haku. Kei, like him, was slowly beginning to read Shin's movements. She was getting faster, quicker. And every now and then she would catch the Byakugan user.

He'd already been shocked out of his senses when he'd seen her pull out the ball and chain and use Chidori in that manner. He'd learned how to do so himself with his own sword. He hadn't taught her that. No, she'd figured it out all on her own. He'd considered it, but assumed teaching her to refine the flow into and object would be too much to ask of the young girl.

How wrong he had been.

Next to him Sakura was easily on edge just as much. She looked over at Sasuke through the slits in her mask. Her voice was low and away from the Kages. No one would hear them. "She's doing it isn't she? Her eyes... tell me it's not true..."

"I can't," he whispered back, his eye on the girl in blue ninja garb. His eyes suddenly dashed to Naruto. The blond momentarily flickered his gaze to his own. He was just as worried. He knew. He had been there that day Sasuke gained the Sharingan. He'd been there the day those tables had turned for them both. The day the seal started to break for the first time on his stomach and Sasuke learned his bloodline technique.

And then he looked down as the crowd erupted with a cheer. His daughter was walking towards the young Hyuuga with her eyes casting down. No one would be able to see from this height in the stands. Not unless they had Byakugan. And he was sure none would just use it at random. Wasting chakra on something like this wasn't a norm. Especially with so many varying villages in the stands; so many possible enemies to content with.

And then he watched with bated breath as she lifted her head to look at Shin. He felt his gut wretch as the boy held the flat of his blade out to her. To others it might look like he was calling the fight off, showing his defeat. But, Sasuke knew what the boy was doing. He was showing Kei her reflection. He was showing her what he saw. Her eyes.

"Oh, Kami..." Sakura breathed beneath her mask.

He reached for her hand and grabbed it. "Someone needs to get her out of there before the whole audience notices," he muttered quietly. This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all.

He moved away from the railing and towards Naruto's solitary form in the chair. There was at least four feet of space between the Kages watching. He looked down at him.

Naruto seemed to clench his jaw and he glanced up at Kakashi to his right. "The boy is done. Get them both out of there into an infirmary room. Make sure the medical ninjas are gone. Have someone send for Tsunade. Now."

Kakashi understood the heat in his words and went to it.

Naruto stood up and greeted the audience with a smile. "It seems the first match of the day is over. The win goes to Hyuuga Kei. Please excuse my rudeness as I check on my daughter in the infirmary. Allow the matches to go on without me." He heard a hush over the crowd. It was very uncommon for the hosting Kage to leave until the last match was done. But, they would assume it was because of Kei's injuries. Many spectators knew of the Hokage's quick and easy breaks from tradition in opting for his people's needs first. They would figure his family would be no different.

Naruto motioned for the three ANBU to follow him and made his way towards the dark hallway. They slowly began to follow him down the stairs.

"This is bad," Sakura said in a worried voice. "This is very bad."

Itachi looked over at her. "I told you we would deal with it when the time came. We will. No one will know."

"She will," muttered Sasuke angrily. She was going to hate him. What a way to find out. Right in the middle of a match during the Chuunin exams when everyone was watching you. At least he had the benefit of knowing who is family was beforehand. Kei did not. She was probably confused, angry, scared and had no clue what was going on.

Sakura bit her lower lip as she watched Naruto's leading back. He had said nothing so far. Was he as worried as them? Or was he being silent in order to prepare himself for the task of ahead of them; for the angry and confused child waiting for them in a room downstairs. Would she be angry with them? She would be. Her daughter had been lied to her whole life. Would she understand the hard choices they had to make? Would she understand why they had to leave her with Naruto and Hinata? Or would she see no reason at all and go on hating them no matter what they told her?

She felt fear sweeping her insides and tried to let it go. To do this she had to be the strong woman she'd turned herself into. The one who held no fear in her eyes as she wished to kill Kabuto with her bare hands years ago. The one who didn't give a damn about anyone but her lover. She wasn't that little girl anymore, but, was she really still that woman too?

She felt a hand on her shoulder as they stepped to the basement level and continued walking on down a long hall. Behind the mask she smiled as Sasuke. Her rock. Her protector and her faith. Aside from the little girl in the room down the hall, he was her guiding light in all of this. Somehow, with him by her side, she knew they could accomplish anything.

They stopped at a door, a young blond waiting for them with hands on her hips. She still looked as young as ever, but, they all knew better. Beside her was Tenten and Neji. All three looked worried and determined.

"Thank you for coming, Tsunade-sama," Naruto was saying. "And on such short notice. I know you're busy with Leiko and her medical ANBU exams coming up."

The old woman rolled her eyes, but there was humor in them. "My adoptive daughter can handle herself just fine. She's a grown woman. Shizune is seeing to her studies while I'm gone anyway, brat." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Besides, this is more important."

Kakashi suddenly came up.

Naruto blinked. "She's in her room right? This one?"

He nodded. "I had to take Shin to a different one. He couldn't wait for medical attention. There's a lot of damage to his ribs and I know you didn't want any medical nin inside her room."

He nodded. "Alright, we're going to go in. As soon as soon as we do I'm placing a seal on the room so no one can hear. Just in case I want you at the door."

Kakashi blinked. "But.. the matches..."

He shook his head. "Already taken care of. Konohamaru is reffing in your place."

He nodded. "Very well, Hokage-sama."

Naruto opened the door and they all stepped in. As soon as he did he was dodging a bed pan aimed for his head. It hit the wall with a clatter and fell to the floor with an even louder one. He sighed on the inside at the young girl in front of him. But, before any of them said anything stupid he preformed the seals for the room.

And then she was yelling at him, her face twisted in anger. She was pointing to her eyes with both fingers. "What are these? Huh? I mean, I've went my whole life thinking I was a Hyuuga. One who, for some reason, didn't have the same eyes as her brother and cousins. As her own mother. My whole life!"

Naruto winced and took a step back. Had he ever been that loud? He watched her fists shake at her sides, clenching. "Kei.."

"No! Don't you 'Kei' me! You lied to me! I don't know why, but you did. Why? Why would you hide something like this from me?" She was trying to watch his features. Ignoring all others in the room. "Am I even your daughter? Or are my parents dead? Did you even consider this might happen? Do you think I'm stupid?!" She turned and slammed her fist into a wall, causing it to crack under pressure.

Tsunade came forward then. She grabbed the girl by her arm and tightened her hold on her when she tried to yank away.

"Let me go, Tsunade!"

Her eyes narrowed on the girl. "You listen here for a minute, girl. And you listen good." Her voice was deadly. "No one is answering anything until we treat your wounds." She pointed to the bed, shoving her towards it. "Now shut up and sit _down_."

Kei narrowed her eyes and glared at the woman for a while. But, after a short moment and what sounded like a grunt she sat down. She said nothing as the older shinobi treated her wounds with her healing hands. She didn't even look at her father or the group of ANBU as they pulled off their masks. She hated then all! They were on his side. So as far as she was concerned they were just as guilty for lying to her.

She felt the old woman wrapping her shoulder and didn't flinch as the pressure of tape was applied. She'd healed most of them, but apparently some were too deep and would take hours more. She would deal with it. It was so insignificant compared to the rage flooding her system right now and ringing in her ears.

Tsunade finally stood up and turned to Naruto. "She's ok. There's only a couple of deep wounds that will take time to heal. I would continue, but would take hours. And I want to check on Shin. Ok?"

Naruto nodded. "Thank you." He quickly preformed the seals to let her out.

Tsunade moved to leave, but briefly stopped next to Sakura. She stared into her green eyes. "Be careful... it's going to take time. Be slow." She smiled and patted the younger woman's arm before shutting the door behind her with a click.

Kei eyed her father as he once more preformed the seals to keep the room quiet, private and locked. She clenched her jaw and narrowed her eyes. Those damn eyes of hers could see everything now, but none of it was quite clear. She stood up, and ready to yell again.

"Do you have any idea how I've felt all these years? Do you?" Her face was a wash of pain. "I've thought my whole life I was a misfit. I mistake. A failure. All because I didn't have to damned eyes the rest of my family had." She waved her hands wide and then brought them to her chest. "I was the ugly duckling, do you understand that? How could possibly understand my pain." Her eyes were hard. "You don't."

Even as she spoke there was a knock at the door. Even as she yelled on it was opened and sealed again, all the while her father tried to keep his eyes on her as Hinata stepped in the room.

"You don't! You could never understand the pain of feeling different!"

Naruto felt his heart drop. He assumed if she let it out it would be better for them all. But those words... did she even know what she was saying?

And then Hinata was stepping forward. It was so fast Naruto barely caught it. The woman pulled her hand back wide and a resounding smack was heard.

Sakura gasped and moved to step forward but Sasuke stopped her. She looked at him intently with narrowed eyes.

"Just wait..." he said softly.

Kei held her cheek and stared up at her mother, eyes wide. It was filled with shock and pain. Why had she done that? Her mother's normally soft eyes were hard and full of disappointment. Her face turned to anger again as she turned her rage to Hinata. "How dare you hit me! You're just a guilty as the rest!"

"Shut up."

Kei blinked, shock again as she took a step back. The look in her mother's eyes increased.

"How dare me?... How dare _me_?" Her voice was slowly raising.

Kei had never seen her mother raise her voice. She decided immediately that she much preferred her quiet anger.

"How dare you! Do you have _any _idea what your father went through as a child? How many people _hated_ him because of the demon fox? How many people threw stones at him and refused to serve him?" She spat with venom laced her voice. "You're life is a walk in the park compared to what he endured to get noticed. To become _recognized_. No one saw him for what he was but me, Iruka and the Third when he was in the Academy. It wasn't until he reached Genin and started to accomplish things that people came to respect him." Her hands were on her hips as her eyes bored down on her. "If I had any idea I'd ever hear such hateful words ever, _ever_ come out of your mouth..." she seemed to trail off. "I didn't raise you to be like this. We didn't."

Kei felt her insides twist at the guilt. She hadn't thought before she spoke. She'd just been angry.

"You're father loves you. He did everything he could to shield you from the pains he endured as boy. To ensure that you, _no one_, ever went through that pain again as long as he was Hokage."

Kei lowered her eyes.

Hinata did as well and turned away from her daughter. She couldn't bear to look at her. She just couldn't.

After a moment Kei looked up at Naruto. She felt tears coming. She tried to keep them in as she coughed. "I'm sorry... You've always been honest with me, Papa. Why would you make go through all that pain; all the time thinking I was... different? Knowing how much it hurt you?" She held his gaze. "You once told me that this was a clan bloodline technique. Something only the Uchiha have. How can I possibly posses this technique? _How_?" Her voice was strained as she pointed to her chest with both hands.

Naruto sighed and ran hand down his face. He didn't know how to tell her. Should he come right out and say it? Lying would do him no good. Trying to tell her it was something else would do him no good. It wasn't in him. He was a better person than that and she would know the truth.

Sakura wanted to go to her, even now she was straining against her own will to grab her child and hold her; to comfort her. She would have to follow Naruto's lead in this. Everything rested on him and the Kages. She would hate it if he tried to explain it away... but she would understand. Her child's life was more important than her own selfish desire to reveal the truth.

Sasuke gripped her hand tightly and held his breath. He glanced over at Itachi, hoping for something, anything. But the older man just looked at him, pain in his eyes for his niece. He slowly shook his head, just as upset as him.

Sasuke turned his eyes back to the little girl and prayed for the best outcome.

Naruto took a step forward and knelt down. He reached for Kei's hands as she cried softly. He gripped them tightly a moment. "Look at me."

She did, her face torn with emotions. Confusion... anger... pain... distrust... but... most of all hope. Hope that he would help make it alright. He'd seen that face many times when she'd been a child and skinned her knees or someone said something hurtful to her. He'd been her rock. And now, his little girl was asking him, with her eyes, to make it all better once again. She wasn't that small child anymore... but she would always be his little girl. His first.

"Kei... I love you. More than you could possibly understand. One day, when you have children of your own... maybe you'll know the ache I feel right now. When that day comes I'll be there for you then like I am now." He reached up, smiling slightly as he brushed away a tear. This only seemed to make her cry more... but he would strong for her. Like he always had been. "You already know the story of Sakura and Sasuke leaving the village," he began in a soft voice, "You also know that they changed. That a miracle happened. Remember?"

She nodded, unable to speak.

He wiped another tear. "Late one night they came back to the village. It was twelve years ago... I was already a Jounin by then and married to Hinata; who was the Head. Neji came to wake us up. Tsunade had requested our presence in the tower. In secret. No one could know that didn't have direct ties to what was going on." He searched her eyes, wondering if she was following him. It seemed she was so he went on. "Sasuke and Sakura were waiting for us there. By this time Sasuke had learned the truth about his brother. That he'd been ordered by the Third to take out the Uchiha clan because of a coupe da ta being planned against Konoha. They had made a plan to take out Orochimaru with the help of the Akatsuki and eventually the Akatsuki themselves because of the threat they posed to the villages."

"What threat?" She asked, her tears slowly starting to fade.

"The Akatsuki are gathering beast containers like myself and Gaara to annihilate the five great villages. Itachi wanted them gone after he settled the dispute with his brother as much as the rest of us did. Now, that's neither here nor there..." He gripped both of her hands tightly again. "Sasuke and Sakura brought something with them. The miracle that changed their minds. They wanted to protect this miracle. If Orochimaru found out about it he would use it against them." He paused as he watched her unsure features.

Her voice was a quiet whisper. "What was the miracle, Papa?"

He smiled. "You, Kei. You were the miracle. They left you with Hinata and I so we could pass you off as our own daughter and protect you from Orochimaru and the Akatsuki. We didn't lie to hurt you. We lied to protect you."

She stared at him in awe and looked immediately to the two standing by the door. Her real parents. And somehow... it didn't come as such a shock. She looked back at Naruto for some kind of confirmation.

He just smiled at her. "You, Hyuuga Kei are not a Hyuuga at all. You," he spoke with pride in his voice, "are an Uchiha."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**AN:** First of all you have no idea how hard that chapter was to write. I wanted to convery all the emotions in the room, but, there just so many characters. I wanted Neji and Tenten there because they were just as much apart of this as anyone else. and yet it didn't seem important to focus on them at all. Itachi either.

I had Naruto explain it to her because.. well.. as far as she knew he was her father. He was the most in the wrong. And as such her anger was to be directed at him. She would feel he was the only one who could tell her the truth. Finally. Don't worry though. The next chapter will have much mushiness going on between her and her parents. Everything will start to pick up with the Kages, Orochimaru and the Akatsuki.

Speaking of which, how does everyone feel about my characterizations? Personalities? Did you like the Kages I made up? Did they seem to fit? What about Kei and the others? Did you like how I portrayed Shin? Obviously he has feelings for the girl just like Ryu. But, I'm still on the fence about who she'll end up with. Sunako has now even become a possibility. And just in case you're wondering...

Jade's father is Lee. I don't have a clue about the mother because I ran out of female characters to pair people up with that made sense in some way. Akira's parents are Choji and Ino. And I'm not sure about Sunako. I know for a fact Gaara would have personally saw to his training because of his sand manipulation.

And I'm sure you know the rest.

How cute is Hanabi and Konohamaru?! I was shocked to only see two M rated fics listed for that pairing. I guess no one really thought about it. Perhaps I'll do a chapter desicated to them. Maybe a flashback to when they were kids and fell for one another. What do you think? I know some of you didn't like the Rin/Kalashi filler. -pout- Did anyone like that? Please let me know!

Shoutouts go to **Kattylin**, who despite not liking the 'incest' or 'gay' part has been reviewing this story since the first chapter. **Sheen** who wanted more reviewers! You're so nice! And yes, I know, what will I do with Madara? -wrinkles nose- How evil is he anyway? I've never read the manga. **Superme383** you rock my sox you silly fox! It's nice to know someone loves my witting so much. **Dominiqueanne**, despite you short and quick to the point reviews I love it all the same.

**--Blade**


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**..Chapter Nineteen..**

**..**

**.**

**..**

Naruto exhaled slowly as he shut the door behind him. It hadn't been easy, but, it was a good first step. It wasn't the way he had ever intended she should find out, but, maybe it was meant to be. Fate had a funny way of allowing things to work out on their own for you.

"Are you alright?"

Naruto looked at his wife. His beautiful, headstrong, soft spoken wife. She had chaged in so many ways since they became a couple; but, in many ways still she would always be that shy little girl that blushed everytime she saw him.

"I'm fine." He glanced over at Neji and Tenten. "You should go see your son. We all need to before he goes back to the stands. If he can. Regardless of what happened--"

Neji put up a hand to interrupt him, "I know. This still needs to be kept under wraps. We'll all handle it together."

Naruto nodded and looked over at Kakashi. He smile faintly. "Thank you. I just couldn't trust anyone else to watch the door."

Kakashi seemed to laugh with his one good eye. "Always at your service... Hokage-sama." His voice was soft.

Naruto let out an irritated sigh. "Quit that. Or I'll send your wife out on another long series of missions, you crazy old bat."

He seemed to take on an expression on fear for a moment. But, for whatever reason came back to his senses it seemed. "How did you--"

He stuck his tongue out at him a moment, once more reminding everyone of just how big of a kid he was. "I'm might be dense sometimes, sensei. But, I'm not stupid. I _do_ have access to both your files in detail."

He seemed to chuckle and scratched the back of his head. "I suppose we've been found out. And here I wanted to surprise everyone with another ceremony."

Tenten wrinkled her nose. "Somehow, I just can't see you married, Kakashi-sensei."

Neji smirked. "Who is the lucky girl anyway?"

Naruto turned to him, hands on his hips. "No one you'd know in detail. Hatake Rin is her name. She's running Kei's team and a former ANBU Black Ops like Kakashi. Although... she joined much later."

Kakashi patted Naruto's back several times. "Go on. Shin is waiting. I already told him not to speak about Kei to the medical team."

All four of them nodded and left down the hall, leaving Kakashi to once again guard the door.

He sighed and pulled out a familiar novel as he leaned back into the door. "The things I do for love..."

ooo

"Sharingan."

Kei blinked from her standing position in front of her 'parents' and uncle. "What?"

Sasuke came forward and moved to sit on the edge of the bed. He motioned for her to join him.

After a moment and few brief thoughts, she did.

Sakura moved to sit on the other side while Itachi simply took a seat in a nearby chair close to the mattress.

Sasuke looked down at her. "The eye technique you posses. It's called Sharingan."

She seemed to take this in quietly. Could she help it? She was still in a state of shock. In the matter of a few hours she went from finding out her eyes had changed, finding out her parents weren't her real parents, all the way to finding out her father's friends were her parents. What was she suppose to call her parents now? Naruto and Hinata? It just didn't sound right.

Still, she didn't want him to think she wasn't interested. Even if she'd only just learned he was her real father, she still cared about him as she had before.

"You might want to retract it though," he smiled slightly and motioned to her eyes.

"Huh? Why?" She arched a brow. And then someone tapped her shoulder. She looked over at Sakura. Her mother.

She smiled down at her. "Because, like any technique, Sharingan uses chakra. Even as I speak you're using it up. And you don't want to exhaust yourself."

Kei nodded and closed her eyes, and like any technique she called, willed it away. When she reopened her eyes she felt a little heady. It was odd, going from clearly seeing the world to... normal.

"You'll get use to it. The first time always leaves you slightly off step." Itachi was saying.

"So," Kei looked over at him, "You're my uncle. I'm not sure what I should call you." She sighed and bit her lower lip. "Any of you."

Sakura glanced up at Sasuke and then back down at Kei. She reached for her hand, somewhat unsure... but she knew the little girl wouldn't pull away from her. No, she looked at her. Sakura smiled. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to. I know this is going to be hard on you. It already has been. We're just happy... we're just happy you don't hate us." She sighed, but continued. "When I found out I was pregnant with you.. I was deathly afraid. I don't wish to speak ill of Sasuke, but, we were both different people then. I was worried if I told him, he might force me to abort you."

Kei's eyes widened. She looked over at Sasuke and then back to Sakura. Her eyes narrowed a bit. "Why?"

Sakura reached out and caressed her cheek; eventually brushing hair out of her eyes. "As I said, we were both very different people then. Sasuke only ever shows that heated, angry, hateful side of himself anymore in battle. Where it's needed most." She watched as Kei took that in. When she nodded in understanding Sakura continued. "Much to my surprise, he didn't want to do that at all. He became as worried as I was. You see, we always wanted children, but only after he defeated Itachi. But, you know that story already." She smiled faintly again, but let it drop.

"When we brought you to Konoha we originally thought Tsunade would take care of you. It was only after her refusal that Sasuke brought up Naruto. We knew if we left you with him and Hinata you would be in good hands. We always worried about you; but, Naruto would never have let anything happen to you. So, despite never having had contact until now... we believed you were ok. We had to."

Kei almost felt stupid asking, but she did anyway, "Why?" Like she needed to hear it for herself.

"Why?" Sakura seemed to think the answer was obvious as well. But, she indulged her daughter anyway. "Because we love you. You were our guiding light all these years. There were many times I just wanted to give up. I wanted to come home and hope for the best. I wanted to start my family and end the senseless chasing. The endless years I wasted away from you. Away from my friends and my one last chance at happiness." She ignored the single tear as it fell. "I always wanted a family. And I always knew it would be with Sasuke. I always knew it would be in Konoha. I wanted to make my dreams, his dreams of reviving the clan, come true." Another tear fell. "You are apart of those dreams, Kei. There hasn't been another Uchiha child born before you since Sasuke that survived the tragedy they brought on themselves."

Kei reached out and hugged her mother. She smiled as she felt the woman embrace her tightly. You couldn't hear her crying, but, Kei felt the ebbing tears hit her body from above. She was happy. It hadn't been the most eventful day. But she was happy. She wasn't alone anymore in her gift. She wasn't an ugly duckling anymore. She'd managed to turn into a swan and find her family.

She had an uncle, a mother and a father. All of whom loved her and didn't look at her with eyes speaking questions of failure. She no longer had anything to prove to anyone. She was content. And even if she had to wait years to know the truth, she understood. These people were in just as much pain as she was.

"I love you too," she whispered into her chest. It was a belated response, but Sakura didn't seem to care.

She ran fingers through her child's hair and kissed the top of her head. If the child in her arms only knew how long she'd waited to hear those words. If she only knew. She blinked as she felt arms around them both and looked up to see Sasuke as he embraced his family.

Kei turned in her mother's arms then and reached for him as well. She wrapped her small arms about his waist and hugged him for all he was worth.

Sasuke hugged back, running a hand down her head. He looked up at Sakura and smiled. After a moment though, he felt the child leave him, scrambling off the bed. He watched as she scampered over to Itachi.

She grinned at her uncle. "You need love too, sour face." And then she was leaping into his arms.

Itachi took on a look of wide eyed fear for a moment and then braced himself for the child's attack. He just barely managed to catch her as she embraced him. He couldn't help a rather loud grunt though. she hadn't knocked the wind out of him, but it hadn't felt good either.

He looked down at her a moment and sighed. "Sour face? Isn't that disrespectful to your elders?"

In response she stuck her tongue out at him. "Nope. Not when they don't smile." She grinned for a moment as a thought occurred to her. "I know, you need a kiss, Uncle."

Both Sakura and Sasuke watched with avid fascination and restrained mirth as the little girl reached up and kissed Itachi on the cheek.

Kei pulled back with a curious smile as a ting of red crossed over her uncle's cheeks. "Uncle? Are you ok? I didn't embarrass you did I?"

In response the older man simply grunted.

She smiled again and hugged him more so than the last as she sat in his lap. "You are. I'm sorry, Uncle."

Itachi sighed and allowed for a small half smile as he pulled the girl's head to his chest. "You will be the death of the family, if not me personally, child."

Sasuke was continuing to suppress a smile over the antics across the room as he stood up. "Well, we need to explain one more thing, Kei." Sakura stood up next to him.

She looked up at them both. "Yes?"

"No one can know you're an Uchiha yet. Not until Orochimaru and the Akatsuki are no longer a threat to us anymore."

Kei felt her heart drop and looked down into her lap.

Sakura sighed. "We hate to ask this of you, especially after everything you've went through today. But... you can't use Sharingan either."

"_What_?" Her face was awash with fear. She'd just learned the technique! It was the reason she no longer felt different! And now she had to keep in a secret? No, that wasn't hard. What was hard is she couldn't even use it...

"Hold on," Itachi was saying. "There's no reason why she can't use Sharingan."

Sakura frowned as he placed her hand son her hips. "What are you saying? People will know what she is the minute she uses the technique."

He shook his head. "Only if they see the technique. Others will simply assume she's faster and easier at reading movements than most. We've still got a while until she masters the hypnosis and mind manipulation abilities."

Sasuke took pause at that. "How do you plan on keeping people from seeing them if she uses them?"

He smirked. "Use your head, little brother. Just buy her a pair of shades or goggles. It's as easy as that."

Sakura blinked. "I suppose that could work... But, isn't there a chance older--veteran--ninja will pick up on her quick assessment of the situation?"

He nodded, "Of course. But, you can't stifle her."

Kei grumbled. "You know, it's rude to talk about someone when they're in the same room."

Sakura smiled down at her. "We're sorry."

Sasuke sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Alright, it's a big risk... but it's better than the first idea." He looked over at Sakura. She didn't looked happy about it, but she nodded anyway. He looked back down at Kei. "Alright, until we get something to shield those eyes of yours do not use them. Ok?"

She nodded. "Yes, Papa."

He blinked. He looked over at Sakura who was equally surprised. When he looked back down at Kei she was smiling.

"Is that ok?"

"Is what," he asked.

She blinked. "To call you Papa?"

He felt a wave of pride sweep over him. He pushed it down though even if he couldn't help the smile that came. "Yes, but, only behind closed doors."

She nodded. "Ok."

Itachi stood up and brought Kei along with him in his arms. Even while doing this he replaced his mask. "We need to get going. Naruto has most likely already returned to the stands."

Both of them nodded and replaced their masks.

Itachi looked at Kei. "Uncle can't carry you anymore, Kei. We're leaving the room and we don't want to raise suspicion. Alright?"

She nodded as he set her down. If he couldn't hold her than that also meant she couldn't even hold her parents hands. She frowned, understanding perfectly how Sakura and Sasuke must have felt. She took that feeling and made it a hundred times worse... really making her want to cry.

How had they survived it? All this time keeping the secret? Staying away from her? and then when they got here... Oh... Kami... now she finally understood why Sasuke had cried when she hugged him the first time. He must have felt so torn... it'd been the first time he'd held her... since she was probably a baby.

She might be an Uchiha... but, like any Uzumaki... she was incredibly good at understanding people. She decided then that she would be strong for her family. The newer part of her family. She wouldn't love... Naruto? It still didn't sound right. But, she wouldn't love him any less just because she loved Sasuke. It would be the same for Hinata and Sakura. They were all her parents... she'd just gained more of them.

She grinned, looking up at them. Yes, she would still call Hinata and Naruto her Papa and Mama... She had to be the luckiest girl under the sun to have so many loving parents.

"What are smiling about?" Itachi asked.

She kept right on smiling. "I'm smiling because I have two moms, two dads and one more uncle. Who wouldn't be smiling?"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**AN: **I know this chapter wasn't that long. Without this author note it's not even really over my 3000 word mark that I usually prefer. But, I'm ok with it. -smiles-

**Kattylin** : Oh, ok XD It's just the way you let the '...' It made it seem like you were unhappy about it. XP S'ok. Thanks for the review.

**NicolerrogersXX** : Me too! I only thought it fitting, as explained in the last AN, that he should do it.

**Kalimr** : -blush- Thanks. And yeah, I did catch the repeating 'And then' -wrinkles nose- Why did I do that? Oh well, it still looks good. I'm glad you enjoy my story. Although, at this poit, it's turning out to be more of a novel and much longer than I anticipated.

**Superme383** : You were? Good! That was intention! I needed to get Hinata in there somehow. And I couldn't see Naruto or anyone else standing up to her about what she was saying. If Hinata did it... well... I think it would have made more of impression her. Glad you liked it. Thanks for the review.

**KirimixxChan** : I was so going for that! -grin- I wanted to build the anticipation until he told her. Glad to make your day! It's my hobby!

**MidnightShadow** : Thanks! If you liked this one you should check out my others. Although, they are Yaoi.

**Lady Rini** : Thank you for that response. That kind of input is important to me.

And to all others! Domo Arigatou!

**--Blade**


	21. Chapter Twenty

**..Chapter Twenty..**

**..**

**.**

**..**

Kei wanted to spend as much time as she could with her parents, but, she knew they had to keep appearances on. As far as anyone knew, all three ANBU were just that. Their duty was to keep an eye on Naruto. So, instead, she found her way to the rest of the Genin. Apparently Shin still hadn't recovered yet and was still downstairs with his parents. She winced at the memory. While she was glad he wasn't fatally wounded she still felt a tinge of guilt over doing that to him

As she'd been on her way back up her parents had stopped in a gift shop and grabbed her a pair of shades. If you wanted to call them that. It was more like a narrow one inch line across her eyes. To the rest of the world her eyes were... well... unseen. But to her, the world was in an odd shade of deep blue black. They tied in the back so they wouldn't fall off while she fought. She was glad for that. She knew she would have to fight again.

She glanced up at the sky. It was slowly getting dark.

She looked in the stadium. While she'd been gone Rei had fought Sunako. She'd lost that fight with little to no injury. Kei was thankful. Although, the girl had complained for a while about sand in her clothes. After that fight it was Jade and Sunako. Both team mates were still fighting. Now it looked as though the battle was slowly coming to an end.

The taijutsu master with wind element techniques was just not fairing well. There was only so much of a fight you could put against the sand user. She knew because of Uncle Gaara.

Rei nudged her. "What do you think of the guy from Sand?"

She arched a brow. "He seemed to be handling himself pretty well. Why?"

She frowned. "No, I mean what do you think about him. As in, his looks... actions... so on and so forth."

"Eh...?" She looked at her oddly. "Are you asking if I like him?"

She smirked. "He seemed to like you."

She blinked. "I hardly know him... He was just being... silly."

Rei looked over at her with pursed lips and lazy eyes. "Not from what I heard."

Kei narrowed her own and shoved her friend a bit. "Heard what? Spill it."

"Well," she began as if drawing it out, "I was talking to Jade before her match with him. Apparently he doesn't flirt. At all."

"That's just silly. Everyone flirts."

"Gaara doesn't."

She frowned. "You're right..." She wrinkled her nose at Rei. "Why is that?"

Rei shrugged and looked back down at the match. "Who knows? But, I did hear from her that Gaara has been training the kid personally. You ever hear about that?"

She shook her head. "No... but Uncle Gaara is pretty personal."

"True..."

Kei looked back down at the fight now that her conversation with Rei seemed to be over. The Sand ninja liked her? He wasn't that bad looking... But she still had conflicting feeling about Ryu and Shin. Well... maybe not so much Shin anymore. He'd grown up quite a bit in the past few months. Not that she hated it. Quite the contrary... but... she was starting to think those feelings she'd had for him all those years may have just been puppy love.

There was still Ryu to consider though... But, for whatever reason... she'd noticed his closeness more and more with Rei. She looked over at the red head. "Rei...?"

"Hm?" The wood nin looked at her friend curiously.

"Do you like Ryu?"

Rei felt a blush rising but pushed it down. Still, she could feel her face betraying her. Kei could always see through everyone. "Why are you asking me that?"

She did. Kei smiled. "You do don't you?"

Rei seemed to shrug it off and make a face of boredom, like always. "You like him too. I'm not going to stand in the way of that."

Kei frowned. "Is that why you were asking me about Sun-kun?"

Rei sighed. "I don't play games, Kei. It's beyond me. I asked you about Sunako because I was genuinely curious." She looked at her. "You're my friend. And Kami knows someone has to keep and eye on you and Ryu." She smiled slightly.

Kei grinned. "Well, I don't know how I feel about Ryu... but, if you like him I'll back off."

Rei seemed to think this over as she watched the match. "I can't do that you... I love you like a sister." She blinked as she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked into Kei's eyes. Well... shades.

She smiled. "I know. And that's why I'm backing off." She let go and stood up strait. "Besides, I've seen the way he looks at you. He doesn't look at me like that anymore and you know it."

There was a long pause as the two girls watched the match. All that could be heard was the cheer of the audience, the sounds of the match and the echos of people in the hallway behind them getting refreshments.

"You're a good friend, Kei." Rei finally said.

Kei looked over at her but didn't move her head. She didn't smile as she spoke. "Yeah... well, break his heart and I break your face."

There was another quiet moment and then both of them were laughing together.

"Oh! Look!" Rei said and pointed.

Kei did. It seemed Jade had passed out. She lost the match. That was the cue as Kakashi dropped in to check on her. She watched as he looked up at Naruto and nodded.

Naruto nodded back and stood up. He walked towards the railing and addressed the audience. "Ladies and gentlemen... That is the end of our third match of the day. Normally they don't last quite so long. As such, we will recess for the day and start the final match tomorrow morning at nine AM promptly." He smiled slightly. "Our final contestants for this exam will be Hyuuga Kei and Sabaku Sunako."

Kei blinked. Sabaku? He was a Sabaku? What did that mean? She didn't ponder on it long as she gazed down at her opponent for tomorrow's match. Man would she have to keep her guard up. He was good. Maybe not as good as Gaara. Even so... whatever those sand creatures were that he used... they were unbelievably effective. How did he keep so much chakra going all the time?

She scratched the back of her head.

"Kei, lets go meet up with Ryu and grab a bite to eat."

She turned and nodded at Rei, joining her on the trek down the stairs. "Should we check on Jade and Shin?"

"While you were gone I heard Tenten and Neji took him home for some much needed rest."

"Ah..."

She looked over at her. "We can go visit Jade if you'd like though."

She smiled. "Great."

They walked the long halls for a while until they reached the bottom floor. When they made it to the door it was occupied by none other than the Green Monster himself. She grinned immediately. "Gai-sensei!"

He seemed to be in a daze from his position on the bench. But, as soon as he saw her he smiled. "Ah! One of my many young pupils! How are you?"

She continued to beam up at him. "I'm alright. We came to check on Jade. Is she ok?"

Gai's face seemed to fall. "Lee is inside with her. He's worried about her condition. But, really she's just fine. Only unconscious."

Rei arched a brow. "Lee?"

He nodded. "You didn't know?" He chuckled. "Jade is his daughter. I suppose many people don't know since he's been in Suna for so many years jumping back and forth. How do you know her?"

Kei snapped her fingers as she remembered. That's right. It'd been so quick she never asked. But Jade had told them her last name was Rock. So she was Lee's daughter. Woot... well, this day was just full of surprises.

Rei replied for her, seeing Kei lost in her thoughts. "We met up with them during the second part of the exam. They helped us nab some scrolls from a group of Rock ninja."

He nodded. "Well, you can't see her now, blossoms of youth." He flashed a smile. "She should be around tomorrow though. For the second part of the exam. Ok?"

Rei arched a brow. "O...kay. See ya then, sensei." She grabbed Kei and they left down the hall. As soon as they rounded the hall she was harshly whispering in her ear. "Eash, Gai just gets weirder and weirder every day. I tell ya."

Kei laughed. "I suppose. He helped me with some taijutsu issues back in the day, though. So, I'll always be thankful to him." She looked around. "We should go find Ryu."

Rei nodded. "Agreed. After dealing with him I definitely need a burger."

Kei just laughed again as they walked down the hall.

ooo

Kei was laughing as she talked to Ryu and Rei. She had been right, Ryu only had eyes for Rei. Who knew? It made her smile as she listened to them while they took the long walk down the dirt ridden road on the main strip. She was nibbling on an ice cream cone from a stand. They'd all already eaten and were for the most part killing some time. It was nice out. And cool. Festivities had started on their own. It hadn't even been planned, but, it was fun. There were not as many people as there had been the first day of the Chuunin Exams, but there were still quite a few.

She imagined many of them had went home. After all, the only villages that made it to the final round were Leaf and Sand shinobi. And while she knew no one would ever fault her for loosing... there had to be quite a few Genin from other villages feeling the wrath of someone. Maybe their parents. She hated thinking about that. It's why she was thankful she had two loving parents...correction... FOUR loving parents and great father for Hokage.

She blew air out of her lips to brush aside a few idle strands of hair.

And then there was this Sand shinobi to think about. Sunako... She would be the first to admit she was a fickle little girl. She was not the type to go out and flirt. But, like any young girl she'd changed love interests twice in a row in a period of over a month. Not entirely true... she'd thought herself in love with Shin for years. And Ryu? Well, it's not like she'd ever loved him. She'd just felt something exciting with him. And even now that was ebbing as she allowed Rei to try.

She almost hated this. Had it ever been easy for her father to realize he loved Hinata? He'd said he liked Sakura at one point. And what of Sasuke? Her blood father. Had he ever loved anyone other than Sakura? Itachi didn't seem to love anyone. She almost felt sorry for him. She'd just have to plot some match making for her Uncle then. Yes, she thought with a determined nod. She would have to see about that indeed.

As it remained though... who did she have an interest in? So far her two love interests had panned out to be nothing more than bubbly teenage hormones in the process of going full bloom. Was love ever a 'know it' kinda thing? Did everyone work differently? And, if it was one of those 'know it' things... how did you know?!

She found herself pouting as she gazed forward. And then she blinked. Seeing none other than the dirty blond from earlier. Sunako. He was in front of a small stand selling books as he rubbed his chin. She expected to see his two hyenas with him... but, they were no where in sight. Where had all his sand gone? Were they hiding somewhere? It made sense in this crowd. Not that people would find it out of place for them to be following him around as he moved... but, they didn't exactly inspire cuddling feelings.

She was slowly starting to get use to seeing with her shades on. He wasn't a bad looking young man if you took the time to look at him. His was only slightly muscular. He was still a boy, so he wouldn't be... all toned out... but it was obvious he didn't need to reply on taijutsu to win a match. His skin was a soft honey tone. It wasn't very tanned, but made him look lovely in contrast to his messy hair. Tonight he wore a white top. It was long sleeved. The material had to made of gauze like his pants. At the chest, where the neckline dipped low, was a little V opening with strings loose and untied through a few holes.

His features were sharp and angular like Ryu's. Even so, he seemed to posses none of the rough edges of half day old stubble her comrade did. No, if anything, he seemed unbelievably... clean and smooth skinned. It was odd if you thought about it... since he spent so much time with sand... or in it.

And then as if he felt eyes on him he turned and caught her gaze. She blinked and felt something catch. She wanted to look away, feeling like a kid with her hand caught in the cookie jar... but she just couldn't. Like Gaara... he didn't really smile at her. It anything, he seemed to smirk and only slightly.

She felt something jab her ribs and yelped. She rubbed them slightly and looked over at Ryu. "_What_?" She hissed.

He blinked. "We just wanted to tell you were done at this stand. You coming or not?"

She paused and glanced over to see if Sunako was still there... all she could see was his retreating back. She frowned. "You know what? You guys go on ahead. I need to go see something. Catch you back at the compound later?"

"Sure..." Ryu was saying. But, she was already gone. He blinked, somewhat confused.

"Come on, hot stuff. I wanna see the weapons in the next booth." Rei was dragging him on.

He frowned, but followed. "Who you calling hot stuff, Red?"

"You."

ooo

Kei wandered through the crowds, looking for that head of dirty blond. When he'd walked off she had tried to find him with no luck whatsoever. He'd just... vanished. This bugged her somewhat. Had he avoided her? She wondered if he liked her at all. He'd flirted with her during the exam... but apparently that wasn't normal for him according to Rei and what she had heard from Jade.

She sighed as she passed through the crowd.

He had been kinda... aloof when she first saw him. He seemed more annoyed with his team mates... but he didn't seem to dislike them either. If anything he was a little cold... but then he hadn't been to her. He'd called her love hadn't he? Or had that humor just slipped on accident?

She found her head began to hurt the more she thought about it and opted to just keep walking. But no matter where she turned or what stand she wandered into he wasn't there. Was he still in the main strip or had he gone somewhere else? She decided then to just keep walking on towards a quiet area. If anything she could think by herself. The crowd was becoming stifling.

She tossed the rest of her cone in a nearby trash can and grabbed a drink before heading to the training areas. She liked the one her and her team first joined at. It was nicely nestled near the trees and had a body of water close by. She could always watch for the fish, she supposed. It might take her mind off the fact that she couldn't seem to find the blond.

Should she have and interest in him? She was going to fight him tomorrow. By technicality he was the enemy she supposed. No, that was too strong a word. If anything he was just her opponent in tomorrow's match. And everyone knew you didn't have to win the match to go Chuunin. Everything was judged based on what you did. There was a point system in place based on your tactics, choices and decisions during the fight. And really, she had no fear of loosing... Or winning for that matter.

She quickly found herself at the spot she wanted and sat down under the tree where her team had all announced who they were with Rin. She opted not to go near the water as she gazed up at the moon and clear night sky. But then... something didn't seem right.

She sensed it... there was someone near... had someone been following her? Where were they? Her eyes narrowed beneath the shades and she scanned everything in front of her. No... nothing. Had it been her nerves?

No, ninja didn't have 'nerves' like that. Ninja did not get paranoid. If they felt something was wrong then something was indeed wrong. She didn't want to turn around. That would alert whoever it was that she knew something was up. So.. she simply exhaled and tried to sense it... Her eyes closed a moment and she reached out with her five senses to see if she could feel any nearby chakra signatures...

There!

Yes, there was someone behind her by about a good twelve feet. It was faint, but there.

When she spoke her voice was low and serious. "It's rude to spy on people."

She heard rustling of a soft material and then footsteps. When she looked up and over it was the Sand ninja she saw. She arched a brow. "I wasn't expecting you."

He didn't say anything for a moment and then sat down next to her and leaned into the tree. When he did speak, it was low and soft... but not in a sad or weak way. "You were following me." It was a question.

Why was he telling her? Didn't people normally ask? She pursed her lips a bit. "I wasn't aware." Really, she hadn't been.

He didn't look at her and she sipped her drink, only at the stars above. "I don't think I've ever heard of anyone tracking anyone and not knowing it." His voice was even despite holding some curious surprise. "Why did you leave your team mates?"

"I dunno. I was getting bored and I think they needed some time alone." She chewed on the top of her straw.

"Alone?"

She nodded. "Alone. You know? Like a couple?"

He seemed to mull this over in his head. It wasn't a foreign idea to him. Many people had relationships and sought children in his village. He understood the meaning of being with someone. He understood the meaning of wanting someone and trying to get them to notice you. However, much of the time he found himself putting on a face of falsity. It just depended on the situation and he forced himself to act accordingly. In truth, he had very few things going on beneath the surface.

"You acted strangely in the woods..." She appeared to be dancing around her words. "I know you were flirting with me. Rei told me Jade-chan said that wasn't common for you. Why did you do it?"

He narrowed his eyes on the skies above. "It seemed appropriate at the time. You were nervous and needed someone to make you feel a bit more at ease. I think they call it... Team comradery."

She looked over at him then, straw halfway from her lips as they parted... "...It seemed... appropriate...? Team... comradery?" He features looked confused. "What are you, a machine?"

"Yes. I guess one might call it that."

Her face became even more scrunched. "But... I saw you look annoyed with your team... and you seemed angry at the Rock nin..."

"It's one of my many personalities I take to the field. I adjust to the situation as required and react to it with the proper emotions." He looked over at her. "Are you bothered by this?"

She just sorta stare at him and blinked a few times. She wasn't sure if it was out of shock, surprise, aggravation or annoyance that he probably didn't have an interest in her at all. What had Jade been thinking? The girl was a tad over exuberant. Maybe she'd just been mistaken. "You sound like someone I know... even if only in passing..."

"Oh?"

She nodded and looked back at the night sky. "His name is Sai. He was once a member of ANBU root before they were disbanded and Danzou went into retirement. Not many knew about them..." She shrugged. "Papa was good friends with him one time. I hear they joined a number of missions together, although, nothing ever really came of it besides friendship. He isn't around enough for me to be close with him."

He nodded and joined her gaze in the night sky.

She went back to chewing on her straw, wondering, if at all the boy next to her had any true emotions. Sai sometimes never seemed to. Though, there were those occasions when he wasn't accidentally insulting someone that you knew him to be genuine. She supposed it just took time for one person without feeling to feel. It had to be hard.

She looked over at him again. "So, why don't you..."

"Feel anything?"

She nodded.

He looked to be thinking the answer over in his mind; even as no emotions played on his face. "Emotions are complicated. They ruin the true ideal of the the shinobi. Our job is to do the best we can by the mission and carry it out accordingly. Anything else gets in the way."

"You sound like a textbook." She shook her head. "I don't believe that."

"What do you believe?"

She arched a brow at him. "You want to know?"

He nodded.

It was her turn to think it over. To consider everything she had been taught by her many senseis. Naruto had taught her the path of a shinobi was a hard one. That making sure the team was ok as well and completing the mission was the overall goal. However, if you had to choose between the mission and lives, you always should choose the lives of others.

She smiled at him, having found her answer. "The true way of the shinobi is allowing the lives of your team to come first. While the mission is equally important, the lives of your comrades are just as much. Ninja make up the villages we live in. They are the heart and soul the village stands on. If we hardly consider their lives there would be less and less of us and the village would fall. In the end, lives mean more because of the bigger picture." She paused. "Friends mean more because they make you stronger. If you have something to protect it is easier to succeed. Desperation gives you the ability to save lives."

It was his turn to blink and stare. "That's... ridiculous."

"Is it?" She watched him. "Imagine if everytime a comrade was injured we left them behind because they hindered the mission. All because someone assumed they would slow down the team and keep the mission from succeeding. More and more people would die and there would be less ninja." While this wasn't the entire reasoning behind what she thought, it was the best way she could think to explain it to him.

He watched her for a while, but no expressions passed on his features. "It would ferret out the weak and allow for more stronger, attune and better quality ninja to thrive in the village."

She balked at him. Did he really feel that way about human life? "We're not tools, Sunako. We are people. And not everyone has to be physically strong or... or... attune to be of use in a mission. Medical nin and vet nin for instance are not all physically capable of taking on a fight or feeling the area for enemies. But, if not for them many of these strong ninja you speak of would not be here. Injuries and infection are not prejudice to the weak alone. They affect strong shinobi just as easily."

He said nothing for a while. It didn't show... but had her words affected him? Changed him?

"Your idea of the shinobi is a weak one, Hyuuga Kei. All ninja, from the medical and vet nin all the way to the ANBU, should be completely capable of taking care of themselves in battle. No matter the circumstance."

"I can't believe you," she saying heatedly, her voice slightly raised, "I just don't believe that Gaara, my Uncle, trained you. I find it even harder to think you carry his last name."

Despite his expressionless face, something did seem to flash in his eyes. "The Kazekage is a great shinobi... It was an honor to take his name... his family's name."

She placed her drink aside, in insides fuming with mixed emotions. On one side, she almost felt sorry for him because of his views. It was like he had no other way to view the world for whatever reason. And on another note, she... hated him. Hated his ideals. How could Gaara tolerate such things from one of his students? "Yeah, well, I don't think you've earned it."

"You're right."

"Huh?" She looked at him. He'd agreed with her?

"Gaara is a great shinobi. He is not, nor will he ever be, weak. I aspire to his image." He was looking at the sky again.

She was a little surprised to find hope in his voice. No, he was probably just pretending again. "Why are you this way? No one just... wakes up one morning and decides to be a cold unfeeling machine..." She couldn't help it. She wanted to know. The Uzumaki curiosity was just getting the better of her.

He looked over at her and smiled. It was fake and did nothing to really calm the rage of emotions in her... but, she did her best to be kind in her features because she knew he was doing it, that smile, for her sake. That alone was enough to make something strike in her. He wasn't on a mission... nor was he in the exam. So... why would he falsely smile for her?

When he spoke, it held no emotions, but you could see in his eyes the softness his story was carrying. "When I was born I was told by my parents it was the happiest day of their lives. We lived in a small village not apart of Sand in the desert. Many of the people were traders who'd retired and no longer wished to move about. The village made money by mining and travelers who came through. No one hated me, but many were unsure of me because of Ishtar and Tasha."

"Your.. sand beasts?"

He nodded. "When I was born they appeared. I was later told in my life they were elemental spirits who'd, for some reason, bound themselves to my chakra flow. No one knew that then and no one seemed to care too much as I grew because they never did any harm and always helped when I did chores for others."

She nodded. She'd never heard of that before... but then, no one had ever heard of Gaara's ability with sand until he came along.

"One day a group of ninja came through the village. We didn't know it at the time; like everyone else we assumed they were travelers. When they caught sight of me I guess they wanted my gift. In the process the entire village was destroyed and my parents killed."

Her heart skipped a beat and her face fell. How horrible... She wanted to reach for him. She felt need to to. She just couldn't though. She was too afraid her own torrent of emotions would fail her and something stupid would happen.

He continued. "I didn't fight them because some of the villagers were alive. I agreed to go with them and do what they wished as long as they left what few people were left alone. To keep me around they constantly threatened to go back and kill the villagers if I ever disobeyed them." He paused and kept his eyes on the stars. "I was weak then... I didn't know, being a child with no strength, that I could have overpowered them and went on my own wherever I wished." He paused as if drifting in his own mess of memories. "I was sent on a number of missions by the rogue group. I was forced to kill hundreds of people for their goals. The only way I managed to do this was to become unfeeling about it all; to not care how anyone felt. I carried my duties out by pretending to care about the people until I caught them off guard."

Her mouth formed a wide 'o'. "You manipulated them?" That was worse than just killing them. He actually pretended to be their friend before stabbing them in the back. "Didn't that bother you?"

"At first," he shrugged. "I didn't have a choice. I thought I didn't."

All she could do was stare at the grass below. She didn't know why, but the urge to hold him was just that much stronger. "What happened?"

"Gaara happened." The corner of his lips quirked a bit for a moment. "We were on a mission and passed through Sand. We had no intention of hurting anyone or causing trouble because my team knew the Kazekage was very watchful of his people. However, a new member of the group got drunk at a local bar and spilled the beans. Word was sent to Gaara. That night... in the inn, it was the Kazekage, not a Jounin as we assumed at first, who showed up." His eyes rippled with some hidden admiration.

"He took out my team one by one. At that moment, it was then I knew I was free. Finally. Gaara didn't have to... but, he took me in when he noticed my technique; when he noticed Tasha and Ishtar. From them on I have been his student." He pursed his lips as his mind traveled. "Were it not for Gaara I would not be the strong shinobi I am now. It is why I must work harder everyday to live up to his image."

Kei just sorta sat there as she took it all in. Even after he finished she was still left with mixed feelings and emotions. He'd become cold and forced to pretend to survive. That much was true. He trained under Uncle Gaara and sought to be his equal if not better. Didn't he know that Gaara was not as cold and unfeeling as he use to be?

"Gaara isn't like you anymore. Don't you see that? If you aspire to his image, you should try to be more... real." She placed a hand on his shoulder.

He looked over at her hand and then to her, his eyes curious. But, his face continued to reveal nothing. "I find being myself, as I am now, is a better choice. In doing so I have succeed thus far. Loosing will never be an issue for me."

She retracted er hand as if he'd stung her. Her face hardened. did he know how arrogant he sounded? Had he ever lost to anyone? "Have you?"

"Lost to anyone?"

She nodded.

"No."

Her face became harder. "You will loose to me tomorrow, Sunako."

He arched a brow up at her. "What makes you think so?"

"Because," she stated as she walked away, "you have not learned the value of defeat just as much as you have not learned the strength of those 'weaker' than you."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

AN: That chapter wasn't easy. It took me a while to figure just what I wanted to do with Sun-kun. I wasn't sur if I wanted Kei to still feel something for Ryu or have Rei do the same. But, as kids grow they change. So do their love interests. I can see this happening in the shinobi world because of so many deaths and shifts in people around you.

Kei is a very emotional little girl at times and as equally fickle as Naruto. This made sense to me so I ran with it.

Kattylin : OMG! That sucks! Are you diabetic or something? I hope you get well soon. I'm glad my story is keeping you company. I certainly hope to get a new chapter out to you soon so you have more to read. x,X

Superme383 & NicolerrogersXX : I laughed to! I'm actually plotting a squeal to this--something I never do with fics--in which Kei hooks our little Weasel up with someone. Do you like the idea?

AmayaTaiyoukai : I hate my own mistakes. I thank you for pointing them out. I reread a chapter several times to make sure I haven't made any, but, I'm no master with grammar. Oh, poo, that rhymes! -cackles- Thank you for your review and keep reading!

Lady Rini :I know I can read it online. I plan to eventually. There's just so much of it. I've read a bit of it, but, not much.


	22. Chapter Twenty One

**..Chapter Twenty-one..**

**..**

**.**

**..**

Kei adjusted her thin shades as the morning sun beat down on her. The sound of the audience beat into her ears, pressing down on her brain. The scent of the dirt and freshly cut grass pricked at her senses. The wind carried the sounds and smells, brushing across her soft features and teasing her long black strands.

She narrowed her eyes on the boy in front of her and adjusted her footing in the dirt. Gravel made a sound of resistance beneath her shinobi sandals. She exhaled slowly and took a stance.

Another lone breeze passed between then both, brushing her hair as a hush fell over the audience. Nothing was heard and nothing was seen as she held his gaze. She was infused by it, wrapped in it. The heat of his golden orbs mixed with electrifying orange trapped her.

What was it about this boy that affected her so? Was he as trapped in her eyes as she was his? She doubted it. He'd made it perfectly clear the night before how... unessential emotions were unless in the middle of a mission or battle.

"You won't beat me," he said unmoving.

Her eyes narrowed further. Her determination was just that much stronger. She ignored the snapping sounds of jaws clashing together. His two beasts would not deter her. "I made a promise to you last night, Sunako. And now," her lips drew a flat line, her face stern, "I'm going to show you just how wrong you are."

He arched a brow. "Very well." His face was expressionless even as he shouted. "Tasha! Ishtar! Move it!" He pointed at her.

The time between his orders and when the creatures actually reached her seemed endless. Time slowed to bare heart beats; bare breaths. She activated her eyes, drawing them forth in an instant. It was then time seem that much slower. She watched padded feet thunder against the ground, picking up dust. It danced in the air, almost halting.

Was this the true power of the Sharingan?

She would have to think of something while she was standing there. Perhaps even come up with a plan while she was at it. Because Sunako wasn't playing any games. He'd sent both creatures at her right from the get go. Part of her, the part that was a true shinobi, appreciated that was going to be serious. She respected him for that. At least Gaara had taught him something.

She could pull out her ball and chain. That was one option. If she did though he might just turn the sand creatures back into a pile of nothing, easily avoiding her attacks. If she infused it with Chidori it might shock them. Then again it might not have any affect on them at all because they were elemental spirits. She didn't know much about them... could her eyes tell her anything?

Only one way to find out.

She tried to beyond the creatures, like a Byakugan user might do. She knew she wouldn't be able to see chakra systems but... wait... there it was. The creatures did have chakra. It was a bright... white color. Almost pure. She could see that? Nifty.

They had chakra, which meant she could do damage to them, right? She looked over at Sunako. No, her best bet was to attack the boy directly and avoid his beasts altogether. Taking him down would in turn take them down.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" She preformed the quick hand sign and made two copies of herself. At her speed it was easy to mix the three of them up. That being done she noted they were right on top of her. With that she was heading directly for him. Her hair was blazing wildly behind her as she ran while her clones kept his hounds busy. By the time the beasts took them out she would already be on top of him.

She hoped.

Her eyes narrowed as he lifted his hand. As she came in close to him his two beasts were rejoining him by his side. Damnit! They hadn't kept them busy long enough. With his creatures back he was going to be able to defend himself. She watched as she circled around him and both creatures turned into swirling bits of sand particles. Then it came at her, the bruising and blinding sand storm that made her stop in her tracks. She cried out, holding her hands up as her face was nicked repeatedly by the haze of dust and debris. Her eyes tightly shut. Now she couldn't see him, much less use Sharingan.

Was this battle really going to back fire on her? Had her promise been so empty? She felt her heart wavering as he body was beaten to the ground. Her legs were shaky and she had no idea where he was coming from if he chose to attack her.

He had her at his mercy.

As this happened... her mind wandered...

_..._

_Last night..._

_"Uncle Gaara!"_

_The man who was only a foot shorter in height to her Papa, Naruto, looked down at her. He arched a brow at her worried expression. Concern filled him as he knelt down. "Kei? What's wrong?" His voice was calm and unwavering as always. His eye showed he was concerned for her though._

_She reached for him and he stood, picking her up. She was heavy and had grown a lot. Her brother was much easier to carry. He didn't seem to mind though and set her down on the railing of the bridge. "Why are you out so late? You have a match tomorrow."_

_She nodded, her eyes downcast. "Did you... do you train Sunako-kun?"_

_He wasn't surprised she knew this. Many people knew since the exams had started. He looked at the top of her head since it was hung down to stare at her hands. "Yes... does this concern you?"_

_She shook her head and looked up at him. She bit her lower lip. "I just got done talking to him and I had to see you. I needed to talk to you about him."_

_"Are you worried about the match?" He reached up and rubbed her arms gently, trying to warm her._

_"A little," she admitted. "But, that's not why I'm here. Sunako doesn't seem to care about... life, Uncle Gaara. Human life. He thinks it's better to... go on following the mission and leave those weaker than him behind." She frowned, looking furious all of sudden. "If you trained him how can he still have these ideals? He idolizes you. It doesn't make sense.."_

_Gaara sighed. "Sunako aspires to my former image. Did he not tell you this?"_

_She shook her head, face rid of anger and now showing signs of questions._

_He nodded. "I didn't think so. He respects me too much to... say ill of it."_

_"Ill of what?"_

_"Kei, Sunako recognizes my strength, he just ignores the fact that my ability to succeed comes from my people, my family and those I care about. I have tried many times to pass these thoughts to him, in hopes, that he would take them as his own." He shook his head. "The boy is stubborn. He has heard too many passing stories from when I was younger. And he doesn't spend near enough time with me on a personal basis." His eyes looked sad as he looked off behind Kei's line of vision._

_"So..." she whispered..."He thinks you became strong because of your past? Before you gained control of the One Tail?"_

_He nodded. "He and I have similar pasts. We were both used as weapons and cared little for. I confided these things in him. I had hoped telling him about my life a child would help him change. Instead, he took the knowledge the wrong way. He thinks being hard and emotionless will gain him the strength he needs to become a great shinobi." His lips actually turned into a sad smile. "I'm not disappointed in him... just... regretful. I wish there was something more I could do to help him change."_

_"Uncle Gaara?" She looked at him with hopeful eyes and a smile._

_"Hm?"_

_"I made a promise to him. I told him I would beat him in tomorrow's match." She reached for his hand._

_He looked down at it and then back at her. "Oh?"_

_She nodded. "I told him I would teach him the most powerful lesson a shinobi could learn."_

_"What was that?" He asked, genuinely curious._

_Without missing a beat she said, "The value of defeat and the true strength of those weaker than yourself."_

_He smiled at her. "You might be able to reach him yet... don't loose tomorrow."_

_"I won't. I promise you that, Uncle."_

_..._

She cried out as the barrage continued. She couldn't loose here. She'd made a vow to her uncle and the to boy fighting her. Much like yesterday this wasn't about just the exam. It wasn't about winning or loosing. It was ridding on so much more. This fight was a battle of wills. It was a fight where you laid everything on the line and prayed the underdog came out strong. She could do this. She had to.

She ignored the blood on her arms and legs; the tears in her clothing as she got a feel for what direction the wind was coming from. She assumed she was trapped in a tornado of sorts.. that or a sand storm. It kept changing directions... making it harder to feel where she was at.

She didn't need to know where she was at to do preform the seals. But it would help to know where he was at. She placed her hands over either side of the shades; the top and the bottom. Feeling as though they were adequately sealed she dared to open her eyes.

She couldn't see him. She couldn't see anything but the storm. She looked up. It wasn't a tornado. It was just one random storm. The beasts had to be moving their chakra about to keep it going. He must be waiting for her to pass out. And then something odd happened. The storm continued around her... but a bubble was created.

She slowly lowered her hands and stared around her... it was like a glass dome had been made around her to protect her. It was then she realized the state of her body. She gasped at the damage. Everything stung. There were cuts and marks and reddening bits all over her body. She felt her face. It too felt horribly scratched. It wasn't anything a medical nin couldn't handle and few days rest with some ointment... but it hurt. She hurt. Part of her wanted to collapse. She couldn't though. She would not loose here.

"I'll give you the opportunity to forfeit."

She turned swiftly and stared at him. That's why he'd created the bubble... to talk to her. Like hell she was giving in. "I made a vow, Sunako. I won't break it."

"You're being stubborn. You have nothing to prove." His eyes narrowed.

"You're wrong," she whispered. "I have something to prove to you."

He stared at her, arms crossed over his chest. "The weak will always fail, Kei. Nothing can change that and nothing ever will."

"I am not weak!" She yelled. "Just because I have emotions and care about others does not make me, or anyone like me, less of a person. It is those same emotions, those strengths, that make us capable of defeating people like you."

"It makes you careless." His lips drew a flat line. "It makes you do stupid things like make promises you can't keep." He was referring to her vow.

She knew this. He expected her to yell again. Instead, her lips twitched into a smirk and she placed her hands on her hips, her body language bearing down on him. Her strength radiated to him. It was then she pointed to herself with her thumb. "I am an Uzumaki. I am a Hyuuga. I am my father and my grandfather's child before him. Namikaze Minato." If he could see her eyes, he would see what deadly intent and determination was inside of depths. Her voice lowered slightly. "And when we tell someone, promise them, were going to kick their ass. We do it!"

He took a step back, not intending to, just from her presence alone. What was this? Why was she bothering him? No, he would not waver. If she wanted a fight he would give her one. Like Jade, he wouldn't kill her, but she wouldn't be awake at the end of this.

"Have it your way," he muttered and dissipated into the storm. The bubble rapidly closed around her.

She closed her eyes as the storm set in and began to preform a series of quick seals. Her hands were separated and each one preformed the seals separately. When she was done her hands came together with a loud smack. Something rippled... and for a moment caused the storm to ripple as well. She dropped low, hitting the ground with one hand, causing a summoning seal to appear.

Moments passed before anything seemed to happen.

Then... a heat began to radiate from her body, it slowly engulfed her form. One might call it a reddened version of Chidori. But it wasn't electricity... or blue a color that came from her body... it was like a flame.

She smirked when she knew she was ready and ran. She ran against the heat of the storm, gaining speed as she found her footing. The fire raged on outside of her, protecting her sight and body from any further harm. It heated up the sand, warping it, changing. She watched at crystals... glass formed and dropped around her, stabbing into the dirt.

"Blessed Fire of The Phoenix," she whispered with a smile on her injured face and lept up as the fire raged on and grew bigger. It was then she landed on a large bird with several tails, just as engulfed as she was. And after a moment the fire cleared and the storm stopped.

She kept her loose footing as they landed. Wings expanded on the great creature and she jumped off, facing Sunako. He was on the ground, on his back, his hair a mess and his clothing slightly torched. He looked up at her...

"How.." he whispered.

"I told you," she said, "real power... the true strength of the shinobi lies not in the fight itself or the wish to succeed because the mission dictates you do so. It lies in the need, the will, to protect those precious to you and the ideals of those precious to you. Without them, you have nothing in this life."

He looked at her a while longer before shutting his eyes and drifting away.

She watched him a while longer, the great bird behind her poofing out of existence. She watched as her vision waned and tried to remain steady. She grit her teeth and placed a hand on the side of her injured head. Her breathing was erratic as she winced. Summoning was something still fairly new to her... and that contract? Was a huge one... she never used it if she didn't have to. It pulled too much chakra from her small body. And now she was feeling the effect.

Kakashi was next to her announcing her win. It was then and only then, once she knew she had won, that she allowed the world to go black and fell into the older man's arms.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**AN:** x,X That was hard to pull out. Took me a few hours too. -feels dead- Hope you enjoyed it. Now that the whole Chuunin thing is over--hopefully--I can continue with the more urgent parts of this plotline. -smiles-

**Lady Rini:** He is! That's kinda the point though. I hope you don't hate him.

**Superme383:** That's ok! Randomness makes life go round. Thanks again!

**NicolerogersXX:** I have no idea?! -pout- I'm not a big fan of original characters for hook up purposes... but, who knows? You got any ideas?

**Tap-chan:** XD I have NO Beta. I'd rather learn to edit my own work. If you happen to see a repeating mistake, let me know. Give me a link to the proper grammar rule to correct it too. Practice doesn't always make perfect. Perfect practice make perfect. Silly huh? But true. Thanks for the review. I'm glad you're enjoying this. And yes, I tried REALLY hard to make her an even balance of all three. Not an easy feat, trust me!

**Kattylin**: Oh good! I'm glad everything is working out for you then -wipes brow- Woot... Anyway, I should shouldn't I? How'd you like the one she learned herself? The summoning? I still have to figure out how THAT contract came about.

Toodles!

**--Blade**


	23. Chapter Twenty Two

**..Chapter Twenty-Two..**

**..**

**.**

**..**

"What the hell was that!" Sasuke declared as he bore down on Naruto.

Sakura frowned, grit her teeth and tried to hold him back. To the avid watcher it probably looked funny as hell. She would laugh herself, but, she was the one holding her lover back. She was not the joyous avid watcher. No, Itachi was.

Bastard.

He should be helping her. Not standing there like an aloof good looking Uchiha with nothing important to do; or rather, far more important things to do besides help her keep his brother from outright murdering Naruto.

Not that he would.

But she didn't want to test that theory in this tiny hospital room. "Sasuke!" She yelled. "Quit it, you idiot!"

He wasn't listening to her. He wasn't listening to anyone. He was glaring at his friend, fists ready to strike. "Where the hell did she learn that, you asshole! She could have died!" Maybe his statement sounded stupid. Very stupid. It was the Chuunin exam. Everyone ran the risk of dying. The fact that she had made it that far proved she could handle herself.

He couldn't say he wasn't proud of her. His chest had swelled with it once he knew she was ok. He'd been dying inside as he watched that storm batter her senseless. He didn't even see her for while. It took using his Sharingan to track her chakra.

And then she'd done something he'd only seen Haku do.

She'd made hand signs. With one hand. She used both. But they had still been separated. He could read enough of her chakra signature with his eyes to see at least that much. Two individual bits moving apart from one another.

He'd had no idea what she was doing until she placed her hand on the ground. Flat. One usually only did that when summoning a creature one had a contract with. Then the fire consumed her. A fire he'd never seen before. It was laced through with the most bright red chakra. Something he would liken to Naruto's demon fox chakra.

He'd been amazed that she'd thought to use the flames to turn some of the sand to glass and stop the storm. Even more amazed and fearful as she got on the back of the mythical beast.

At least he'd thought it was mythical.

When she passed out realization had finally set in. His daughter, at the age of twelve, had summon a animal... nin of some sort. She'd made a contract. She was far too young for such a thing. And right now the only person he thought to blame was Naruto. He knew, logically, this was silly. Had he been her age he would have jumped at the chance. Naruto had done it during the battle with Gaara.

But...

Ninja usually didn't make a contract for many years. Not one of that size. Kakashi said she was so drained on chakra he thought she was dead. He'd thought he was dead when he said it.

He growled at Naruto and lunged again. Sakura was becoming annoying. "Let me go, woman!"

"Like hell! This is a hospital room and your angrier than sin. If I let you go you could hurt Naruto."

"That's the idea," he hissed.

Her face stared sternly into his back as she pulled on his belt in the ANBU uniform. "You could hurt Kei." It was then and only then she felt him go slack. He stopped pulling and his rage seemed to ebb.

"Fine," he muttered begrudgingly.

She sighed and let him go. And then gasped as he lept forward onto the man. Her eyes narrowed. "Sasuke..."

Naruto held his wrists at bay, gritting his teeth as Sasuke's face bore down impecably close to his own. Naruto's face twisted in frustration. "I didn't teach her that!"

"Bullshit!"

"I didn't! I was just as shocked as you were, prick!" He pushed him away, breathing heavily as Sasuke toppled into Sakura's arms. He watched as the man righted himself, appearing to gain some semblance of composure.

He didn't. He wasn't lying. He'd been just as dumbfounded and fearful when he saw the summoning used. Who in blazing Kami had given her the contract? Who?! He'd seen many summoning beasts before. Many animal nin. One being his own, Frog Boss; as he affectionately called him. He'd never seen something like what Kei had pulled forth. It looked like a phoenix.

"Then who did?" Sasuke breathed heavily. He was so angry he flinched as Sakura tried to comfort him. He immediately felt guilty and gave her an apologetic glance.

"She learned it herself." Itachi finally--finally--spoke up.

Three set of eyes looked to him immediately.

"What do you mean, 'she learned it herself'? You don't make a contract by yourself. Someone passes it down to you." Naruto eyed him.

Itachi didn't seem affected by his words. He leaned back into the wall, arms crossed over his chest as his legs did the same beneath him. "You can. Make a contract by yourself."

Everyone just stared at him. He rolled his eyes. "How do you think contracts were made in the first place? They started somewhere. Granted, it doesn't happen very often anymore. On rare occasions it does occur."

"How?" Sakura said. "I've read about it before. But... only experienced shinobi did it. More often than naught you had to prove your worth to the animal." She frowned. "Many died trying." She shook her head. "I don't see how she did it. She has great potential. She's my daughter and I can see it... but making a contract? It's something great shinobi only dream about doing in their career."

Itachi's lips twitched. He wasn't sure if he was amused or surprised she knew. This was Sakura after all. "Kei didn't have to prove her worth to ﻿Houou. She choose Kei because of what she saw in her." He watched their mixed expressions but went on. "Houou has the ability to see the purity and strength in others. She saw this in Kei and offered the contract to my niece."

Naruto was still unsure. "...How do you know?"

He smirked. "Believe it or not I do keep and eye on the girl when I'm around. I watched it happen the last time I was in Konoha."

Sasuke thought a moment, hands on his hips. "When you came to ask about the Kages?"

He shook his head.

Realization dawned on Sakura. "She was seven?!" Her jaw dropped as Itachi nodded. "That's ..."

"Insane?" Offered Itachi.

She nodded stupidly.

He shrugged. "As I said before. The creature saw something in her she had seen in no other."

Naruto sighed and nodded numbly. "We're going to have to talk to her about it."

"All of us," added Sakura looking up at Sasuke.

He looked down at her, taking her hand as he interlaced his fingers with her own. "Agreed. We can't have her using something she doesn't know how to."

"Feh..." Naruto began, looking at the sleeping form of his daughter. "This is almost as bad as Lee using his chakra gates."

ooo

_"Kei-chan..." The voice called her softly, guiding her. "Kei..." it breathed._

_She blinked, finally opening her eyes. The first thing she saw was the forest canopy above her. Leaves flitted around her eyes. Everything was dancing... it was hazy. Was she in a dream? She slowly sat up, placing her hands behind her to help prop her up._

_Where was she?_

_She looked around the forest. The trees were tall and the area dark. Bits of light drifted through the trees as they moved with the high winds above. She heard the great oaks creak in resistance._

_"Kei?"_

_She blinked again as she stared forward._

_"Sun...Sunako?"_

_He smiled at her and her breath caught. He was showing emotion? Was it real? He came to her then; brilliant eyes of golden orange tugging at her insides. As he reached down and offered her a hand she took it and stood. Why was she here? Was she dreaming? What had happened to the exam? She recalled winning.._

_She jumped as she felt a hand on her face, touching her gently._

_"Kei..." He whispered._

_She felt her face heat up a little bit. What was going on here? Why was he staring at her like that? "Sunako..k-kun?"_

_And then he was kissing her. Her eyes went wide in shock. Why was he doing that? Didn't he hate her? Or at least dislike her? Did he feel... nothing? What was going on here? After a moment though her thoughts turned to mush as she was kissing him back. Her tongue slid into his mouth and tangled with his. He nibbled on her lips and she gasped._

_"Kei..." He breathed in her ear, kissing a trail to the lobe and licking it._

_"Y-yes?" She managed to get out. Her hands were pressing against his chest with no real intention of stopping him._

_"I like kissing you."_

_Was this a dream? Was it? If not this was her first real kiss. At least with... open mouths... and tongue... Kami. What was she suppose to say to that? What? 'Gee, thanks, you're not so bad yourself!' Ha! Right._

_"Do you... think you could forgive me?"_

_She blinked and pulled back from him, staring him in the eyes. "For what?"_

_He frowned. "For... saying what I did to you..."_

_She blinked and understood. He meant the cruel words he used under the tree that night; about people and lives. About the way of the shinobi._

_"I... didn't realize how right you were until... " He sighed. "I've never lost before. Especially not to a woman."_

_Her eyes narrowed. "What is that suppose to mean?"_

_He sighed again. "I didn't mean it that way."_

_"In what way did you mean it then?" She was slowly becoming angry._

_He took her in his arms, bringing her face incredibly close to his own. Nose to nose. Almost lips to lips. "What I mean," he began softly, "is you are a strong woman. Both inside and out. And... I admire that." There was a pause. "Kazekage-sama was right... being strong isn't all about me. You were right. It's not all about the mission."_

_She gasped at the emotion flooding her from those few words he spoke as he pulled her closer, pressing every inch of his body to her own. Where was she suppose to put her hands? This was... so confusing. But... he was being so nice... so.. cooperative. So... down right agreeable._

_"Kei-chan!" A girl's voice called to her, laughing._

_She pulled away from the Sand ninja and looked over to her right. There a small girl stood. Her hair was a long bright wave of flaming red and orange-yellow. Her eyes looked like a cat's and were just as colorful as her hair. She appeared be no more than five._

_"It's time to wake up, Kei-chan." She said. "Their waiting for you."_

_"Who are you?" She felt... like... she knew her._

_She grinned. "You do know me, Kei-chan. But, it's time to go."_

_She stepped towards her, releasing Sunako. "Is this real?" Her voice was soft._

_The girl giggled. "As real as you want it to be, Kei-chan." She gave her a thumbs up. "I told you that day we were inseparable. I also told you our contract would not be as simple as any other."_

_Realization dawned on her. "Houou..."_

_She nodded and clapped her hands together. "I'm so glad you remember me. But we really need to go. Say goodbye to Sun-kun. You'll see him soon enough."_

_She nodded lamely, not really knowing what else to do. She glanced back over at Sunako. "Bye..." she whispered._

_"Bye..." He smiled softly... sadly... like he knew after this... it wouldn't be quite the same. Like he knew he would go right to being his usual hard, cold self. There was hope in his eyes though. Hope that something might change... or help him._

_"I'll save you..." she whispered without thinking._

_He stood there a moment, looking stunned and then tried to reach out for her. But, everything faded... the darkness taking over once more..._

_Neither the ebony haired girl or the blond little boy heard the soft girl's giggling. Giggling over her sneaky, good intentioned, ability to make sure her contract holder remained happy..._

ooo

"She's waking up," Sakura said. She watched as the soft blue orbs fluttered open, staring up at the ceiling and then over at her. She smiled down at her daughter. "Are you alight?"

It took her a moment of blinking, eye rubbing and one small yawn before he nodded, yes, she was alright. A little tired but no worse for wear. She sat up and looked around her. Her uncle, Naruto and her parents were there. She smiled softly. "I won."

Sakura smiled back. "Yes, you did." Her smiled suddenly disappeared. "But, we need to talk to you. About several things."

Oh... that didn't sound good to her small ears. Talk? To her? About what? Shouldn't they be celebrating? She won the match. She beat Sunako. Even if she hadn't made Chuunin... she was still happy about the outcome.

"You have to be more careful with that summon," Sasuke was saying as he sat down on the mattress beside her.

She frowned and looked down at her hands. She nervously played with her fingers. "I know... It's why I hardly use it." Her voice was soft.

Naruto looked down at her from the foot of the bed. "Then why did you use it in the match? Winning isn't everything Kei. You're life is more important."

She groaned. "I _know_. I didn't do it because I wanted to. I did it because I had to."

He blinked. "What could possibly be so important about this match that you felt you had to win?"

Her eyes narrowed and her jaw clenched. She looked determined. "I made a promise. A promise to Sunako."

"A promise?" Sasuke looked down at her.

She nodded. "Sunako doesn't believe in my way, Papa's way, of the ninja. He thinks we're just tools. He thinks the mission is more important that the lives of those in the village." She looked hurt. "You couldn't have expected me to let him go on thinking that, right? I mean, even Uncle Gaara was concerned. He trained him." Her face grew stern again. "So, I told him, promised him, I would defeat him. To prove that even those deemed weak are strong. That in loosing you learn the value of winning."

Itachi blinked. "Wise girl." A small smile was allowed as the room looked at him. He shrugged in response. "You can't blame her. Not with that Uzumaki pride and Uchiha ego running through her system."

Sakura grumbled. "Men." As if that word alone explained why her daughter acted like she did. She turned her gaze from Itachi back to Kei. "Ok, I'll accept that. Just know it's something we need to wok on with you." She watched her face light up. "Now just wait. Before you go getting excited we have some news for you."

Kei blinked. "News?"

She nodded. "We're going to be leaving soon."

"Why?" Kei felt her insides drop. "You only just got here. We've barely had time to spend with each other. I still--"

Sasuke quieted her with his finger. When he spoke, his voice was soft. "We have to go back to the Akatsuki. They have a lead on Orochimaru and Kabuto. We're going to try get them in the same location."

Kei looked up at him, but Sakura pulled her attention.

"Once we do that Kei... all the villages are going to help us. We're going to trap them both and destroy both groups in one fell swoop." She smiled. "Once that's done... we can come home... we can be happy. Together. And everyone will finally know who you are to us."

She looked unsure for a moment, looking back between her two parents. Her gaze went to Naruto. "Is it true?"

He nodded and her face lit up. Everyone smiled at her. "Ok... I suppose I can deal with you being gone for a while then."

"Good." Sasuke smirked as she hugged Sakura.

"Oh!" She began.

"What?" Sakura asked.

She grinned. "Before you go... will you treat me to some ramen?"

Everyone in the room groaned but Naruto.

She blinked. "What did I say?"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**AN: **I'm really not sure how I feel about this chapter... but I hope you all liked it. Oh, and in no way is her summon gonna be a big part of this story. It was just put in there to be cute and make ya'll wonder, you ravenous readers you.

**NicolerRogersXX :** I dunno! ;; You tell me! Now! -bares fangs- Just kidding -grins- Seriously, I will eat you when you're not looking. -snicker-

**Kattylin :** I wanted to do that at first, but, opted for the summoning. And thank you. I do try to take time out and publicly reply to my readers. I find they appreciate it. After all, if you're going to take the time to write the review the least I can do is reply back.

To the rest of you who reviewed? Thanks!

**--Blade**


	24. Chapter Twenty Three

**..Chapter Twenty-Three..**

**..**

**.**

**..**

It had only been three weeks since her blood parents left with her uncle and she was already missing them. It had already been two weeks since her foster parents left and she was desperately missing them. Everyone was gone. Kakashi-sensei, Rin, Jiraiya-sama, all her uncles and aunts. Half the damned compound was missing.

And everyone was feeling the loss of so many ninja.

To many it may have seemed stupid idea to leave the village with so little protection. But in truth, her's wasn't the only one. Everywhere. All the five great villages and then some were... devoid of almost all shinobi life. The only thing she had to console herself with was the fact that Tsunade-sama was not gone. She had stayed behind as temporary Hokage should anything go wrong.

Kei almost had no real idea just how many shinobi were in her large village until almost all of them were gone. The worst part? She couldn't go. None of them could. She still hadn't even been told whether she made Chuunin or not. No one had. And they expected her to stay behind and wait this damned thing out.

She was a ninja! She was a shinobi! Her duty was in the field. Protecting those she loved. Her duty was to make sure this war... turned out they it was meant to. Right? Then why did they leave her behind? Hadn't she proven herself during the exam? Didn't they see that? She was an Uchiha! She was a Hyuuga! She was and would always be an Uzumaki as well as a Namikaze. Her strength radiated from the people of her past and those in her present. From the courage of her grandfather, the Fourth all the way to physical prowess of her both her mothers.

She found herself stomping her foot into the dirt like a stubborn pissed off four year old. It was beyond her. She knew this. Her Uchiha pride and ego knew this.

"This sucks!" She found herself shouting to no one in particular in the middle of the street. Several people stared at her. In return she only glared. They should know!

"What sucks?"

She looked over then. None other than Sunako stood before her. She couldn't help but recall her vivid dream at his sudden appearance. Wait, why was he here? "Shouldn't you be back in Sand?"

He shrugged. "Gaara wished for my team to remain here."

She nodded, still pouting.

"Are you upset?"

Her eyes flashed up to his, searching... trying to see if he was messing with her head. "Yeah, I am. I'm mad because all of the Genins have been left behind. Like we can't be of any good in this battle. It's stupid and I hate it."

"Do something about it." He stated simply.

"Like what?" She spread her arms wide. "We've been ordered to wait. To wait for orders. That is, if any come. Meanwhile, I'm stuck here, worried about my parents." She paused, searching his eyes. "Aren't you?"

"Upset about being left behind or worried about Gaara?"

"Both."

He looked to be thinking over. His eyes did anyway. "I would have rather gone. I dislike being idle. As for Gaara? He'd a great shinobi. I'm sure he will do fine."

She frowned. She wasn't sure if he was being confident about his sensei or simply indifferent about it. Did it matter?

"We should go."

"Huh?"

"We should go," he smirked, "to hell with orders. We should gather as many Genin as possible and just go."

She arched a brow... "Are you crazy?!" She shouted at him.

He blinked. "No... let's do it. Who's going to stop us? Almost everyone is at the front lines and Tsunade-sama is busy with paper work."

"More like sake," she mumbled. She still wasn't sure about the idea... and it was making her bite her lip. She wanted to. She really wanted to go. She knew she would just get in deep shit though. She silently feared being stripped of her headband and title. She worked hard to become Genin and to succeed in the Chuunin exam. Was it right to possibly let it all go on a thread?

"KEI!"

She turned swiftly. Rei was running towards her with a worried look on her features. When she reached her Kei gripped her shoulders, trying to steady her. "What's wrong, Rei-chan?"

"They're having trouble in the front lines. I just overheard Tsunade-sensei speaking with a Jounin I didn't know."

Kei's eyes widened. Fear sliced through her. "Papa?" She whispered in question. "What of my parents? What of.." She couldn't say their names. She wasn't allowed. "What of Gaara?"

She shook her head. "I haven't heard anything about them... but I know we're loosing. The Jounin said the Akatsuki took down Orochimaru and Kabuto. But then when four members rebelled against them the battle really started."

"Four?" She looked confused. "Four Akatsuki members?"

She nodded. "Someone named Kisame. I overhead he was one of the seven swordsman." She took a breath and continued, urgent to finish. "He sided with a man known as Itachi and two others. Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno."

"My parents..." she breathed without even realizing it. She shook her head. "Are they alright?"

She shrugged, not seeming to notice the slip. "No clue. I am worried though. If we're loosing this could be bad. I mean, I know people have been whispering that the Akatsuki have taken tailed beasts... but if they have? They aren't using them."

"What?!" Her eyes drew wider. Why wouldn't they use them? Unless... "Unless they haven't captured any of them... "

Sunako stepped forward. "It's possible. They tried to capture Gaara at one point and failed miserably." He pondered a moment. "Some say they're gathering together. The Beast containers."

Kei thought for a long while, her head spinning with information. And much like her mother, her blood mother she was working out every possible scenario in her head. Like her father, Sasuke, she was trying to find a way to work this out. Like Naruto would likely do she had already made the choice to leave in her mind.

"Change you mind?" Sunako was saying.

She looked up at them both. "I've more than change my mind. I have a plan."

Rei arched a brow. "What are you talking about?"

Kei suddenly looked at her. "We need to start searching the village get every available Genin."

"Why?"

"Because," she smirked, "we're going to go find the Beast containers. I have a good feeling about this. And if I'm right we can save everyone."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**AN:** I know this is the shortest chapter in this entire story. But, with what's coming next I can't write anymore. I'm trying so hard to find a way to wrap this story up without making it seem too quick. -grunts- If it does seem too quick though... don't be mad at me. I've not read much of the manga and really... my knowledge of the Jinchuuriki is small at best (aside from Naruto and Gaara). The internet provides very little information on them or what their beasts look like. And it's not even the beasts I'm worried about... it's the character personalities ;; I don't wanna go OOC here or give myself too much to handle.

SO, if in the next couple of chapters if you see me go into very little detail about the Jinchuuriki and their Bijuu... well ...Gomen! -cries-

And thanks for reading/reviewing.

**--Blade**


	25. Chapter Twenty Four

**..Chapter Twenty-Four..**

**..**

**.**

**..**

"Damnit, why did you have to jump in front of me, Itachi?" Kisame growled down at the fallen man. He was was angry, he was pissed. He wanted to break bones and no one was letting him. Itachi wasn't letting him. This wasn't the way it was suppose to be. Itachi was an Akatsuki member. Kisame was one of the closest to him. He was one of the only ones who knew much of the whole truth about him. In many ways he would never admit Itachi was like a brother to him.

And he betrayed the trust they had!

They'd been fighting relentlessly against Orochimaru for days with the two Leaf brats whom the group had made the bargain with years ago. It had been so simple. They'd help take out Orochimaru and then agree to leave the two in peace as long as they left the Akatsuki to do as they wished with the world, the villages.

It hadn't worked out that way.

No, instead, in the middle of the fight, right when the villages all come down on top of them at once, right when they defeated Kabuto and Orochimaru... His friend, his brother, defected from the group. He took sides with the two former Leaf nin lovers; Sasuke and the pink haired Sakura who was currently healing that bastard's wounds.

He stated he didn't want to fight him. He offered him to choose a side. A side he said had a good reason to continue to exist. It was bullshit and he was pissed!

And then something unexpected had happened right in the middle of their little chat. A trap had went off and he was so angry at him he hadn't been paying attention. Orochimaru had laid it before he died, hoping into his death to take some hapless fool out in the process.

The hapless fool on the ground.

He snorted.

What an idiot! He jumped right in front of Kisame, pushing him out of the way and took the damage. And what was he suppose to do about that? Eh? Walk away? Kill him for his stupidity? No, instead, he'd been an idiot himself and carried the moron, cursing him the whole way, until he found Sakura.

And eventually both Naruto and Sasuke had shown up. They were arguing and for some reason had not noticed his presence or the fact that his best friend was on the ground bleeding all over the place!

"If you two idiots don't shut up I will break every bone in your body!" He was yelling. And why not? He was livid and had no possible outlet. It was enough. Both men shut up. Fucking good for nothing Leaf village trash.

"Thank you," Sakura whispered from the ground, her hands working to mend broken skin on Itachi's belly.

Kisame grunted in return. "Just because I haven't killed you yet doesn't mean I won't." It was an empty threat, but, it made him feel a bit better. He was too bloody fucking loyal to the bastard to do anything. "I hate you, you bastard." He was growling down at him with jagged teeth showing.

Itachi smiled slightly. He coughed a bit, bleeding from his lips. He was really no worse for wear. Another few minutes of Sakura's healing hands and he would be fine. "I'm sorry," he muttered.

"Sorry?" Kisame narrowed his eyes. "Sorry?! You think one little word actually makes up for all of this?" His hands tightened into fists, daring to draw blood. "I'm not sure if I'm more upset with you for betraying the Akatsuki... or me."

"I didn't have a choice," he coughed. "You have to understand."

"Oh, I understand alright. I understand you're siding with these... these.." he waved his hand trying to the words. He couldn't find them. He growled, loudly, yelling in a way. "_Why_ did you do it? Fucking _asshole_. There can't be reason good enough to betray us. To make me betray them. Hell," he continued in an angry tone, "I don't even understand why they defected from the snake. I never questioned it." He motioned to Sakura and Sasuke as he spoke,"But at the time it seemed pretty fucking random."

Itachi just smiled faintly again. He let out a long sigh and looked up at Sakura. "Forgive me?" He asked softly, questioningly. She immediately understood what he wanted and nodded.

"It's alright. You can tell him." She knew he wasn't going to die, but she felt tears coming anyway. Everything was wearing on her and this battle was becoming more emtional than she had ever dreamed.

"Tell me what, Uchiha?"

He looked back over at Kisame. His voice was soft, "I betrayed the Akatsuki more than twelves years ago, Kisame. I was never really a member to begin with. You always knew that..." He coughed again, trying to ease his nerves and speak.

Kisame felt dread flood his system. Angrily he spoke. "Quit trying to talk. The bleeding is only getting worse, dumbass."

"No," he breathed heatedly, "you _will_ listen to me."

Kisame grit his teeth but shut up.

"I have a niece." He smiled, probably more brightly than he ever had since Kisame had known him if he ever did. "She's... beautiful. She's the Uchiha legacy and everything... _everything_ lays in her. My hopes for my clan. My bother's hopes for our clan. She will help us revive what I helped wipe out years ago." He coughed again and Kisame was right next to him, face filled with irritation, frustration and something akin... to perhaps understanding.

"I love her. I loved her since the day she was handed to me, crying and screaming; still fresh from her mother's womb. You can't hate me for that. A child," he whispered, trying to find words. "A child changes mens hearts. It melts the cold we encase them in." He smiled, feeling on the edge of tears himself. He was too strong for that. He would never do it. But the feeling was still there. "Don't fault me for wanting a family. It was something my father... my own people... stole from me."

Kisame just knelt there, unable to answer as he listened. He had a niece... It all made sense now. He'd never really told him too deeply about it... but Kisame had always known, deep down, Itachi wanted what he'd lost. And this was why Sakura and Sasuke betrayed them. This was why Itachi betrayed them.

Because of a child.

Kisame couldn't understand that. He was too... hard and cold blooded to wrap his mind around the idea that a child could make you want to change. He'd killed children, infants even. One child did not make him want to change.

He knew of Itachi's love for his brother. He knew of his wish and dream to remake the clan. Those were things he'd heard all about from his partner. They were not his dreams... but, he understood the passion his friend had for those dreams. And passion was something Kisame could wrap his mind around.

"You have a niece..."

Itachi nodded.

Kisame sighed. "I hate you."

Itachi laughed slightly. "I take it you've made your choice?"

He resorted to grunting again. "You're so pitiful. Pretending to be some great asshole for the world, for me, for years. And here you are. A broken bloody mess on the ground because you were too stupid to let a fool who wasn't paying attention get hit." He just stared at him for a while after speaking. "Yes, you asshole. It's not like I can say not to you. The fucking great prick himself." Another growl. "I should break rip every limb from your body for putting me through this."

"Thank you," he whispered.

"Whatever..."

Sasuke smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. "Oi, Sakura, is he going to be ok or what?"

She looked up, nodding as she stopped. "He's done actually."

Itachi started to sit up, grunting slightly.

Sakura scowled. "You're going to have to take it easy. Alright? The wounds are healed but your chakra needs time to even back out to it's normal flow."

Itachi nodded and grabbed for the hand Kisame offered him. "Yeah, yeah, li'l sis. I got it."

She grumbled. "Good."

"We have some bad news." Sasuke was saying.

"What?" Sakura stood as well while Kisame helped anchor Itachi.

He sighed. "We're loosing Jounin left and right. Kakashi is just barely holding his own. We had to send Rin his way to help out. As it stands? We're not gonna make it through this. Even with the other Kages helping us. Everyone is just too spread out. And we never expected these idiots to call for back up."

Kisame rolled his eyes. "You think we were stupid enough not to be prepared for you mo--"

"Kisame," Itachi muttered.

He eyed him but let it go and tried to continue. "The Akatsuki have servants in the villages. Some of them don't even know it. Just because they didn't see you coming doesn't mean they weren't ready for the possibility."

Naruto sighed. "We can't give up. I didn't come all this way to fail. I didn't go through all the trouble of gaining the help of the five Kages for nothing. We're just going to have to get them cornered and have everyone ambush them at once."

"We'll try anyway," murmured Sakura.

"We _will_," Naruto stated with determination. "I didn't come into this lightly and I don't plan to leave without a victory."

ooo

Bare footing was barely heard as each one lept from tree to tree. There were at least nine of them. Kei was leading up the front next to Sunako. Behind them were the rest of the team. Rei was flanking her right and behind her was Ryu. Further back was Jade and Akira. Near the back was of course Shin, Rai and the final member of their three man group Asa.

Kei had never met the girl before they began this little mission. But, apparently she made up the lone female in Shin's team. She'd told the girl she reminded her a lot of Sai with her hair, eyes and artistic sense of jutsu. The girl had laughed at her, telling her she wasn't surprised. Sai was her sensei before she joined Shin's team.

She wasn't disappointed with any of them. They were a strong bunch who all had unique abilities and techniques. Each one made a important impact on the other; balancing each others weaknesses and strengths.

It wasn't going to be enough to take out the Akatsuki. Kei knew this. She wasn't a stupid girl. It was that very same reason that they had left her and rest of the rookies behind. The Akatsuki... together? Were a force to be reckoned with, her Papa had told her. It was probably one big reason why she hadn't left yet. It wasn't until Rei and Sunako got the wheels turning in her head days ago in the street that she decided to do this.

They'd been running on almost empty. Trying against hope to find any lead they could on for the Jinchuuriki. Scraps was what they got at first. Some people outright tried to chase them out of towns. But Kei hadn't given up. She'd refused to. And so, they just kept asking people, getting leads and asking more.

For a while as she gathered the information it began to seem more and more like Sunako's little rumor had been correct. People began to point them in a distinct path. A path that, as they got closer, more and more people were willing to tell them they had seen more and more of the ninja she was looking for going that way.

Then she got lucky. In one small little area a rather old man had been sitting in the street. A beggar if she ever saw one. Like many others before him she had inquired about the Jinchuuriki. Turns out the old man hadn't really been and old man... but a relay for the Jinchuuriki. Someone who was suppose to make sure the beast containers got to the confirmed destination. He was one of many on the long path. but he was the last one and her 'meal' ticket.

At first he didn't want to tell her anything. No, he wanted to fight and protect the group who was desperately hiding from the Akatsuki. She hadn't been surprised by this. Thankfully after a long, drawn out heart felt explanation and a few punches from Rei he agreed she wasn't out to hurt anyone.

So... now she was on her way to said... hideout? Yes, and they were close. She hoped so. Because honestly? She didn't know how much longer her family was going to hold out.

Kei lept down in the grass and held an arm out, stopping her group. Before her was a large stone wall. It bore an inscription in a language she couldn't read. She knew someone that might be able to.. but she wasn't going to waste any chakra calling her out just because it looked old and dusty.

"This is it," Kei whispered. She turned to Asa. "Do you remember what he told you?"

She nodded and stepped forward. A small ink well was pulled out and a paint brush too. After a quick dip into the pot she was witting on the wall and preforming a hand sign with her eyes closed. "Reveal!"

A crack was heard. Several birds cawed and flew off nearby. The entire team took a step back and Kei grabbed Asa to pull her too when she didn't move. "Watch out."

Then the stone face began to slide upward in the center. It was slow going and loud, revealing a doorway into darkness.

"Rei, Ryu and Sunako. I want you three to go with me. The rest of you stay out here in case we don't come back." Kei was stating.

"Kei," Shin stepped forward, worried.

She shook her head. "I need you out here. I need someone to take over and go home if we don't come out. To go get help. Ok?"

He sighed, not happy, and nodded.

"Let's go."

They were off, running down the darkened hallway like their life depended on it. Their footsteps echoed down the corridor. Kei wished she had a light. but she didn't want to raise suspicion in case they got in trouble here. After all... she had no idea what to expect from the Jinchuuriki. The only two she'd ever met in her life were Naruto and Gaara. They were kind. But even Papa had said Gaara had not always been so nice.

"I wish we had a light," whispered Ryu.

"It'll give our presence away," Sunako replied.

"Why are trying to hide?" Rei asked. "Aren't trying to get them to help us? I mean, isn't whispering and running around in the dark a bad first impression?"

Kei was about to respond but something rattled in her ears and told her to stop. As they did Ryu suddenly fell to a pile on the floor.

"What the hell.." Rei began before she too was falling on the stone surface.

"Kei!" Sunako was crying out.

But it was too late. As soon as she heard him darkness over came her. The last thing she saw was a figure looming above her with bright blond hair and piercing black eyes...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**AN:** Let me say this first. Kisame is a sadistic evil bastard to the core. But, the one thing he does have going for him is loyalty to Itachi. So, it wasn't so hard for me the write the beginning of this first chapter. As Itachi is now, as he has changed, I could see him jumping to save Kisame. And I could see, just because of loyalty alone, Kisame trying to find Sakura for help.

Don't get me wrong, he's not a nice guy. His idea of fun is rip your limbs off and beat you with them while you scream. The only reason he's 'helping' out now is because of Itachi. And for while you won't see him do much along the lines of warm and fuzzy. XP

We're nearing our end, as you can see. Which is good because I know how badly you all want to see this story end. There going to be maybe two... no three more chapters after this one. Because really? XD I've got two other stories to work on. Plus, another on the burner I'm dying to do with permission from two other really good authors on this site!

**Tap-chan** : Thank you for you're help. I'll be sure to check those out. XD and yes, it is rather funny she could do that. But, her summon is a unique creature with unique flames that will only harm those she wishes to harm.

**Superme383** : Sweet! And thanks! It was hard deciding on a summon that would take out his attack. I wanted it to seem plausible. At least in the Naruto universe.

**Kattylin** : Yes! There will be a sequel! -cackles- I've already decided on a title. It'll be about Itachi and Kei's need to find him some luffin'. The name will be 'Kei's Mission Impossible: Itachi Needs Love Too!'

**NicolerogersXX** : You'll find out if you already haven't!

Special thanks to those who read/reviewed.

**--Blade**


	26. Chapter Twenty Five

**..Chapter Twenty-Five..**

**..**

**.**

**..**

Her head throbbed, it ached. Who and the hell had hit her? Who was the blond... woman? Yes, the woman with black piercing eyes. She had been a woman right? It had been so hard to tell, especially now with her head hurting like someone had knocked into her with a log. She tried to move but felt restraints. She blinked her eyes open under the shades and looked out into the darkness around her.

Great. Perfect.

More darkness for her to stare endlessly into. Where the hell was she? Where was her team?

"Kei? Are you alright?"

She heard a voice from behind her and realized she was tied to her team mates. All of four of them were bound with their hands behind their backs. There was more rope about her ankles and around the whole of their bodies pressed up back to back. Two to two. She looked over at Sunako, whom she now realized was next to her. She began to nudge him, trying to wake him. "I'm fine, Ryu. Is Rei awake?"

She could feel him shaking his head behind her. "No, I'll trying to nudge her."

"Oi, Sun-kun!" She said urgently in the man's ear. "Wake up." She nudged him again. After a few more tries and heated whispers it took blowing in his ear to jolt the emotionless shinobi awake.

"Finally."

He looked over at her, his eyes narrowing as he came out of his daze. "Did you..." He looked almost perplexed if one could call it that. "Did you just blow in my ear?"

Her face suddenly bloomed in embarrassment. Did he have to be so uncouth? "I did it to wake you up," she hissed.

His lips twitched. "I take it that means you don't want another kiss at the end of this?"

She gaped at him, mouth wide open at her eyes bugged out of her head. "You! Oh!" She fumed. "You're... you're..." She grunted. "You're so lucky I'm tied up right now." Wait... did he say 'another'? Her eyes were narrowing again, but this time... with questioning deep pools of blue. "Did you just say what I think you said?"

"Who kissed what?" Ryu was asking. "Since when are you kissing people Kei?"

She tried to shift around enough to hit him in the back with her tied arms. "It was a dream, you idiot. It doesn't count."

"Why not?" Sunako asked.

Her eyes and rage flashed to him. "You were there weren't you? This whole time I assumed it was just... a dream. Why didn't you say anything?"

He leaned in close. Close enough that she feel his hot breath on her face. "Why didn't you?"

She shivered.

"Are you cold Kei?" Ryu was calling to her again.

"Shut up!" She yelled at him. Her eyes remained on Sunako. He was daring her with his eyes. He hadn't moved away and he was... just staring at her. The intensity of his gaze made her feel like she was playing a game with him, a battle.

"I didn't think it was real," she finally said.

He arched a brow but he hadn't moved away. "I meant what I said." As if to drive his meaning home he gazed down at her lips.

She was blushing again! Damn him! She really couldn't be upset with him though. Not when he was complimenting her. She sighed. "And what about the other stuff? Did you mean that too?"

"Yes." It was said without hesitation.

"Hey, do you guys, ya know, think we could have this heartfelt moment _after _we're free?" It was Rei's voice this time that echoed in the room.

Kei watched with heated eyes as Sunako pulled away from her. "Yes," she stated evenly to her team mate, "getting free sounds like much more fun."

"You four aren't going anywhere for a long time."

Kei looked across the room immediately from where the voice came but she couldn't see anything. She felt Ryu tense up behind her. "Who are you? Why did you tie us up?"

"Who? You tell me. You came looking for us after all." It sounded like a woman.

She wanted to use Sharingan but it would do her no good in the dark. Ryu could use his Byakugan... but, even if he did he'd still have to tell her. And then they would hear anyway. Which, ya know, kinda took away from the whole stealth idea.

"Show yourselves," Rei shouted into the darkness.

"Only those who have something to fear hide their faces." Sunako called.

There was a chuckle heard. A masculine one. "Yo, Big N," he sing songed, "I like 'em."

There was a snort heard. Presumably from the female. "Just because you like them doesn't mean I'm letting them go. It doesn't mean their trustworthy."

Kei arched a brow. "You know... as much as I'm sure you people love arguing in the dark... Could you at least turn on the lights? This is stupid. We came here to ask for help."

There was a long pause, a crash and then... illumination.

"Damnit, Kirabi! I told you to wait!" The tall blond was shouting at a rather large... tan, muscular man. He had on black shades and a series of swords appeared to be strapped to his back.

He looked to be pouting. "Aw... Big N..."

She sighed and ran hand down her face.

Kei blinked. It was the same woman who'd looked over her before she passed out. She wore what looked like a light blue corset. The rest of her petite frame was covered in black shinobi attire. And her eyes... she looked closer. No, they were blue, not black. Her long blond strands were pulled back in a long, white, tight wrapping of a pony tail.

As both her and the large man argued she looked around the rest of the round room. Light emitted from upside down, circular looking half bowls. The ceiling was dome shaped and every noise echoed. But, that's not really what had her the most intrigued.

All around the room there were people, ninja. She could see at least three more of them aside from the two arguing. The one with sky blue hair and the headband of Waterfall on his arm smiled and waved at her. As he came closer he began to speak.

"Don't mind Nii-san. She's just over protective of us. Has been for a while." He stuck his tongue out. "Kei, right?"

She nodded. "Y-yeah..."

He grinned. "I'm Etsu from Waterfall. My Bijuu is the Seven Tail. You from Konoha?"

She nodded and smiled. "Yes, I am." She looked back over at the two arguing and then at him. "Do you think you could convince her to let us go? We're not here to hurt anyone. We came for help and we don't have much time."

He looked concerned and sat down, cross legged in front of her. "I dunno. Why do you need our help?" He propped his chin up in his hand. "I'm not sure if you've noticed, but, we're kind of hiding."

She sighed. At least someone was talking to her. "My father is battling the Akatsuki right now. And I need you to come help. Many shinobi are dying from all five villages and then some. Even Star is involved."

"What did you say?" The blond woman suddenly ignored the large man she'd been bantering with.

Kei pursed her lips. "My father--"

"No, did you say there was a battle going on with the five villages and the Akatsuki?" She stepped forward and knelt down at Kei's eye level.

She nodded. "Yes. And their loosing. People are dying. We came to ask for your help."

Her lips twitched. "Why would the five villages be trying to kill the Akatsuki?"

She sighed, about to speak, but it was Rei who spoke up.

"Please, lady. You should know that. It's why your hiding out here, right? Because of that organization?" The red head tried to turn and face her.

She kept her eyes on Kei. "And you need our help because their loosing." She sighed. "Listen, not that I don't want to help you... but, many people in this room are not easily accepted by their village. I doubt very seriously they would want us there. Kirabi and I are one of the few acceptions. Right now all were trying to do is stay alive and away from the Akatsuki. If they capture us... then the shinobi world is done for." She searched the young girl's eyes. "You understand this right?"

Kei's eyes were hard. "I understand." Behind her shades they narrowed. "I also understand my Papa is out there, dying, to protect you and this world he loves so dearly."

"Your father? Protecting us?" She smirked slightly. "Who is your father to want to protect us?"

"The Hokage of the Leaf Village the container for Nine Tails," Sunako stated with an even tone. "My adoptive father is fighting as well. You might know him. Gaara of the Sand? Keeper of the One Tail." His eyes were as hard as Kei's. "You're own people, those like you who've been hated and prosecuted are trying to save this world and you won't lift a finger to do anything? Feh..." He spat on the ground. "You're pathetic. When they're done with our parents who do think is next on their list?" He smirked. "Yeah, you got it right. You."

Yugito made a noise of irritation. "Daughter of the Nine Tails and Son of the One Tail? I find it hard to believe."

"They're not lying," An ebony haired man whispered softly. He came forward, draped in blue and holding a small stick that looked something like a flute. His eyes were a lovely shade of ivory and his hair was short and jagged; caressing his shoulders.

Yugito stood up and looked over at the boy. "You've been watching them, Gin?"

He nodded, smiling softly. "I have. I have detected no increase in heartbeat to indicate the one known as Kei is telling lies. The Sand ninja has been nothing but truthful as well."

Yugito sighed and looked over at Kirabi. "What do you think we should do?"

He grinned. "You know what to do, girl. I say we vote."

"I concur," Etsu stated as he stood. "I tire of hiding in the shadows. We're more than ready for this fight. And this time we have help. It may be our only chance, Nii-san."

She nodded. "Very well. Those in favor of staying behind say I." She waited a moment and no one spoke a word. "All in favor of going?" There was a distinct shout. "It's settled."

"Um..." Kei began with a grin. "I really appreciate it... but.."

"Could you untie us?" Rei offered.

Yugito began to chuckle softly. "Of course. Kirabi, you may do the honors."

The large man stepped forward with a smile and began to cut the ropes with a kunai. One by one they were free. All rubbed their wrists and and thanked the large man.

"But, before we go," Yugito began. "Let me introduce you." She started at one end of the room and told her each name and what beast they held. Kei listened avidly. The blond, Nii, was called Yugito. Nii was her last name and she contained the Two Tail Demon Cat. The next was Makoto. He was from Mist. Sealed within him was the Three Tailed Demon Turtle. Then was Roushi. He was the oldest in the group and from Rock. Allen was from Rock as well. Roushi contained the Four Tailed Dragon of all things. Allen the Five Tailed Demon Dog who could wield five elements at once. He immediately boasted his Bijuu could create storms. Kei had laughed.

The final three were Gin, Etsu and Kirabi. Gin controlled the Demon Weasel, Etsu the Badger and Kirabi the Eight Tailed Ox.

There seven of them. And Gaara and her father made nine. They would have them all. Wonderful.

"Ok, we need to head out, Kei." Rei was stating. "Shin is probably really worried about us by now."

She nodded and looked up at Yugito. "Are we ready to go?"

The blond nodded and turned to her group. "We're leaving." And one by one all seven Jinchuuriki began to run out of the building. Kei, Ryu, Rei and Sunako followed closely behind. When they came to the entrance Kei barely had a chance to call to the rest of her group to move and come on. Which, they did with great haste.

It would take three to fours days to reach the front lines if they took required breaks for rest. Kei didn't want to, but, if these people... the Jinchuuriki weren't at their best by the time they reached her father? They would be no good to anyone.

Sunako took that moment to come up along side of her. "You alright? You look worried." He frowned. "I would think you'd be happy they agreed to come."

She nodded, leaping to another branch with him. "I am... I'm still worried about Papa though."

He reached out and took her hand. "They'll be fine. They're strong shinobi." He squeezed.

She nodded. "Thank you... even if you're faking it."

"I'm not."

She smiled and turned her head forward. "You're right. They'll be just fine." And then they picked up speed with the rest of the group, disappearing into the black shade of the forest.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

AN: Woot! At first I was so scatterbrained about this chapter. It's not easy writing about characters you've only read about on Naruto wiki. I hope I nailed Kirabi ok... He and Yugito are both from Cloud, so, I could see them knowing each other. And Yugito, in the one random clip from shipuuden I saw on youtube in her fight with the Akatsuki seemed pretty headstrong. It's assumed she was accepted by her people in a sorta way like Kirabi and Naruto.

And yeah, after reading back through it? I'm happy with this chapter. So,... Two more chapters, **KirimixxChan**. There will be final battle and then the epilogue. -smiles- and yes! I'm AM doing a squeal, **Superme383**! -cackles-

To everyone else who read/reviewed... Thank you!

**--Blade**


	27. Chapter Twenty Six

**..Chapter Twenty-Six..**

**..**

**.**

**..**

The war had been going on for weeks. Weeks and weeks of endless bloodshed, torment and waste. Naruto was not pleased. He was not pleased at all. He felt like all the hard work, all the years of painstaking secrecy and leaking information somehow meant nothing now. What good would have been hiding Kei and working with his friends if they were to lose here? What did it all amount to?

Hundreds were dying on both sides. He'd heard word from other parts of the battlefield that some of the Kages were seriously considering retreat. Did they not understand there was no retreat? If they retreated they faced the hard reality that the Akatsuki would win. They would win and they would ruin the shinobi world as a whole.

When he'd been a child he'd been hated and looked upon will ill seeing eyes. As a young adult he'd worked hard to become a great ninja and truly show people that his ideas, his way of the ninja, was the right one. He believed that senseless fighting against one another was wrong. But fighting for the right cause was the only reason one should fight. When he became Hokage he made sure these new ideals were instilled in the children at the academy. Kei was a prime example.

He worked his whole life to earn the respect of his peers and he'd achieved it. He'd wanted to make a united shinobi world free from hate and deception. While it was true you would never rid the world of all evil he wanted to combat it; to push it back so a new generation had a chance to thrive.

And right now he feared his dream was dying.

Naruto had always had numerous doubts in his childhood and in his adulthood. All these doubts he'd always somehow over come. Always. And now he wasn't sure he could over come it this time. His people were dying. His allies' people were dying. He'd almost lost Gaara yesterday. It had been a rough scare and now?

Now it was worse.

Somehow through all the bleak fighting he'd managed to get several Jounin to send messages to all the Kages. The message had trickled down. They'd heeded his call and met him in the valley. It was bleak and ridden with rocks. Everything was hard and black. The skies looked ready to pour. Lightning cracked across the skies and illuminated, for a brief moment, the faces of his enemies. The enemies of the world.

There were only four of them left. He knew them all by name. Hidan, Pain, Konan and of course... Madara. He grit his teeth together as the rain started to fall another crest of lightning scattered across the open skies.

Madara.

The bastard who'd started all this in what seemed like ages ago. The same man who Itachi had to convince to leave Leaf alone if he helped him kill everyone in the Uchiha compound. The same man who was a large reason why his daughter was sitting at home fearing for her parent's lives.

Naruto wasn't in his best condition; but, neither were the four in front of him and all the people behind him. Blood stained their clothes from hours upon hours of fighting. Naruto's Kage robe was ripped and tattered. The blue color looking more a drab black because of the blood staining the cloth. It rippled in the wind.

No one was saying anything. No one was doing anything. Were they waiting for one of his men to attack again? For him to? Why had they all suddenly stopped? They couldn't possibly be taking a break. It was stupid. This whole thing was stupid and he wanted nothing more than for it to be over.

_"You're hesitating, brat. Just kill them..." The voice of the Kyuubi within him breathed._

_"It's not that easy."_

_"It's always that easy. Quit doubting yourself. You're better than this."_

_"You have an awful lot of faith in me all of sudden."_

_The beast snorted from within. "I thought we were long past that, vessel."_

_"I know..."_

_"This isn't like you. Where's that determined boy I recall from so long ago? The one who went about shouting to the world he'd be the greatest ninja ever? The one who'd defeated countless enemies without so much as a finger lifted from myself?" He sounded irritated. "You're better than this, child. I made a deal with you long ago once I recognized your strength. Are you going to let that go to waste by insulting my faith in you with such... doubts?"_

_"No!"_

_"Then do someth--" The beats stopped speaking suddenly._

_"What?"_

_Silence._

_"Damnit don't clam up on me now. Not when I need you for once."_

_"I'm not... I'm just..."_

_"WHAT?!"_

_"Can you feel Gaara?"_

_"Yeah, why?"_

_"Can you feel his One Tail demon chakra?"_

_"Of course I can, idiot. What kind of question is that? Our chakra is almost too loud for other beast containers not to sense others like them."_

_"Exactly..."_

_"What is your point?" He was irritated._

_"Can you not feel them?"_

_"Who...?"_

_"Stupid child." He admonished. "Reach out and feel for them. Must I tell you everything?"_

_And so he did. Even standing there in the rain all but staring at his enemies square in the eyes... he reached out. He felt something... seven... somethings. Inside he was... unsure. What did it mean?_

_"It means they're alive, you idiot. It means my... kind," he said word with such disgust, "are coming."_

_"They're alive..." He tried to right his mind. "It doesn't mean their coming here. They might just be passing by. Hell, they might be here to fight us."_

_"True..."_

_"Bah! You're not help at all."_

_He snorted. "I will be when you need me, brat. Just remember that."_

_"I know.."_

_"Good. I'm not ready to die here. Not yet." And then he was silent._

"You're an insufferable and stubborn bunch," Madara was finally saying. "I have to admit... your plans had merit. Not even I knew this was coming." He chuckled cruelly. "Hell, you even convinced that sadist Kisame to join your little group effort. And the other Kages.. I'm impressed."

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "You won't win here, Madara."

"Oh?" His eyebrow arched. "You sound so confident. Then again, I've been told you always have been." He smirked. "You and that idiotic idea of the ninja are going to die right here. I don't see how you could think such a pitiful ideal could actually work. Uniting shinobi world in peace? Impossible. Shinobi are tools meant for battle. Not for peace. The only way to control your tools is with fear."

"You're wrong!" Naruto cried. "People are not tools. People have lives, hopes and dreams that deserve the chance to flourish in a world free from war!" He panted slightly, the toll of the day finally setting in. "I plan to see this ideal continue. In my village and maybe one day in the villages of others."

"Hn..." he replied. "That is why you will fail. You have no rage, no hatred instilled in you. You have no understanding how life, the life of the ninja really operates, Hokage."

Cool blues just eyed the man across the short expanse between him and the remaining members of his dreadful team. Behind the four were others still. Tools who truly had no idea what was at stake here. They were people who'd willing given themselves to Madara's evil plot.

How much chakra did the man truly have left? Naruto's was on the low side already from battling him hours on end before. He still had the Kyuubi... but he was hesitating. He did not want to rely on that power unless he had to. He knew the demon fox would not mind... but, it was still a choice he was trying not to make.

"How much chakra do you really have left, Madara? Hm? I bet not even enough to use your eyes. It's probably why you're just standing there... pitifully trying to come up with a way to defeat me."

For a moment the man actually looked upset. "I've got enough to kill you, Jinchuuriki and take your beast."

_"Over my dead body!" The Kyuubi shouted._

_"Shut up!"_

_He grunted._

"Heh.." Naruto smirked as he reached down and pulled out a kunai. "Then lets go at it, eh? Just you and me, bastard. Steel for steel."

"Hn.." He sneered. "If you insist." He glanced behind him at the other members, heat in his eyes. "Do not interfere." It was a cold order.

Naruto came at him then. No one intervened. No one jumped to help. The clash of blades and shirikin was heard as all watched on with avid interest.

Gaara narrowed his eyes as he watched the fight play out. He would keep and eye on the Akatsuki. There was no telling when any one of them might jump in undetected. Regardless of the agreement between the Hokage and Madara he doubted very much they would ildy stand by and watch.

_"You're worried..." Shukaku rumbled from within him._

_"Of course I am..." he replied. "Naruto could die... we all could if anything goes wrong. Madara is not a man to toy with easily."_

_"Hn... I want to do something. Let me."_

_He sighed. "No. Not yet."_

_"Yet?" He sounded interested. "You're thinking about it?" His voice seemed to grin with manacle thoughts. "It's been a while since I had some fun, Gaara..."_

_"Yeah... I'm lucky I can keep some decent amount of control over you, bloody beast."_

_He snorted. "Just because I like working with you, Gaara doesn't mean you control me."_

_"What gave you that crazy idea? We have an agreement. I let you out now and then and you do what I say."_

_"Yeah yeah... you think the Kyuubi boy will hold his own?"_

_"Naruto will do just fine."_

_"Then why do you sound so unsure?"_

_"That's obvious. He's my friend and I'm worried about him."_

_"Hm..." the beast paused a moment._

_"What?"_

_"Do you feel it?"_

_"What?"_

_"Someone is coming... those I have not felt in ages... not since being forced into this vessel known as your body..." He seemed to be inhaling. All Gaara could hear was sniffing. "Yes.. I'm not sure though..."_

_Gaara reached out... trying to feel himself. Seven... seven others with an aura like his own... not exact... but there all the same. "Jinchuuriki?"_

_"Yes, I'm sure of it now."_

_"Why would they becoming here? Shouldn't they be hiding?"_

_"I have no idea..."_

_Gaara grunted. "I'll call you when I need you."_

_"Yeah, yeah... "_

Steel clashed against steel as they moved. Their movements were near unreadable unless you could pick out that speed. Sparks flew when they met for a few sparse seconds. Again and again the earth shifted with them; moved as they stepped, flew up and about their forms as they moved. The heat of the moment was almost too much for some of the men; the greatness of the deadly intent of the men before them bearing down on the crowd.

A few kunai dug themselves into the earth as they ran along the circle of people around them; each one trying to hit the other. The rain blew in one direction or the other as it fell whenever they changed directions or tried to make a hit on the other with a fist, a foot or an elbow.

Naruto was reaching for him, fist striking out as he made an attempt to collide with his face. Again he disappeared and again Naruto avoided another of his attacks. How much longer before one of them did some damage to the other? How much longer could he hold out against this monster?

He turned, his thoughts making him hesitate. Before he knew what was happening something was slicing through his gut and forcing him away; away and hard against the gravel until he found his back colliding with someone. They'd managed to grab him and catch his form before he went any further. He coughed, his eyes moving to shut and he reached down and held his stomach.

His eyes barely opened and he looked down. Blood covered his waist area and soaked through his torn Jounin uniform. Such pain ran through him at the sight of his wounded belly. The gash was deep...

"Don't move," he heard Gaara's voice muttering in his ear.

Naruto gazed up, expecting to see Madara Uchiha bearing down on him, Instead, three people stood there. Hinata, Sasuke and Itachi. He wanted to tell them to stop, but, knew his body was waning on him. It took all his strength to keep awake. He slowly watched as more people came to stand in front of him and by the side of his comrades. Kakashi... Rin... Jiraiya-sama, all of rookie nine, Tenten, Lee.. and Neji. And still more were coming.

He coughed again. Sakura was quickly by his side.

"Don't move," she whispered. "I'll try to stop the bleeding." Her voice shook.

He nodded and felt her soft hands moving to rip apart his shirt. He felt Gaara's hands helping to remove his clothing. He cried out, only protesting when true pain shot through him.

Madara looked at the front of people keeping him from the demon fox vessel. "Stand down."

"Tch..." Sasuke muttered with narrowed depths. "If you want Naruto, you're going to have to go through us, trash."

"Pitiful fools," He muttered as he head more voices in the crowd before him shouting they too would not move.

"Madara-sama..."

He turned as Pain called out to him, but only slightly.

His eyes narrowed on his leader. "We are badly wounded and no better off than those we face. Perhaps retreat is the best action this time."

"I concur," Konan added.

"Blasphemy," Hidan all but growled. "We fight until there is no one left. That is how it should be."

"Heh..." Madara replied. "I'm not done with them yet." Before his team mates could reply or argue he was turning. "I'm not leaving here without the fox." And then he was charging at the rallied line of ninja all ready and prepared to die to protect the Hokage; their friend. The distance was starting to clear and he was close... very close.

_Slice! Stab!_

He stopped instantly as two kunai were thrown down in front of his direct path. And then a great cloud of smoke was exploding. He arched a brow and his lips drew a flat line as he prepared himself for whatever was to come next...

"The hero of a story always comes just in time to save the day!"

The hell? He watched the smoke slowly begin to clear. Then his brows began to arch further as nothing but a mere girl no more that thirteen or twelve showed herself. She was in an odd pose meant to represent her heroism.

Who the fuck was this punk?

A smirk laced her lips and she pointed at him with her other hand on her hip. Her head cocked to the side as she stared at him. At least he thought she was. He couldn't see her eyes with those damning shades on.

"My name is Hyuuga Kei, trash! And I'm here to make sure your ass gets kicked." Her smirk turned into a wide grin. "Remember my name and known that the daughter of the Hokage will have been the one to sign your death contract!"

He just stared at her for a while. Was she serious? He cracked a smirk and began to chuckle softly, cruelly. What a silly child. And here he'd been worried for a moment he was in some kind of danger. "Stupid, child. How could you possibly defeat me? I've lived ages longer than you and killed more people than you're ever met in your young short life."

Meanwhile Naruto was crying out in surprise. "Kei! What the hell is she doing here? Move you fools!" He watched as the sea of people before him parted.

"Oh god..." Sakura whispered. She looked up and over at Sasuke as she called to him. "Sasuke!"

His eyes flashed to hers a moment, promising he'd do something about this.

"What is she doing here?" Itachi muttered next to his brother.

"I don't know but we need to get her out of there before he tries something." His eyes were narrowed and his face was stern. Inside he was a mess of fear.

Kei was laughing back at him as she placed both hands on her hips. "Who said I was going to defeat you? Hm?"

He watched with some interest as the girl before him put two fingers to her lips and whistled loudly. What was she doing? Feh... he didn't care. He'd be done with her now. He began to charge at her. She wasn't moving. No, instead she just stared him down with the confidence of a seasoned ninja. What did she hope to accomplish?

And then he was stopping again as something blue flashed in front of him and large chakra reading flared through his senses. He barely had time to avoid the blast of fire coming his way. When he came back to his senses and opened his eyes they widened.

Before him, in front of the girl, stood a large cat made of blue illuminated chakra. It roared at him loudly and hissed. The anger, rage and confidence of the beast sliced through him.

A Jinchuuriki? Here?

And then he heard something more. He looked around him. Cresting over the cliffs and jagged black rock more of them came. More and more. There were seven total. An ox, a badger, a dragon with fire red chakra, what looked like a large turtle, a white dog beast with five elemental tails whipping in his rage and a weasel. Each had their own unique colors and were bursting with chakra. He stepped back. Partly in new found fear and partly in silent joy. They were all here.

All of them.

And now was his chance to get them.

Kei turned to look up at the large demon cat. "Yugito-san, I'm going to my family now. I leave the rest to you." She watched as the large beast of blue turned and seemed to nod to her. With that she was off with a run towards them all. The first thing she did was leap into Sasuke's arms. He held her tightly and she clutched him back as equally so.

"Why did you do something so stupid?" He breathed into her hair.

"To save you and Papa. To save Mama and Sakura-mama." She pulled back and looked up into his coal eyes. "Are you angry at me?"

He sighed and reached down, pulling up her shades to look her in the eyes. "No, I'm not. You just scared the hell out of me."

She nodded. "Where's Papa?"

Sasuke turned. "There."

She gasped. "No!" Scrambling out of her father's arms she ran to Naruto. "Papa!" She cried and she dropped to her knees next to him.

Sakura looked over at her. "He'll be alright... I healed most of the damage... he just needs to sit still for a time." Her voice was not so sure. She wouldn't let Kei see that though. She wouldn't let her daughter see how truly worried her was. How scared.

Naruto cracked a smile. "You brought the Jinchuuriki..."

She nodded. "To save you, Papa. To save everyone. When I found out you were losing I couldn't just stand by and wait."

He sighed and closed his eyes a moment. "I should have known your stubborn nature would have gotten the better of me..." He opened them to look at her again. "I'm proud of you. For following your heart and placing the needs of your village above the needs of yourself."

"Yes, Papa," she whispered softly, still worried about him. A thought struck her. "Why aren't you allowing the Kyuubi to heal you?"

He frowned. "I'm depleted of my own chakra... asking for his help now may mean something more."

Her brows arched. "Is that a bad thing? You told me the Bijuu and you were on even terms now."

"We are," he replied.

She frowned. "Then use him." She pointed to the battle field where the Jinchuuriki were fighting for them. "You are still needed, Papa."

"Kei... you don't understand... "

"Then tell me!" She shouted. She was angry at him. He was in pain and might be at risk of dying if he didn't allow the demon fox to save him. Who knew how badly the internal damage might be. She could sense enough from Sakura to know the woman was almost out of chakra herself. Kei had a feeling she'd done her best for her Papa. She felt a tear starting to fall. "You can't give up. You can't just.. go like this."

"I'm not going anywhere, Kei... I'm right here." He reached out with a wavering arm to try and touch her soft face. Somewhere inside he knew she was right. He was putting on as good of a show as he could... but inside he could feel his body turning on him. He coughed a few times and tensed up as his eyes shut; blood leaked form his lips.

"Papa!" She cried out, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Naruto!" Sakura reached for him, trying to steady him.

Moments later everyone was around him, all looking with concerned and saddened eyes.

Kei ignored them all. She could feel the thick air suffocating her lungs. She could feel everyone around her believing he was not going to survive this. He'd been through so much already. Her Papa was a strong man and he'd done his best for days on end. Weeks. He'd probably had little rest if she knew him right. He was just as stubborn as her when it came to the ones he loved.

"Don't leave me!" She shrieked at him, her small voice making everyone feel the depth of the moment. She gripped his shoulders and shook him slightly. She reached for his head, pulling him to her chest and away from Gaara and she tightened her hold on him. "Quit being so stubborn. Just... stop.." Her tears flowed like a river unending. Her tiny frame shook as he held him. "You're my Papa... you said... you said you'd be there for me. You said you'd be there for me when I had children of my own." She choked on her emotions, on the pent up fear in her chest and throat.

Eyes above watched with heavy hearts and grief as a man far better than themselves began to recede into the next life. Jiraiya closed his eyes as Kakashi placed a hand on his shoulder. Hinata knelt behind her daughter and cried silently herself and she placed a hand on the child's small frame.

Sasuke knelt next to Sakura. "Damnit!" He cried, fighting tears himself. "Isn't there anything you can do?"

She felt her insides falling apart as she tried to fight her own tears. It was to no avail as she turned to her lover. Her voice was a whisper. "I have noting left to give. I gave him all I had left." Her fists clenched at her sides. "If it had been three days ago... yesterday even... maybe." She shook and wrapped arms about her form.

Sasuke could see she was blaming herself and let it be. He looked at Kei as she held Naruto. "Damnit, dropout. Don't you dare die on me yet. You hear me?"

Gaara was one of the few who kept his eyes on the mess of blond in Kei's tight arms. His depths rippled. He couldn't save him. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't cry... he couldn't mourn like the rest of them. What he could do was honor him by doing something about this. All of this.

He stood up and began to maneuver past people.

"Where are you going, Gaara?" Itachi asked through worried torn eyes.

"To join the fight."

ooo

_Naruto was drifting... floating ... for what seemed like hours. He stirred slightly and wondered if he really was dead this time. He felt something tap against his head and opened his eyes. Above him was the dark cavernous ceiling he only recognized to be the Kyuubi's dungeon. He tilted his head further back and saw the gold bars that kept the creature under the seal. He began to right him self and stood before the large gates. He felt a hot breath blow across his face and body._

_"Naruto..." the creature called from behind the bars. "Son of the honorable warrior who defeated me... " His voice almost sounded surprised. "You've not dared stand before my bars in..."_

_"Five years," he replied to the creature._

_"Hm..." the demon mused, "she's crying..." His tone was soft; as if, he too was upset by the news._

_"I know..." he said with an equally soft tone. "I need your help." His eyes watched, unmoving, unafraid, as the creature moved up and out of the darkness._

_His silken red fur was drawn back and his body untensed as bright cat-like eyes watched him. The beast was large. His nine tails whipped about him as if waiting for the moment he might have a chance to fight once more. His teeth were not bared. He was not grinning. No, instead he seemed to be looking at Naruto with respect and interest. Like one would look at an old rival or enemy who'd turned a new leaf; who'd gained something beyond hatred and found peace in understanding of one another._

_"My help?"_

_Naruto nodded. "I have to do something. We can't die here. You and I both know that." His fists clenched at his sides. "I didn't want to ask you... I..." His voice wavered._

_The fox nodded in understanding. "You don't wish for my chakra to overwhelm you with power. You don't want to lose yourself and die in the process. You fear leaving your family alone and without a father. Like yours left you."_

_His eyes drew to the fox's. They were pleading. He didn't know what to do. He felt like he was losing everything. And now the other vessels were fighting for him, for his people, for their lives and this world against an enemy who wanted nothing more but to capture them. How could he stand by idly and perish into nothing?_

_"I made a promise to your father, Naruto."_

_Naruto blinked at him with wide eyed confusion. "A promise?"_

_The fox nodded. "When your father sealed me within you it was not the bad but only the good in my being that entered your body. I saw your father as a great man for taking me down that day. I honored his ability to defeat me by making a vow to him." He stood forward, poking his snout through the bars. It was a hairsbreadth away from Naruto. For whatever reason, the blond reached out and touched him. Inside... he smiled as his courage._

_"I told him that day I would hate you. I would give you all of myself that I could. I would force you to depend on me." He watched with curious eyes as Naruto's blue pools met his own. "I then told him if you could overcome me... if you could come not to need me and refused the darkness I would force on you... then and only then would I offer you my service in another vow."_

_"Another vow?" He asked... unsure and questioning._

_He nodded again. "Yes." He smiled for the first time since the blue eyed boy had faced him. "I, Kyuubi no Yoko, vow to you, Naruto Namikaze, should you accept, to be your vessel to command. My strike shall be yours, my skill your skill, my fangs your own. When you will me to come so shall I bid. When you order me to stop so shall I cease. My ears, eyes and strength shall be yours." He paused. "In exchange you must release me from the seal to accept these terms and of your own free will. We shall be one with another. My thoughts and actions your own."_

_Naruto was overwhelmed... He didn't know what to say and he didn't quite understand. "What does it mean? What affects will this have on me?"_

_The fox's ears twitched slightly as he explained. "Unlike the state I am in now, only being able to speak with you when you allow me to... if you accept my offer and my vow... I will be with you always. You will never shut me out. We will always know one another in mind body and soul." A pause. "Do you accept these terms?"_

_Naruto was still a little stunned. He would be with him always? Was it a bad thing? He supposed not. At least not when the fox was being so friendly... And he had been for a long time. Respect on either side had been earned. He truly had nothing to fear._

_He looked back at the fox, strait in the eyes. "I accept your terms and your vow." He took a moment to think and fox allowed him to. When he spoke again it was strong and revering of the creature before him. "I, Naruto Namikaze, in return for the kindness of your offer and the honor of your vow... pledge to find you a new vessel at the end of my life as long as you keep your vow to me and pass it one to the next vessel."_

_The Kyuubi's eyes widened in shock. He hadn't expected that. The man before him did not need to make a return promise. It was unnecessary... And he was doing it to be... nice... Naruto must have somehow known if he simply let him free the demon would not be the same.. he would lose his intelligence and fall pray to whatever being wanted his power. No, he was offering to save him... and to allow him to continue his life as long as he wished. His eyes softened._

_Naruto... was indeed... every bit the man his father had been before him._

_He smiled. "I accept your vow, Naruto. Now all you have to do is pull the seal off."_

_Naruto nodded and without hesitation he reached for the white marker on the gold bars. With a single tug it was pulled off. As this happened an amber red filled the room and all was washed away from existence..._

ooo

When he flashed his eyes open next, it was not a pale cold blue that stared up and into the the face of the child above him. No, it was with red cat like slits he stared upon her crying face. "Kei..." he breathed, feeling a renewed strength and lack of pain in his body. He started to sit up and stared at those around him with tears and grief on their face.

"Papa?" She whispered in disbelief. He was ok... he was really ok! More tears fill her eyes as she gazed down at she stomach to find a steam of red chakra burning any blood left in it's path. She looked back up at his face and smiled. "I thought you were dead..." Her face turned stern and both her and Hinata shouted at the same time.

"Don't scare me like that!"

He winced at the sound. "Oi... quit that."

"Damnit, drop out... I aughtah beat you senseless for putting us through that," he heard Sasuke say to his right.

Sakura was equally upset looking.

He scanned around his friends and saw that a face was missing. "Where is Gaara?"

"He's fighting," Itachi said from behind him.

Naruto looked up to see the ebony haired man looking strait ahead. Naruto stood and followed his gaze. Shock filled his body at the sight before him. All of the Jinchuuriki were still fighting one man. And Gaara had change into Shukaku. He hadn't seen that form since he was a boy. Since the Chuunin exam he was put through. Since the last war with Suna.

"Where are Konan, Hida and Pain?" He didn't see them anywhere in the battle.

"They fled," Itachi replied with a sneer. "We sent some people after them... but they returned, finding no trace of the three or their people."

Naruto nodded and began to force his way through the crowd. It was his turn to stand up for his people. For the ones who were like him and had probably endured the same pains as he had growing up. He didn't know who they were or even their names... but he was going to help.

He felt a tug at his arm and looked down to see Kei. She looked worried.

"Are you ok to fight, Papa?"

He nodded and placed a hand on her head. "I'll be fine." He looked back at his friends and then down at her. "Protect them."

She nodded. "I will." and in a flash he was gone, running from her as she stared at his black, blue tattered cloak flapping behind him. She was still worried about him. But, he was her Papa, he was the Hokage, and like her grandfather before him he was going to save the people he cared for most.

ooo

_"Are you ready, boy?"_

"Yes."

_The fox nodded within him and began._

What Naruto noticed first about himself was his acute sense of hearing, smell, taste and sight... it was like he was seeing the world first hand from a whole new perspective. He then felt his blood boil like it had before when the demon fox took over. He felt red chakra surrounding his form. He watched as his nails elongated into claws and felt as his teeth changed to fangs.

He was use to this and it was nothing new. But, the feeling was new. He could sense the Kyuubi with him, all around him, guiding him and becoming one with him more so than before. He felt something else new... he glanced down and watched his body begin to change. Red fur began to cover him. He felt it mat around his face and his arms. He sensed no pain and his face, his nose and mouth, began to elongate to something akin to a snout.

Then he heard his clothing began to tear and shred and his body rippled and grew. His felt his muscles extend and expand. He leaned down further and dropped into a full run on all fours as everything around him became smaller.

It was then and only then he realized he'd turned into the fox himself.

_"Now," the fox said within him, apart of him, "we are as one as we can ever be. You may use my body as you see fit. Do not disgrace my gift, Namikaze."_

"I won't," he found his voice growled like a beast in return, the foxes voice. It was new and he wasn't sure how he felt about it still.

_The fox only laughed. "You'll grow accustomed to it the more you speak. I will be your extra pair of eyes should anything go wrong."_

He nodded and the battle began as he drew in near the the other tailed beasts fight against Madara. When the other creatures caught sight of him they backed away. Not in fear... but something else he wasn't sure of. Naruto narrowed his gaze down on the black haired man. His form was dripping blood and sweat. He was panting and all Naruto could sense in him was hatred. He growled as he leaned down, right in front of his face with his long snout.

"You will die here... Madara."

The man smirked. But instead of saying anything he began to preform seals.

_"Naruto! Tell the others to move! Now!"_

Without hesitations he was crying out around him and ordering all of the beasts to get a good distance away. He was glad to see them all comply with no questions.

_"Now, Naruto, follow my instructions carefully." What he explained was quick and to the point._

Naruto listened as he watched the last few seals being preformed. As this happened Madara blew out of his mouth a large blast of fire. It was normal by any means though. Instead it raged out of control and tried to latch out with great clawed arms into Naruto. It was then he did as the fox requested. At the same moment he opened his mouth, took a deep breath inward and inhaled the raging flames. He only stopped doing so when Madara finished the jutsu.

A moment passed and confusion seemed to sweep the Uchiha's features.

It was in this moment Naruto opened the mouth of the fox and expelled the same blast back at Madara. He turned his head and followed him as he tried to avoid the heat, the hands that were trying to grasp him. The blast eventually stopped, running out of flame. It was during this time the Sharingan user advanced on him, leaping into the air and fully intent of attacking him with more jutsu.

Naruto reached up with a paw and tried to swipe him away. But he avoided it and just kept coming. It wasn't with a normal jutsu that he tried to attack him. No, instead all Naruto saw were the eyes of a Sharingan user. And not any normal ones. These were the eyes of a Mangekyo Sharingan. Fear sliced through him as he realized what he meant to do.

_"Naruto, don't fear him. Don't. If you doubt and fear him for a second he'll have us and all of this would have been for naught. He can't control us if we, united, resist him."_

_He spoke within his mind to the Kyuubi and he lept back and away from Madara and the ebony haired man landed on the ground. "You couldn't do it by yourself. How do you expect me to?"_

_"Foolish, boy. Listen to me because we don't have much time. We must be united. It's not just me. It you too. Remain strong and confident as I have always known you to be. Resist him as you resisted me all those years."_

Naruto growled down at Madara as his gaze held his own. He felt the heat of the Sharingan user as he tried to reach into his subconscious. It was more painful and more horrifying than he ever imagined. He'd never had someone poke around in his mind so... frankly. Or at least try to.

_"Be strong, Naruto... your daughter, your family.. your friends are waiting on us."_

He felt his breath quicken and Madara tried harder. He pushed further and further as he tried to take over his thoughts... choices... decisions... He couldn't lose here. He wouldn't. No... He felt his body shake slightly. His fur stood up on end and he bore his fangs and the man in front of him. His ears drew back and he roared into his face.

"I will not lose to you..." He raged in two voices this time, not one.

Madara said nothing. He simply smirked and narrowed hie eyes and he impressed his mind on him further.

Images flashed through Naruto's eyes... images of his family... his daughter... the day he lost Sasuke and Sakura but gained Hinata... the day his son was born... the day he achieved the title Hokage... the day Gaara informed him he'd been named Kazekage... all his friend's faces, tears laughter, joys and dreams came to him all at once. It was then he knew he could do this.

He opened his great jaws and ran towards him, snapping them. He felt flesh and cloth graze his teeth as Madara tried to dodge him. He lept back and back. Naruto knew this battle was at it's end. Madara was no longer the threat he had been moments ago. After using such a technique and his eyes he had nothing left.

Nothing.

He swiped at him, hitting true. He watched as the fallen man's body bounced off rock and hard earth before slamming into a large bolder. It was there he stopped moving and Naruto advanced on him, fully intent on finishing what he started.

Just as he was about to clamp his jaws over the Uchiha someone stepped in his way.

His eyes narrowed and he back up a step. "What are you doing, Itachi?"

Itachi wordlessly reached for the sword strapped to his back. "I ask you, Hokage-sama... allow me to finish him."

"Why?" His voice raged. He could not help it. It was the beast within him and without.

His tone seemed to soften as his eyes mirrored the emotion of regret. "Because," he began slowly, "he was my teacher. He helped me commit sins I want to take back." He paused. "I owe you a boon, Naruto. For allowing this man to continue on for so long. Allow me to make up for my sins... and his... by doing this." His voice lowered as he finished his explanation to the great fox before him. "If he is going to die, if should be by my hand. His student."

Naruto stared at him for a long while. But then he backed up a few feet and sat. "Very well."

Itachi thanked with with a bow and turned. He heard sounds behind him and noted people were finally joining them. The other tailed beasts were returning as well. He felt thousands of eyes on him as he spoke to the broken man before him. "I will allow you some final words, if you have any."

Madara chuckled softly as he coughed up blood. "If I have one thing to say... it is this... This world you hide yourselves in is false. The true art of the ninja lies not in your... pitiful ideals and weak messages." He smirked. "You may kill me now... but another will take my place. They always do. The more good you bring to a place... the more easier it is for us to hide in the shadows."

"Is that all?" Itachi asked in a monotone.

He grunted in response.

It was all he needed to hear. In a fell and swift movement his sword was brought down, slicing through flesh and removing his head. He had his eyes closed and heard the roll of flesh and bone across ragged earth. He exhaled slowly and wiped his blade on his pants. Another moment and it was replaced in his sheath.

When he turned around a brilliant shout erupted over the air. It echoed for miles in the long expanse of people as the celebrated the win. Cheers and tears of joy were cried out as people moved, jumped and danced of all things.

As Naruto looked up he saw the skies clearing and smiled. The sun slid through the lining and brightly illuminated the wet valley. He felt a tug on his paw and looked down.

"Papa!" Kei shouted up at him. He chuckled softly and reached down, poking her with his nose. They had won today, he thought as he watched her laugh and climb up his snout when he laid down. They'd won and he was finally at peace. There was nothing more to fear...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**AN:** There are several Jinchuuriki who did not have names at all. One of them didn't even have a known village based on my research. In my story they are alive for fictional purposes. But, don't let my fiction confuse you. In the real story Nii Yugito is most definitely dead. Many of the others are too. One of them lost his beast somehow. I read it was the one Tobi and Deidara captured because it lacked intelligence since being separated from it's host. This made it an easy target for the duo.

I've never really known much about Madara... I did some looking into his personality. It says he's quiet for the most part but pretty cocky. I hope I reflected him well in this fic... but alas... I have no idea.

Stay tuned for an epilogue! Readers/Reviews are appreciated!

**--Blade**


	28. Epilogue

**..Epilogue..**

**..**

**.**

**..**

"Damnit! _Why_ do you always do this?"

"It's not my fault! You saw the look in that cat's eyes--."

"Kakashi I am not one of your students! I am your wife and that excuse is not going to cut it!" She ran down the long empty corridors of dirt roads and alleys leading to where they needed to go.

"Oi... Rin... You could be nicer to me." His words were soft and pleading at once.

"Maybe," she muttered in reply. "And only if Naruto forgives you." As this was said she jumped up and onto a building; growing tired of taking the long route. Their speed picked up and their movements hastened.

"If we don't slow down you're going to mess up your tomesode(1)..."

She glanced down at her formal kimono. So far no damage had come to the pale blue garment and she intended to keep it that way. She looked over at Kakashi as they both jumped over another ledge in unison. He wore something similar to her own. It was edged in pale blue and colored the rest in black. Hers was the reverse of his colors.

"Doesn't matter. We're nearly there."

As they neared the end of the village and touched down on a grassy field she was careful not to ruin her attire. They moved on a bit further until they crested over the hill and could see the backs of the guest chairs.

"Finally," she breathed and made her way towards them. She ignored the chuckles and gasps sent her way. It wasn't her fault her husband was notoriously late for everything. It couldn't be helped... but she wouldn't think on that sad moment now. Today was a happy day. Today was a day for celebration and glee. Today one of her student's parents would be joined as one.

The breeze was heavenly and the scent of dancing cherry blossoms only added to the effect. White banners that bore a red and white fan whipped in the wind as if dancing. At the end of the red and blue carpet rolled down the center of the seats split to to either side were two people and one man before them.

The woman's ﻿jūnihitoe(2) was lovely and elaborate with many layers. The silk was a soft pink hue with red cranes dancing in the pattern. In the center of the back of the gown was the same fan as on the flags.

Next to her was a man garbed in dark heavy blue. His elaborate kimono too sported the images of red cranes and the same symbol of the clan on the back. They were both so lovely. Were she a weaker woman and _not_ late she might have cried at the slight. Especially with the way the woman's hair was done up. It made her look every bit the image of a princess or noble family bride. The man was just as perfect standing by her side and holding her hand. Nothing had changed about him.

Behind them were cherry blossoms wound about an archway behind the 'minister'. Behind that was nothing but blue skies.

She quickened her pace and moved to stand in her place with the maids of honor. She watched her husband hand a small box to Itachi with a grunt before taking his place as well.

The man before them both arched a brow but said nothing more for a moment. Today he'd donned his Kage robes. The ones the Third had worn during his entire career as Hokage. The broad hat did not shade his eyes on this bright day. He smiled at the two people before him; his friends.

This day had been a long way coming. And he was not going to waste his time speaking formal vows to these two great people. It just wasn't his style.

He addressed the crowd before him in chairs. "Dearly beloved... we are gathered here today to honor the union of two of my dearest friends. Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke." He paused for a long while and tossed aside the cards he had in his hands behind him, as he had every intention of doing it the beginning.

He smiled at the few laughs heard around him.

"I need no lines on paper to speak on the greatness of these two people and why they should be joined as one. I need no paper to tell you how they fell for one another." He reached for their hands and held them separated in his own; one in each. "I recall that first day when I joined their team as a Genin, as a boy wanting to be acknowledged." He cracked a smile. "Sasuke wanted nothing to do with the beautiful Sakura and Sakura... despite how much I infatuated over her then.. wanted nothing to do with me."

He smiled as she blushed up at him. Probably in anger and amusement both.

"Time passed and we completed many missions together. Our friendship grew and Sakura's love never wavered. Not once." His eyes drifted into sadness as he spoke again. "When they left the village that night it crushed me. I love them. Today, I understand why Sakura made such a sacrifice for him... and I believe were it not for her strength, my best friend, the ass that he is, would not be the man he has become. And," he continued, "they would not have given me the great gift of my first child." His eyes lingered down to the little girl next to Sakura in a blue tomesode.

"Today we celebrate not only their return to the village and heroes... but," he addressed the audience, "as man and wife." He looked back at his friends. "Do you, Haruno Sakura, take this man Uchiha Sasuke to love, to hold and protect, through better or worse... through good times and bad... to be your lawfully wedded husband and partner so long as you both shall live?"

"I do." She replied.

He nodded and turned to Sasuke. "Do you, Uchiha Sasuke, take this woman Haruno Sakura to love, to hold and protect, through better or worse... through good times and bad... to be your lawfully wedded wife as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," his voice was a deep timber.

Naruto smiled. "Then, it is by the power invested in me, the sixth Hokage, Namikaze Naruto and your best friend... " He chuckled, "that I pronounce you husband and wife." He joined their hands together. "You may now kiss the bride."

And he did. Sasuke leaned down and pulled her softly into his arms, pressing his pale lips into her own pinkened ones. As this happened a roar of applause erupted from the audience. Cherry blossoms were thrown into the air and people stood in elation.

When he pulled back from her and stared into her cool bright emerald depths she was smiling at him. He smiled in return. It was the happiest moment of his life.

"I love you, Sasuke."

"I love you too." He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to his brother. He didn't quite understand as the man took one his hands and placed a small box into his palm. He looked at it and then back up at Itachi with an arched bow.

"It was mom's. She should have it now."

Still confused he opened the small box and inhaled sharply. It was mom's necklace... the one his father had given to her on their wedding day. It was something she rarely wore because of how much she feared losing it on a regular basis.

The piece was three rows of dark blue sapphires and white diamonds. In the center where all three rows connected as the Uchiha clan symbol and a red fire bird over that in flight made of rubies.

He'd searched the compound for it days after the massacre but never found it. He'd had it the whole time? Sasuke looked back up at his brother.

"There are just some things you can't let go of no matter how cold you try to become, Sasuke... Mom was one of those things." His eyes softened despite his schooled features. "It wasn't just something father bought for her. In our branch of the family it was passed down since the beginning of the Uchiha." He smiled softly. "There is a legend in our family which states many years ago a distant relative with little or no money to his name fell in love with an empress. This was long ago before the time of Madara. When our clan was speculated to have branched off from the Hyuuga."

Sakura looked down at the lovely piece and back up at Itachi. "In love?"

He nodded. "But his empress did not love him. She refused him because she thought him a bother and a good for nothing guttersnipe."

"How horrible," she replied.

"Indeed," he smiled. "Truth was, she loved him just as dearly as he loved her. She was just stubborn and trying to be logical. She knew her father would never consent to the union because the man would not be able to provide for her properly. Well," he continued, and glanced about as more and more people seemed to be edging close by an listening, "the man would not be deterred. So, he went directly to the source. Her father and the high ruler. He pleaded honorably to be allowed to court the nobleman's daughter. At first he refused him. But then... for whatever reason still unknown to even me, the father consented to the marriage. One on condition."

"What was it, Uncle?" Kei beamed up at him.

He cracked a smile and gently pat her on the head. "He told the man if he wished to marry his daughter he would have to bring back evidence to prove how earnest he was. He told him to go to see the great bird Houou and bring back proof of his bravery from the noble creature."

"Wow..." Kei grinned. "Did he do it?"

Itachi nodded. "He did. He went before the great fire bird herself and bore his soul to the creature. Seeing his good heart and pure intentions, the bird gifted him with two things."

"What were they?" Naruto suddenly spoke up, all the while enraptured by the story.

"The first gift was to be a sign to the emperor. It was the necklace Sasuke now holds in his hands. The fan was signified the fiery spirit of the man and the bird the undeniable evidence that the Houou approved of him."

"And the second?" Sasuke murmured.

He smirked. "The Sharingan of course." When several hundred eyes just blinked at him he quickly amended, "Of course... it is just a legend. At any rate the man returned and married the empress. Being that she was an only child and heir to the throne he inherited her father's title after his death. And thus the Uchiha clan began."

Kei giggled. "It's a nice story, Uncle."

As Sasuke placed the necklace about her neck, Sakura had to agree. "It is... a very nice story." She turned as Sasuke finished and knelt in front of her daughter. "Ready for the reception, Kei?"

She nodded. "Yes, Sakura-mama." She took her hand and both women smiled as they moved with the people back towards the village for the party afterward.

Kei glanced up at Itachi and smiled softly when he wasn't looking at her. Her Uncle was a strong man like her parents. Like all of them. And his story had been very touching. She'd seen something in his eyes as he spoke the tale. Had anyone else noticed? Or was it just her? She hid a smile then. She still had to find her great stoic of an uncle someone to call his own for all eternity. He was the only one in her large family wasn't with someone. She idly wondered if he ever had been...

When they made it to the party, toasts were held, people laughed and then the first dance came. She watched as her father and mother danced beneath the dimply lit candles in the center of the large room from her place along the edge of the dance floor.

"You look happy," a voice came.

She looked over at Sunako, a smile on her features instantly. "I am. My parents are married and everyone knows who I am. I couldn't be more thrilled." She angled a glance at him. "I heard your staying in Leaf for good now. Grow tired of Uncle Gaara?"

He shrugged. "No, my team has family here. Friends. I thought it best to make our home here." _With you._

She nodded. "That's good. Who will your new sensei team leader be?"

"Not a clue. But it doesn't matter."

She nodded again and looked back at her parents. "I'm happy this is all over. I'm happy no one else has to die for a long time." She felt a hand in hers and looked down as the boy interlaced his fingers with her own. She looked up into his eyes.

"Me too." He said softly. "Kei," his voice was softer still, kind, "would you dance with me?" Other people had gotten on the floor and were all turning or shuffling in movement.

"You can dance?" She smiled, surprised and happy all at once.

"Of course," and then he really did grin at her as he led her out to the floor.

It might not last long, thought Kei, but for now it was enough to just be happy...

_..The End.._

_.._

_._

_._

_Or is it...?_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**AN:** I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did writing it. , The two () in the story with numbers are reference to the name of the item written before it. See below!

**1)** A tomesode is a formal kimono normally seen worn by woman in weddings.

**2) **A jūnihitoe is a even more fomal kimono with layers upon layers of silk draped over the woman. Quite a few were worn by noble ladies in Japanese court many years ago. Today they were extremely expensive and normally seen in museums. The Japanese nobles do wear them on occasion, such as during weddings.

Thank you all for your reviews and reading my story. I will be witting a sequel soon. Shortly a summary will be posted as an extra chapter. I don't think I'll do a preview again. Well, if I do it won't be as large.

**--Blade**


	29. Summary of Part II

_Summary Of_

..

Kei's Mission Impossible: Itachi Needs Love Too!

..

Three years have gone by. In this short time Kei has grown into a lovely young woman of sixteen. And in this time she has tried time and time again to convince her Uncle Itachi to find someone and settle down like her parents.

He's thirty-nine for Kami's sake and not getting any younger, or so she told him... Despite the fact that he looks hardly a day over twenty-five. Another interesting fact our heroine intends to find out in this next installment.

What will our brooding Uchiha do? How will he endure the plans the younger has in mind for him? And why is Jiraiya eying him like a fresh slab of meat to beat into a pile of mush?!

Find out when I post it!

**--Blade**


End file.
